La vida siempre guarda secretos
by Kohatoko
Summary: Pésimo summary: Entra, les y sabrás de que trata. Es muy difícil en tan poco espacio describirlo y no se como describirlo. Eso si, aviso que hay/habrá yaoi así que si no te gusta ¡no entres! Capítulo 22 ya esta subido.
1. Un nuevo día, una nueva amistad

Holaaa~ es mi primer fic y... no sabía como hacerlo y me decanté a algo homo (y la historia sigue como lo tengo planeado se hará un poco largita).

Como todos saben, nada de aqui me pertenece, solo la historia.

Advertencias: si no te gusta lo gay no entrar, si no te gusta el Italia del norte/Veneciano/Feliciano con Alemania/Ludwig y el Italia del sur/Romano/Lovino con España/Antonio, ¡No entrar! si no mueres por ello (ya que conforme avance la historia saldran estas dos parejas y tal vez alguna mas si me inspiro o si se recomienda XD).

* * *

**Prólogo y Capítulo 1. Un nuevo día, una nueva amistad.**

Hacía tan poco tiempo desde que me había enamorado que aun me era imposible de creer y lo peor de todo no es de quien, sino de los que me rodean y en especial mis padres. Pero antes de continuar la historia, contaré lo que sucedió

Hacía buen tiempo en la ciudad en la que vivía con mi madre, mi padre se fue con mi hermano, de nombre Feliciano, a Venecia durante una temporada. También tengo un hermano, pero de este no se nada de el, desconozco incluso su nombre (1). Mi madre reinaba junto con mi padre en la ciudad donde actualmente residía junto a mi madre y mi padre se fue con mi hermano a Venecia una temporada cómo mencione antes para hablar con otros reyes del mundo y como confiaban en que nos iría bien decidieron quedarse aun mas tiempo del previsto, aunque tenían razón de lo bien que nos iba, me aburría solo sin Feliciano y sus estupideces, de ahí que solía salir todos los días al pueblo bajo el reinado de mis padres para contemplar la belleza de Italia. No lo dije antes pero el posible heredero del trono era mi hermano Feliciano, el favorito por todos.

- Saldré a pasear un rato, no me esperéis para comer.

- Majestad, no se preocupe por ello, ¿Su madre lo sabe?

- Siempre lo sabe aunque yo no quiera y prepararme la comida aunque no vaya a estar.

- Tranquilo, no se preocupe por ello. Haremos tal y como dijo, como siempre.

Salí de mi "humilde" hogar y no sin una máscara que estaba obligado a usar por culpa de mi familia, no querían que le "arrebatara" a Feliciano a ninguna "pretendienta", no es mi culpa que algunas me prefieran antes a mi que a mi hermano. Una vez puesta la máscara, me dirigí a la ciudad. Cuando entré a la ciudad me topé con un gran alboroto creado por una mujer de tercera edad, me dirigí a dónde era creado el alboroto para ver qué era lo que sucedía exactamente.

- Signora, ¿Ocurre algo? - Le pregunté al ver cómo empezaba a cada vez comportarse como no era debido y maldecir a un muchacho que estaba alli.

- Que no te engañe este hombre, es un forastero que vino a robarnos todo lo que puede y mas, ¡Incluso me robo mi comida!

- Señora, te prometo que no robe nada ¡Llevo todo lo que llevamos de día sin comer y ayer no cene!

- Yo solucionaré este problema signora. Quédese mientras con estas monedas equivalentes a la comida de un día y el será a mi quien me deba el dinero (2).

- Molto grazie, ojalá existiera mas gente como tú y no como aquel forastero.

La anciana se fue a su casa y para mi sorpresa el muchacho de antes no se fue, se quedó donde había estado todo este tiempo. Esa fue una prueba para saber si el era un ladrón o no.

- Bueno, ¿Que se supone que has robado?

- Yo no robé nada, en serio y agradezco tu ayuda con esa mujer. Si no fuera por ti estaría muerto.

- Eso yo no lo sé, ¿Podría ver que lleva encima?

- Es imposible que lleve la comida de todo un día y si la llevara, ¿Dónde podría guardarla? Ni siquiera tengo vivienda.

- Ahora vete por dónde viniste, los forasteros no son bien recibidos y lo acabas de ver con aquella mujer.

- No puedo irme sin antes agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi.

- No es necesario que lo agradezcas.

- Por favor, dejame agradecértelo. - Se puso de rodillas (alias cuclillas XD) – si no no viviré en paz.

- Esta bien, ¡pero para ya de suplicar!

- Muchas gracias, primero buscaré un sitio donde poder instalarme y así ya podré devolverte el favor.

- ¿Que favor?

- El de antes, es lo que te tengo que agradecer.

- Yo tengo un lugar para ti en el que puedes vivir.

- ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias de verdad, me eres de mucha ayuda, por cierto, aquella señora da mucho miedo.

- Sígueme.

El chico comenzó a seguirme cuando yo comencé a caminar. El camino era corto, pues fuimos a una casa que no estaba muy lejos de donde estábamos. Cuando llegamos obligué al chico a entrar en la casa, esa casa era mía y la compré hace mucho tiempo sin que nadie lo supiera.

- ¿Como te llamas? - Le pregunte, pues tenía que saber su nombre.

- Me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, ¿Y cual es el tuyo?

- ¿Yo? Bueno... me llamo... ¡Carlo! - Tuve que mentir, no podía decirle que era Lovino y menos de la familia que provengo, pues sería un grabe problema. - ¿Tienes familia? ¿De dónde eres?

- Tengo familia y viven en España, de donde provengo y quise venir a Italia para ver cómo es y es un paraíso.

- ¿Quieres comer? Pareces hambriento.

- Vaya, cuantas preguntas en un momento me hiciste Carlo.

- Quieras comer o no, en la cocina hay comida.

- De acuerdo, ¿Cómo puedo devolverte el favor? ¿Con algún trabajo.

- Aún no se que puedes hacer por mi, pero puedo traerte un trabajo para ganarte el sueldo de mañana.

- ¡De acuerdo! Muchas gracias.

- Antes de irme te pediré un favor, no le digas a nadie que me conoces o que te dí esta casa y si te preguntan de quien es dices que es tuya, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale, así lo haré

Me fui de la casa y no se porqué me puse feliz, cosa un poco extraña de mi. Ese hombre de nombre Antonio, o al menos eso creo, vi algo en el que nunca vi en nadie, tal vez es por la poca gente que conozco o por culpa de la realeza pero Antonio tenía unas características que me hacían sentirme bien, Antonio era una de las únicas personas que podía llamar amigo.

* * *

(1). No quise poner nada de este, ya que en hetalia existe pero no sale mucho y no se apenas nada de este pero en el futuro podría salir, si me llega la inspiración/ayuda.

(2). Bueno, en este apartado con las monedas que le dio Lovino a la señora que equivalían a la comida de un día es porque hace mucho tiempo los salarios eran diarios y se les llama salarios porque algunos pagaban con sal... un misterio porqué aunque supongo que sería porque la sal seria muy valiosa.

* * *

Cualquier recomendación es buena y seguro que hay fallos de ortografía.


	2. Un regreso, nuevos problemas

**Capítulo 2. Un regreso, nuevos problemas.**

Cuando regresé al castillo en el que vivía, una vez dentro, me encontré en la entrada principal a mi madre que lloraba de felicidad.

- Lovino, arréglate y ponte algo mas elegante. Tenemos visita.

- ¿De quien se trata?

- ¡Ha vuelto!

- ¿Quien ha vuelto?

- ¡Tu hermano, Feliciano! ¿No es una buena noticia?

- ¡Oh dio! ¡Eso no es una buena noticia! ¡Eso es horrible!

- Pero ponte algo elegante antes de verlo.

- ¿Porque? ¿Acaso esta vez volvió antes de que lo matara alguna otra persona que no fuera yo? Todos sabemos que le tengo que matar un día de estos.

- No es por eso, ¡Ya tiene pretendienta para casarse!

- Bien por el, voy a comer y cuando acabe voy a la ciudad un rato.

- De acuerdo, ¡pero vuelve pronto!

- Que si, que si. Tampoco me olvidaré de la máscara.

Fui a comer y como dijeron la comida también me la prepararon. Comí lo más rápido que pude, hoy ya tenía el trabajo para Antonio, lavar unas prendas. La que lava las prendas dejó de trabajar como muchos otros y necesitábamos personal. Esto me recordó que mi madre dijo que cuando regresara Feliciano buscaríamos a gente que las sustituyera, ¿Y si traía aquí a Antonio? Me sería mas fácil darle trabajo y que comer para cada día. Cuando acabé de comer, me coloqué la máscara, tomé "prestadas" unas prendas y productos para lavarlas. Al llegar me encontré a Antonio que acababa de comer.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No es nada, solo te traje un trabajo para ti.

- ¿Para mi?

- Y también te traje algo de ropa, no se si te estará bien ya que lo hice a ojo.

- ¿En serio? Muchas gracias. - Se puso a sonreír, aun más que la sonrisa que llevaba ya de por si, al parecer Antonio tiene una sonrisa por defecto (1).

- ¿Puedo pasar dentro?

- Por supuesto, acababa de comer.

Entré en la casa y sin que Antonio hiciera apenas nada, ya parecía otra.

- ¿Sabes lavar ropa?

- Si, ¿Por que?

- Porque tu tarea de hoy será lavar ropa.

- ¿Y para cuando la quieres?

- Para mañana, a la hora de comer pasaré a por ti para llevarte a un sitio.

- ¿Que sitio?

- No puedo decírtelo, ya lo verás.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿De que se trata?

- ¿Donde vives? Me gustaría saber donde vives.

- No lo puedo decir, tal vez lo sabrás algún día.

- Bueno, me pondré a lavar esto.

- Mañana volveré.

- De acuerdo, vuelve pronto.

Salí de casa de Antonio, no sin antes ver la cara de idiota que le hacía esa sonrisa que siempre lleva, ¡Siempre me toca verle la cara, no es que yo quiera! Por el camino, de regreso al castillo, me encontré con un hombre que observaba una tienda y murmuraba algo. Al principio supuse que era un familiar pero... no paraba de observar la tienda y a la tendedera, casualmente era la anciana que acusó a Antonio.

- Espero poder robar esta vez algo de valor y no de comida. - Murmuró, pero le entendí perfectamente.

- ¿Que haces que no trabajas?

- Ciao signore, no le había visto. Estaba viendo como trabaja mi señora.

- ¿Y esas herramientas? - Las acababa de ver y son las que usan los ladrones para abrir puertas y esas cosas.

- ¿Estas? Bueno, las uso para la tienda y esas cosas, siempre se rompe algo.

- Se el tipo de personas que las usa y no las venden en ningún sitio.

- Las encontré tiradas por el suelo.

- ¿Y que le vas a robar a aquella anciana de la tienda?

- ¿Yo? ¿robar? Estás equivocado, yo jamás robaría.

- Lo siento, pero tu aspecto y unas palabras que escuche de ti me dicen todo lo contrario.

Le agarré lo más fuerte que pude y lo llevé hasta la anciana y le dije que el era el ladrón y no Antonio, en un principio no me creía pero al final acabó creyéndome cuando observó que aun le quedaba comida que era de ella. Como quería robarle a la mujer, lo mandaron al calabozo a la espera de saber que hacer con el. Cuando le vi encerrado pensé en cómo hubiera acabado Antonio, tal vez en el fondo sabía que era inocente y de ahí que le defendía y le daba cobijo. Al acabar todo el asunto del ladrón y al salir de mis pensamientos me dirigí a casa, donde supuestamente me esperaba mi familia – mi madre y mi hermano, siempre me esperan aunque diga lo contrario – y tal vez también la supuesta pretendienta de mi hermano. Cuando llegué a casa, la encontré vacía y no había nadie, solo unos pocos sirvientes que "preparaban" la gran "bienvenida" de mi hermano, como no tenía ganas de mirar cómo lo hacían y "ayudar" en algo, me fui a mi habitación a pasar el rato y como no había tomado la siesta, decidí echarla. Cuando desperté era de noche y decidí salir de mi habitación a ver si ya estaban y me encontré con mi madre.

- Buenas noches Lovino.

- ¿Donde esta Feliciano?

- En su habitación, ¿Porque?

- Para saludarle, nada más.

- Mañana es el día que vendrá gente nueva a trabajar, por si no lo recordabas.

- Lo recuerdo, voy a ver a Feliciano.

- Pero no peleéis.

Sin hacer caso a mi madre me fui al cuarto de mi hermano. Me puse a tocar la puerta de su habitación y no me contestaba nadie, al no contestarme, abrí la puerta y me encontré la típica escena de Feliciano, tumbado en la cama llorando, cuando me vio vino corriendo a abrazarme.

- Al menos contesta cuando llame.

- ¡Ve! Lo siento... pensé que eras mamá.

- ¿Y que es lo que te pasa? ¿No deberías estar feliz? - Cerré la puerta como pude, pues Feliciano no me dejaba moverme por el abrazo.

- ¿Feliz? ¿Porque?

- Pues por la pretendienta, ¿no?

- Ve... Bueno, me hace feliz tener con quien casarme y eso, pero de la pretendienta no se nada y papa me obliga a casarme con ella.

- Eso es horrible... ¿Cuando viene papa?

- El año que viene con mi pretendienta, ¿porque?

- Ya pensaremos como arreglamos este asunto, ahora vayamos a dormir.

- Fratello... ¿podemos dormir juntos, ve?

- No gracias, tu cuarto está algo sucio y el mio desordenado.

- El mio esta sucio, pues entonces vamos al tuyo, ve.

- Estúpido, no podemos hacer eso. Cada uno tiene que dormir en su habitación.

- Por favor fratello... necesito dormir con alguien... por favor... Ve, ve, ve, ve, ve...

- Esta bien, pero solo por hoy y a cambio de un favor.

- Grazie, eres el mejor hermano que se puede tener.

- Te agradecería que me soltaras, aun me estas abrazando.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¿Vamos?

Mi hermano me soltó y nos fuimos a mi habitación, como le dije y como siempre, estaba desordenada, soy tan desordenado que podrían venir cuantos quisieran que seguiría igual que siempre.

- Ve...

- Acuérdate que me debes otro favor.

- De acuerdo, ¿Dormimos?

Dimos unos pasos como pudimos hacia la cama y al llegar la destapamos y fuimos a dormir. A la mañana siguiente desperté antes que Feliciano y me fui a tomar el desayuno. Al acabar me dirigí a la puerta hasta que me hablaron.

- Buongiorno signore Vargas.

- Buenos días Lily, voy a salir un rato (2).

- De acuerdo, pero recuerda volver pronto, hoy es el día especial pues vendrá gente nueva y si estas puedes elegir.

- De acuerdo, molto grazie por el aviso.

Salí de mi "humilde" hogar en el que residía y me dirigí a casa de Antonio, no sin antes ponerme la máscara y coger el dinero prometido.

* * *

(1). Por si acaso, a defecto me refiero a la palabra que en inglés es default.

(2). Lo de Lily no es por el nombre no oficial de Liechtenstein, es porque ese nombre lo escucho mucho y me gusta, a parte también me inspiré por la vocaloid Lily.


	3. Grandes cambios en la vida

**Capitulo 3. Grandes cambios en la vida.**

Cuando llegué a casa de Antonio, fui recibido de la forma mas extraña que había visto – de no familiares claro, pues sobretodo Feliciano me recibía así - ¡nada mas verme me abrazo! Ese abrazo era... no hay palabras que lo expliquen del ataque al corazón que me dio por tal sorpresa.

-¡Idiota, suéltame!

- Vaya Carlo, ¿Nunca te han recibido así?

- ¡Te dije que me soltaras, no que me preguntaras!

- Vale, lo siento. - Me soltó y por fin pude volver a "ser yo". Intentaba "cambiar" pues todos me obligaban, aunque me es imposible contenerme y cambiar, cada hora que pasaba me costaba más.

- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? Traje el dinero para ti.

- Si, esta al lado de la entrada, detrás tuya.

- Vamos al castillo, allí encontrarás trabajo.

- ¿Y como te devolveré el favor?

- No lo se, supongo que con trabajar allí me es suficiente. ¿Vamos?

Salimos de la casa de Antonio y nos dirigimos al castillo, no sin antes coger las prendas y Antonio recoger sus cosas. Cuando llegamos apenas había gente, unas quince personas.

- Tu espera aquí, te aseguro que conseguirás trabajo y un nuevo hogar. Yo por el momento me voy a mi casa, nos volveremos a ver, aunque dentro de mucho tiempo.

- No te vayas por favor, eres el único amigo que tengo.

- No te preocupes Antonio, estaremos en contacto pues Lovino me debe un favor. Prometo que estaremos en contacto.

Me fui de allí y me dirigí hacia dentro del castillo, una vez dentro me quité la máscara y dejé las prendas. Al entrar un poco mas adentro estaba mi hermano esperándome.

- Fratello, te estaba esperando.

- Tenía unos asuntos pendientes, cuando quieras.

- Ya sabes, necesitamos 10 personas. - Dijo cuando salimos fuera.

- Y hay veinte...

- Venga, vamos.

Fuimos a hablar con los presentes, ninguno parecía bueno y Feliciano me lo demostraba con las caras que ponía, el que mas le gustó como amigo y sirviente fue Antonio.

- Ciao, soy Feliciano Vargas y el es mi hermano mayor, Lovino Vargas. ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

- Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un placer.

Mientras Feliciano entrevistaba a Antonio, yo me dediqué a escuchar y le preguntó lo básico: experiencias de tareas del hogar, cocina, si es ordenado, si sabe leer y escribir...

- Me caíste bien. Fratello, estubiste todo el tiempo en silencio, ¿Que te parece Antonio?

- Bueno, podría estar mejor.

- Tu nunca estas de acuerdo, o al menos eso intentas hacernos creer, ve. Para mi hermano eso es que estuviste bien, el es así. A partir de ahora trabajaras aquí, ve...

- Muchas gracias majestad.

- Puedes llamarme Feliciano, ve.

Mi hermano se fue a entrevistar mas personas y me quedé a solas con Antonio, era el momento de hablar sobre el tema de como mantendríamos contacto.

- ¿Conoces a Carlo?

- Si, ¿porque? Es un buen amigo y el único que tengo, me dio todo cuanto necesitaba.

- Me dijo que si quieres comunicarte con el puedes hacerlo mediante cartas, cuando Carlo me dé una carta yo te la daré, cuando quieras darle una carta a Carlo, me la das y yo se la dare.

- Muchas gracias, se lo agradeceré eternamente.

- Bueno, como sabrás tendrás que vivir aquí.

- Si, me lo dijo Carlo.

- Yo me voy a ver como le va a mi hermano.

Fui hacia donde estaba Feliciano y vi como estaba "entrevistando" a los demás, me acoplé con el y enseguida llegó nuestra madre.

- ¿Ya decidisteis?

- Si, Lovino hizo un nuevo amigo con uno de ellos.

- Tampoco te pases, solo pregunté una cosa.

- Dijo que una vez una mujer le enseñó a hacer camas y en menos de un minuto hace 3 camas.

- ¿En serio? Yo no me enteré de que dijo eso...

- ¿Dijo si está casado?

- Ve... No lo pregunté.

- Inútil... Pobre reino que caiga en tus manos.

- ¡Que cruel eres fratello!

- ¡Silencio! ¿Como se llama el chico?

- Antonio... - Dije avergonzado por culpa de mi madre.

- Escucha Antonio – el aludido se acercó a escucharla - tu te encargarás de limpiar la casa como la mayoría. Lovino, llevalo a su habitación.

- ¿Porque yo?

- Porque sé que con los demás será peor y así haces algo por tu madre.

- Como os odio... ojalá me dejéis en paz y os vais para siempre con papá a Venecia.

- Fratello, no digas tales cosas, ve...

- ¡Y tu, no te quedes ahí parado! ¡Ven y sígueme! - Le grité a Antonio, cual aun seguía en el sitio hasta que le llamé.

- Como quieras, hasta después señores Vargas.

Mientras estos seguían hablando con los otros y iban mas sirvientes para guiarles hacia sus habitaciones, yo guiaba a Antonio a la suya y hasta no llegar no me di cuenta de donde estaba ubicada, mi habitación estaba a la izquierda, al lado de la de Antonio.

- Aquí es dónde dormirás, ¿Alguna duda?

- Me gustaría saber cuando empiezo.

- Haz las instalaciones y cambios que necesites hacer en la habitación y cuando acabes ve a mi habitación, la de al lado a la izquierda y hablamos de ello.

- De acuerdo, así lo hare.

Le dejé a solas en su habitación y yo me fui a la mía. Mientras le esperaba, le escribí una carta un tanto breve, muy breve y de parte de Carlo que decía:

"_Hola Antonio, Soy Carlo ¿Al final conseguiste algún trabajillo en el castillo? __Allí vivirás bien, ya me encargaré yo, Lovino me debe muchísimos favores __¡y es muy majo! __PD. Escribe pronto._"

Al acabar de escribir, guardé el papel en un sobre en el que puse en grande Antonio, así lo haría mas creíble de que provenía de Carlo. Cogí la carta para tenerla a mano cuando viniera Antonio y nada mas cogerla, llamaron a mi puerta y resultó ser Antonio.

- Ya acabé.

- Vale, pero antes que nada te tengo que dar esto – le entregué la carta, su cara no me daba ninguna expresión de lo sorprendido que quedó (1). - Es una carta de Carlo y cuando quieras ve a ayudar en la cocina, hoy el cocinero necesita ayuda.

- De acuerdo, ¡Y muchas gracias por la carta!

Salimos de mi habitación y yo me dirigí a hablar con Feliciano y para mi sorpresa me encontré a Feliciano coqueteando con una nueva doncella, de nombre Nami y la verdad es que... no me sorprendió nada el comportamiento de Feliciano.

- Idiota, ¿Que estás haciendo?

- Ciao Fratello, estaba charlando con Nami, una de las nuevas doncellas y es tan simpática como lo es de guapa.

- Muchas gracias majestad, me alagan demasiado sus palabras.

- Ve... Cuando necesites algo, ¡Acude a mi!

- ¡Idiota, para ya!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, hasta después bella.

- Si me necesitan estaré por aquí.

Agarré el brazo de Feliciano y lo arrastré hasta el jardín para hablar con el de hermano a hermano, si es que se puede con el, claro.

- ¿Ocurre algo, fratello? - Me preguntó un poco preocupado.

- Cuéntame qué ocurrió en Venecia.

- Ve... - Se puso a pensar, aunque de el me extraña pues dudo que tenga cerebro – Bueno, como sabrás estuve con papá y no paraba de buscarme una esposa y cuando la encontró me obligó a comprometerme con ella y ahora te está buscando una a ti.

- ¿A mi? ¿Para que?

- No lo se... lo escuché cuando hablaba con un rey de bélgica.

- ¿De bélgica? Gracias por la información.

- Y creo que tenemos un hermano que vive en Seborga.

- Yo ya sabía de su existencia.

- Fratello... yo no quiero casarme con ella... ve...

- No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos.

- Molto grazie! Ti amo fratello (2)!

- Y... ¿Que mas sabes de Antonio? - Le pregunté sin demostrar mi curiosidad.

- No lo escondas fratello, te cae bien muy lo sabes.

- Solo es por saber mas de el, desde que le conocí no me fío de el.

- Bueno, lo único que dijo que no lo dije cuando lo pidió mamá fue que el trabajó para otro castillo y que proviene de la realeza, de no se qué sitio de España e incluso lleva su sello con el escudo de su familia en un collar... aunque no lo he visto.

- Vaya... no sabía nada de eso.

- Ve...

- ¿A ti te encargó mamá de alguien?

- Si, de Nami y de Alícia. Alícia se va a casar con otro nuevo que se llama Marco y Nami tiene un hermano que también es nuevo y se llama Lucio. Lucio es amigo de Marco y por eso vinieron los cuatro juntos. Están muy felices de poder trabajar juntos.

- Vaya... ya es hora de comer. ¿Vamos a comer?

- ¡Vayamos a comer, ve!

Salimos del jardín y entramos al castillo para ver si ya estaba la comida y para ver que había para comer.

* * *

(1).me refiero a felicidad, tristeza... no a sorprenderse.

(2). Aunque suene un tanto extraño (una amiga me lo dijo) es así, o al menos eso me hicieron creer y si es como me hicieron creer ¡Son muy crueles!

* * *

Bueno... como se puede observar no se me ocurrían algunos nombres y algunos los traducí del latín (Marcus que es Marco y Lucius que es Lucio). Si quiere alguien ayudarme con los nombres... ¡Lo agradecere eternamente! y... también agradecería millones de veces si alguien me da alguna idea para continuar o lo que podría pasar en el futuro y tambien quien podría ser la "pretendienta" de Feliciano... pensé en hungría pero no lo veo. Luego para Lovino pensé en Bélgica como "pretendienta". ¿Porque las comillas? porque ya se verá que pasará con este asunto XD.

Se que hice un poco rara la historia (ejemplo personalidad de Lovino) pero eso es para esconder su "verdadero yo", pero aseguro que hará un cambio de personalidad y se verá su "verdadero yo". Como en todos los personajes que en un principio no eran así.

Si alguien me ayuda lo agradeceré eternamente... ¡Y daré creditos! (lol, ni que fuera algo bueno y mas proveniendo de mi corta imaginación).


	4. Los problemas vienen solos

Volví con un capitulo y no se porqué me da la sensación de que se quedó un poco corto. Al menos es mas largo que los otros que llevo hechos. ¡Espero que las faltas de ortografía mejoren! Pues aunque en clase nos obligan a aprender ortografía, me cuesta mucho ponerlo en practica. Solo aviso que este capitulo puede ser un poco mas... fuerte que los otros por algunas palabras que se usan, aunque no son graves (al menos eso creo).

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4. Los problemas vienen solos

Fuimos Feliciano y yo a la cocina y Feliciano fue directo al cocinero a ver lo que había para comer, pasta, su plato favorito. Mientras Feliciano estaba metiéndose en líos por estar al lado del cocinero - cosa normal de el, aunque con el cocinero no puede meterse en líos pues trabaja para nosotros y... tiene una amistad muy rara con mi hermano, tal vez porque es alemán - yo estaba observando desde una esquina a ver que hacía mi hermano, siempre acaba haciéndose daño cuando entra en la cocina y por eso puedo estar una hora riéndome de el. Cuando Feliciano entra en la cocina obtengo la prueba de que es tonto, muy pero que muy tonto o torpe aunque para mí es lo mismo. Conclusión, mi hermano es tonto y torpe. Y no se porque al final acabé hablando de mi hermano aunque me da igual criticar a uno que a otro, siempre que estoy en la cocina hablo mal del alemán o de mi hermano.

- Ve... Ludwig, no cocinas muy bien pero eres mejor que aquel cocinero inglés que conocí en Venecia, tal vez un día de estos venga a vernos.

- Mas sincero no pudiste ser, Feliciano. Aunque eres muy tonto y nunca sabes nada, te mereces un premio. - Le dije desde mi sitio con un poco de desprecio, para hacerle enojar.

- ¡Ve! ¿Cual es el premio? ¡Quiero el premio! - ¡Bingo! Feliciano en el diccionario sale como sinónimo de tonto... o de inocente.

- Feliciano... Volviste a caer en el sarcasmo de tu hermano. - Dijo el alemán mirando al suelo.

- ¡Ludwig! ¿Que es sarcasmo? - Le preguntó mi hermano, haciendo al alemán dar un pequeño bote por decir su nombre tan alto y claro.

- Eso nunca lo entenderás Feliciano, llegas a ser mas tonto y no naces (1). - Le dije acercándome un poco a donde estaban los dos.

- ¡Nunca me explicáis nada de lo que os pido! Ve... yo solo quiero saberlo...Ve...

- ¿Quieres cocinar Feliciano? Últimamente vienes mucho a cocinar conmigo. - La excusa del alemán para que mi hermano guardara silencio sin preguntar nada.

- ¡Ve! ¡Yo quiero cocinar contigo! ¡Gracias Ludwig!

Después de que mi hermano se pusiera un delantal para cocinar con el alemán, por el camino hacia el alemán, se cayó al suelo. El alemán - jamás diré su nombre, en todo caso un apodo o lo que es, un alemán y ya lo dejo claro - fue a ayudarle mientras que yo me caí al suelo por reírme tanto. Mientras el alemán se fue a ayudar a Feliciano, el ayudante del cocinero me socorrió a mi y, para mi sorpresa, fue Antonio. Fue una sorpresa porque no me acordaba que estaba allí y porque no le vi en ningún momento desde que estaba en la cocina.

- ¿Esta bien? - Me preguntó dándome la mano.

- Inútil, no necesito tu mano. En vez de preocuparte tanto acaba la comida, tengo hambre.

- Yo solo ayudo, no cocino. Tu mismo lo dijiste.

Continué riendo aun más que al principio, antes aun podía hablar entre risas pero ahora reía tanto que no podía ni respirar y todo por Antonio con su cara - aunque también por culpa de Feliciano. - Al principio de ponerme a reír, Antonio me miraba serio sin entender la situación pero enseguida comenzó el a reír también. Al final acabamos los dos riendo, nos contagiábamos la risa mutuamente hasta que volvió Feliciano con el alemán, este último con cara de pocos amigos y no se por qué.

- Fratello, ¿Que es tan gracioso? ¡Yo también quiero reír!

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? No sabes de que puedo reírme y tal vez no te guste saberlo.

- Antonio, ¿Acabaste lo que te pedí? - Preguntó el alemán aun más serio de la normalidad.

- Si, lo dejé todo preparado.

- Ve... ¡Ludwig! ¡Comamos juntos! - Otra vez dio un pequeño bote el alemán, aunque esta vez fue mas grande que de costumbre y tal vez por la loca idea de mi hermano.

- Sabes que no puedo comer con vosotros.

- ¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡Yo como cuando tu comas!

- Menudo hermano me dio nuestro señor, debería dejar de creer en el por todas las desgracias que me da.

- Deberías de respetar mas a tu hermano, al menos el lo hace.

- A su estilo, aunque si come contigo es mejor para mi... ¡Feliciano, come con este tío!

- ¿Ahora soy este tío? Cada día me sorprendes menos.

- ¿Acaso quieres alguno en especial? Por el bien de la tierra te ayudo a nuevos apodos.

- Ve... ¡Hola Antonio! ¿Podrías ayudarme? Quiero comer con Ludwig y no me deja...

- ¡Hola Feliciano! ¿Me dijiste que te llamara Feliciano, no?

- ¡Ve! ¿Somos amigos, no? ¡Tratame como un amigo y llámame Feliciano!

- ¡Claro, somos amigos! ¡Un abrazo para celebrarlo! - Se pusieron a abrazarse como si fueran a morir en cualquier momento o al menos eso me parecía a mi.

- En realidad lo que sois no tiene nombre. - Dije mirando como el alemán se iba. - ¿Verdad cerbero? (2)

- Ya me extrañaba que no usaras nombres así, como siempre.

- Nunca extrañes nada y menos algo que te haga saber lo que eres en realidad.

- Fratello, no digas esas cosas a Ludwig. Oye Antonio, ¿sabes que es un cerbero? Ellos nunca me lo han querido decir.

- Es una historia muy larga, pero hay libros de eso.

- ¡No le des lecciones a mi hermano! Ya aprenderá a vivir solo por su cuenta.

- ¡Ve! Antonio y yo estamos celebrando nuestra amistad con este abrazo ¡Y con sus lecciones!

- Eso no son lecciones aptas para nadie y menos para ti ¡Así que dejad de abrazaros! Esas cosas son en privado.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Un abrazo es la forma mas bonita de manifestar una amistad!

- ¡Antonio tiene razón, ve!

- ¡Cerbero alemán, acaba la comida de una vez! ¡Nos estamos muriendo de hambre!

- Feliciano, ¿No querías ayudarme?

- ¡Si! Ahora ocuparé el puesto de Antonio. ¡Antonio ahora no tiene nada que hacer! ¿Os parece bien?

- ¡No, no esta bien! Para eso trabaja aquí.

- Ve... lo siento.

- Bueno, haz lo que te de la gana siempre y cuando me dejes en paz.

- Grazie!

Mientras Feliciano volvía a lo que iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer hace un momento - hasta que fue interrumpido por la caída de antes - Antonio se fue a su habitación y yo me fui a ver que hacía Lily - era una de las pocas amigas que tenía en el mundo - y por el camino me topé con mi madre y estaba llorando, como pocas veces lo había hecho. Aunque no me importaba y ella lo sabía, se puso en medio de mi camino y cuando me tubo en frente, se puso a abrazarme.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo que me pueda interesar? - Lo dije de forma con poco respeto, para que me dejara antes.

- ¡Felicidades, te vas a casar dentro de poco!

- ¿¡Como? ¿¡Que yo que?

- ¡Te vas a casar! ¿No es fantástico?

- ¿Con quién demonios me voy a casar?

- Eso es sorpresa, lo sabrás en el día de tu boda.

- Haz lo que te de la gana, yo también lo haré.

Quitándome a mi madre de encima, me fui como pude a conseguir consuelo de cualquiera que me sirviera. Antes de ir tontamente a alguien pensé a quien podría acudir. Tenía a Lily, Feliciano y Antonio - de los demás no me fío o al menos me fiaba en ese momento - y por descarte me quedaba con Lily. Fui buscándola y no la encontraba, decidí preguntar y ese día lo tenía libre y se fue con su familia. Solo me quedaban Antonio y Feliciano - pero a Feliciano jamás iría estando el alemán con el y Feliciano no podría decir nada, pues esta igual que yo - y por descarte me quedaba Antonio.

Fui a buscar a Antonio en su habitación, toqué varias veces a su puerta y nadie me contestaba. Rendido de tocar millones de veces - en realidad fueron cuatro veces - me dirigí a mi habitación. Entrando en mi habitación, escuché una puerta abrirse y era la puerta de Antonio, abierta por este. Sin pensarlo dos veces, nada mas verlo, fui corriendo a dónde estaba el para abrazarle. No me importaba nada ni el que pensarán los demás ni la mariconada que es un abrazo, solo poder desahogarme de esta traición de mis padres. Mientras abrazaba a Antonio, comencé a llorar aún más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Estubimos un rato en silencio - si mi llanto no cuenta - hasta que oí unos pasos.

- ¿Me dejas entrar en tu habitación? - No era por gusto, no me gusta que la gente me viera en ese estado. No me gustaba nada porque es un estado muy humillante y ya tenía suficiente con estar llorando y abrazando a alguien.

- Claro, acabo de acabar lo que estaba haciendo. - dijo Antonio invitándome a entrar en su habitación.

Entramos en la habitación, nos sentamos en la única cama que había en la habitación y como pudimos, pues no paraba de abrazar a Antonio. Poco a poco iba dejando de llorar aunque no paré de llorar del todo.

- ¿Me dices lo que paso o lo tengo que adivinar? Se me dan bien los acertijos.

- Idiota... no puedo decirlo y recuerda que somos amigos y no puedes decir nada de esto a nadie.

- ¿Porque no puedes decirlo? Tal vez te haga mas feliz.

- Esta bien... Contaré que nos a pasado, también le ha pasado a Feliciano lo mismo que a mi.

Me puse a contar la maravillosa historia - si, es sarcasmo - de las bodas que habrían en un futuro con todo detalle, por un momento me daba igual que fuera yo el que contara mi vida a otros, necesitaba aquella atención que pocas veces conseguía obtener. Cuando acabé de contarlo, Antonio fue el que me abrazaba.

- ¿Y eres feliz con ella?

- No conozco ni una ni la otra, al igual que mi hermano. No sabemos quienes son.

- Eso es algo difícil de solucionar.

- Lo se, por qué crees que estoy así.

- De momento olvida este asunto y ve pensando en posibles soluciones.

- Un poco de razón tienes. - Jamás me rebajaría mas de lo que ya hice, no le iba a dar la razón.

- ¿Un poco? Pues piensa en algo mejor que mi propuesta.

- No se que mas propuestas, ¿puedes tu pensar en alguna?

- ¡Para eso están los amigos! En muy poco tiempo hice muy buenos amigos.

- Seguro que gente como tú.

- Tengo algo para ti, esto es tuyo - me entregó una carta, en el sobre ponía en grande Carlo – Me gustaría que se la dieras, cuando le veas.

- Claro, se la daré al verle.

Una vez Antonio dejó de abrazarme, me levanté de la cama y por un momento, loco el momento en el que lo decidí, me tiré encima de Antonio para abrazarle.

- Gra... gracias por escucharme, me fue de gran ayuda.

- No fue nada, algún día todos necesitamos escuchar o ser escuchados.

- No lo creo, solo los débiles necesitan ayuda.

- Entonces tu también eres débil, pues habías venido para que te escuchara.

- Cállate si no quieres estropearme este momento, por una vez que soy así...

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Ya imaginas cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la realidad, no dije nada.

- ¿No tenías hambre? La comida ya debe de estar hecha.

- ¿A manos de mi hermano? Es un inútil que no sabe hacer nada de provecho.

- No se como sois hermanos sin pareceros en nada.

- Yo también me lo he preguntado, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Estuvimos mas tiempo en silencio hasta que caí dormido. Cuando desperté me encontré en la cama de Antonio a solas, durmiendo en ella y al lado mía la carta que me dio Antonio y una nota, la cual solo eran disculpas de Antonio y que la comida ya estaba, solo le tenía que preguntar a Feliciano dónde estaba.

Antes de ir a comer, decidí leer la carta de Antonio para poder contestarle, la carta decía:

"_¡Buenas Carlo! Al final como imagino que sabrás tengo nuevo hogar y trabajo, echo de menos viajar por el mundo pero tampoco es tan malo estar aquí. Aquí hice nuevos amigos, y lo de que Lovino es muy majo ¡Tienes toda la razón! Su hermano también es muy majo, aunque no se les puede comparar, son majos a su estilo. Te confesaré un secreto, ¡Echo de menos la paella que comía en España! Hay de tantas clases de paella que nunca te cansas de ella. También echo de menos comer churros, ¡con chocolate están aun mejor! Espero vernos pronto y que podamos reír como hoy reímos Lovino y yo aunque no sé de que, se me contagió su risa y no lo pude evitar._

_PD. Algún día te escribiré mas cosas de mi, pues somos amigos, ¿no?_"

Al leer la carta, no pude contener la felicidad que sentía por saber que alguien pensaba así de mi. Normalmente la gente no le gusta como soy y de ahí mi "otro yo", cual aún tengo que dominar y siempre acaba dominandolo mi verdadero yo saliendo a la luz.

El resto del día transcurrió muy rápido, pues comí, le escribí una carta a Antonio y se la entregué cual la guardó y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, charlé un rato con Feliciano. Mientras hablábamos, paseábamos un rato por los alrededores de donde vivíamos.

- ¿Como te fue con el cerbero?

- ¿Con Ludwig? ¡Lo pase muy bien!

- Los alemanes no son de fiar.

- ¡Ve! ¿En serio? Pues el si lo es.

- ¿Acaso lo sabes? Si no lo sabes no lo afirmes.

- ¡Pero yo confío en el, como tu con Antonio!

Me quedé parado, no me esperaba que Feliciano supiera nada de eso ¿Y si Antonio no era la persona que yo creía? Tal vez era como los demás y maldito Feliciano que no me deja pensar con sus "ve" y su maldita cara.

- ¡Yo no confío en Antonio! Como puedes pensar en eso.

- No se que pasó pero cuando fui a ver a Antonio estabas durmiendo en su cama, ve.

- Me quedé dormido por tu culpa, por estar con el mister potato.

- ¿En serio? Lo siento mucho... Ve...

- Dejalo, la culpa es mía.

- ¡Ve! ¡Fratello vuelve a ser el de siempre! Bueno, tu otro yo.

- ¿Que te hizo el alemán que morirá un día de estos por ser alemán?

- Solo cocinamos y dime, ¿Qué te pareció la comida? ¿Estaba bien, ve?

- Pasable.

- ¡Eso de tu parte es que te gusto! Grazie!

- ¡Yo no dije eso!

- ¡Si lo dijiste! O al menos es lo que piensas, ve.

- ¡Ya basta! No quiero hablar de eso.

- Ludwig es muy buen amigo, deberíamos de cocinar los tres un día de estos, ve.

- ¿Con vosotros? Ni muerto.

- ¿Con nosotros mas Antonio? Cocina muy bien o al menos eso me han dicho.

- Dije que no y es que no.

Al final acabé discutiendo con mi hermano, no fue grabe pero discutimos. Siempre discutíamos todos los días y al día siguiente como si nada, era lo único que mi hermano tenía de bueno – o lo que yo quería ver de el - y sin decir nada haciamos las paces.

Cuando le dí la carta a Antonio, se fue corriendo para leerla. No entendí porqué pero sucedió así. Supongo que fue por las ganas de saber que decía.

La carta para Antonio decía:

"_Hola Antonio, veo que te fue muy bien en tu nueva vida ¡Sigue así! Hoy Lovino se veía mas triste de lo normal ¡Y Feliciano todo lo contrario! Aunque son hermanos se contradicen un poco. Tal vez algún día puedas comer la comida que tanto añoras, cuestión de tiempo o pedirlo. Yo también quiero reír ¡y mas si es contigo! ¿Te puedo confesar yo un secreto? Me gustaría probar comida de España ¡Tu entiendes de eso! Yo también espero vernos pronto._

_PD. Ya me contarás como te va en tu nueva vida, en la mía no sucedió nada interesante solo que reí un rato y dormi otro rato ¡Así es mi vida! Recuerda tener ropa limpia en el armario, es muy importante._"

Y así transcurre un día para mi, siempre alguna discusión, mas problemas, - aunque sean ajenos o propios - una pequeña siesta aunque normalmente es después de comer, charlar, cenar, pasear un rato - a cualquier hora, aunque no todos los días pero hay días que es mas de una vez - e irme a dormir. Ahora mis nuevos días tendrán un momento nuevo, las cartas.

* * *

(1). ¡Me encanta esa frase de llegas a ser mas tonto y no naces! Eso me inspiro mi madre, siempre me lo dice cuando hago algo y mal, mi madre me fue de gran ayuda para esto.

(2).Ojo, es un juego de palabras (Cerveza = Cerbero). Supongo que todos saben qué es un cerbero. La idea la saqué de cuando era pequeña una vez lo llamé cervezero, no existe la palabra pero lo confundí cuando tenía 7 años... ¡Y aun me acuerdo!

* * *

Sobre los reviews... ¡me han ayudado bastante! Tanto en autoestima como en ideas. ¡Los reviews son mágicos! Con los nombres ya me las apañaré con google o ideas que se ocurran (pero la ayuda siempre es buena, da igual el sexo y procedencia siempre y cuando se me diga) y sobre el USAxUK tal vez lo ponga, en un principio tenía en mente ponerlo. Mas ayuda no me vendria mal con lo que aun no se que escribir (como los nombres de los padres, la pretendienta de Feliciano...) Ya que con Feliciano aun sigo con un poco de dudas aunque REMULA BLACK me dio un poco de imaginación para eso. Y el review de Neko . Italia . Angel también me ayudó. Esos dos reviews me ayudaron bastante, mas de lo que pude imaginar.

¡Y feliz 2011 que hoy es el último día!


	5. Sentimientos

**Capitulo 5. Sentimientos**

Eran las once y llevaba despierto tres horas mas no quería salir de mi habitación hasta las doce. A las doce, Lily acababa de aconsejar a mi madre sobre asuntos sin importancia, como la ropa, pues mi madre dice que tiene buen gusto para la ropa. Solo necesitaba que pasara una hora más para poder salir y hablar con Lily. Quería hablar con ella porque ella me daría algún consejo distinto a Antonio - mi hermano no piensa, por eso también lo descarto y no solo por ser amigo del alemán - e incluso puede ser mejor que el de Antonio.

Estuve mirando a la gente pasar por la ventana hasta que sonó un reloj, marcaban las doce del mediodía. Nada mas escuchar el aviso del reloj, fui a la sala que fue ocupada por mi madre y Lily y allí estaban Lily y mi madre. En cuanto llegué agarré a Lily por el brazo y salimos al exterior. Cuando estábamos allí, estuvimos un rato en silencio pues no sabía como decírselo.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? - Preguntó Lily mirando a una ventana.

- Pues... no sé si lo sabrás pero quiero pedirte un consejo.

Me puse a contar la misma historia que le conté el día anterior a Antonio, no exactamente igual pero si con todos los detalles. Cuando acabé de contar la historia, Lily me miraba seria, como si estuviera estudiando la situación en la que vivíamos.

- Algunos padres suelen elegir la pareja de sus hijos, sean ricos o pobres.

- Eso ya lo sabía, me lo dijiste tu.

- Si, sabes que mis padres me obligaron a casarme con un hombre y resultó ser el hombre del cual me enamoré. Para mí fue un alivio que fuera él y como sabes estoy casada con el.

- Y, ¿Me recomiendas algo? Es que no sé que puedo hacer...

- Bueno, no hay nada que hacer solo espera a ver que tal va todo.

- Pero tal vez esperar hasta que venga puede ser peor, ¡ni siquiera es de aquí!

- Pues habla con tu hermano a ver que podéis hacer.

- Eso no es una solución, pero gracias por tu ayuda.

- Si me disculpas volveré a mi trabajo.

Una vez "hablado" el tema, se fue a ordenar la sala que usaron Lily y mi madre antes de hablar con ella. Yo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era seguir a Lily y probar suerte de no encontrarme con mi madre. Al llegar, me senté en un sillón que había en la sala y me puse a observar cómo Lily limpiaba y recogía la habitación. Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que me dio hambre y decidí irme a la cocina para ver si podía comer algo.

Fui a la cocina y cuando entré, me encontré a mi hermano buscando algo en los bolsillos del alemán. Nada mas verme entrar se separó de el pero algo tarde, ya les vi juntos haciendo de las suyas de nuevo.

- Esto no es lo que parece, solo se me cayó una cosa.

- Ya claro, no soy tan tonto como tu para creérmelo.

- ¡Pero es cierto! Además, estoy ayudando a Ludwig, ¿Verdad?

- Bueno, mas o menos - Dijo el alemán intentando evitar una pelea mía y de mi hermano.

- Eso no lo deberías de hacer tu, para eso hay gente que trabaja aquí.

- Tu sabes cocinar, ¿Por qué yo no puedo aprender, ve?

- Porque cosas así son inútiles para nosotros, para eso tenemos a gente que haga esas cosas.

- Nunca se sabe que puede pasar, ve.

- No lo creo, siempre estas al lado del alemán.

- Ludwig es mi amigo y quiero estar con el.

- Pues si tanto quieres estar con el, vete a vivir con el.

- Pero el vive aquí, ve.

- Pues duerme con el.

- Eso hago a veces.

- ¡¿Como? ¡¿Qué tu duermes con el?

- Ve... ¿Ya lo dije, no?

- Si mueres por una enfermedad alemana es tu problema, ya te apañarás.

- ¡Ah! Tengo algo para ti. - Feliciano sacó un sobre en el que ponía en grande Carlo - Antonio me dijo que te la diera.

- Vaya, no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Le conoces? Yo no le conozco

- Es una historia muy larga y complicada para ti.

- Bueno, ¡ya me contarás!

- No lo creo.

Salí de la cocina - no sin antes echarle alguna maldición de más al alemán - y me dirigí a mi habitación para leer la carta. Cuando llegué, la carta decía:

"_Oye Carlo, ¿No te has preguntado alguna vez si la comida puede explotar mientras esta servida y te la estas comiendo? Yo si me lo he preguntado y varias veces. Ayer me fui a dormir temprano y así despertar pronto para empezar antes ¡Estaba que no podía más! Conocí a dos amigos nuevos, trabajan en el mismo sitio que yo y entraron cuando yo ¡Los dos son muy majos! Me gustaría presentártelos algún día..._

_PD. Espero vernos pronto y comer juntos paella y si no sabes hacerla ¡La hago yo!_"

Una vez leída la carta, decidí contestarle pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer y la carta decía:

"_¡Hola Antonio! Me alegra que vayas haciendo nuevos amigos ¡Pero nunca olvides a los otros amigos que tienes! Nunca te he pedido explicaciones ni te lo he preguntado pero ¿Por qué dejaste realmente España? Sé que no lo dejaste solo por viajar a otro país. Bueno, dilo solo si quieres pero si lo dices, di la realidad. ¡Ya me presentaras tus nuevos amigos!_"

Una vez escrita, escribí en el sobre el nombre de Antonio y la dejé en su habitación. La habitación de Antonio estaba muy ordenada y limpia, supongo que la habría ordenado por haber madrugado.

Ya era hora de comer, no había comido nada en todo lo que llevaba de día y tenía bastante hambre. Estaba comiendo con mi hermano y con el alemán - este fue obligado por mi hermano - y había un gran silencio en la sala - si no cuentan los "ve" de mi hermano - hasta que el alemán comenzó a hablar con mi hermano.

- Feliciano, te has manchado.

- No pasa nada, ya se irá.

- ¿Tu sabes cómo se va?

- Sí, con el tiempo.

- No, la gente lo limpia y hay veces que es difícil de que salgan las manchas.

- ¿En serio? No lo sabía.

- Aunque ese es su trabajo, limpiar.

- ¿Y cual es el mío?

- ¿El tuyo? Pues... estar aquí.

- ¿Eso es un trabajo? No lo sabía.

- Feliciano, la próxima vez evita ensuciarte comiendo. No es por la gente que lo limpia, es por educación.

- Ve~ De acuerdo Ludwig.

Solo hubo una conversación en toda la comida y fue dialogada por ellos dos. Yo, en cambio, solo les observaba y comía. No sabía por que pero estaba preocupado, ni por que ni de que, solo sabía que lo estaba.

Al acabar de comer, me fui a las afueras del castillo para estar a solas. Estuve un rato a solas y en silencio hasta que sin darme cuenta apareció Antonio. Cuando le vi, comencé a llorar y no sabía por que había comenzado a llorar.

- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Pasó algo?

- Solo me sudan los ojos.

- Los ojos no sudan, lo sabe todo el mundo.

- Pues mis ojos sudan.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Eres un pesado, no sé por que.

- Pues me quedo aquí hasta que pares de llorar.

- Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y dejame a solas.

- En realidad lo que iba a hacer era preguntarte si te llegó la carta que le di a Feliciano.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

- Por nada, solo era para asegurar que te llegó. Te la hubiera dado pero no sabía donde estabas.

- Estaba en mi habitación.

- Bueno, no suelo entrar en una habitación que no es mía.

- Fuera de eso, me da igual que hicieras y que no.

- Ocurre algo y no me lo quieres decir.

- No me pasa nada, si lo supiera no estaría aquí.

- Entonces, ¡me quedo hasta que se te pase!

- Idiota, tienes que volver al trabajo.

- Tu madre me encargó que pasara el día contigo.

- ¿Y eso? ¿No se fía de mi?

- No lo sé, pero me lo encargó y lo tengo que cumplir.

-Me largo a hacer una siesta, es hora de la siesta.

- ¿Te acompaño?

- Diga lo que diga seguro que harás lo que quieras, me recuerdas a Feliciano.

- Feliciano es tan lindo~

- ¡¿Dijiste algo de Feliciano?

- No nada, solo di mi opinión.

- Pues en vez de dar tu opinión haz tu trabajo y déjame en paz, no me interesa saber que opinas.

- Estás triste y enfadado por algo...

- Yo no estoy ni triste ni enfadado.

- ¿Y por qué hablas así? ¿Hice algo malo y te estas vengando?

- Creo que necesitas una siesta también.

- ¿Tu crees? Estoy trabajando y-

- Ya hablaré con mi madre y con mi hermano, aprovecha que no está mi padre.

- Lo que tu digas, Lovino.

Entramos al castillo de nuevo y fuimos a mi habitación – mas que nada porque mi habitación es mas grande y la cama mejor, como es obvio – y al entrar estaba todo como siempre, desordenado.

- Vaya Lovino, eres un poquito desordenado.

- No tengo tiempo para ordenar nada.

- Pues antes de ir a echar la siesta tendremos que ordenar tu habitación.

- Eso ni de coña, primero la siesta y después lo demás.

- Pero... eso no está bien hecho...

- Dejame de reñir que suficiente tengo con el profesor. - Dije mientras destapaba la cama.

- ¿Qué profesor?

- Uno que tenemos Feliciano y yo, estuvo de vacaciones por asuntos personales y mañana regresaremos a las clases nada más llegue.

- Vaya... ¿Qué asuntos son esos? - Dijo Antonio cuando ya entré en la cama.

- ¿Me lo preguntas mientras ordenas mi habitación como si fuese tuya?

- Sí.

- Mas razones para no decirlo.

- Tu echate la siesta y yo acabo lo que tengo que hacer, pero antes hablame un poco de ese profesor.

- Es un profesor que ya conocerás mañana, aunque nunca avanzamos por culpa de mi hermano.

- Ojalá tuviera un hermano como Feliciano.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué Feliciano?

- Por que Feliciano es muy buen hermano.

- ¡¿Acaso estas diciendo que yo no? Vete a-

- Yo no dije eso, solo di mi opinión. Tu también eres muy buen hermano.

- Ya claro, ahora estas evitando decir la verdad sobre lo que piensas de mi.

- Lovino, estas todo rojo.

¿Cuando empecé a enrojecer? Y lo peor de todo ¿Cuando empecé a cambiar de sentimientos hacia alguien de esta manera? No comprendía mi situación pero era inexplicable. Supongo que sería por culpa de lo que me da de comer el maldito mister potato (1).

- Deja de ordenar mi habitación y ven a echar la siesta.

- No voy a ir, en todo caso la echaré en mi habitación.

- Si vas a tu habitación te podrán descubrir antes que si te quedas aquí. No creas que te invito por gusto si no por ahorrarme problemas de por que no trabajas.

- Esta bien, haré lo que me pidas. Prefiero evitar problemas.

Antonio vino a un lado de la cama y entró en ella. El muy inútil se quedo en la punta y por ello se caía todo el tiempo. Yo no paraba de reírme y el no paraba de lastimarse.

- Idiota, si sigues así no dormiremos nada.

- Bueno, mejor así que dormir juntos.

- Por una vez no pasa nada.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

Una vez los dos en medio, evitábamos tocarnos pues estábamos muy juntos. Primero se durmió Antonio y por último yo. Antonio parecía que tenía frío – al igual que yo – y para no pasar frío, decidí abrazar a Antonio. Cuatro horas mas tarde desperté yo primero.

- Pero que vago es este tío. Aún esta durmiendo.

- No, llevaba un rato despierto.

- ¿Y por qué no te fuiste?

- Es que se estaba tan bien con tu calor~

- ¡No lo hice porque me guste, si no por no morir de frío!

- Me lo imaginaba, era de esperar de ti. Tu hermano me abraza con mas amor que tu y por eso me gusta más tu hermano.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Diciéndolo, tu hermano es tan lindo... ¡Y se le puede abrazar! Fusososo~

- ¡¿Y no piensas en el alemán? Luego irá llorando por la calle gritando "los italianos son unos sinvergüenzas, no miran por los demás" bueno, también lo puede pensar de los españoles.

- Claro que sí pensamos en él, el nos dijo que no le importaba.

- ¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso no cuento? -murmuré lo mas bajo que pude para que Antonio no lo escuchara.

- Bueno, me imagino que tu nos permitirás abrazarnos, ¿No?

- Idiota, no es eso.

- Bueno, Feliciano te puede abrazar cuando tu quieras.

- No es eso, yo quiero... un abrazo tuyo.

- ¿Mío? ¿Y eso?

- Pues por que somos amigos.

- ¡Un abrazo! - Gritó Antonio con su felicidad de siempre tirándose encima mía.

- ¡Quita de encima, pesas mucho!

- Hablando de amigos, tengo que presentarte a dos cuales no han hablado nunca contigo.

- ¿Son de aquí?

- Sí, lo son.

- Bueno, no conozco a todos los que son de aquí.

- ¡Venga, vamos! - Dijo mientras Antonio se puso de pié me agarraba de la muñeca.

- ¡Oye, espera!

Mientras seguía a Antonio – no podía hacer otra cosa – me hablaba de la maravilla que tenía con sus dos nuevos amigos. Una vez llegamos a la sala de estar, habían dos hombres que nos esperaban.

- Ya llegue.

- Al fin apareciste.

- Lo siento, pero tenía cosas que hacer.

- Pero el awesome no espera a nadie. Además, ¿Es este quien nos querías presentar?

- Sí, pero no se donde esta Feliciano.

- Ya hemos jugado con Feliciano antes, Je suis Francis.

- Yo me largo.

- ¡No te vayas, Lovino! - Dijo Antonio tirándose encima mía e inmovilizarme.

- Kesesese ¡Yo soy el asombroso Gilbert!

- ¡Dejame en paz e ir con Feliciano!

- Feliciano es mucho mas amable, kesesese... Me voy con mi hermano.

- Si ves a Feliciano dile que venga, siempre está con tu hermano. - Dijo Francis señalando la cocina.

- Por supuesto, quiero hablar con el a solas.

El albino se fue a la cocina, por la conversación y por el lugar al que fue, pude deducir que era hermano del alemán. Nada mas este entrar por la cocina, salió mi hermano.

- Felicianoooo~ - El Francés se tiró encima de mi hermano,

- ¡Ve! ¡Me has asustado!

- ¡Que lindo eres, Feliciano! fusososo~

Nada mas ver la escena que se montó por la aparición de mi hermano, me fui a otro lugar al que no me viera nadie. Ahora ya entendí por que lloraba, lloraba por la soledad que sentía. Siempre estaba solo y Feliciano rodeado de gente. Lo único que podía hacer era salir a pasear por la ciudad y conocer gente nueva.

Dejé pasar las horas, ni siquiera fui a cenar. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y todo por culpa de Feliciano. - Él es el culpable de todos mis problemas. - Era lo único en lo que pensaba cuando lloraba.

Ni acabando de llorar me fui a dormir, en aquel momento era lo mejor que podía hacer. Nada mas irme a la cama, me dormí y me fue muy fácil dormirme aunque estuviera llorando.

* * *

Sé que el título no es bueno, pero no se me ocurrió otro. Sea el título que sea, la historia no cambia, ¿No? Espero subir el próximo antes de continuar las clases, pues me quitan un poco de tiempo.

Todo hay que decirlo, tarde dos días en hacer dos páginas (referencia en el texto, donde esta la carta de Antonio escrita) y era el principio de la segunda página. La verdad es que no sabía cómo continuar y a la una y media de la mañana me dije "Tengo que acabar el capitulo" y así lo hice, acabándolo a las cuarto de la mañana. Jamás pensé que las clases de francés me podrían servir.

**

* * *

**

Vocabulario.

(Sí, lo pongo a partir de ahora).

Je sui Francis: Yo soy Francis (Francés)

* * *

(1).La palabra mister potato también salió en el otro. Mister potato era un juguete con forma de patata en el que le podías poner la cara que quisieras (en toy story, si alguien la a visto sale un mister potato como los de la realidad). Si traduces mister potato significa señor patata.

* * *

ahora a comentar/responder reviews (tu gastas tiempo en dejarlo, yo lo dejo en responder aunque lo mío es mucho más corto):

**Hakkusyo - San: **No te preocupes por el review, ¡No importa nada, pues no es obligado dejar review! A mi no me agrada nada Bélgica (estropea yaoi), pero a alguien tenía que poner e igual con Feliciano. Y tus dudas de Antonio ya saldrá, si lo digo ya se sabe el final... y es mejor que no se sepa.

**LovinaxTonio95: **Espero que esta continuación te haya respondido la pregunta y en nuestra imaginación cada uno puede ser de quien quiera (como si los quieres a todos, la imaginación es lo mejor que podemos tener para soñar y proyectar cualquier cosa que nos gustaría que fuese real), así que si en tu imaginación Antonio es tuyo, es tuyo (pero los españoles no, no quiero ser de nadie XD).

**REMULA BLACK:** La pretendienta es un misterio... ¿Una escoba? ¡No hay nadie mejor! (tiene que haberlo ¬¬) Gracias por la página y me alegra que te guste. La navidad española no es muy reconocida por el mundo, pero si algunas fiestas que tenemos (como muchos países).

**TheFannishaUsui:** Mataremos a cualquiera que nos robe nuestro preciado yaoi *-* ¡El yaoi es nuestro les guste a los personajes o no!

**Neko . Italia . Angel: **Me alegra que te haya gustado mi narración y la historia. Espero que este también te guste.

Y en general y a todos los que leen, espero que les guste este capitulo ya que me costó un poco continuarlo. Espero que lo entiendan y que hayan pasado una feliz navidad (a mi aun me quedan reyes). ¡Esperen el siguiente capitulo, pues lo intentaré subir antes de reyes (6 de Enero)!


	6. Un día con más cambios

**Capítulo 6. Un día con más cambios.**

Amaneció, eran las nueve de la mañana. Nada más despertarme, me encontré una nota y un montón de pañuelos por encima de la cama y por el suelo – tanto la nota y el montón de pañuelos no recuerdo que los pusiera allí – y la habitación estaba mas ordenada que de costumbre, tal vez por la limpieza de Antonio.

Nada más levantarme de la cama, me puse a leer la nota la cual era de Antonio – como no, siempre es Antonio el que va dejando las cartas y las notas – y decía:

"_¿Por qué te fuiste ayer? Sabes que sin ti no es lo mismo... Aún no conoces a la mayoría de los que trabajamos aquí y... deberías de conocerlos. ¿Ayer fue un mal día para ti? Pues cuando fui a tu habitación estabas durmiendo y llorando. Es muy extraño estar así pero lo estabas. ¿Ayer pasaste el día llorando? Es que ahora que lo pienso, todo el tiempo que ayer pasé contigo, estabas llorando. Cuando quieras ve y presentate a los que aún no conoces. Si quieres yo te ayudo a presentarte, ¡Son muy simpáticos! Perdóname._"

No entendí la nota de Antonio, la letra se entendía y todo pero... ¿A qué se refería con ese "perdóname"? Tal vez el piensa que es su culpa y de hecho lo es. Además, si lloré no es su asunto ni el de nadie.

Cuando fui a salir de mi habitación, recordé que tenía clase de nuevo y me cambie lo más rápido que pude, apenas me quedaba media hora para cambiarme y desayunar. Nada más cambiarme bajé a desayunar y me encontré la peor escena de la historia, Feliciano abrazando al alemán.

- Feliciano, te van a contagiar algo y si mueres la culpa sera tuya.

- ¡Ve! ¡Ludwig, juguemos a algo!

- Pero si empezáis hoy las clases.

- ¿En serio? No me acordaba.

- A pesar de que eres mi hermano, te veo como lo más inútil que hay en la tierra.

- ¡No digas cosas tan feas! Yo se que me quieres.

- Ya claro, y de paso también al cerbero alemán que solo nos sirve comida alemana y alguna vez, si te da por hacerla, italiana.

- Ve... Quiero pasta.

- Para comer hoy no estaré, es mi día libre. Así que tendrá que cocinar otro.

- ¿Hoy? Yo quería jugar contigo...

- Bueno, si quieres puedes acompañarme a la playa.

- ¿A la playa? ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Ve!

- Idiota no puedes, para empezar hoy tienes clase y segundo, la playa esta horas de aquí.

- Pues nada más acabar la clase vamos a la playa.

Esta bien, pero no nos atrasemos mas.

¡De acuerdo! Acabo a la hora de la comida.

El desayuno lo deje preparado, voy a salir un momento.

El alemán salió de la cocina y nos quedamos mi hermano y yo desayunando. Miraba todo el rato el reloj, pues faltaban diez minutos para empezar la clase pero... Feliciano si no iba pronto, entonces seria también retraso para él así que me dediqué a comer al mismo tiempo que mi hermano a pesar de haber pasado ya veinte minutos. Al acabar el desayuno, ya pasó la media hora y el profesor acababa de llegar – muy puntual, nada mas pasar la media hora llamó para que le abriésemos. - de su viaje.

- Buenos días, veo que hoy llegan puntuales.

- ¡Buenos días! ¡Hoy me esforzaré para pasar el día con Ludwig!

- Buenos días, acabemos pronto y me podré librar de Feliciano por hoy.

- Veo que mentalmente siguen igual.

- Y tu también, siempre con ese "respeto" ¿Acaso te trastornó vivir con tu familia una temporada?

- Tengo que darles educación y aunque me lo pidan no puedo tratarles como a los demás.

- ¿Que aprenderemos hoy, ve?

Aprenderemos las capitales del mundo, empezando por Italia, Austria, Suiza y si da tiempo alguna más.

- ¡Que divertido! Ve...

- ¿Para qué quiero saber eso? Todo eso no sirve para nada.

- Es importante que sean cultos, tanto ustedes como ellas se están preparando para gobernar con sabiduría.

- ¿Quienes son ellas? Me perdí ahí, ve...

- ¿No lo saben? Según lo que me dijo vuestro padre se casarán al año que viene con ellas.

- ¿Y te dijo quienes eran ellas?

- Si, pero no puedo decirlo a no ser que vea que os perjudique.

- ¿Perjudicar? No lo entiendo...

- Feliciano, ¿No sabes que es perjudicar? Tanto estar con el alemán te daño el cerebro, si es que tienes, claro.

- Se lo que es perjudicar pero... no entiendo a que se refiere.

- Yo conozco a las damiselas con las que están comprometidas y tal vez puedan perjudicaros.

- ¿En serio? Dinos al menos como son.

- Bueno... son un poco... no puedo describirlas.

- ¿Guapas? ¿Simpáticas? Di algo... Ve...

- Bueno, si da tiempo lo diré cuando acaben las clases.

Al cerrar el tema, se fue al aula de estudio situada al lado de la biblioteca. Feliciano y yo le seguimos con escasos metros de distancia y cuando entramos nos sentamos como siempre y el profesor sacó un mapa.

- ¿Recuerdan mi nombre?

- Si, Roderich.

- Feliciano, ¿Te sabes también de donde soy?

- Si, de Austria, mas en concreto Viena.

- Muy bien, soy de Viena. Lovino, traduce este texto del latín*.

(Salten esta parte, esta escrita en latín y si quieres también salta la traducción, lo hice por hacer que Lovino dijera algo y no estar mil horas en la clase, claro esta que lo saqué de mi libro de latín y la traducción es mía y corregida por el profe, pero con cero fallos ¡Y aun no me lo creo!)

- ¿Quieres que lo lea también?

- Por supuesto.

- Vamos fratello, tu puedes.

- Claudia cum familia sua in magna villa habitat. Familia Claudiae magna est: Claudius pater Claudiae est et dominus multorum servorum. Lucius frater Claudiae est et filius Claudii. Iualia mater pueri puellaeque est, atque mulier Claudii. In villa quoque servi cum dominis et liberis habitant, nam servi quoque sunt familia Romana.

- Ahora, traduce.

- Claudia vive con su familia en una casa grande. La familia de Claudia es grande: Claudio es el padre de Claudia y señor de muchos esclavos. Lucio es el hermano de Claudia e hijo de Claudio. Julia es la madre del niño y de la niña, y la mujer de Claudio. En la casa también viven los esclavos con los dueños y sus hijos, pues los siervos también están en la familia Romana.

- ¡Muy bien! Lo tradujiste bien. ¿Han estudiado?

- Claro, hemos estudiado.

- ¿Seguro Feliciano? Ni estando yo estudian.

- Nos has pillado...

- Son como un libro abierto para mi. Empecemos la clase de verdad.

Mientras Roderich daba clase yo me puse a pensar en mis cosas, bueno más bien en el problema que llevaba días. Me despertó una palabra de mi trance con la cual fue la creadora de mi lágrimas, -aunque Feliciano tenía algo que ver - Antonio.

- ¡¿Por qué en el libro tiene que salir justamente ese nombre? ¡Odio a Antonio y todo lo que tenga que ver con él!

- Dijimos Antonius no Antonio, pero bien traducido.

- ¡Ve! ¿Le odias? Yo pensaba que te caía bien.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Claro que le odio!

- Pueden estar felices, hoy lo hicieron todo bien sin hacer nada apenas aunque Feliciano trabajó bastante, ya que normalmente no hace nada. Lovino, ya que fastidiaste la clase tendrás que traducir este texto.

El austriaco señaló un texto en latín en el cual ponía:

_Claudia puella Romana est. Antonius, Lucius et Claudia pueri Romani sunt. Ubi sunt pueri et puella? Pueri puellaque in campo sunt. Campus magnus est._ (Acorté texto, era muy largo y se puso a hablar de cosas raras, como España, huerto, Italia, Romanos... y no estamos dando latín).

- Claudia es una niña Romana. Antonio, Lucio y Claudia son niños Romanos. ¿Dónde están los niños y la niña? Pues la niña y los niños están en el campo. El campo es grande.

- Hemos tardado mas de lo debido. Ahora me voy, saben que no solo hago vida aquí.

- ¡Hasta mañana profe! ¡Ahora a por Ludwig! ¡Ve!

- Hasta mañana Roderich.

- Hasta mañana y recordad hacer los deberes que mandé.

Una vez salió Roderich, Feliciano en vez de irse corriendo a donde estuviese el alemán, se puso enfrente mía mirándome a los ojos con sus ojos bien abiertos, como pocas veces el lo había hecho.

- ¿Odias a Antonio?

- Si, lo odio y mucho. ¡Pero la culpa también es tuya!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te pego? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Qué hice yo?

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Sea lo que sea, deberías de hablar con él.

- Eso lo dices por decir algo.

- ¡No es cierto! Lo digo por que sé que es así. Siempre he estado a tu lado y nunca has estado así con nadie, sé que Antonio es un buen amigo para ti y solo estas pasando un pequeño obstáculo. No se cual es el problema por el que estáis pasando pero quiero volver a ver una sonrisa tuya.

- Yo nunca río ni sonrió. Eso es cosa tuya y de los demás pero no mía.

- Claro que ríes y sonríes. Todos lo hacemos. Además, hace poco te vi reír con Antonio, ¿Lo recuerdas? Vuelve a ser tu... te lo suplico.

- Si me dejas en paz lo haré.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo.

- Grazie! Ahora me iré con Ludwig que me esta esperando. Cuando vuelva quiero verte feliz.

- Que si, que si. Ahora vete con él.

Feliciano se fue corriendo a donde estaba el alemán, cual le estaba esperando para irse a la playa. Aunque yo no quisiera, le prometí a Feliciano solucionar el problema con Antonio. Tenía que enfrentarme al problema que tenía con Antonio. Me puse a buscar a Antonio y estuve media hora buscándolo. Cuando lo encontré estaba con Gilbert y Francis, riendo por algo.

- ¡Es cierto! El pez medía un metro.

- No me lo creo Francis, necesito verlo.

- Que si Gilbert, el pez podría alimentar muchas bocas. ¿Tu me crees, verdad Antonio?

- Claro, si dijiste que lo viste será cierto.

- Gracias Antonio. Vaya, tenemos visita. Lovino a venido a vernos.

- No por ti Francis además, vivo aquí.

- Kesesese ¡El chico te a callado!

- ¡Callate! ¡Pelea conmigo si eres valiente!

- ¡Por supuesto, nadie se burla del awesome de Gilbert!

- ¡Eso tendría que decir yo! ¡Pelea!

- ¡Deja de dialogar y pelea como un hombre!

Mientras Gilbert y Francis peleaban, Antonio y yo observamos cinco segundos lo sucedido hasta que Me acordé por que estaba allí pero antes de poder hablar Antonio me cortó y comenzó el a hablar.

- ¿Querías algo Lovino?

- Si, hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Veras... Ayer...

- ¡Ah si! Siento haber ensuciado tanto tu habitación, estabas llorando y tenía que hacer algo. Como no sabía que hacer te secaba las lágrimas con pañuelos.

- No vine por eso.

- ¿Y entonces a que?

- Vine a decirte por que lloraba.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué llorabas?

- Lloraba por que... ayer hablabais todos muy bien de Feliciano y yo... de mi nadie habló y... bueno, siempre hablan de Feliciano y yo... siempre soy el que nadie quiere y... nunca tengo amigos y cuando los tengo siempre se van con mi hermano y me dejan... yo...

- ¿Así que era eso? Pero eso no es para llorar.

- ¡Si lo es! Siempre estoy solo, en todos mis recuerdos estoy yo y mi soledad.

- Tienes a Carlo, ¿No? Sois amigos.

- Pero el no cuenta.

- Y también a Lily.

- Pero es como una hermana, ella me crió con Feliciano.

- Bueno, si no cuentan ninguno, me tienes a mi.

- ¡Maldito, la culpa es tuya! ¡Al principio lloraba de soledad, pero después me molestó mucho lo que decíais de Feliciano!

- ¡¿Mi culpa? ¡¿Que hice yo ahora Lovino? ¡Perdóname! ¿Me perdonas?

- ¡No necesito tus disculpas!

- ...Por cierto, ¿Leíste mi nota?

- Si, la vi nada más despertarme.

- Ya que te veo, dale esto a Carlo.

- Otra carta... Cuando le vea se la doy.

- Gracias, voy a parar la pelea pues pueden llegar a más.

- Antonio, un segundo.

- ¿Quieres algo más?

- Si, mañana es tu día libre, ¿No?

- Claro, ¿por qué?

- Mañana vendrá Carlo a por ti para pasar el día contigo.

- ¡Genial! Tengo ganas de verle.

- Pero antes dime una cosa.

- Claro, ¿Que cosa?

- Dime que no harás nada con él.

- No te entiendo... ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues... Me refiero a que no hagas cosas... cosas con las que harías con una persona a la que quieres mucho.

- Bueno, vale. ¿Le puedo abrazar?

- Si crees que eso lo harías con todo el mundo...

- Lo hago con mis amigos, ¿sirve?

- Supongo.

De repente, Gilbert se tiró encima de Francis mientras este le criticaba. Cuando Antonio vio esto, fue corriendo a hablar con ellos mientras yo observaba desde donde estaba. La verdad es que era un poco raros pero era divertido ver peleas sin estar involucrado. Finalmente guardé la carta y me puse a observar, como estaba haciendo antes de guardarla.

- Gilbert, ¡me haces daño!

- Ahora di "el awesome Gilbert me ha ganado. A partir de ahora, en vez de discutir con el le daré la razón".

- ¡Jamás! ¡Cuando yo gano nunca dices lo que te digo que digas por perder!

- Chicos... Estamos trabajando...

- Lo sabemos pero hasta que este perdedor no admita que soy mejor que él no me quitaré de encima de él.

- Gilbert... quitate de encima... no puedo... respirar.

- ¡Kesesese! ¡Pide perdón por todo lo que has hecho!

- ¡Pero si empezaste tu! Además, no tengo nada por lo que pedir perdón.

- Pues ayer dijiste que Gilbird debería de estar en un cocido.

- Y sigo diciendo que tiene buena pinta, me pregunto a que sabra...

- Te recuerdo que soy el hermano del cocinero, puedo hacer que cuezan a Pierre.

- ¡Hazlo y morirás!

- ¡Basta! Somos amigos y no tenéis que pelear. Ahora pedir perdón los dos si no queréis que Gilbird y Pierre acaben en la comida de hoy.

- ¡Lo sentimos, no le hagas nada! - Dijeron Gilbert y Francis al unisón.

- Lo raro es que me dejaran hoy la cocina y no a otra persona...

- ¿Hoy cocinas tu? - Le pregunté acercándome al sitio ocupado por los tres que estaban en la misma sala que yo.

- Sí, Me dijeron que lo hiciera ya que ayudo a veces en la cocina y algo he aprendido allí.

- Pues podrías empezar ahora. Ya casi es hora de comer.

- ¿Ya? No me di cuenta. Volveré después.

Antonio se puso a correr hacia la cocina y le seguí, no quería quedarme solo con esos dos y menos que me involucraran en algo. Al llegar, Antonio leía un papel y yo me dediqué a observarlo hasta que Antonio se sobresaltó al verme.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

- Desde que llegaste, ¿Por qué?

- Por que no te había visto.

- ¿Y que haces de comer?

- Lo que pone en el papel, aunque no se como se llama.

- ¿A pesar de que el alemán se fue tienes que cocinar lo que este quiera?

- Sí, así me lo mandaron.

- ¿Es algún plato alemán?

- Tengo que hacer la comida y la cena. Si no quieres cenar lo que esta planeado puedes proponer algo aunque si lo haces necesitare ayuda...

- Con tal de no comer la comida del alemán...

- ¿Y qué te gustaría para cenar?

- Algo como pizza, pasta o algo así.

- Bueno, la comida ya esta.

- Ya era hora.

Una vez Antonio acabó de cocinar, se fue a avisar para poner la mesa. Yo me quedé observando hasta que acabaron y cuando llegó mi madre.

- Yo comeré hoy con ellos, quiero conocer a todos los que trabajan aquí.

- Ni pensarlo, Lovino.

- ¿Por qué? Tu hiciste y haces lo que quieres. ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

- Porque la gente como ellos no pueden ser nuestros amigos, además te pueden traicionar en un futuro. ¿Has visto a tu hermano?

- No, pero vendrá pronto.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, Feliciano esta bien protegido donde está.

- Vamos a comer.

- Yo comeré mas tarde, con ellos.

- Esta bien, pero luego no te quejes.

Cuando mi madre se fue me agregué al grupo más grande de la casa, el de todos los que trabajaban aquí. La mayoría de los que trabajaban aquí vivían aquí pero había excepciones como Lily cuan vivía en el pueblo con su marido.

Fuimos a comer y me senté al lado de Nami y de Antonio. Estubimos todos charlando – yo incluido – y se presentaron algunos. La verdad es que la gente de aquí era un poco idiota pero era simpática. Nunca me había sentido tan a gusto como estaba en aquella mesa y comprendía por que Feliciano siempre quería comer con ellos. Hacían mini guerrillas, mini discusiones... en la mesa, de punta a punta era diversión. También fui un poco el centro de atención de todos y se me fueron presentando.

Al pasar la hora, acabamos de comer pero no sin antes reírnos de la batalla que tuvieron algunos grupos. Eran peleas típicas según lo que me dijeron. Una vez nos despedimos, todos regresaron a su faena. Yo lo único que hice fue irme con Nami, pues estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio. Estuvimos tres horas hablando de los problemas que ella tenía con la vida – mas bien sus padres –. Lo único que le pude aconsejar era que dejara pasar la vida y todo pasaría.

Recordé que tenía que ir con Antonio para "ayudarle" a preparar la cena. Fui a la cocina y me encontré a mi madre hablando con Antonio sobre su día libre. Por supuesto me escondí para no encontrarme a mi madre de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes que tienes mañana día libre?

- Claro, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tienes que dejar una lista de tu faena.

- Bueno, la mía es ayudar en la cocina y limpiar.

- Entonces pon a que horas tienen que hacer cada cosa.

- ¡De acuerdo! Lo haré al acabar todo.

Una vez acabaron de hablar, mi madre se fue de la cocina y sin descubrir mi presencia. Nada más ella irse salí de mi escondite y fui a donde estaba Antonio. Cuando Antonio me vio, fue a abrazarme corriendo cosa que, consiguió sin problemas.

- ¡Lovino, has venido!

- Idiota, teníamos algo que hacer. ¿Recuerdas?

- Claro, la cena. ¿Quieres prepararla ahora o algo así?

- Cuanto antes mejor.

- Entonces, ¡manos a la obra! Y.. ¿Qué quieres cenar?

- Pasta y pizza.

- ¿Las dos cosas? Bueno, si quieres...

Nos pusimos a preparar la cena y preparándola, sin saber cómo, empezamos también a jugar con la comida. Al darnos cuenta de que estábamos ensuciandolo todo dejamos de jugar y continuamos haciendo la cena. Una vez acabamos de hacer la cena, prepararon la mesa y le dejé una nota a mi madre en la cual puse que cenaría con ellos.

- Escuchad un momento, ¿Os parece bien que me quede a comer todos los días con vosotros? Pase lo que pase no diré nada a nadie, ni siquiera a mis padres.

- Hagamos votaciones, ¿Quien quiere que Lovino se quede a comer con nosotros? - Dijo Nami de pie en medio de la sala.

- Creo que a nadie le importa. Creo que serás bien recibido aquí. – Dijo Alícia mirándome a mi y a Nami.

¡Lo celebraremos con un poco de vino! - Dijo Francis levantándose del sitio.

¿Qué vino? ¿Por qué vino? ¡Yo quiero cerveza! - Grito Gilbert a Francis.

Vale, vale... También cerveza... - Dijo Francis yendo a por los productos para "celebrarlo"

Esta vez la comida fue mas relajada que antes, pero no significaba que no hubieran peleas y todo eso. Al acabar de cenar y de "celebrar" con los demás mi "incorporación", me fui a mi habitación y dejé la carta de Antonio sin leer. Pensé en leerla mañana y responderle mañana, pues no tenía ganas de nada en ese momento ya que tenía ganas de dormir por no haber tenido mi siesta diaria.

Al estar en mi habitación me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa, mi hermano tenía razón cuando decía que comer con ellos era mas entretenido. A partir de ahora comería con ellos, al menos con ellos se me van los problemas a otro mundo, como si no existieran.

* * *

Al final lo hice el día de reyes... ¡pero no pude antes! Bueno, co solo decir que me fui a dormir esta noche a las tres y media a dormir... Los reyes no vendrían a mi casa (se supone que los niños tienen que ir pronto a dormir para tener regalos, como con papá noel, santa claus...)

También tengo que decir que mañana empiezo las clases (podrian haber empezado el lunes y no el viernes, pero no puedo hacer nada con eso) y no podre actualizar "tan" seguido, pero no significa que no actualice.

El título de este capitulo no me gusto mucho pero no se me ocurría ninguno bueno.

Ahora, comentar/responder comentarios.

**TheFannishaUsui:** Ya somos dos, a mi me pasa lo mismo (y estoy poniendo mis "experiencias" tambien). Yo tengo un hermano que es super social y yo en cambio soy lo contrario ¡Y me ponen a mi hermano en todos los ejemplos! Me dicen cosas como "Deberías de ser como tu hermano" y tambien "Ojalá algún día hagas algo en casa y no ensuciar y desordenar tanto". De echo, yo también insulto mucho, aunque luego me pueda arrepentir pero como tengo otra debilidad (orgullo), nunca pido disculpas (y si lo hago me cuesta mucho). Si te sientes sola haz como yo, haz lo que sea menos pensar. ¡Y no te sientas mal por algo así!

**Miriken: **Me alegra que te gustara y espero que este capítulo te guste también.

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y espero poder actualizar pronto, tengo tantas cosas que hacer... (mas bien fandubs, debo 7 duetos y una petición XD) Pero siempre tengo tiempo todos los días para escribir, además, las mejores ideas me vienen en clase (por el aburrimiento).


	7. De Feliciano eso era de esperar

La verdad es que no me esperaba tanto tiempo (más de una semana) pero tuve problemas con clase y todo eso. Con mis problemas resueltos ahora toca continuar el fanfic (aunque antes de continuarlo haga algun fanfic corto de prusia por su cumple pero esto ya es otro tema), espero que perdonen los fallos, pues cuando me resfrio y escribo a la una de la mañana tengo el cerebro en otro mundo. Si alguien encuentra alguna falta o algo, avisame y la rectifico.

Y después de este "discurso" aclaro una cosa, la inspiración se me va (la mayoria lo escribi en clase (en un cuaderno) y al pasarlo para subirlo, cambie muuuchas cosas (en realidad acababa de otra forma, pues en el otro acababa con un Feliciano comiendo pasta y pizza todo el día para que le cocinara Ludwig pero... tal vez más adelante) pero la imaginación me falta y de ahí que solo pasaron unas poquitas horas) y quería aclarar que aunque escribiera en clase, luego lo pasaba por la noche en casa y al cambiar cosas tal vez haya algo que digas "¿y esto por qué co** sale?" Si es asi, avisa y modifico (avisando la modificación en el otro o bien solo se aclara en otro capítulo).

Admito que el título del capítulo no me gusta nada, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor ya que esta vez la historia trata más de Feliciano. Pero lo escrito, escrito está. Antes las anotaciones mías las ponía en paréntesis - () - pero ahora las pondré en la cajita - [] - creo que queda más... formal, no encontraba forma de escribirlo.

Y sin mas que decir, ¡A disfrutar! (si es que lo disfrutas).

* * *

**Capítulo 7. De Feliciano eso era de esperar.**

Eran las ocho de la mañana y me acababa de despertar. Nada más despertarme, me encontré con mi hermano al otro lado de mi cama dormido y aunque quise despertarlo y echarlo de la habitación, recordé lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

- Flashback -

- Niichan, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

- ¿Ahora me llamas así?

- Es que Kiku me dijo que Niichan queda mas formal.

- ¿Quien demonios es Kiku?

- Un amigo que conocí en la playa.

- Da igual quien sea pero no, no puedes dormir aquí. - Feliciano se puso a mi lado en la cama a la velocidad de la luz, vale no fue así pero si fue muy rápido. - Tú escuchas cuando te hablan?

- Niichan... por favor...

- No

- Si me dejas, dejare de venir durante una semana.

- Una semana en tranquilidad... esta bien. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las dos de la mañana.

- ¡¿Y me despiertas a estas horas? Da igual, lo hiciste y no se puede hacer nada. Ahora a dormir.

- Sii

- Fin del Flashback -

Aunque luego me preguntara cosas absurdas hasta dormirme, valió la pena aceptar el trato. Le deje dormir – más bien, no se despertó a pesar del escándalo que hice – y nada más cambiarme, escribí una carta y me fui a desayunar pero no sin antes pasar por la cocina. Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con Gilbert y Ludwig – raro que dijera los nombres ¿A caso dormir con Feliciano me afecta al cerebro? Bueno, no creo, más bien creo que soy inmune ya que desde siempre a venido a molestarme alias querer dormir conmigo – Y estos dos ni se inmutaron por mi presencia o tal vez ni se enteraron de que estaba allí.

- West... si tanto le quieres, díselo.

- No puedo hacer eso, es inmoral.

- ¿Por qué? Si te dice que si todo ira bien.

- No lo creo, están mal vistos los homosexuales.

- ¿En serio eres gay? - Dije sin que me importara meterme en su conversación.

- Kesesese~ Yo me largo de aquí ¡Gilbert se va a hacer compañía a Gilbird!

Gilbert se fue corriendo de la cocina a donde estaba Gilbird – Al menos eso nos quiso hacer creer, pues Gilbird estaba en la cocina y nos quedamos a solas el marica y yo. ¡Ya tengo nuevo apodo para él! No es muy original pero ya tengo otro, creo que se me va la creatividad por culpa de algo – y aunque yo le miraba con mi habitual cara, la de "pocos amigos" según dicen mis padres, él estaba todo rojo.

- ¿Me vas a decir quién es el "afortunado"?

- Esas comillas no me gustan nada.

- Pues te jodes y me lo dices.

- Lo siento, no puedo decirlo.

- Aunque seas gay sabes cocinar, así que haz el desayuno que tengo hambre.

- Estoy en ello, no tardará mucho.

- Eso espero. Es solo curiosidad pero ¿Conozco a tu amante?

- No es mi amante, es mi amigo.

- ¿Y le conozco?

- Si, vive por aquí. Supongo que conoces a todos los que viven al rededor de esta zona.

- Me muero de ganas por saber quién es.

- El desayuno ya esta. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- ¿No es obvio? ¡Pues para burlarme de ti y de él!

- Hola Antonio, ¿Te vas ya?

- No, aún no he acabado.

- ¿Desde cuando tú estas aquí?

- Desde que se fue Gilbert.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, cuanto antes empiezo antes acabo y tendré el día libre.

- ¿Tu sabes cual es el super amor del mister potato?

- No... no lo sé.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Yo quiero saberlo!

- ¿El qué Niichan?

- El alemán esta enamorado y no me lo quieren decir.

- Ve... ya veo.

Feliciano vino feliz y se fue triste. No pude evitar preocuparme por él aunque fuera un poco pues ya llevaba varios días llorando por la noche y nunca se ha portado así cuando alguien que no era él estaba enamorado, él solía decir cosas como enhorabuena o felicidades y preguntando quien era. Para colmo, le seguí hacia donde el iba, a su habitación.

- En vez de ponerte a llorar podrías decirme que te pasa.

- No es nada... ¿Será Kiku? Ayer cuando lo vio estaba feliz.

- ¿El qué?

- El novio de Ludwig.

- Que va, dijo que yo le conocía. Bueno, eso se supone.

- A lo mejor se refería de vista, ¿no?

- Dijo que eran amigos y además, ¿Por qué lloras por eso?

- Por que... Por que...

Se hizo un silencio de los que siempre deseo, pero esta vez no lo podía soportar. Había tanto silencio que solo se escuchaban los llantos de Feliciano – cuales me ponían un poco mal... no sé por que no soporto que alguien este llorando – Feliciano se tumbó en su cama escondiendo su cara de mi vista y evitaba mirarme.

- ¿No me dices nada más? Pues me voy.

- ¿Puedes decirle a Roderich que hoy no puedo ir a las clases? No me encuentro muy bien.

- Pero por qué.

- Por que yo... yo...

- ¿Por qué tu...?

- Me enamoré de Ludwig.

Se hizo un silencio aun más grande que el anterior, este era por la vergüenza de Feliciano y por mi sorpresa. Estaba procesando millones de veces las palabras de Feliciano y su información, no me podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar de Feliciano ¡No me lo podía creer! Era imposible que fuera cierto – vale, de acuerdo. Siempre pensé que Feliciano acabaría de alguna forma parecida a esta ¡Pero no me esperaba que se enamorase del alemán! - y aunque no me gustara la idea, tenía que ayudar a Feliciano a conseguir al alemán. Odio esa idea pero no puedo hacer nada respecto los sentimientos de Feliciano. Sé lo que es enamorarse y no poder estar con esa persona a la que tanto quieres.

- No me lo puedo creer, ¿Podrías decírmelo otra vez?

- Si, amo a Ludwig, ve.

- ¡¿Pero cómo te puede gustar él?

- No lo sé, suficientes preguntas tengo que de no saber ni siquiera de quién se enamoró.

- Bueno, aunque odie la idea de que te guste ese tío te tengo que apoyar. Dile lo que sientes y-

- ¡No puedo hacer eso! Tiene que haber otra cosa aparte de esa.

- Cuanto antes lo digas será mejor. Te puedes arrepentir.

- Tienes razón pero... él esta enamorado.

- Sé que es prácticamente imposible pero... ¿Y si resultaras ser tu?

- ¿Y si no? Tengo miedo Niichan...

- Haz una cosa, evita hablar con él y observa que hace él con esos cambios.

- Ve... ¿No se te ocurre nada más?

- No, solo eso. Recuerda que tenemos tu y yo un problema muy grabe con el futuro.

- Niichan... Lo solucionaremos más tarde pues si Ludwig me rechaza es mi única esperanza. Grazie fratello!

Feliciano se fue corriendo y dentro de mi sentía tres cosas distintas:

la primera, felicidad por ayudar a Feliciano – aunque no me guste el resultado que puede dar ¡Jamás iría a una boda así! - lo segundo era que le envidiaba por tener a alguien a quien amar y poderselo demostrar – aunque sea a su manera, pues yo no puedo demostrar cosas así – y la tercera e última, tenía hambre y fui a desayunar y tardé poco tiempo

Eran las diez, aún no había venido Roderich y en cambio vino Gilbert con su estúpido pájaro.

- Oye tú, el señorito dice que no va a venir.

- ¿Quién es el señorito?

- Es austriaco y tiene muy malas pulgas.

- ¿Roderich? Es el único que encaja en esa descripción.

- Exacto, es de él.

- Oye, quiero preguntarte algo.

- Kesesese~ pregunta lo que quieras al awesome.

-¿Podrías decirme de quién está enamorado tu hermano?

- ¿West? Prométeme que no lo dirás, me muero de ganas por contárselo a alguien.

- Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Quién es?

- Pero... ¿Tu no... estarás enamorado de West, verdad?

- ¡Claro que no, eso no ocurra nunca! ¿Pero quieres decirme quién es?

- Vale, vale. Quería asegurarme de que no tuvieras celos cuando lo dijera.

- ¡Pero dilo ya!

- A cambio de un secreto tuyo.

- ¿Mio? Por qué mio?

- Vale, pues de tu hermano. Yo cuento un secreto de mi hermano y tu del tuyo, me parece un buen trato.

- Y el burro delante

- ¡¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¡Yo no soy un burro!

- Es un dicho, pero acepto el trato. - Al fin y al cabo esto lo hacía por Feliciano y a mi no me interesaba. Bueno, solo para burlarme. -

- West está enamorado de... de...

- ¿De quién?

- De tu hermano.

Estuve en silencio, era horrible que Feliciano y el alemán se gustasen mutuamente. Hubiera preferido cualquier cosa a esto, cualquier cosa menos eso.

- ¿Sigues vivo?

- ¿Va en serio? No me lo esperaba ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Vale, pero ahora le toca al awesome descubrir un nuevo secreto.

- Un secreto de Feliciano... ¿De qué tipo?

- Sé que está enamorado, ¿Sabes de quién?

- Bueno, es cierto que esta enamorado y sé de quien.

- Me debes de decir de quién, yo te lo dije.

- Esta bien. Está enamorado de tu hermano.

Se hizo un silencio como el de antes con Feliciano. Esta vez tenía Gilbert más razón por estar en silencio ¡Era una coincidencia! En cuanto se entere Feliciano irá corriendo y le dirá algo que nunca diría yo. – una de las cualidades que tiene Feliciano y yo no – Conclusión, se enamoraron mutuamente.

- Lovino, ¿sabes qué significa?

- Si, es horrible que lleguen a pareja.

- Aunque me caigas mal-

- Tu me caes mal también.

- Vale, ¡Pero dejame acabar la frase!

- Te escucho.

- Bien, como decía, aunque me caigas mal y yo te caiga mal, haremos un trato.

- ¿Que trato? Hacer tratos con gente como tú no me gusta.

- Pues cuando me escuches cambiarás de opinión. Nosotros haremos como si no lo supiéramos, como si este intercambio de secretos no hubiese existido y les haremos que sientan celos y todo eso.

- Cabeza de chorlito, ¿has pensado que necesitan una causa para estar celosos?

- A ver como lo haríamos... no sirve... tampoco... eso no se puede... ¡Ya esta!

- No es que me importe pero, ¿Qué es?

- Te dejo que ligues con West pero, ¡Sin hacerle daño!

- ¿¡Y te crees que eso lo puedo hacer yo tan tranquilo! ¡Piensa con el cerebro!

- ¡Pero si la idea es tan genial como yo! Bueno, también puedo ligarme a Feli~

- ¡Ya tengo suficiente con él, así que no!

- Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Les hacemos pasar por "pruebas"?

- ¿Qué "pruebas"?

- Pues que estén muy juntos, situaciones embarazosas, pasar un tiempo sin verse... cosas así.

- Eso esta mejor, aunque no me acaba de agradar.

- El awesome nunca falla.

- Ya claro, ¿No te espera Gilbird? - Dije poniendo a Gilbird de escusa para que me dejara en paz.

- Esta aquí, pero tengo que ir con Francis. Recuerda, no les digas nuestro plan.

- Claro... el supuesto plan.

- ¿Qué plan?

- Vaya Antonio, no te vi llegar. ¡Me voy con Francis!

- Dice que quiere una revancha.

- Le voy a dar una revancha ¡Y ganare yo de nuevo!

- No se como soy vuestro amigo.

- Eso me pregunto yo muchas veces, no sé como soy tu amigo y el de Francis.

Gilbert se fue corriendo y alabándose a su estilo. Mientras Gilbert se iba, me di cuenta de que Antonio se preparaba para irse, me acerqué a él y le di una carta que escribí hace un buen rato pero esta vez era en mi verdadero nombre.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Es mi día libre y lo voy a pasar fuera de aquí.

- Como dije, vendrá a recogerte así que ve al jardín que el te esperará allí.

- ¿Que jardín?

- El de aquí, aunque sea privado él te esperará allí.

- Gracias. Una pregunta ¿Que planeáis tu y Gilbert?

- Nada que te importe.

- Tal vez me importa o tal vez lo sepa.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevabas escuchando?

- Pues desde que Gilbert dijo que el nunca falla.

- Menos mal que fue desde ahí.

- ¿De qué no me he enterado?

- No te importa, así que no preguntes.

- Yo quería saberlo... ¡Moriré sin saberlo!

- ¿Ahora vas a ponerte a llorar? No es para tanto...

- No, pero iré a esperarle al jardín.

- Pues largate a por él.

- ¡Hasta mañana!

Antonio se fue por donde vino – y digo por donde vino por que solo hay una salida – y yo fui cambiarme para no aparentar ser yo – es decir, Lovino – y llevar otra apariencia. Lo primero que hice antes de salir de mi habitación fue abrir la carta de Antonio.

"_¡Buenas Carlo! Es cierto que hice nuevos amigos ¡Pero jamás te olvidaría a ti, eres de los mejores amigos que me ha regalado la vida! Te presentaré a mis nuevos amigos, en especial dos. Siempre acaban insultándose "Cariñosamente" y por muchas más cosas me caen bien, aunque a veces dudo porque somos amigos. Bueno, contestando tu pregunta, en realidad me fui de mi casa por que no me gustaba nada como me iban las cosas allí y me obligaban a casarme ¡Aunque este libre de ello, no se lo digas a nadie y menos a donde vivo! Es algo que siempre he querido olvidar. Realmente creo que huir no fue la mejor opción pero no tenía otra y gracias a eso ahora soy feliz. No me respondiste a lo de la comida que explota pero dicen que eso es imposible y que sería alguna causa desconocida y extraña la que hizo explotar a mi comida. Nunca te lo he preguntado pero, ¿Vives con tu familia o no tienes? Es posible que hayan muerto aunque no lo deseo._"

Una vez leída la carta, como era de esperar de cualquier persona, empecé una carta dando un resultado inseperable.

"_¡Buenas Antonio! No sabía lo de tu pasado y no me lo esperaba, hubiera imaginado que el motivo era otro y no ese. ¡Si tu dices que la comida explota, es porque explota! Tengo familia y vivo con ella – padres y hermanos, nada más – y __la verdad es que estaría más cómodo a solas o algo así. No se porque te ayudé aquella vez y aún me lo sigo __preguntando aunque no me arrepiento de ello. Sé que es extraña la pregunta pero... ¿Qué piensas de los __homosexuales? Es que conozco gente que lo es y me interesaría saber tu opinión al respecto. ¡Cuidate y evita que me preocupe por ti!_"

Una vez escrita la carta, continué el trayecto de siempre. ¿Por qué era así con Antonio? Supongo que sera por algún cambio que estaré llevando a cabo. Últimamente solo pensaba en Antonio esto y Antonio aquello pero es por lo dicho anteriormente. Nada más estar preparado, me fui al jardín para ver a Antonio cual supuestamente ya estaba esperando.

Estuve cinco minutos y Antonio no aparecía. Pasaron unos segundos más hasta que vi como unos brazos me abrazaban y resultó ser Antonio que me estaba abrazando.

- ¡Cuanto tiempo Carlo!

- Claro, mucho tiempo. ¿Podrías dejar de abrazarme?

- ¿Recibiste mis cartas? Me fío de Lovino pero es para asegurarme y además me llegaban cerradas. ¿Y a ti?

- Claro que he recibido las cartas y también cerradas. ¿Has escuchado lo que dije antes?

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Deja de abrazarme!

- Perdón.

Entonces, Antonio dejó de abrazarme y se puso enfrente mía a mirarme. Agradecí que llevaba máscara pues conociéndome sé que estaría rojo y además, notaba como me ardía la cara.

- ¿Has contestado ya la carta?

- Si, aquí está – Dije dándole la carta - ¡Pero ahora podemos hablar sin cartas!

- Tienes razón. Ven, te voy a presentar unos amigos.

- ¿Qué amigos?

- Te lo dije en una carta. Sígueme.

Nada más Antonio decir eso, me agarró fuerte del brazo y me llevó corriendo a dentro de donde yo vivía a presentarme de nuevo a unos tipos que conozco y no me caen para nada bien. Al llegar, me miraron con cara rara y me dieron ganas de pegarles a todos aunque no puedo hacerlo, eso es de Lovino, mi yo que tengo que cambiar.

- Vaya Antonio, ¿Quién es él?

- Kesesese~ ¡Eso mismo digo yo!

- Bueno, él es un amigo mío y... quería presentároslo.

- Vale, yo soy Francis y soy la persona que más amor puede dar en este planeta. [¿Lo comprobamos? Mejor no saberlo. ¡Bendita ignorancia!]

- ¡Y yo soy Gilbert, el awesome del mundo en el que vives. La gente debería de besar el suelo que piso y la tierra debería de estar en su gloria por tener a alguien tan awesome como yo.

- ¿Has hecho algo para ser guay? No lo aparentas.

- Seras...

- Mejor os presento yo y así todo saldrá mejor. Él es Francis, es de Francia y ahora trabaja aquí al igual que Gilbert y yo. Él es Gilbert y proviene de Prúsia [Prefiero hacerlo así por que si no que lo hago, ¿polaco o alemán? Prefiero hacer como si TODOS las civilizaciones existieran en la historia por que nunca se sabe si se necesita o no, aunque eso ya es otro tema] Y este es Carlo, el amigo del que tanto os hable.

- Vaya... Antonio te tiene buen aprecio. - Dijo Francis sin apartar la vista de mi.

- ¿Y tu donde vives?

- Gilbert... hay preguntas que nadie quiere contestar.

- Por cierto Antonio, te olvidaste de mi asombroso Gilbird.

- ¿Quién es Gilbird?

- Es un pollo de Gilbert, Gilbert es muy amigo de Gilbird.

- ¿Te refieres a que son pareja?

- ¡Mocoso, Gilbird y yo jamás llegaremos a eso! ¡No somos unos pervertidos como un tal francés presente!

- ¡Oye, yo ahora no dije nada!

- Francis, ¿A caso quieres de nuevo pelea?

- La pregunta es, ¿Quieres morir?

- ¿Contra ti? ¡No me hagas reir!

- Antonio, ¡Únete conmigo a patear culos prusianos!

- ¡Jamás me tocareis los dos en la pelea, si fuera Antonio me uniría a mi bando.

Mientras estos peleaban ya iban pasando las horas y se hizo la hora de comer, más bien noté que era la hora de comer por que me rugió el estómago. Cuando fuimos a salir de casa, nos encontramos con Feliciano.

- Antonio, ¿Viste a mi hermano?

- No pero ¿Conoces a Carlo?

- No le conozco, ¿Quién es, ve?

- Este de aquí es Carlo.

- ¡Un placer Carlo!

- Carlo, este es Feliciano. Feliciano es hermano de Lovino aunque supongo que ya lo sabrás.

- Un placer Feliciano.

- Antonio, ¿Puedo estar a solas con Carlo?

- Claro, ahora vuelvo.

Nada más pedir el favor Feliciano, Antonio aceptó encantado y se fue a otro lugar – Y como no, pues él siempre esta encantado de cualquier decisión – y mi hermano se puso a mirarme sin expresión alguna en la cara.

- Ve...Hola Carlo.

- Hola Feliciano.

- Apuesto lo que quieras que tienes un rizo igual que el de mi hermano y a igual me refiero en el mismo sitio y todo.

- ¿Y por qué dices eso?

- Ve... Lovino, sé que eres tu Lovino, a mi no me engañas.

- ¡Cómo supiste que era yo! Ahora fastidiarás mi plan.

- ¿Qué plan?

Me puse a contar porque inventé una identidad, como conocí a Antonio, lo que planeaba e incluso las cartas. Le demostré todo lo que pude y no vi ningún inconveniente en decirle todo lo que nadie sabía pues sentía la necesidad de contárselo a alguien.

- Entiendo todo menos una cosa... ¿Podrías explicarme de nuevo el plan?

- Esta bien, el plan es muy sencillo, te haré un resumen. Sabes que últimamente tuve que "cambiar" mi personalidad y como tu sabes no lo conseguí. Ahora lo que hago es "experimentar" con Antonio las dos personalidades a ver con cual es la que mejor se lleva y cual desprecia más.

- Es algo complicado, ve.

- Feliciano, el problema no es la explicación, eres tú.

- ¿Hice algo malo? Lo siento mucho, ve.

- Dejemos ese tema, lo importante es que no le digas a nadie esto. ¿Quieres que juguemos a un juego?

- ¿Un juego? ¡Claro que si, ve!

- Muy bien, pues este es el juego. Yo no le digo a nadie alguna cosa tuya si tu no cuentas esto.

- ¿Intercambio de secretos? Bueno... vale. Ayer Ludwig y yo llegamos tarde y no lo sabe nadie.

- Eso sirve, ahora cada uno a guardar el secreto del otro. Si uno cuenta el secreto el otro también lo hará.

- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte... ¿Por qué trataste así a Antonio sin conocerle de nada? Es curiosidad y sé que tu no te fías de extraños.

- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea, fueron actos que hice sin pensar.

- ¿Te arrepientes de ello?

- Arrepentirme no pero no comprendo porque actué así.

- Ve... yo conocí a Ludwig de forma similar, ¿Recuerdas?

- Si, me acuerdo de todo eso.

- Vámonos con los amigos de Antonio, hoy es su día libre y quiere pasarlo contigo.

Feliciano me agarró del brazo muy fuerte y me llevó arrastras. No entiendo la necesidad de que la gente me agarre del brazo y me lleve arrastras o corriendo pero siempre me acaban llevando así. Al llegar, nos encontramos con los tres tumbados en el suelo durmiendo.

- Ve... Se han dormido.

- ¿Quieres que lo arregle Feliciano?

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues dándoles una patada que recordarán de por vida.

- Eso es propio de Lovino, recuerdalo.

- Hay veces en las que no te puedes contener y te dan ganas de matarlos a todos.

- ¿Matar? ¡No mates a nadie!

- Despiertales tu o les despierto yo a mi manera.

- Les despierto yo.

Feliciano se puso enfrente de los tres y los intentó despertar, al principio ninguno despertaba hasta que llegaron a despertarse y se despertaron a la vez.

- Ya están despiertos. ¿Quereis ir a comer? Ya es hora de comer.

- De acuerdo pero rápido, tengo una revancha pendiente con Francis.

- ¡Vayamos a comer!

Como dijo Feliciano era la hora de comer y había hambre. Fuimos a comer y comíamos en silencio – mas bien Gilbert y Francis no se hablaban por la pelea que tuvieron antes, cual fue contada por Antonio mientras comíamos ya que no conocíamos su origen – hasta que vino Ludwig y Feliciano se puso a llorar.

- Hola west, ¿Podrías decirle a este tío que no sabe perder?

- Gilbert, Eres tu el que no sabe perder.

- Cállate si no quieres morir. Sabes que siempre te gano.

- El que va a morir eres tu ¡Y el que siempre gana soy yo!

- Antonio está de mi parte.

- Antonio está de mi parte.

- Sé que soy muy asombroso para copiarme pero no me copies.

- Pues no mientas, yo solo rectifico.

Mientras estos continuaban la discusión y se peleaban, Feliciano y yo nos fuimos a la habitación de Feliciano, mejor dicho yo le seguí. No entendí por que le seguí pero lo que sí sabía era que tenía parte de culpa. Tal vez por le seguí por lo que sentía en ese momento, como dije anteriormente, culpa. Sentía culpa por saber la verdad y no habérsela contado, yo quería decirlo pero por otra parte no quería pues me gustaría ver las reacciones del alemán. Al llegar a la habitación, estuvimos un buen rato en silencio.

- Ve ,ve, ve, ve, ve...

- Feliciano, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

- Pues porque estaba Ludwig, ya no puedo ni mirarle.

- Hay algo que no te he preguntado pero, ¿Desde cuándo eres gay?

- Desde que me enamoré de Ludwig.

- ¿Y cuando fue?

- Pues... desde... hace unos meses.

- ¡¿Meses? Genial, mi hermano es gay y no me lo dice.

- Eres el primero en saberlo.

- Que detalle Feliciano, no se porque me esperaba que saliera de ti algo así.

- Ve...

- El único hermano que conozco va y resulta que sale gay.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- No me lo puedo creer, ya son las cuatro de la tarde.

- Bueno, hemos estado aquí un buen rato. Siento haberte fastidiado los planes de hoy.

- Ya lo aprovecharé otro día.

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Aun no es tarde!

- No es lo mismo si empiezas antes.

- Pero aun lo podéis pasar bien. Vete con él.

- De acuerdo, iré y hablare con él.

- ¡Nos vemos más tarde y si no mañana!

- Lo que tu digas.

Salí de la habitación y me puse a buscar a Antonio cual lo encontré donde estaba antes durmiendo con sus otros dos amigos, nada más este me vio, se me acercó a hablarme.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Estaba con Feliciano, ¿Por?

- Me alegro de que te caiga bien, no se lo digas a nadie pero ahora me cae mejor Feliciano.

- ¿Feliciano? Muchos opinan eso. Me tengo que ir ya, hasta otra.

- ¿Te acompaño?

- No gracias, sé por donde se sale.

Me fui a mi habitación para no hablar con nadie, pero esas palabras que dijo Antonio duelen, duelen mucho y duelen tanto como si te apuñalaran con mil dagas ardiendo a la vez. No entendía por que me sentía así. Solo tenía ganas de no escuchar a nadie, ni siquiera a mi mismo y lo único que hice fue maldecir a todo lo que podía. Al quedarme sin ganas de ni siquiera maldecir, fui a echar una siesta en la cual enseguida caí dormido.

* * *

**Reviews (y como yo digo, si te tomas el tiempo y la molestia de dejar review, yo me tomo el tiempo de contestar. Molestia no por que no me molesta):**

**TheFannishaUsui:** Felicidades por las vacaciones y por tu super regalo (a mi me prometieron una, pero desgraciadamente me tengo que esperar más tiempo aunque acepté esperar) Siempre son bienvenidos los reviews aunque sean de la vida de alguien que no seas ni tu (pero si no eres tu que sea emocionante, si es del lector no importa). ¡Cuidate tu también!

**Neko . Italia . Angel.:** Me alegra que te guste la narración (en clase me suspenden por eso y al menos me alegra de que te guste). También me alegra que te gustase la mini pelea, me encantan peleas amistosas es decir, peleas entre "amigos". La verdad es que sobre tu presentimiento, ya verás si es falso o no. Prefiero no decir nada aunque eso ya lo tengo planeado (tengo la historia planeada más o menos como acaba y todo eso, pero para que acabe falta muucho tiempo). ¡Cuidate tu también!

**Ichiru95: **Hola lectora oculta, yo muchas veces también soy oculta (y lo admito, mola ser oculto) A mi también me daría miedo, pero no me lo da porque yo se como acaba todo ese asunto. Las peleas entre ellos son esenciales para la supervivencia en este mundo (¿Me pase? Tal vez) Y aquí tienes el capítulo 7. ¡Cuidate!

* * *

Y ahí se acaba el capítulo (¿con ganas de mas? practicamente imposible, por no decir imposible ya que nada lo es), se me van las ideas así que acepto sugerencias o cualquier cosa que me sirva para la historia, para mejorar... e incluso por decir algo. Agradezco tanto los revies como la gente que lo lee. También acepto peticiones para el fanfic (o también frases).

Si ven algun fallo avisa, pues con el sueño que tengo no me concentro bien para corregir y además estoy sonandome más que escribiendo (si, me resfrié y me lo contagió mi madre). Este capítulo me ocupaba en el archivo 8 páginas con letra super pequeña y ¡no hay apenas nada escrito! La próxima hare diez, ¡mejor veinte! (exagero mucho, ya vere de cuantas páginas lo haré).

Cuidense, no mueran, que vivan bien o lo que sea que se supone que hay que decir (no se me da bien escribir cosas así, lo admito. Soy la típica persona que no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos buenos, a buenos me refiero a por ejemplo amor pues siempre los remplazo por otros como el odio y también admito que cuando abrazo a alguien por que si ya tengo que tener muchas ganas de abrazar a esa persona).

Espero que no les aburran mis discursos y ¡hasta el próximo capitulo! (Si lo quieres leer, claro).


	8. ¿Y estos dos?

Hola~ hoy regreso con este capítulo cual no me convence (allá quien lo lea, si lo lees y te aburres no es mi culpa) Quiero **Avisar** de que hay un leve USAxUK, ya que se me pidio y lo estoy... intentando añadi. Si alguien quiere alguna pareja, ¡avisa!

* * *

**Capítulo 8. ¿Y estos dos?**

Fue muy extraño, jamás me lo habría imaginado. ¿Yo, soñar con Antonio? Aunque es de locos, no es imposible. Hacía apenas unos instantes soñé con él. Al menos solo fueron unos segundos en los que no sucedió nada – pero lo peor de todo no es que él no hiciese nada, si no estar allí. – Me arrepiento de haberle conocido, me arrepiento de haberle ayudado, me arrepiento de ser su amigo. La culpa de que soñara con él es suya, si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo no hubiera venido a echarme la siesta. Conclusión, soñé con Antonio por su culpa [Por si alguien se imagina algo raro en el sueño, no paso nada en serio. Él no intentó esconder nada con lo que pensó, ocurrió tal como el se debatió en mente].

Después de todo esta discusión mental, decidí ir a comer, pues llevaba un buen rato sin comer nada y tenía hambre. Fui a la cocina y cuando entré me encontré con dos hombres que no conocía de nada y con Feliciano.

- Feliciano, no dejes entrar a extraños.

- Él es mi hermano Lovino. Fratello, estos son Arthur y Alfred. Arthur es de Inglaterra y Alfred es de Estados Unidos.

- Me importa muy poco quienes sean y de donde sean, quiero que se vayan.

- No pueden, son nuestros invitados.

- Yo no recuerdo que les invitáramos, la próxima vez al menos avisame.

- Ya lo hice diciendo que tal vez vendrían. Perdonad a mi hermano, se enfada enseguida aunque el lo intente evitar.

- Arthur también es así.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- ¡No dije nada Arthur!

- Bien. Oye Lovino, ¿Te apetece probar mis scones? Quiero distintas opiniones de ellos.

- ¡No pruebes la comida de Arthur, nadie sobrevive a ella!.

- ¡Si no te gustaron no es mi culpa!

- ¡Alfred!

Estos dos individuos se fueron corriendo, lo raro es que sean amigos de mi hermano – bueno, raro no pero es extraño que tenga este tipo de amistades. Normalmente la gente así le da miedo. - Me quedé sin palabras con lo sucedido. El estómago comenzó de nuevo a rugir – comenzó de nuevo porque siempre esta rugiendo y Feliciano se me acercó más.

- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te hago pasta? Sé hacer pasta.

- Vale pero que sea rápido. Por cierto, ¿Qué tienen de malo los scones de Arthur? No entiendo su reacción.

- Pregúntaselo a Antonio que le ha tocado comerse uno, dice que son como una bomba que te destroza el estómago.

- No exageres, tal vez cocine mal pero no creo que sea para tanto.

- Pues... pruebalos tú mismo. Ve ~

Entonces, fui a donde estaban los scones y... ¡Era lo peor que he probado en toda mi vida! ¡Sabia a rayos! Ya entiendo la descripción que dio Antonio sobre los scones.

- ¿Qué te parecieron? ¿Te gustaron?

- ... ¿Tú comías esto en Venecia?

- No, él solo era el cocinero a veces y cuando cocinaba él lo tiraba por la ventana. ¿Qué te parecieron?

- Horriblemente mal, ¡Sabe a rayos!

- Ya te avisé.

- No lo hiciste.

- Si lo hice, haz memoria.

En cierto modo era cierto, aunque no fue directamente, se me avisó con comentarios hacia los scones. Aunque obviamente no iba a admitir una cosa así.

- Perdóname si no avisé.

- La próxima vez hazlo.

- ... ¿Qué comida prefieres, la de Ludwig o la de Arthur?

- Ninguna de las dos.

- ¿Has probado la comida de Francis?

- No, ¿por qué?

- ¡Me encanta como cocina! ¡Es sorprendente ver cómo Ludwig aprende de Francis-niichan.

- ¿Aprende? ¿Francis-niichan?

- ¡Si! Aunque Francis-niichan dice que Antonio-niichan cocina muy bien.

- ¿Antonio-niichan? Cada día se te va más la cabeza.

- ¡Les llamo así porque ellos me dejan! ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- Pues que son unos bastardos de los que no te puedes fiar.

- Yo me fío de ellos, son buena gente.

- La diferencia es que tú te fías de cualquiera, aunque sean de lo peor.

- ¡Niichan, eso no es cierto! Pero es que el simple hecho de hacerme pasta ya es de ser buena persona.

- O de hacer su trabajo.

- Ellos no cocinan, Ludwig es el cocinero.

- Que ya podría dejar el puesto, no cocina de maravilla que digamos.

- ¿Te dije que Antonio-niichan se puso triste por irte?

- No y además, no me lo creo.

- Ve, ve ~

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Analizo tu pensamiento.

- ¡Eso es de locos!

- No si te conozco bien. Niichan, te conozco mejor de lo que piensas.

- ¡A mi nadie me conoce y no sabes nada de mis pensamientos!

- Ve ~ ocultas algo y por eso no quieres dejarme averiguarlo. ¿Tienes miedo de que lo descubra?

- ¿Cuando vas a empezar a cocinar? Tengo hambre.

- Ya voy, pero luego lo averiguaré.

Mientras Feliciano se pu so a cocinar y a comenzar a tararear una canción, entraron Lily y Nami.

- ¡Que bien huele! ¿Qué cocinas?

- ¡Hola Nami! Cocino pasta para Niichan.

- ¡Me encanta la pasta! ¿puedo probar?

- Naminé, no puedes comer. Estamos trabajando.

- Es que huele tan bien...

- No importa, sentaros y también os haré pasta.

- ¡Gracias Feliciano! ¿Ves cómo puedes pedirles lo que quieras?

- Ten en cuenta que trabajas aquí para ellos, no ellos para ti.

- Que si, que tienes razón... ¡Hola Lovino! ¿Como te va?

- Sinceramente, mal. - ¿En serio respondí yo eso?

- Cuéntaselo todo a Nami, moi te escuchará

- ¿Moi? ¡Habla en cristiano!

- Nami, estar con Francis te hizo mal.

- ¡No es cierto Lily! Y que carácter tiene Lovino...

- ¡Normal que me enfade si hablas francés!

- No te enfades con Naminé, solo intenta ayudar.

- ¿Te llamas Nami o Naminé? Es que Lily te llama Naminé.

- Mi nombre es Naminé, pero Nami para los amigos. Lily prefiere llamarme por mi nombre completo.

- Lo veo mas formal.

- Tu siempre quieres ser formal, Lily.

- Oye, no me dijiste lo que te pasa.

- Naminé, creo que Lovino tiene celos de su hermano.

- ¡Yo no tengo celos!

- Ve ~ ¿Niichan tiene celos? ¿De quien?

- No te preocupes Feliciano, haz la pasta que a tu hermano no le pasa nada.

- Arthur, ¡Arthur!

- ¡Ya te dije que no!

Hubo un ruido en la sala de al lado en la que nos calló a todos, tal vez por curiosidad o tal vez por respeto o tal vez por otra cosa que ahora no se me ocurre, pero estuvimos en silencio hasta que se fue el ruido de la otra sala.

- Nosotras nos vamos a ver que les ha pasado, luego os lo comentamos.

- Ve ~ ¡Pero luego hacedlo! - estas como dijeron, se fueron -

- Cotillas... oye Feliciano, esos dos, ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí, qué quieren y cuando llegaron?

- Ve ~ Han venido a vernos y llegaron cuando te fuiste.

- ¿Y qué quieren?

- Quieren visitarnos, a ti para conocerte y a mi para saber como me va. A pesar del miedo que a veces me dan, soy muy feliz de verles.

- ¿Que hace aquí Gilbird?

- ¿Gilbird?

En efecto, no se en que momento entro Gilbird en la cocina pero lo hizo, acto seguido lo hizo Gilbert.

- ¿Es cierto que west se fue con Kiku? No lo encuentro.

- Idiota, si no está aquí es porque estará con él.

- ...¿Kiku? Ve ~ – susurró Feliciano tristemente

- De acuerdo, me voy a ver si está en otro sitio.

Gilbird y Gilbert se fueron por donde vinieron, – y nunca mejor dicho, al menos para Gilbert - Feliciano continuaba triste por el comentario que hizo Gilbert del alemán, así que no pude evitar sentir... algún sentimiento parecido a tristeza y pena – a veces me sorprendo por sentirme tan idiota por culpa de los sentimientos – por lo tanto, no podía dejar así a Feliciano ¡Y que conste que si le hablo es por mi, no por él!

- Feliciano, ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Aquí la gente nos puede escuchar.

- Claro Niichan, vamos.

Feliciano me siguió hacia el sótano, allí nunca iba nadie y era seguro que nadie nos escucharía. Al llegar, lo primero que encontramos fue unos trastos y polvo, mucho polvo.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto ese alemán?

- ¿Ludwig? No lo sé, solo sé que es así y que no puedo quitarme este sentimiento.

- Odio que te guste tanto.

- Ve ~ siempre dices la palabra odio hacia alguien o algo.

- Es normal que lo use si es cierto.

- Sé que no odias tantas cosas como dices.

- Si digo que odio es porque odio. Te odio a ti, odio a todos los que trabajan aquí, nuestra familia, donde vivimos...

- ... ¿En conclusión?

- Odio cuanto conozco.

- Eso lo dices o por que amas a alguien o por alguna mala experiencia.

- Ya claro, ahora va a resultar que estoy enamorado [Ahora es cuando la persona que lee piensa algo como "pues sí" y se suicida, a lo mejor suicidarse no pero pensar en muchas cosas "sin importancia" tal vez sí. PD. No pienses de este comentario que hice, por si se puede malinterpretar el comentario que yo hice.]

- Yo no dije eso, es una posibilidad. Aunque puede ser también el asunto del matrimonio concertado.

- Antes de eso ha sido así, siempre ha sido así.

- ¿Querías algo más de mi?

- ... ¿Cómo sabes si lo que sientes es amor?

- ¿Amor? Bueno, eso es muy simple. [Ahora es cuando vas al diccionario y buscas el sentimiento, no voy a poner nada de este sentimiento ni nada parecido].

- Feliciano, si eso quieres es por ser subnormal y no es amor.

- Ve ~ si eso no es amor, dime lo que es amor. [dime lo que es amor, ¿no crees que es un buen título?]

- Aquí pregunté yo que es amor, no tú.

- Yo ya te dije lo que es amor, ahora dilo tú.

- Feliciano, lo pregunté porque... no sé lo que es amor, nunca lo he sentido.

- Ve ~ alguna vez lo habrás sentido.

- Nunca.

- Es imposible.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque el ser humano está hecho para amar, no para odiar.

- Yo solo odio, no amo.

- Mentira.

- Verdad.

- Mentira.

- Verdad.

- ¡Niichan!

- ¿Qué?

- El día en el que te enamores aprenderás que no odias tanto como piensas.

- Feliciano, declárate con el alemán.

- No puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo miedo.

- Pues no te declares y muérete de amor, así será uno menos que odiar.

- ¡Niichan! ¡Siempre dices que me odias y nunca que me quieres! ¿En verdad me odias?

- Claro que te odio idiota.

- ¡Niichan me odia! ¡Ve!

Feliciano se puso a llorar y todo por su idiotez, – de acueeeerdo, tuve algo que ver - no pude evitar verle así y por eso le abracé - total , ya me lo pagará otro día. -

- Idiota, no llores.

- ¿Por qué? Tu me odias.

- Yo... no te odio.

- ¿Y me quieres? Porque yo a ti sí.

- ¿Quererte? Bu-bueno... Claro que sí, supongo.

- ... ¿Ves Niichan? No odias a todo el mundo.

- Claro que si odio a todo el mundo.

- Entiendo lo que es ese odio, es una tapa de lo que sientes realmente.

- Lo que tú digas, tengo hambre.

- La pasta la dejé cociendo.

- Feliciano... ¡¿Te dejaste la pasta cociendo?

- ¡Ve! ¿Es grave?

- ¡Muy grave!

- ¡Pues volvamos a la cocina!

Entonces, Feliciano me agarró del brazo y me llevó corriendo hacia la cocina. Al llegar la pasta ya estaba cocida.

- Ve ¿Hay alguien aquí o la pasta se hizo sola?

- Feliciano, la pasta no se hace sola.

- Ciao Antonio-niichan!

- ¡Hola Feli-chan! [Si, es Feli-chan y no Feli-kun. Es que lo preferí dejar así por el anime y manga, si alguien prefiere lo contrario... pues que avise y lo cambio]

- ¿Desde cuando te llama así?

- Desde que yo le llamo Antonio-niichan.

- Hola Lovino.

- Hola bastardo.

- ¿Bastardo? ¿Ocurre algo Niichan?

- Si, que es un bastardo que debería de morir.

- ¡Niichan, no le digas eso a Antonio-niichan!

- No te preocupes Feli-chan, ¿Sabéis quién se dejo la pasta cociendo?

- Fui yo... Ve...

- La próxima vez recuerda apagarlo, si no puede ocurrir algo grabe.

- ¿Como quedarnos sin pasta? ¡Yo quiero pasta para desayunar, pasta para comer, pasta para cenar pasta para-!

- ¡Suficiente, Feliciano! ¡Basta ya de tanto comentario!

- ¡Ve! Lo siento.

- Es grabe que te quedes sin pasta pero a grabe no me refería a eso.

- Feliciano, ahora acaba tú la comida.

- Sera la cena... ya es hora de cenar.

- Y Ludwig no vuelve... Tendría que estar ya aquí para hacer la cena.

- Antonio-niichan, ¿Hacemos juntos la cena? ¡Quiero hacer pasta para todo el mundo!

- Pero no hay suficiente pasta para todos.

- ¿Que te gustaría a ti comer?

- ¿A mi? ¡Paella!

- ¿Paella? ¡Hagamos pasta y paella!

Entonces Feliciano y Antonio se pusieron a cocinar juntos, yo como no tenía nada mejor que hacer me puse a observar y la verdad es que... parece divertido. Feliciano puso más pasta para cocer y Antonio empezaba a hacer paella. La verdad es que la paella tarda muuucho tiempo en hacerse y tengo hambre, así que me puse ayudar – como dije antes era por hambre y no por otra cosa. -

- Fratello, ¿Desde cuándo ayudas en las tareas?

- Desde que tengo hambre, así que deja de preguntar y cocina, tengo hambre.

- Sí, sí. Antonio-niichan, es un consejo, cuando Niichan tiene hambre más vale que se cocine rápido.

- No se por que pero si tu lo dices será por algo.

- ¡Dejad de hablar de mi y continuad con la comida!

Hubo un buen silencio mientras cocinábamos, más bien ellos cocinaban y yo hacía lo poco que podía – jamás admitiré nada, así que ahí lo dejo y no comentó más esto – Feliciano, de repente rompió el silencio y se puso a cantar una canción en la cual se añadió Antonio en la canción. Yo no quise cantar ya que yo era el típico que no sabía hacer nada bien y por eso me odia todo el mundo – más les odio yo – pero he de reconocer que hacían muy buen dúo los dos. Jamás diría en voz alta esto que acababa de reconocer, ¡Claro que jamás lo haré!

Antonio y Feliciano continuaron cantando canción tras canción y algunas veces, en las que se equivocaban o cualquier cosa ellos se reían. Yo les seguía la canción, pero obviamente les seguía en mi interior sin cantar.

Fueron pasando las canciones, una tras otra. La comida estaba casi acabada y yo al final me puse a cantar mu, pero que muy bajo. Ninguno de los dos me escuchaba cantar con ellos, hasta que Feliciano se fijó en mi y paró de cantar. Cuando Feliciano paró de cantar ya se me oía más y me dí cuenta cuando Antonio también dejó de cantar. Cuando al fin pude notar que estos dos se dieron cuenta de que cantaba con ellos, paré enseguida de cantar.

- ¡Que demonios os pasa a vosotros dos!

- Niichan... tú nunca cantas. ¿Por qué nunca cantas si lo haces bien? Solo te falta práctica.

- Yo... ¡Dejadme en paz!

- Niichan... Si te gusta cantar, canta. Ve

- Feli-chan tiene razón, si te gusta cantar, ¡Canta!

- ¡Seguid con la cena y dejadme en paz! [Recuerdo que es la continuación del día que quedó a medias del capítulo 7]

Seguimos haciendo la cena, yo no miraba a ninguno de los dos y notaba como no dejaban de mirarme – saberlo no lo sabía pero también era imaginable – al cabo de un rato comenzaron de nuevo a cantar y yo seguía con lo mío, en silencio.

Al acabar con todo este lío, me puse a cenar solo – después de la vergüenza que pasé cuando me escucharon cantar, no quería estar con nadie – y cene demasiado... ¿Tranquilo? Es lo más adecuado para la cena que tuve.

Hacía mucho que no comía algo a solas sin ruido, lo mejor en la vida es la soledad.

Cuando acabé, escuché el ruido de los demás mientras comían y... me irritaba bastante. Los quise evitar, los evité de milagro pues casi me vino a molestar el francés. Nada más pasé por allí, me fui de nuevo a dormir.

No paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, más que nada era por no tener sueño y por culpa de Feliciano ¡Me vengare de él, de eso estoy seguro! Por un momento dejé de pensar y me volví a dormir – digo volver a dormir por la siesta de antes – y jamás pensé en dormir tan poco tiempo, pues me desperté a las seis de la mañana.

* * *

Primero, ¡"comentarios" a los reviews!

**LovinaxTonio95:** Me alegra que te guste la historia y que te guste como se enamoran Ludwig y Feliciano, la verdad es que no sabía si quedaría bien.

**REMULA BLACK:** Antes que nada, me alegra que te gustase. Hice que se enamoraran y no lo sepan porque soy mala (?), en realidad fue porque no se me ocurría nada mejor. Y si, las peleas de Gilbert y Francis son lo mejor ¡Por eso hay que añadir más peleas! Ojala yo estubiera sola... (ya que yo no tengo que cuidar de nadie ni nada, aunque a mi nunca me ha cuidado nadie pero ni falta que hace (bueno, solo cuando era menor de... 5 años? ya que con 5 años volvia de clase sola a casa y un dia asuste a mi madre asi, por regresar sola andando con 5 años))

Si algo no te parece bien o alguna sugerencia, ¡avisa!

Bye a todos! Cuidense y... no se por que pero dejo este enlace de mi ultimo fandub (cual estube con él 3 horas y me quito tiempo para el fic)

h t t p : / www . youtube . com/watch?v=gnaf6LTQXKY

Aviso, no usen el enlace si no quieren morir.


	9. Cantando con Antonio

Holaaa~ esta vez actualice más pronto, ¿Y por qué? ¡Es obvio! ¡Estaba feliz, me puse a escribir y salió un tema sin sentido y los dedos volaban cuando escribia! Disfruta y luego, hay unas preguntas que si contestas bien, tendrás premio [al final está más detallado, este "miniconcurso" se cerrará una vez suba el proximo capitulo (cual supongo que tardará más, ya que solo tengo el principio)]

Sin más que decir, ¡A leer! [Lo sé, pésimo título. No se me ocurrió nada mejor]

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Cantando con Antonio**

Me desperté temprano, a las seis de la mañana y como no tenía ganas de estar durmiendo, me vestí y me fui de mi habitación. Al salir, empece a escuchar una melodía que provenía del jardín. ¿Alguien se había colado? ¿Alguien vino aposta a tocar a estas horas a alguien de aquí? Era sospechosa, fuese la que fuese, la razón de una persona cantando a las seis de la mañana.

Me dirigí a donde me llevaba el sonido, cuando al fin le podía ver, para que no me viese, me escondí lo más rápido que pude. Me puse a mirar a ver si reconocía a esa persona. No le pude ver pero descubrí quien era cuando empezó a cantar, era Antonio que como un buen loco que es estaba a estas horas haciendo ruido.

Salí de mi escondite, me dirigí hacia donde estaba Antonio – a espaldas de él, claro – cuanto más me acercaba más podía escuchar su música pero este no notó mi presencia. Al llegar donde estaba Antonio, le di un capón que no olvidará en su vida – de eso estoy muuuuy de acuerdo – y nada más dárselo este paró de tocar y se puso a protegerse – ni que fuera un monstruo come cabezas para que se proteja de esa manera. –

- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué a estas horas estas cantando tan feliz? ¡La gente intenta dormir!

- ¡Pero si lo hago todos los días! ¡Es la primera vez que lo hago! - por fin se le fue esa sonrisa en la cara, aunque la que puso era de sorpresa y no de miedo por estar yo amenazándolo -

- ¿Lo haces todos los días? ¡Me da igual que hagas o que no hagas! ¡Hazlo a otra hora!

- A otra hora no puedo... si no es por trabajo es por estar con Francis y Gilbert

- Pues mira que fácil, dejas a Francis y Gilbert plantados y todos contentos.

- No puedo hacer eso, además, a esas horas hay mucha gente y molesto.

- Pues... puedes... ¿Puedes cantar algo?

Ya no me quedaban más armas para usar en contra de Antonio, en cuanto se lo pregunté, Antonio volvió a poner esa sonrisa que siempre suele tener. En realidad no tenía curiosidad de saber la respuesta de la pregunta y lo que iba él a hacer pero como que no le iba a decir "oye, sigue con lo tuyo ¡que me has ganado y ya no me puedo quejar!". Obviamente no diría eso a pesar de la pregunta. Empiezo con que jamás le doy la razón a nadie – ni aunque tenga toda la razón del mundo – y sigo con que Antonio es la persona que más odio en el mundo – después de Feliciano, por supuesto – y digo que le odio por la cara de idiota que se le pone cuando, por ejemplo, le prestas atención. Nada más formular la pregunta, me senté en frente de Antonio, eso si, a muchos centímetros de distancia. Si es que no llegaban al metro, claro pero si no llegaban casi llegaba.

- ¿Quieres cantar conmigo?

- No me has respondido a mi pregunta.

- Cierto... ¿Qué pregunta?

- Eres un inútil que no se entera de nada. Dejalo y sigue con lo tuyo.

- Oye Lovino, ahora eres tú el que no me respondió.

- No voy a cantar contigo imbécil.

- Esta bien, como quieras.

Antonio volvió a empezar con su música de nuevo. Cada segundo que pasaba, me costaba más dejar de escucharle. La verdad es que he escuchado a muchos mejores que Antonio.

Al principio de escucharle, solo podía pensar en lo malo que era pero ahora no podía dejar de escucharle. Conforme iba pasando el tiempo, más me acercaba a él ya que iba bajando el volumen. A las últimas canciones, sin darme cuenta me puse a cantar con Antonio – es muy, pero que muy extraño que cantase con alguien – y este se puso aún más feliz.

- Bueno, esa fue la última canción. Ahora es hora de ir a trabajar.

- Sobre eso... esta mañana tienes libre. Vas a seguir aquí como hace un momento.

- Pero tu tienes que ir a clase.

- Yo iré donde me dé la gana cuando me dé la gana. Así que quedate.

- Pero con una condición.

- ¿Qué condición?

- Que cantes conmigo.

- ¡No voy a cantar! - me puse de espaldas de Antonio, para evitar verle la cara.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Lo haces bien!

- ¡Mientes! ¡Lo dices por no cantar solo!

- Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres?

- Es que... me da vergüenza.

- No será para tanto, ayer cantaste y hoy cantaste.

- ¡Imbécil, si me da vergüenza, es por que me da vergüenza! - Me giré para pegarle un capón, dándole fuerte y quedando donde estaba antes de que parase la música.

- Vale, no cantes. Y yo que prefiero antes cantar contigo que con Feli-chan...

- Ya claro, ahora voy yo y me lo creo.

- Pues podrías creértelo, es la verdad.

- Además, si me da vergüenza es por que me da vergüenza. No deberías de obligar a una persona a cantar cuando tiene vergüenza.

- Esta bien, no cantes. Pero luego si te entran ganas de cantar no cantes.

- De acuerdo, cantaré pero bajito.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Canta lo más fuerte que puedas!

- ¡Ni pensarlo! No voy a cantar fuerte.

- Pues al menos que te pueda oír.

- Tampoco.

- Entonces no vas a cantar... entonces no canto.

- Cantaré contigo pero a un volumen que solo me puedas oír tu, y ni eso...

- ¡Cantemos!

Antonio se puso de nuevo con la melodía que él sabía crear. Yo como dije, sin más remedio, me puse a cantar. Yo sabía que si le decía que no cantaría con la condición de no cantar más tarde, me arrepentiría y por eso no tuve más remedio que aceptar. La verdad es que no se me oía pero al menos parecía que cantaba y era suficiente para lo que quería. Las canciones iban pasando, las horas también iban pasando y sin darme cuenta la gente nos miraba. No pude evitar sonrojarme – no sé por que siempre me sonrojo – y sin más remedio que dejar de cantar. Cuando paré de cantar Antonio paró enseguida.

- ¿Por qué dejaste de cantar? Lo haces bien.

- ¡Cállate!

- Vale, me callo.

Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio hasta que aparecieron Arthur y Alfred. Alfred salía corriendo y seguido de Arthur. Arthur llevaba en una mano una camisa con un texto en inglés cual no tuve tiempo de leer. Alfred nada más vernos se escondío detrás nuestra ya que yo aún seguía al lado de Antonio y Antonio al lado mío. Arthur notó que Alfred estaba detrás nuestra y este se acercó más.

- ¡No me mates! ¡bastardo, no dejes que me mate!

- ¿Quién es bastardo? ¿Estas insinuando que Alfred o yo somos bastardos? Si es así-

- Me lo dice a mi y a muchos, según me dijo Feli-chan. Pero ahora se refería a mí.

- ¿Quien es Feli-chan? - preguntó Alfred saliendo de su escondite.

- El idiota le llama a mi hermano "Feli-chan" mientras que el tonto de mi hermano le llama "Antonio-niichan"

- Alfred... ¡¿Por qué me regalaste esto?

- ¿No te gusta? Es genial.

- ¡No me pienso poner esto!

- Cuando la vi pensé en ti.

- Me parece bien que pienses en mi, ¡pero no me regales una camisa donde pone "I love the hero"!

- Pero si pone hero en grande y todo.

- No solo pone hero en grande, ¡lo pone todo en grande y con lentejuelas y purpurina incluido!

- ¿Y... no amas al hero?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás sucederá algo así!

- Pues entonces haré que sea todo lo contrario.

Entonces Alfred agarró el brazo de Arthur y se lo llevó a dentro. Antonio se puso a reír y yo me quedé que no entendía nada... ¿acaso esos dos también eran gays como mi hermano? ¿Acaso todo el mundo que vive aquí es gay? Lo que me faltaba, un hermano gay con dos amigos gays y comiendo comida gay... Ahora solo faltaba que Gilbert, Francis y Antonio fuesen también gays ¡No puede pasar eso! ¡Jamás pasará!... o al menos eso quiero creer.

- ¡¿Y tu de qué te ríes?

- Me río de la forma que se quieren. ¿Sabias que son pareja?

- No aclaraste mis dudas de si son gays o no, pero si la de si se quieren.

- ¡No se lo digas a nadie! Es un secreto que no te lo debería de haber dicho.

- Claro que lo voy a decir, ¿Qué esperabas de mi?

- Me esperaba que no le dijeras nada...

- Oye, ¿Eres gay?

- ¡Que directo eres!

- Responde a mi pregunta, ¿Eres gay?

- No voy a decirlo, no me guardas ningún secreto.

- ¡Dilo ya!

- ...Te responderé si no se lo dices a nadie.

- Está bien, ¿Eres gay?

- ¿Y tú eres gay?

- ¡Por supuesto que no soy gay! ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es que... yo sí lo soy.

La fastidie y mucho, al final Antonio era gay. Era lo que me faltaba, un Antonio gay. Solo me faltaban dos personas para saber si eran gays o no y lo tengo que averiguar. Si ellos dos eran gays, estaba rodeado completamente de gays – al menos sé que aquí trabajan más personas y no son gays – y si mi madre se enteraba de esto sería capaz de tirarlo a la calle... cosa por la que no puedo pasar ¡Volvería a las mismas que en un principio! Odio tener que empezar todo de nuevo...

- No le cuentes a nadie que soy gay... por favor.

- Aunque quisiera no puedo decirle a nadie que eres gay.

- ¿Y eso?

- No puedo explicarlo, cosas mías.

- Tengo ganas de volver a ver a Carlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ...¿Se lo dirás a alguien?

- ¿Me tomas por Feliciano o qué? ¿Acaso tengo cara de Feliciano?

- ¡No es por eso! Solo quería asegurarme.

- No se lo contaré a nadie, así que suéltalo.

- Yo... ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado y no te has atrevido a decirlo?

- No, ¿por qué?

- Es que así estoy yo.

- ¿Y con quién?

- Yo... me enamoré de Carlo.

Eso era una bomba, peor que una bomba nuclear o una bomba atómica. Antonio se enamoró de Carlo, una persona que no existe. En parte existe, por ser yo, pero en parte no, pues es un personaje inventado por mi y de mi propiedad. No era plan de decirle a Antonio "Oye Antonio, resulta que Carlo no existe porque soy yo ¡Así que te enamoraste de mi!". No podía ocultárselo pero tampoco podía contárselo. No se si era peor decir la identidad de Carlo o guardarla en secreto con Feliciano. De momento, lo único que podía hacer era continuar como lo hacíamos antes, como si Carlo fuera otra persona que no fuera yo.

- Y... ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él?

- Bueno... él sin conocerme de nada hizo cuanto pudo por mi, es una de las mejores personas que he conocido por el simple hecho de - todo lo que hace y como es. También es la sensación que me causa él.

- ¿Qué sensación te causa?

- Pues... es como si el corazón se me fuera a salir cada vez que estoy con él o pienso en él, no paro de pensar en él, sueño con él, me trata bien y me siento muy querido al lado de él.

Esa descripción que me dio Antonio era... igual que lo que me pasaba a mi con él. Era imposible que a mi me pasara algo así con un hombre. Imposible que me guste un hombre. ¡Él no esta enamorado de mí, ni yo de él! Al menos si estaba seguro de que yo no estaba enamorado de Antonio... o eso quería creer al menos, ya que no tengo la prueba de lo contrario.

- Lovino... ¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buena cara.

- Idiota, me acabas de decir que eres gay y quieres que esté como si nada.

- Pero estas como si te afectara que me enamoré de Carlo. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- Seguro, solo tengo que hacer una cosa. Ahora volveré.

- Vuelve pronto, ¡te espero aquí!

Tenía que hacer una prueba, por eso lo primero que hice fue "transformarme" en Carlo y nada más hacerlo, me fui a donde estaba Antonio. Tenía que hacer esa prueba para asegurarme realmente unas cosas y... ver que pasaría después del acontecimiento del que Antonio y yo seríamos testigos. Tal vez me odiaria toda la vida, tal vez me querría más, o tal vez seguiría todo esto como si nada y yo odiandole igual o más de lo que le odio, porque, por supuestamente, le odio.

* * *

Y... Por ahora fin.

Bien, antes que nada los lindos reviews.

**REMULA BLACK:** Cada cosa a su tiempo ¡Pero hay cosas que no se pueden esperar! Aqui volvieron a aparecer con una nueva conversación [discusión] de la que todo ser viviente de este planeta disfrutaría. Por si no lo sabes [seguro que sí], la comida inglesa es un atentado contra este planeta (?) ¡y lo digo yo que tecnicamente tengo origen ingles [notese que nares es un apellido de alli]! aunque el origen sea lejano [o no tanto como me imagino, yo me imagino que sera de unas 30 generaciones minimo]. Tal vez algún día se tenga que comer la comida de su futuro/presente novio. No sé si es peor quedarse sin comida, que se te queme la casa o tener a un Lovino hambriento para matarte. Ya se sabrán qué pasó cuando esas dos fueron a cotillear y que cotillearon [¿Soy mala por dejar esa incógnita? No creo]. Y olvidé decir que ya corregí aquella falta (no se ni porque lo pongo). Bye!

**TheFannishaUsui: **Todo ser viviente de este planeta que se aprecie se compraría algo de hetalia. Es broma, ya que muuuchos no compran nada de hetalia [No me añadí por ya haberme comprado algo, el que no lo dire (No es yaoi, por si alguien lee esto y piensa eso)]. ¡Las canciones de hetalia son lo más! [Lo dice una que se pasa minimo 3 horas al día escuchando las canciones de hetalia]. Bye!

Y ahora otra cosa, saben? no subí antes el fic por tener que editar una maldita canción cual yo grabé hace seis meses (la otra no me acuerdo) y encima con adaptaciones distintas ¡Me quería morir! Al final utilicé unas dos horas para hacer la edición de video y audio y los nombres en las imágenes (cual escribí yo) y bueno, dejo el enlace (para que vean en que pierdo el tiempo)

h t t p: / www . youtube . com/watch?v=IV2TIC2t5k4

¿Les gusta andorra? Aqui les dejo un marukaite chikyuu que hice con la del video de antes (esta vez edito todo ella menos mi audio, ella puso la instrumental y eso) en este aun no hay video, pero lo puse ya que aun no lo publicamos ya que aun no le hicimos video (no hay ganas).

h t t p: / www . 4shared . com/audio/w9XzRUIJ/marukaite_chikyuu_andorra_duet . html

(Ahora es cuando Sara responde a la gente que ha perdido su versión y solo la tengo acapella y la gente revive por decir esto pero vuelve a morir cuando leen la tengo acapella, acapella=sin acompañamiento instrumental, por si alguien no lo sabe XD)

Y ahora **las preguntas**, quien responda tendra de premio... em... ¡aparecer en el fanfic! Ya que necesito gente y quien mejor que la gente que gasta su tiempo en leer.

1. ¿Cómo crees que se declararán Ludwig y Feliciano?

2. ¿Quién crees que es la pretendienta de Feliciano (la conoce Francis en la historia, se verá en el próximo capítulo)? No es inventada, es de hetalia y aunque no pegue con Feliciano me hará un gran favor en la historia. (También sirve en el caso de Lovino PERO este ya es muy pero que muy imaginable. Por eso a este personaje no le hice la misma pregunta)

3. ¿Qué crees que habrá sucedido entre Arthur y Alfred en el capítulo anterior cuando Nami y lily fueron a cotillear? Piensa como quieras, tanto mal como bien. Si aciertas o no ya es otra cosa.

Puedes intentar responderlas todas, casi todas, solo una o ninguna. Si respondes y aciertas más de una solo recibirás una vez el premio (ya que no puedes salir más de una vez). Si más de una persona la responde también ganará el "premio". Aviso, no copies a alguien qye haya respondido (si lo hace alguien) ya que tal vez este mal (a lo mejor bien, pero solo lo sé yo y no lo diré hasta el proximo capítulo, a no ser que sea la 1 la uno seguirá en pie hasta que alguien lo adivine o suceda en x capítulo, como en el caso de la pregunta 2).

Avisaré cuando alguna de estas preguntas se "cierre" o cuando alguien haya acertado para cerrarla. Ya que una vez esté cerrada ya no se podrá contestar (pero si contestaste antes de que cerrara y no avise, este "apartado" no es valido y saldrán las personas que hayan acertado). Se vale copiar la respuesta de otra persona (por probar suerte... que no falte) pero no es lo recomendable (como dije antes)

Y después de aburriros con este "final", me despido. Cuidense y bye~ (Cállate Sara, a nadie le importa tu miserable vida así que vuelve por donde viniste ¬¬)

PD. Ese parentesí es mi yo interior (todos tenemos uno XD).


	10. La prueba fue finalizada con éxito

Antes de empezar quiero dejar claro que el capítulo anterior lo dejé así aposta y yo creo que este no fue bueno [De hecho yo creo que ninguno fue bueno] pero al menos creo que el siguiente será mejor que este. Y hay como mínimo 1 persona que ganó el "premio", lo puse al final para poneros estilo "quiero saber ya si gane" pero hay que esperar hasta el final. Lo sé, mal título pero no encontraba nada mejor.

Y después de todo este discursito, paso a decir que si odias leer como narro a dos hombres besarse, no leas. No se me ocurrió nada mejor ya que mi imaginación es muy escasa.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: La prueba fue finalizada con éxito.**

Estaba dispuesto a probar para saber la verdad. Ya estaba más que decidido y aunque me odiase toda la vida después de esto, valdría la pena intentarlo. Fui donde Antonio me esperaba y al llegar, se sorprendió al verme.

– Ho-hola Carlo. – Dijo Antonio sorprendido.

– Hola Antonio.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?

– Sobre eso... yo... tenía prisa – no se me ocurría otra escusa mejor.

– ¿Y por qué viniste hoy?

– Vine por... por.. esto-

– ¿Viniste por...?

– Para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

– Pero tengo que avisar a-

– No vendrá.

– ¿Cómo sabías que me refería a Lovino?

– Porque eres predecible, ¿vamos?

Cuando acabé de hablar, nos fuimos lo más rápido que pude – ya que él me seguía todo el tiempo – para así que no me viera nadie, ya tenía suficiente con el asunto de "la prueba" ¡No hay nada más difícil que esto! Con "esto" me refiero a la prueba. No se puede obligar a uno mismo a hacer algo ¡Y menos de algo que te puedas arrepentir! En fin, como no me atrevo a decir ni hacer nada sobre esta prueba, no me quedó más remedio que inventarme una excusa barata que ni mi hermano se creería – o tal vez si, ya que mi hermano proviene de pastalandia o también conocido con el nombre de el país de la pasta. Aunque el significado es el mismo – pero Antonio por ser tonto directamente creyó lo que le dije.

Estuvimos un buen rato paseando – ya que no sabía ni siquiera que pueden hacer dos hombres y uno de ellos es gay, marica, maricón – no sé si es un maricón perdido pero me da la sensación que sí – homosexual... en fin, todo son sinónimos de lo mismo. ¡Ah! También tengo que incluir a mi hermano, al super patata man... me pregunto si alguna vez habrá hecho honor a sus superpoderes y se habrá vestido de superman pero en vez de llevar en la camisa una S de super, una P de patata... no puedo imaginarme eso ¡Y menos con mi hermano en brazos llorando y dándole las gracias a ese imbécil por salvarle la vida! Lo he vuelto a hacer... ¡Lo he vuelto a hacer! Al final siempre acabo imaginándolo... definitivamente necesito ayuda mental o que el imbécil alemán se largue... pero si pasa eso mi hermano se moriría y me culparían a mi. Conclusión, o acabo en el manicomio o acabo muerto.

– Carlo, no tienes buena cara. ¿Ocurre algo?

– No me encuentro bien, nada más. – Piensa, si te imaginas lo que yo hice te dan ganas incluso de ahorcarte.

– Lo podemos dejar para-

– ¡Ni pensarlo, tengo que hacerlo!

– ¿Hacer? ¿El qué?

– ¿Ahora quieres saber todo lo que le sucede a la gente? ¡Y una mierda te lo voy a decir!

– Bueno, de acuerdo.

Mientras continuábamos caminando, misteriosamente nos encontramos con Arthur por la calle pensando en algo – o eso suponía – ¿Acaso esta loco? Bueno, al fin y al cabo era amigo de mi hermano y mi hermano es raro, por lo tanto él también es raro. Una vez pude hacer ese "resultado" de la incógnita inglesa, me di cuenta de que Antonio ya estaba hablando con él.

– ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? – preguntó Antonio curioso.

– Yo... bueno, tengo que hacer un regalo para Alfred. – Dijo Arthur mirandome ir a donde él estaba.

– Por fin llegaste. Carlo, este es Arthur, Arthur, este es Carlo.

– No te he preguntado quien es. – Dijo Arthur gritando a Antonio.

– Ni yo tampoco lo he preguntado en ningún momento. – Respondí dándole la espalda al inglés y al español

– No lo habeis preguntado en ningún momento, pero lo hice para evitarlo. Arthur, ¿Por qué quieres regalarle algo a Alfred? – Dijo el español con demasiada curiosidad. ¡Se nota que es curiosidad!

– Es que se va a pasar unos días con su hermano y su familia, pero en especial con su hermano ya que es al que menos ve. Y ya que no puedo evitar que se vaya, le regalaré algo que le recuerde a mi...

– ¡Eso suena muy bonito! ¡Yo también quiero a alguien así! – Grito Antonio sin pensar en la gente que pasaba en ese momento cuales al verle y escucharle se fueron corriendo. La verdad es que no entendí bien la reacción de la gente.

– Tu te callas y dejas de gritar. – Le dije a Antonio recibiendo un buen golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡Que conste que lo hago por amistad, nada más! –- Se puso a gritar el inglés mientras este se ponía rojo.

– Ya claro, los amigos se regalan cosas para que se acuerden de ellos en un viaje. - ¡Ironía al poder! Se nota que odio cualquier persona que sea x cosa de Feliciano.

– Bueno, hay amigos que se regalan cosas sin motivos. ¿Cuanto tiempo se va? – Seguía Antonio preguntando con curiosidad.

– Una semana y mientras me toca esperar aquí ya que le dimos la palabra a Feliciano de quedarnos. –- Respondió el ingles algo... ¿triste? Tal vez es la palabra adecuada.

– Te digo yo que en estos momentos Feliciano tiene mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo. –- Le contesté al inglés fríamente.

– O contigo, ¿Como decías que te llamabas? – Dijo Arthur prestándome toda su atención.

– Me llamo Carlo, imbécil. –- Respondí como le contesté antes, fríamente.

– Feliciano se alegrará de pasar el día con Carlo imbécil. Yo si fuera tu me cambiaba el nombre o lo que sea pero seguro que te ira bien la vida con el apodo imbécil. –- Muy bien, Arthur vengate de mi.

– ¡Cállate ahora si no quieres que vaya por la calle diciendo que eres gay! –- Le grité a Arthur cual quedó sorprendido.

– Carlo, Arthur, ¡Dejad de pelear! ¿No veis que la gente nos mira? –- Respondió Antonio.

– Tu te callas. –- Le respondí al ibérico cual hizo lo que dije.

– En eso estoy con Carlo imbécil, cual no se por qué sabe si soy gay o no. –- Dijo Arthur mirándome mal.

– Fácil, me lo han dicho. –- Respondí a Arthur.

– ¿Quién? –- Preguntó Arthur mirándome mal de nuevo, para variar.

– Antonio. –- Dudé unos segundos en decirlo, pero lo dije.

– Antonio, ¿Es eso cierto? –- Esta vez a quien miró mal fue a Antonio, cada vez me cae peor...

– Yo... ¡Solo se lo dije a Lovino! –- Antonio se puso a correr.

La fastidié bien, dije algo que solo se supone que solo sabía "Lovino"... ¡La he jodido bien! Ahora solo me queda esperar a que Antonio se cabree bien y que ya ni pueda hacer la prueba... Dios, como odio esto. Aunque la pregunta es, ¿Qué se supone que no odio? La respuesta es obvia, ¡odio todo lo que me rodea! La cuestión ahora era si Antonio se había enfadado conmigo ya que si era así... ¡Adiós a la prueba!

Arthur se quedo en el sitio mirándome con cara de idiota – para variar, alguien que también tiene cara de idiota – y no me quedó más remedio que intentar solucionarlo para que Antonio me hablase y todo ese rollo que quiero omitir. Para solucionarlo, el primer paso es hablar con el ingles para solucionarlo.

– Oye Arthur, en realidad quien me lo dijo fue Lovino, no yo.

– Sé realmente quien eres, me lo dijo tu hermano Feliciano.

– Me alegro, así ya no le contaré nada más a Feliciano.

– Yo no le digo a nadie este tema si tu no le dices a nadie que soy pareja de Alfred, ¿entendido?

– No hago tratos con gente como tú.

– Pues entonces le diré a todos quien eres realmente, empezando con Antonio que tanto te quiere.

– ¿También te lo ha contado Feliciano o eso ya lo has adivinado por tu parte? Aunque Feliciano no lo sabe... que yo sepa.

– No, lo dijo Antonio.

– ¿Cuando?

– Hace poco, además, tu hermano también lo sabe.

– Genial, ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

– Lo saben Alfred, Francis, Gilbert, Li-

– Suficiente. No quiero saber más de esto.

– Ve a hablar con el novio que seguro te está esperando.

– Cállate maricón perdido.

– Mira quien fue a hablar, el mocoso que solo sabe llorar y buscar ayuda.

– ¡Cállate imbécil! Y me voy porque no quiero verte, no por que Antonio se fuera.

– Ya claro, pon escusas.

– Y a Alfred tal vez le guste una camisa que ponga lo mismo que la tuya.

– ¿Sabes mocoso? Esa ridícula idea me hizo pensar en que le puedo regalar.

– ¡Y ni se te ocurra decir a nadie nada de esta conversación!

– Lo haré si tu no lo haces.

Me fui del lugar para ahora que ya había "solucionado" el problema con Arthur, ir a "solucionarlo" con Antonio. Me fui en la dirección que se fue aunque realmente no sabía hacia donde se podría ir. Me puse a pensar en las probabilidades de donde podría estar Antonio y en verdad no se me ocurría ninguna así que en vez de ponerme a buscar, me fui de nuevo a cambiarme.

Cuando llegué me encontré al francés algo deprimido en la puerta pero preferí evitarlo. Al final no lo pude evitar ya que este me reconoció nada más verme.

– Oye Carlo, ven y siéntate un momento. Quiero hablar contigo de algo.

– Esta bien, pero solo un segundo.

Me senté al lado de Francis y este solo se puso a llorar con una botella de vino en la mano – hasta ahora no me di cuenta de la botella – y con una foto de una mujer en la otra mano. Este se puso a abrazar la foto y a llorar más.

– No voy a estar aquí todo el rato así que suéltalo ya.

– Es que yo me he enamorado de una chica que conocí en un viaje y ahora ella está prometida con no sé quien. Dice que ella no está enamorada de él pero que le obligan a casarse. – Francis, ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? ¡Joder, que yo estoy igual!

– Hay muchos casos de esos, así que si te sabes como evitar los matrimonios concertados me lo dices.

– El problema no es eso, el problema es que ella va a venir pronto a aquí.

– ¿A dónde te refieres con aquí?

– A esta ciudad, a conocer a su pretendiente.

– Pues ya no tiene nada que hacer.

– ¡Pero lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera ha intentado conocerme y ya me ha rechazado! Ni siquiera quiere ser mi amiga...

– Pues búscate a otra amiga.

– ... No sabes nada del amor, ¿Verdad? Me da pena Antonio.

– Lo que tú digas, ¿De casualidad sabes de donde es?

– Es de un país de África.

– En África hay muchos países, de alguno de ellos será.

– ...Es de Seychelles.

– Bueno, yo me largo ya.

Me levanté de allí y dejé al francés abrazando de nuevo a la foto y llorando, – la culpa es suya por no haberlo intentado antes – al menos ahora ya sabía de donde era una de las dos pretendientas. Tal vez me tocaba casarme con ella o tal vez a mi hermano – reconozco que la chica es mona, pero al menos yo me merezco algo mejor y mi hermano... bueno, mi hermano es otro caso aparte –- ¡No se puede obligar a nadie a casarse! Poder si se puede, pero no se debería ya que todo este lío siempre acaba mal – de hecho mis padres se casaron así y mira como les fue, no se soportan el uno al otro pero eso ya es otra historia aparte – y ni siquiera tienen amor entre ellos o por los hijos.

Una vez acabé mi propósito sin hacer la prueba, me dirigí a hablar con Feliciano – para variar – ya que contó cosas de mi que no debería de haber contado. Una vez encontré a Feliciano, me encontré también a Antonio abrazando a Feliciano y... ¿Estaba Antonio llorando? Bueno, peores cosas he encontrado aunque ver a Antonio abrazando a Feliciano sentado en una cama con él... ¡Da para mal pensar! Aunque sé la preferencia de mi hermano por la patata importada de Alemania.

– ¡Ve! ¡Hola Lovino!

– ¡Por fin dices mi nombre! ¿Tanto te cuesta? – Realmente algo grave ha pasado

– Ve...

– ¿Es eso una respuesta?

– Supongo que... creo que... mejor me voy con Ludy.

– ¿Quién demonios es Ludy?

– Es Ludwig pero acortado por mi, ¿No te gusta?

– Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él es horrible.

– ¡Os dejo solos!

Mi hermano se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y lo peor de todo no es que estaba a solas con Antonio ¡Era que quería hablar con Feliciano! Aunque lo peor de todo no fue eso, es que estábamos en la habitación de Feliciano. No pude hacer nada más que sentarme al lado de Antonio y rogar a Dios que me escuchase en ese momento ya que tenía que disculparme, aunque no me gustaba la idea.

– Oye bastardo, ¿Estas bien?

– Si...

– ¿Y qué te pasa?

– Pues... Arthur y Alfred me van a matar, ¡voy a morir!

– Aquí el único que puede morir es Ludwig. - ¿Dije su nombre? Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco.

– Lo raro es que lo sepa Carlo.

– ¿Eso? Es coincidencia.

– ¡No lo es! Técnicamente no podía decírselo a nadie y ahora ellos saben que lo he contado.

– ¿Sabes? Eres un idiota, nunca te das cuenta de nada.

– No te sigo.

– Se lo dije yo a Carlo, no tu.

– Pero el caso es el mismo, lo conté mientras era secreto.

– ¿Cuantos más lo saben?

– Lo saben Gilbert, Francis, Ludwig, Feli-

– No sigas, no quiero más nombres.

– Como quieras.

– ¿Y... qué te dice mi hermano de mi?

– Esa pregunta no me la esperaba...

– ¡Contestame!

– Me dice cosas como que eres el mejor hermano que jamás podrá tener, que te quiere mucho, que siempre insultas a la gente aunque-

– ¡Algún día matare a Feliciano!

– ¡No lo hagas! Feli-chan no puede morir...

– ¡Si puede morir y verás como lo hace!

– Tranquilízate Lovino...

– ¡Dejame en paz!

A pesar de que yo me quería ir no podía irme, ya que Antonio se puso a abrazarme fuerte y no soltarme. No entendí la reacción de mi cuerpo a ese abrazo, mi corazón se puso a acelerar, me puse rojo – lo sé por el ardor que sentía en las mejillas – y lo peor de todo es que me sentía bien así. ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¡Una persona en su sano juicio no se sentiría bien así!

Sin darme cuenta, accidentalmente, me puse cara a cara con Antonio y en ese momento, aunque sabía no debía, era el único momento que tenía para hacer la prueba. Puse mis dos manos en las mejillas de Antonio y este ni se inmutó de que le estaba haciendo y seguro que no se esperaba lo que tenía planeado hacer. Poco a poco continué acercándome más hasta que no quedo distancia alguna entre nosotros dos. ¿Que prueba era la que tenía que hacer? Besar a Antonio. ¿Por qué la prueba era besar a Antonio? Sencillo, el me "amaba" a mi y yo quería comprobar que sentía por el aunque a mi parecer es una idea absurda que no debería de haber probado.

Ahora la pregunta es ¿Que siento por Antonio? No lo sé, es la primera vez que beso a un hombre – por no decir que es la primera vez que beso a alguien – y yo mismo soy todo un lío de sentimientos. Al principio tenía miedo de que pasaría después y durante el beso pero durante el beso no ocurrió nada, lo único que Antonio hizo fue seguirme el rollo y corresponder el beso.

El problema de esta prueba al parecer no fue en el beso, así que si no era en el beso sería después del beso. De hecho, no sé por que pero lo volvería a hacer. Ahora la pregunta es, si al final me acaba gustando a Antonio, ¿Eso me convierte en homosexual, en gay o en lo que sea que la gente llame a esto? De todas formas no puedo aceptar esto ya que estoy obligado a casarme y así que sea o no gay, no puedo permitirme el detalle de casarme con otra persona que no sea quien fue galardonada con casarse conmigo – casarse conmigo es como ganar un gran premio, eso lo admitiría cualquiera –.

Después de acabar la prueba, no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara por miedo al rechazo que iba a obtener ya que aunque no estuviera enamorado no quería ser rechazado. Es extraño ya que, que yo sepa, no soy gay ni nada parecido. Tal vez en el fondo también soy gay como Feliciano o este me lo contagiase. Mientras yo pensaba en esto, Antonio detuvo aquel abrazo que comenzó antes del beso. Cuando me decidí mirarle a la cara, este me miraba con expresión de duda y no dudé en pensar que tal vez se debatía algo a si mismo.

– Como dije antes, eres un idiota por no darte cuenta de nada.

– Es que yo no me lo esperaba...

– No sé como pude besarte...

– ... pero me gustó besarte.

– ¿En serio? - Me detuve, no sabía que estaba pensando en ese momento y definitivamente estoy mal de la cabeza – Quiero decir, solo fue un beso normal.

– Lo que no entiendo es como pude sentirme bien, como si en vez de besarte a ti besara a...

– ¿A...?

– A... Carlo.

– Es cierto, estas enamorado de él.

– Pero no comprendo como me pude enamorar de dos personas.

– ¿Dos personas? Antonio, aclarate Antonio.

– ¡Eso intento pero cuando estoy con uno pienso en el otro!

– ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

– Me refiero a que cuando estoy contigo pienso en Carlo pero cuando estoy con él pienso en ti.

– En pocas palabras, no sabes a quien amas en realidad.

– Algo parecido.

– ¿Y qué es... lo que más... te gusta de... cada uno?

– Es que sois tan parecidos que es ese el problema...

– Bueno, conmigo vivirías mejor que bien. - Para que engañar, quería saber que buscaba Antonio realmente si a mi o ser algo de mi hermano o algo así-

– Para mi es lo de menos, aunque los dos vivierais peor que un obrero mis sentimientos no cambiarían.

– Antonio, yo... tengo algo que decirte.

Me puse a pensar en si era el momento de decirlo o no, ya que al fin estaba completamente seguro de mis sentimientos hacia Antonio, me había enamorado de él. Era cierto que no me gustaba la idea de que estuviera enamorado de un hombre pero esta vez conocía realmente lo que era el amor, un sentimiento que te hace feliz. Sin darme cuenta Antonio pasó un brazo a mi alrededor y me hizo apoyarme en él. Ya lo había decidido, aun no era el momento de decirle a Antonio lo que le estaba ocultando en ese momento. Prefería esperar a que el tiempo pasara y contárselo más tarde.

– Llevas un rato pensando, ¿Ocurre algo? Si tienes que decirlo dilo ahora.

– Que la gente piense no significa que le pase a una algo malo bastardo.

– ¿Y qué me querías preguntar?

– No importa sea lo que sea. Pero quiero pedirte una cosa.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Yo... qui...

– ¿Tu...?

– ...so.

– ¿Qué? No te entendí.

– ¡¿Tan difícil es entender que quiero que me beses? – Dije girándome, ya que sabía que tenía toda la cara roja.

Ahora lo que hice fue fastidiarla más, ¡Se supone que no soy gay y ahora quiero besar a un hombre! Ni esta bien ni estoy bien. Pero... no comprendo porque deseo y necesito besar a Antonio, aunque está claro que jamás se lo voy a decir.

Antonio se puso enfrente mía sonriéndome como solo él sabía hacer y prosiguió con lo mismo que yo hice antes. Sin darme cuenta me había enamorado y ahora le necesitaba para ser feliz, ahora estar sin él para mi es como estar muerto. Esos momentos que pensaba en el y aquella vez que soñé con él era porque le deseaba, yo mismo me estaba diciendo lo que sentía y no me dí cuenta hasta que le besé.

* * *

Y... Hasta aquí el capitulo

Ahora los reviews.

**moonplata** [ni siquiera sé por que añadí esto, pero da igual]**:** Sinceramente dejé el fina así aposta.

**REMULA_BLACK:** Me alegro que te gustase el anterior [y me sorprende]. Sinceramente no sé si darte valida la 1 ya que te acercaste muuucho. La segunda pregunta (Es cierto que conoce a todo el mundo), como imaginarás no es correcta pero la 3... enhorabuena, acertaste la 3 y tienes premio.

**TheFannishaUsui:** Adivinaste la 2, la 1 también te acercaste pero no lo acertaste. Ganaste premio.

**LovinaxTonio95:** La verdad es que sí, sonó a eso. En cuanto a si ganaste o no, enhorabuena, acertaste la 2. Sinceramente en un principio iba ponerle mónaco pero pensé que en otro momento era mejor.

**Arkanthoz:** ¿Leíste los 9 el mismo día? No me esperaba que alguien no se aburriera de leer los 9 a la vez (¿Te aburriste? Espero que al menos no te mataras del aburrimiento con esto) La respuesta de la 2 me hizo gracia (por lo de Pierre), eso me recordó a que en el fic que le hice a Gil para su cumple Francis violaba hojas (y me volví a reir de eso por leer tu pregunta), no te culpo ya que Fran haría cualquier cosa con cualquiera. Acertaste la 2 con Seychelles así que enhorabuena.

Por si las dudas, en la 1 pregunta se adivinó pero nadie acerto. Con esto me refiero a que si se ajuntan todos los reviews sale la respuesta ¡Va en serio! Entre todos ellos sale la respuesta.

Bueno, en resumen, de las preguntas 3 personas han ganado por la pregunta número 2. 1 persona ha ganado por la pregunta número 3. La pregunta 1 se adivinó más o menos entre los reviews así que mejor la dejo como ya adivinado. **Para aquellas 4 personas que han adivinado, lean este párrafo:** haré una especie de ficha para rellenar con unos datos fundamentales para la historia (Es muy, pero que muy general y nada personal), así que podeis elegir uno de estos medios para mandar y recibir ese cuestionario (lo recibes vacío y yo lo recibo completado), los medios són: e-mail (o messenger, lo que prefieras), youtube, skype, fanfiction (es decir, por esta página) y Gaia (en estos momentos no me acuerdo de más, lo siento). Una vez lo reciba podrás salir en la historia.

¿No es extraño que las cuatro personas hayan contestado bien? ¿Tan predecible soy? Creo que Seychelles era demasiado predecible. Y ahora bien, ¿La 3 siendo difícil por qué la ha adivinado? Pues tal vez se lo haya imaginado – Es posible que fuera predecible – y la verdad es que yo creo que Canadá se merece, aunque sea, su minuto de gloria [Tiene que ve´r como se vió en este captulo]

**Por si a alguien le interesa**, yo por las tardes de España (de 5 a 8 de la tarde mayormente) me paso el día hablando por micrófono, tengas o no tengas y si te quieres apuntar (ya que yo me aburro mucho y hablando divierto a la otra persona y me divierto), puedes decirmelo y te agrego en messenger o skype (los dos o en uno, pero si conoces otro medio también puedes decirlo)

Y por si las dudas, si, yo me imaginé a Alemania y a Italia en esa super escena que Alemania es el héroe del mundo y salva a Italia del peligro – para mayor efecto de escena, hazle edificios estilo super man y todo en ruinas – sinceramente, no sé cómo me pude imaginar eso. Y ayer soñé algo muy raro, soñé que estaba en un barco de excursión de clase, y me senté como si estuviéramos en un avión y donde me sentaba habían cuatro asientos... me pasé el tiempo esperando a mi hermano – misteriosamente ya que él no viene ni al mismo centro que yo – y a mi lado – si, me senté por el medio, dos asientos a mi derecha y uno a mi izquierda y este iba a ser ocupado por mi hermano – estaban sentados curiosamente Sacro Imperio Romano y Chibitalia y nos pasamos el rato hablando ya que no llegó nunca mi hermano. Eso que soñé fue muy raro.

Bueno, la pregunta número 1 sigue en pie... ¿Que nuevo premio podrían decidir los que lo ganen (Si eres del grupo que ya acertó en un principio)? Ni idea, no se me ocurre nada ahora – falta de inspiración – y aparte necesito ayuda para escribir – sinceramente la necesito –.

Necesito saber qué le podría regalar Arthur a Alfred – mencionado antes de qué obtuvo una idea pero realmente yo no la obtuve –, qué le podría regalar Lovino a Antonio – se acerca su cumple y tecnicamente le tiene qué regalar algo – y qué le puede regalar Ludwig a Feliciano – si, Ludwig a Feliciano y no se vale pasta ya que yo lo pensé pero... mejor otra cosa –.

Y mientras acababa de escribir esto – a esto me refiero a los regalos, el párrafo de antes – me puse a merendar un yogur griego con frambuesas y sinceramente si no lo comes, te lo recomiendo – recomiendo otro tipo de comida, especialmente mediterránea. Se nota que soy del mediterráneo. –

Hasta el próximo que lo subiré más pronto que este, cual lo atrasé un poco. Aunque esté en exámenes me esforzaré.


	11. El día de hoy no lo entiendo

Siento haber tardado un poco pero he tenido muchos exámenes – en especial de catalán, aunque en mi zona se le llama valenciano – y no pude subirlo antes. Espero que guste este capítulo y os compensaré las tardanzas – me gusta tardar unos cinco días en actualizar, pero mi pereza y mi horario no me lo permite – pero debo decir que... ¡Me hago un horario para actualizar! Si no lo hiciese, estaría aun por el capítulo 8 o algo así. También digo que si lo hubiera seguido como yo me decía, iría por algo como el 15. Y ahora os dejo con la historia. [Sigo pensando que soy pésima escribiendo, pero como no me gusta dejar lo que escribo a medias pues lo intento acabar – pero se hace eterno, aun queda mucho por hacer – en serio, esto parece que vaya a ser más largo que la biblia y sus versículos] Por cierto, siento no subir más a menudo.

* * *

**Capítulo 11. El día de hoy no lo entiendo** [Sinceramente, yo tampoco lo entendí muy bien].

Me encontraba con Feliciano a solas, ¿por qué? Muy simple, por cotilla, por meterse a donde nadie le llama, por ser como es. En definitiva, mi hermano le queda un largo camino para llegar a ser persona. ¿O nacemos personas? Eso ya es algo que no se puede saber pero lo que si me aclararía cualquier persona es que si buscas tonto en el diccionario te sale la cara de mi hermano con su cara de idiota como cuando le cocinan pasta. ¿He mencionado que mi hermano tiene la costumbre de contar cosas por no saber guardar secretos? ¿Nadie nota que soy el último en enterarme de todo?

Odio las incógnitas, mejor dicho, lo odio todo. Pero eso no significa que mi hermano cuente lo que le de la gana. Conclusión, hay muchas preguntas, odio las preguntas sin resolver y mi hermano cuenta a todo el mundo lo que sea.

– Ahora dime, ¿por qué le dices a la gente lo primero que te viene a la cabeza?

– Antes de hablar, pienso que voy a decir – muy bien Feliciano, ahora resulta que tienes cerebro.

– ¿Entonces me estas diciendo que cuentas a la gente lo que no tienes que contar y eres consciente de ello?

– ¡Ve!

– Te odio.

– Ve...

– Te odio demasiado como para verte.

– ¡No me odies! Yo te quiero mucho.

– ¿Crees que me importa si tu y los demás me queréis?

– Donde están las llaves matarile rile rile donde-

– ¡Deja de cantar esa canción!

– ¡Es que no encuentro mis llaves!

– ¿Que llaves?

– Las... mías... las perdí cuando... aquel hombre... vino y... lo vi venir pero... no sé como... yo... me robaron... y aquel hombre...

– ¡Feliciano, hoy yo te mato y no solo por contar lo que no debes de contar!

De repente, vino el alemán y el prusiano como si creyesen que iba a matar a mi hermano y fueran a detenerlo... o simplemente querían joder o pasaban de paso, ya que es una zona de paso. Lo más probable es lo último ya que saben que ni en broma mato a mi hermano y no es por falta de valor que digamos si no de que cuesta mucho trabajo matar a mi hermano... a quien voy a engañar, por más que odiase a mi hermano no lo podría matar.

– ¡Ludwig, protegeme! - dijo Feliciano mientras corría a los brazos del alemán.

– Deja de abrazar al cervezero y ven aquí.

– Aclarate, o soy cerbero o soy cervezero.

– Tu eres de todo, cualquier cosa que me sirva para insultarte me sirve.

– Hola Feliciano, ¿cómo te va el asombroso día? Bueno, no es tan asombroso como yo.

– ¡Niichan me quiere matar!

– Ven conmigo que West no te sabrá defender.

– ¿Por qué le llamas West al cervezero?

– Porque me da la gana. Yo soy tan awesome que puedo llamar a la gente como me dé la gana.

Nada más decir esto, Gilbert se llevó a Feliciano con la escusa de defenderle de mi, pero no soy tan tonto como Feliciano, sé que ese es un paso para fastidiar a la parejita. Como no quería quedarme a solas con el hombre p, me fui de allí corriendo y al darme cuenta, me puse a correr como mi hermano. Misteriosamente me encontré a un francés llorando al lado de un inglés y este intentándolo animar con comida o al menos eso parecía.

– Arthur, por milésima vez, no comeré nada hecho por ti.

– Encima que quería saber tu opinión... eres un idiota.

– No quiero ser el primero en probar "eso".

– Alfred ya lo probó ¡Y deja de hablarme mirando esa foto!

– ¡Esa chica es mi vida! Por qué vives tan lejos...

– Yo me voy, me tengo que ir. Y además, no quiero estar al lado de un idiota como tú que me cae mal. – dijo Arthur mientras se levantaba y se disponía a irse.

– ¡Arthur, espera!

Los dos de repente me miraron, al parecer ni se inmutaron de mi existencia antes hasta que hablé. Este se me acercó y aun llevaba la comida en la mano y... me daba miedo. Arthur en vez de quedarse en el sitio, este se puso en frente mía y me dijo que le siguiera. No sabía como pude hacerle caso, pero lo hice. Le seguí hasta llegar a una habitación, la cual era la que utilizaban Arthur y Alfred durante su estancia, ya que mi hermano es tan idiota que les ofreció quedarse aquí.

– ¿De qué me querías hablar?

– Pues... quería saber ya que eres novio de Alfred-

– ¡Yo no soy nada de ese idiota!

– Vale, lo que tu digas. ¿Qué le vas a regalar al final?

– Pues ya le compré el regalo, me lo recomendó una que vive aquí ya que mi idea era una buena paliza a Alfred de regalo.

– Que cortés, ¿Y quién te lo recomendó?

– Eran unas cuantas mujeres, aunque dos sabían el motivo del regalo y fueron quienes me lo recomendaron.

– Imagino quienes, ¿qué te recomendaron?

– Bien, pues me recomendaron una caja musical y un taller cerca de aquí que hace cajas musicales a tu gusto. Creo que es una tontería pero... ese idiota no sabría apreciar – el buen gusto.

– Lo que tu digas. – ¿Acaso tu si entiendes de gusto? Dejaré de pensar en eso.

– Y aparte de esa pregunta, ¿algo más que preguntar?

– Bueno... sabes que el cumpleaños de Antonio se acerca-

– En pocas palabras, quieres regalarle algo al novio. Sabemos de ti más de lo que crees.

– ¡No es mi novio, joder!

– Pues a mi no me han dicho eso.

– ¿Quien o quienes te lo han dicho?

– Pues... Lily y aparte había más gente allí.

– Genial, encima de tener a Feliciano que lo cuenta todo tengo o a Antonio que también lo cuenta todo o a Lily que nos puede espiar, también es posible que lo supiera por parte de Antonio.

– Entonces sois novios.

– ¡No lo somos! Todo lo peor me pasa a mi.

– Aunque eres un desgraciado hay gente peor.

– Tú sí que eres un desgraciado – murmuré – dame un ejemplo.

– Francis, aunque ya nació así.

– ¿Acaso tu no?

– Justamente habló quien menos tendría que hablar, según tú y muchos más cómo yo.

– Me voy por culpa de Feliciano, pues le tengo que matar. Luego vendré y me vengaré.

– Luego si la venganza te sale mal no llores.

– Por cierto, por allí viene un americano que su nombre empieza con A y acaba con d.

En efecto, venía Alfred hacia nosotros y supongo que quería hablar con Arthur o más bien gritarle ya que venía gritando. Yo me fui de allí a buscar a Feliciano – cual supuestamente era protegido por aquellos dos – y desgraciadamente me encontré a Gilbert, Antonio y Francis en una sala pero estos dos últimos bailando. Francis no iba vestido como cualquier persona, si no casi como Dios le trajo al mundo – digo casi por llevar una rosa en cierta parte cual ni me tomo la molestia en nombrar – y en serio, me quería morir con semejante imagen en mente.

– ¡¿Y tú por qué vas como Dios te trajo al mundo?

– Pues estoy practicando para la función del cascanueces.

– ¡Pero si queda mucho para navidad! Además, ¡La gente baila vestida de persona y no de pervertido!

– Kesesese¡Esta loco! Deja a Francis divertirse que si no llega a ser por la noticia que le hemos traído no estaría feliz y además, no queremos que se pase el día llorando, puede llegar a ser un coñazo en ese estado ¿Tu lo has soportado en ese estado, Lovino?

– Y tú... ¡¿Dónde dejasteis a mi hermano?

– Se fue con West y con su nuevo amigo ya que cree que son novios gracias a mi. ¡Esta es nuestra primera jugada! ¿No es asombrosa?

– Para empezar, no es nada asombrosa por que después tengo que soportar a Feliciano, además, es la segunda jugada ya que la primera fue una jugada tuya de celos. – Después, no sé como pude aceptar aquel trato contigo si me caes mal... Finalmente, me largo a matar a mi hermano y después de ello, volveré para matar a Antonio y a Lily.

– Antonio, ¿Has oído al mocoso? Te quiere matar. ¿Antonio? ¡Antonio!

– Hola Lovino, no te vi llegar.

Tal vez Antonio esté ciego y sordo o tal vez estaba en su mundo. Este dejó de bailar con Francis – sí, estaban bailando juntos – y se acercó a nosotros y se puso al lado de Gilbert.

– ¿Querías algo de mi, Gilbert?

– ¿Sabes? Tu novio te quiere matar.

– ¡Antonio no es mi novio!

– ¿Es eso cierto Antonio? Hay un rumor circulando de eso.

– Lovino te dio la respuesta... ¿Te sirve?

– Sí, ahora es cuando yo os doy una asombrosa paliza a ti y a Francis por hacer algo tan gay. ¡Francis, ven aquí!

– Mon ami, esto no es nada gay. Antonio y yo estamos haciendo arte. ¿Verdad Antoine?

– Verdad. ¡Únete Gilbert!

Antonio se llevó a Gilbert junto a Francis para los tres practicar el cascanueces. Había un rumor sobre que el cumpleaños de Antonio era dentro de poco, así que tenía que preguntarle. Si el rumor era cierto, ya tenía el regalo.

Sé que le gustará ya que, me ha dado pruebas de que algo así le gustará. Me acerqué a Antonio, pues iba a hacerle la pregunta y nada más él me respondiera, me iría de allí.

– Antonio, te tengo que preguntar algo.

– Tómate el tiempo que quieras, Gilbert y Francis se van a pelear como siempre aunque no me lo quiero perder. Me apetece pelearme con ellos también.

– ¿Es cierto que tu cumpleaños es dentro de poco?

– Si, es dentro de unos días. ¿Tienes algo para apuntarte cuando es?

– Con que lo digas es suficiente. ¡Y no tengo pensado regalarte nada!

– Como quieras.

Y así hizo él, me dijo el día y se puso a continuar lo que estaba haciendo antes de que yo llegara. Entonces me fui a primero apuntarlo – nunca se sabe si se me olvida – luego, a matar a Lily ya que el rumor sobre... ¡No voy a mencionar algo así! No me siento bien al pensar en ese tema. No sé como pude pensar en hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños pero... me gustó la idea de hacerle un regalo.

Lo primero que hice fue llevarme el material necesario para escribir – es... para inspirarme – y así empezar el regalo. Dejé el tema de matar – realmente no voy a matar a nadie, cuesta mucho trabajo – para concentrarme en el regalo. El regalo ya lo tenía planeado pero me quedaba hacerlo.

Antes que nada, es escribir, lo segundo es pedir ayuda a Roderich cual... no sé si se molesta o no en buscarnos, siempre ha dicho cosas como "si no venís, no iré a por vosotros así que si no aprendéis el problema es vuestro", aunque creo que eso más bien sería traducido como "no estáis obligados a estudiar ya que sabéis razonar y por lo tanto sabéis lo que queréis. Si no queréis aprender el problema es vuestro". Obviamente eso es lo que más me gusta de él, que no viene a buscarnos como hacen otros. Y aparte de todo eso, cuando no vamos se pasa el día con el trío dinámico – no hay que mencionar a que tres personas me refiero – pero en especial lo pasa más con cierto pruso por tener a no sé quien como amiga en común.

Ahora la cuestión era simple, ¿dónde puedo ir a escribir? Solo se me ocurre una idea que me dieron una vez, esta idea decía: "la inspiración y la imaginación no solo nace de ti, si no vienen a ti y vienen a ti dando gritos para que sepas que existe, para que la utilices ya que esa imaginación y esa inspiración proviene de ti y a la vez viene a ti."(1)

No recuerdo donde lo escuché pero tampoco es importante. Lo importante son las tres cosas y para poder sacar imaginación necesito inspiración... oí de mi hermano una playa pero... a parte de eso no conozco nada.

Por ello decidí ir a la playa, por que sé donde está la playa. Al llegar a la playa, me la encontré desierta aunque me esperaba que estuviera desierta por el tiempo. Pero no estaba solo, me encontré con tres figuras de las que pasé de largo hasta que uno de ellos me vio y resultó ser mi hermano Feliciano. Mi hermano vino corriendo y lo primero que hizo al verme fue dejarme sin aire.

– ¿Has venido por mi?

– Estúpido, ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí.

– ... Cierto. ¿A qué has venido?

– Pues... yo... yo... quería... vine... estaba... pensé...

– ¿Y todo ese material? ¿Vas a pintar? Si quieres te ayudo, ve~

– Tu sigue con... el alemán y... ¿Quién demonios es?

– Pues es amigo nuestro, de llama Kiku.

– No quiero ni conocerle, además ya que estoy aquí me vas a explicar algo.

– ¿Cómo te va con Antonio? ¡Francis me lo ha contado todo!

– ¿Francis? ¿Qué pinta él conmigo?

– Pues él dijo que tu y Antonio después de que yo me fuera os vio y...se quedó escuchando y mirando y... dijo que os besasteis y eso.

– Maldito francés...

– ¿Es cierto?

Quería mentirle a Feliciano con un no rotundo pero... no podía hacerlo, en su mirada podía ver esperanza y felicidad... felicidad como dice su nombre (2) y creo que este ya tenía suficiente con lo suyo así que por lo tanto, no le iba a mentir a menos que...

– ¿Se lo dirás a alguien?

– ¡Niichan, soy de palabra! Yo nunca cuento nada a nadie.

– Ya claro, por eso la gente me viene y dice que se lo has dicho.

– ¡Yo no lo digo! No es mi culpa que animándoles se me escape o que lo lean cuando escribo en mi diario.

– ¿Tienes diario?

– Si y en el escribo muchas cosas. ¿Es cierto lo del beso?

– Yo... no puedo mentirte...

– ¡Di si es verdad o no, por favor!

– Es cierto.

– ¿El qué es cierto?

– ¡Lo de que me besé con Antonio!

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. La fastidié... ahora los amigitos de Feliciano se enteraron bien del tema. No pude tener más cuidado al decirlo. Ahora ya saben la verdad del rumor, si lo escucharon ¡y todo me pasa por gritar! Sentía como si explotara algo en mi. De repente vinieron los otros dos y estos se quedaron mirándonos.

– Lovino, ¿Te encuentras bien? Desde que me lo has dicho te has callado, te has puesto rojo y encima parece que estés enfermo.

– Tu si que estas enfermo.

– ¡Lo digo en serio! ¿Comiste algo en mal estado, ve?

– No.

– Ludwig, ¿Puedes llevarte a niichan de vuelta? Es que no se encuentra bien.

– Estoy bien, solo es... no es nada.

– Si que lo es, ¡Estas pálido!

– ¡Idiota, no estoy pálido!

– Como tu digas fratello, volvamos.

De repente mi hermano iba a intentar llevarme en brazos pero no le iba a permitir ni intentarlo – él es muy débil como para llevarme y a parte no hay ganas – y sin darme cuenta, me quedé inmóvil. Su amigo alemán me levantó y me llevaba en brazos. Tengo que reconocer que el tío es fuerte, más de lo que aparenta.

– ¿Ves Lovino? ¡Ludwig quiere ser tu amigo!

– No queremos ser amigos.

– Entonces no te llevaría en brazos.

– Idiota, date cuenta que lo hace por ti.

– Oye Kiku, Feliciano y yo volvemos. ¿Te apetece venir?

– Os acompañaré hasta la puerta para daros compañía.

– Ve... yo quiero ser fuerte para poder llevar en brazos a la gente...

– Feliciano, mañana puedes venir a un entrenamiento y verás como te haces fue-

– ¡Kiku, Ludwig, una carrera!

De repente mi hermano se puso a correr y seguido de él estaba Kiku. Yo iba lento por culpa de Ludwig por llevarme y tal vez era por mi peso – la culpa en todo caso es suya, yo no tengo sobrepeso ni nada parecido –. Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, ya que si hablaba sería para meterme con él y además, no podía. Cada vez perdía más las ganas de insultarle y no precisamente por amor a Alemania [¿Eso es literal? En este caso podría ser pero no lo es] y su gente... finalmente, caí desmayado en sus brazos.

Cuando desperté me encontré aun en los brazos del super patata man y mi hermano a su lado. ¿Dónde estábamos? Sencillo, en la entrada de mi habitación y lo sé porque reconozco el sitio. Los dos que estaban conmigo se pusieron a hablar y a mi no me quedó más remedio que escuchar.

– Pero no tenías porque hacerlo, Feliciano.

– ¿Por qué no? ¡Los abrazos son divertidos, ve!

– No son divertidos y además, ¡A Kiku no le gustan los abrazos!

– ¿No le gustan los abrazos? ¿Por qué?

– No lo sé, me lo dijo su novia.

– ¿Novia? ¿Tiene novia? Ve~

– Sí, tiene novia y-

– Niichan, ¿cómo estás?

– No se encontrará bien, si no me insultaría.

– ...Cierto, dejemoslo en su cama.

Y así fue como dejaron de hablar y hicieron lo que dijo Feliciano. Al menos, había recobrado un poco la fuerza cuando me dejó en la cama. Nos quedamos Feliciano y yo a solas ya que el otro se fue a la cocina con la escusa de tener que cocinar. Mi hermano se sentó a mi lado y se puso a mirarme sin parar en ningún momento. Por fin podía hablar y ahora bien, la pregunta es ¿Por qué no podía hablar? Sencillo, no podía decir nada y fue por el simple hecho de que me costaba.

– ¿Tengo algo en la cara como para que me mires todo el tiempo?

– ¡No es nada de eso, es que antes no sé porque no hablabas!

– No podía hablar, y tampoco moverme.

– Quiero preguntarte algo.

– Suéltalo ya, no me gusta esperar.

– tu... a ti... desde cuando... tu... ¿Te gusta Antonio?

– Menudas preguntas haces.

– ¡Se sincero!

– De acuerdo, te seré sincero. No lo sé.

– ¿No lo sabes? Es imposible que no lo sepas, ve~

– Pues no lo sé, además no soy gay como tú.

– Eso ya se verá, ¿Te acuerdas de aquel chico asiático?

– Si te refieres a tu nuevo amigo sí. ¿Por?

– Es que... bueno, no importa.

– Ahora te arrepientes de mencionarlo.

– Ese es Kiku, el chico que no conocías.

– Al menos tienes un amigo que no es gay.

– Si Ludy no es pareja de él, ¿De quien será?

– No hemos dicho en ningún momento eso-

– Yo le abracé para ver sus reacciones, creía que eran novios pues Ludy y él se llevan muy bien y me da envidia...

– ¿Envidia de algo así?

– ¿Tu no te sientes mal cuando Antonio te dice lo que siente por Carlo?

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso de Antonio?

– Fácil. Antonio y yo nos lo contamos todo.

– Que bien, ahora con más razón os debo de matar.

– ¡Ahora te cuidaré yo a ti, ve!

– Ni-

– Ahora el que necesita ayuda eres tu y yo puedo darte la ayuda, ve.

– Está bien, pero no te acostumbres a esto.

– ¡Claro que no, solo será mientras estés en ese estado! Ya vuelvo, ve.

Feliciano se fue por donde vino, aunque volvió con comida. Más tarde vino Antonio por dejar antes a medias las canciones y finalizamos con tres canciones más. Al final me salió todo bien, en mi habitación era fácil inspirarse y ya solo me faltaba una cosa, hablar con el austriaco del cual necesito ayuda.

* * *

Ahora reviews:

**Arkanthoz:** Gracias por las ideas y me alegra que te guste el capítulo anterior. Yo también suelo cansarme enseguida a no ser que me guste la historia.

**REMULA BLACK:** En realidad tienes razón, las personas que se parecen en personalidad deberian de llevarse bien pero mi caso también es así con muchas personas. Ahi tienes razón, jamás se le debe contar nada a Feliciano. Gracias por las ideas.

**TheFannishaUsui: **Es normal que seas fan de él, iggy es tan... desvario de tema, gracias por las ideas y me alegro que te gustase el capítulo anterior.

**Nyx Philopannyx:** Me alegro que te guste y queal final dejaras review (no importa si dejas o no, lo que me importa es que guste). Debo de escribir algo mejor para que la gente no se esfuerce mucho por leer, gracias (ire mejorando con el tiempo eso) gracias por las ideas y no pasa nada por no dejar review.

Todas las ideas que pusisteis son buenas y en realidad aprecio mucho esa ayuda que recibo de parte de cada persona.

Ahora las preguntas son estas, pues mi imaginación es escasa. Necesito saber que regalos pueden hacer Alfred a Arthur, Feliciano a Ludwig y Antonio a Lovino y sí, esta vez lo pregunté del revés.

Ahora lo que voy a anunciar, supongo que si te gusta esta historia es una buena noticia, es que voy a hacer aquí un capítulo para el cumple de Antonio y otro capítulo para san valentin. Sé que me dará tiempo y lo sé como que me llamo Sara y como que en cinco horas escribo un capítulo de estos, contando el pensar pero sin contar ir al baño, comer y esas cosas, además está el fin de semana y con más razón tengo tiempo (en realidad tardo tanto en subir por pereza, no por otra cosa y escribo dos días antes de subirlo y lo paso a limpio porque en clase es donde escribo una parte de la historia por tener horas libres sin profes).

De momento, los regalos que usaré son los que se han puesto en review (para empezar, si pregunto es para usarlo o inspirarme pero en mi caso más bien para usarlo y segundo, algunas ideas incluso me gustaron bastante y algunas cosas incluso las he mezclado y a mezclar me refiero... ya se verá)

Solo me ha gustado como ha quedado la historia en la parte en la que se ponen a bailar el cascanueces, también tengo que aclarar que el cascanueces normalmente se hace en navidad aunque eso supongo que depende de donde uno vive y que yo sepa, la mayoría del mundo lo hace en navidad.

La ficha ya está lista, solo me falta retocarla y... voila, la paso a la gente que ganó (creo que me pasé con el contenido y aun así creo que me falta). Quien no me haya dicho el medio por cual pasarlo, lo paso automáticamente por fanfiction (quien lo haya dicho no es necesario que lo vuelva a decir).

¿Y qué más que decir? Pues mi horario a cambiado por culpa de mi hermano (a cual le llamo fratello por el simple hecho de que parece que digas un tipo de queso o algo así) pero es similar, solo que creo que a la gente de latinoamérica le vendrá incluso mejor, pues estoy en las tardes de España (cuando puedo) y noches, en especial los fines de semana que se larga con sus dos amigos. No he agregado aún a nadie al messenger de quienes me lo dijeron que se lo pasara por allí, agrego mañana (viernes) ¡Lo juro!

(1) ¿Qué puedo aclarar aquí? Bueno, pues una amiga mía que aparte es compañera de clase, le da por leer algunas historias breves inventadas por mí y a veces me saco historias de la nada mientras hablo con ella. Ella me pregunto "Tía, yo no sé de dónde te sacas tanta imaginación y tantas historias" pero en buen sentido y no sé por que le contesté eso, no lo he leído en ningún sitio y no sé de donde lo saqué pero lo copié como lo dije ya que estábamos grabando la conversación porque antes estaba una de mi clase criticando y luego dice que somos nosotras las que criticamos. Muchas veces he escrito e incluso adaptado canciones para fandubs en sitios que estén llenos que me causan inspiración, puede servir la playa, un campo, una plaza de pueblo/ciudad (donde haya gente), un bosque... (no he ido a un bosque para escribir, pero tiene que ser divertido) cualquier zona es válida, mientras esté "viva".

(2) Por si alguien no lo sabe, Feliciano (Felicia en mujer, Felicidad en español) proviene de felice en italiano (feliz en español). Aunque es un nombre que tecnicamente proviene del italiano, también es usado en español como Feliciano y de hecho, Feliciano en España es un nombre bastante común como Manolo, Antonio, Esteban... aunque como en el caso de Feliciano, Esteban es más usado para segundo nombre e incluso como apellido si no me equivoco (en el caso de Esteban no me equivoco en el de Feliciano ni idea). Hablando de Felicidad, mi abuela se llama Felicidad aunque en el dni (documento nacional de identidad) consta como Felicia y yo con tal de fastidiarla le llamo abuela Felicia (es una larga historia el como llegué a ese extremo, pero no voy a gastar más lineas en esto).


	12. Cumpleaños y ¿Revelando un secreto?

Hooola~ ¡Al final he podido cumplir la "promesa"! Aunque estube todo el día escribiendola – y aparte leyendo y entreteniendome con otras cosas... – y tardé cinco horas... pero lo pude hacer. Espero que guste ya que este me pareció que salió bien.

En este se podría decir que aparte del cumple de Toño – que de eso trata – he adelantado un poco la historia. Espero que también guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Cumpleaños y... ¿Revelando un secreto?**

El día tan esperado por muchas personas – en especial amistades – ya llegó, hoy era el cumpleaños de Antonio. Ayer estubimos en otro cumpleaños, en el del asiático cual me empezó a caer algo bien, tal vez por su personalidad... por ello en su cumpleaños le di un regalo y mi hermano se puso feliz por ese detalle. Hace poco, estuve enfermo y Kiku a pesar de vivir un poco lejos de aquí y sin conocerme apenas, me vino a visitar unos cuantos días. Como él me regaló un libro mientras estaba enfermo, yo también le regalé un libro por su cumpleaños bueno, más bien eran dos libros ya que no quería parecer tacaño. Feliciano le regaló unas entradas a un teatro para que llevase a la novia y la verdad es que esas entradas no las consigue cualquiera...

En la fiesta me enteré de que Kiku es bisexual, por eso tal vez le parece bien que la gente tenga como pareja a alguien del mismo sexo. Como su novia se encontraba mal, decidió no molestarla y no hacer la fiesta en su casa. Esa fue la razón por la que se celebró fuera y Feliciano se encargó de hacer la fiesta donde vivíamos. La fiesta fue más de lo que me esperaba aunque Antonio se puso triste y luego averigüé por parte de Gilbert – más bien lo gritó para que todos lo supiéramos – que según Antonio, después de un día de fiesta nadie querría pasar el día ni siquiera con él, simplemente por el hecho de cansancio del día anterior.

Por ello, hoy Francis y Gilbert se llevaron a Antonio a pasar la mañana fuera mientras preparábamos la fiesta – sinceramente, creo que fui el único que quería hacerle una fiesta por su cumpleaños – y aunque se empezó sin ganas y algo cansados, acabamos de prepararlo con ganas de continuar y desesperados por empezar y con alegría preparando los regalos.

Al final llegaron Francis y Gilbert cansados y con la respiración agitada por correr, después estos dos explicaron hicieron que Antonio antes de volver fuera a comprar un juego llamado twister y nos explicaron que lo querían usar para después jugar y que aparte, no se les ocurrió otra idea para adelantarse y llegar antes que él. Hoy también vino Kiku por parte de Feliciano, ya que su novia se iba a ver a sus padres por una reunión familiar y hablando de padres, ni nuestra madre ni nuestro padre estaban, hace unos días mi madre se fue con nuestro padre a Venecia para "conocer" el futuro de Feliciano y el mío, en otras palabras, saber con quienes nos casaríamos en un futuro y aceptar si estaba conforme. Arthur y Alfred estaban aún con el tema de que Alfred fuera al continente americano aunque eso no les impidió ir a las dos fiestas eso sí, de momento en la primera fiesta Arthur se emborrachó y se puso a... mejor no comento más.

Todos nos colocamos en nuestra posición, algunos que no se acordaban donde iban les dije dónde debían ponerse ya que fui yo quien organizó todo eso. La razón de colocarnos en una posición era para escondernos y que Antonio tuviera que encontrarnos... como una especie de escondite. Nada más llegar Antonio se hicieron las 12 del mediodía y cuando este entró solo se oyeron unas risas dejando desconcertado al español. Entonces se puso a buscarnos.

Fue buscando y encontrando, el primero en encontrar fue Feliciano – lo veo demasiado lógico – y este no paraba de interrumpir su búsqueda hasta que encontró a Kiku, el segundo en encontrar ¡Tardó media hora en encontrarle! Los demás tardaron menos por estar más "ocupado" Feliciano – y no tuvo más remedio, Kiku estaba todo el tiempo con él – y como dije antes, poco a poco fueron saliendo los restantes con un "¡Sorpresa!" y despues "feliz cumpleaños" y algunos incluso le daban un abrazo, un ejemplo claro es Feliciano. No sé como se las apañó para dejarme el último, ya que encontró a todos menos a mi.

–¿Ya estamos todos?

–Ve~

–¿Ocurre algo?

–Ve... te dejas a alguien.

–¿En serio? Pues no sé donde buscar más.

–¡Buscale! ¡Falta niichan!

–¿Entonces falta Lovino?

–¡Sí y hasta que no le encuentres no traeremos tus regalos, ve!

–¡Feliciano! ¡Castigado a correr dos vueltas por el jardín!

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–Porque... porque sí y punto.

–¿Corres conmigo? No quiero estar solo en una fiesta.

Entonces, los dos se fueron a correr y bueno, realmente corrieron muy lento y mientras hablaban – desde donde estaba se podía ver – y al final, antes de que estos volvieran – se quedaron un buen rato fuera después de dar las dos vueltas – me encontró Antonio.

–¡Vaya, estabas aquí!

–Sí y por tu culpa he sido el último.

–Lo siento...

–So-sorpresa.

–¿Eh?

–Feliz cumpleaños imbécil... ahora me voy.

Intenté irme pero no pude, más que nada por culpa de Antonio que este se puso a abrazarme. Aunque intentaba irme no podía y aparte, poco a poco me iba sintiendo bien... ¡pero a pesar de todo eso lo odio! Cuando dejé de oponer resistencia, Antonio dejó de abrazarme.

–Vamos a donde están los demás.

–Antonio...

–¿Sí?

–Yo... me da igual estar en una fiesta y que me vean.

–A mi también me da igual que me vean en una fiesta.

–¡No lo digo por eso!

–¿Entonces?

–Necesitas relajarte, cierra tus ojos y relajate.

–No sé si hacerte caso...

–Tú hazlo y punto, si lo digo es por algo.

–Cierto.

Entonces, Antonio hizo lo que yo le dije – más bien, obligarle – y le besé. Después de eso, miré alrededor, la gente nos miraba y yo me moría de vergüenza. Entonces Alfred se puso a nuestro lado riéndose por el camino y mientras este venía, aparecieron los dos que estaban corriendo en el jardín si es que se le puede llamar correr.

–Bueno, la fiesta no son ellos. ¿Qué es lo siguiente que puedo hacer por vosotros?

–Tu nada, ven aquí que tengo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

–¡Pero Arthur! Yo soy el héroe que tiene que salvar a todos del aburrimiento.

–Ve~ ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Pues Lovino y Antonio han hecho pública su relación.

–¿En serio Francis? ¡Enhorabuena niichan!

–¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Verdad Antonio?

–Bueno... yo... no lo sé.

–Por favor, dejad de pelear. – Dijo Kiku agarrándonos de los brazos – acompañadme y lo solucionaremos.

–¡No pienso hablar de este tema! – Dije mientras hacía que Kiku nos soltara y enseguida lo hizo.

–Pero niichan, si no hablas del tema no lo solucionarás.

–Ese es problema de Antonio y mío. Aquí nadie más tiene ni siquiera derecho de saber nada.

–Entonces, Antonio me agarró del brazo y nos fuimos fuera, no sin antes decir que continuaran que enseguida llegábamos. Fuimos a la habitación de Antonio y estuvimos un pequeño rato en silencio.

–Bastardo, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

–Bueno... tenemos que aparentar que hay algo que hablar para que luego crean que lo hemos hablado.

–¿Aun sigues enamorado de él?

–Poco a poco parece que vaya olvidando ese sentimiento hacia él.

–Pues... te tengo algo que decir.

La cuestión ahora era ¿Lo digo o no lo digo? Mejor espero a más tarde, aun no es el momento.

–Déjalo, era una tontería.

–Ojalá hubiera venido también él.

–¿No tienes suficiente con que esté yo?

–Claro que sí pero él también es mi amigo.

–Esta bien, te lo diré.

–¿El qué?

–Yo... es que no sé como decirlo.

–Solo dilo.

–Yo... ¡No puedo decirlo!

–¿Y si lo escribes?

–Ven conmigo.

Entonces, Antonio y yo salimos de la su habitación para ir a la mía. Una vez llegamos, me puse a rebuscar donde podría estar lo que ahora quería.

–¿Qué buscas? ¡Es imposible encontrar algo conforme está esta habitación de desordenada!

–No es imposible porque sé donde esta... o al menos donde estaba.

–No me has dicho que buscabas.

–Cierra los ojos.

–¡De acuerdo!

Entonces Antonio cerró los ojos y lo que hice fue sacar unos papeles.

–Ahora nos vamos.

–¿Y qué es?

–Una cosa.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Ya lo verás.

Salimos de allí y fuimos donde estaban todos. Al llegar nos encontramos con una piñata colgada, un poster que curiosamente era Francis y arriba ponía "ponle la rosa a Francis"(1). Cuando nos vieron llegar, vendaron los ojos a Antonio y trajeron la tarta, depués de llevarle la tarta le desvendaron los ojos y le cantamos cumpleaños feliz.(2) Nada más acabar de cantar, se pusieron a repartir el pastel entre todos. Me esperaba menos cosa, pero al fin y al cabo lo hicimos Feliciano y yo.

–¡Estaba muy bueno todo!

–Si solo era un estúpido pastel... – murmuré

–¿En serio Antonio-niichan? ¡Lo hicimos niichan y yo!

–¿Lo hicisteis vosotros? ¡Gracias!

–¡Fue un placer, ve!

–¡Primero va el regalo del awesome!

Le llevaban sus regalos mientras yo me puse en un lado solo para pensar en mis cosas. No sé de donde salió todo ese alcohol tan de repente pero en la mesa habían bebidas alcohólicas. Estuve un rato largo pensando hasta que apareció el protagonista de mis pensamientos, Antonio. Antes estuve pensando en él, no sabía si realmente se lo quería decir pues por una parte quería acabar ya con eso, pero por otra parte me gusta jugar con ventaja porque sí, eso es jugar con ventaja y me gusta.

–¿Al final trajiste también regalo? Si lo hiciste es el momento de darlo.

–Te digo yo que no es el momento para dártelo.

–¿Entonces me trajiste un regalo? Y eso que dijiste que no lo traerías. ¡Que lindo!

–¡Retira lo dicho!

–No~

–¡Hazlo!

–Venga Lovi, trae el regalo~

–Espera, ¡¿Cómo me has llamado?

–Te he llamado Lovi.

–¡Eso yo ya lo sé y no me vuelvas a llamar así!

–Como tu quieras Lovi.

–...Lo has vuelto a hacer.

–¡Dale tu maldito regalo de una vez!

–Cállate Arthur. Mi regalo es... es...

–¿Qué es?

–Aquel papel...

–¿Un papel?

Entonces, le dí el papel y este se puso a leer el papel. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, se iba desconcertando más. Al final le aclaré al oído lo que era aquellas palabras del papel y por eso nos fuimos de la sal. Obviamente fuimos seguidos por los demás pero no quedó más remedio. Al llegar cerramos la puerta para que estos no entraran. ¿Dónde estábamos? En la sala de música. ¿Para qué? Para darle su regalo. ¿Qué regalo? Una canción compuesta por Roderich y por mi, por ello le pedí ayuda y de hecho, recibí la ayuda.

Le canté la canción y no sé como pude hacerlo, pues sé que canto mal y lo sé porque cuando escucho cantar a Feliciano me comparo con él y además, lo sé porque mis padres lo dicen ¡Pero si fuera cierto todo lo que dicen yo sería incluso retrasado mental! ¡A la mierda mis padres! Aunque admito que Feliciano lo hace mejor que yo.

–Lovi... ¿Sabes? Fue precioso.

–Si tanto te gusta te jodes, solo lo hice una vez y no lo hago más.

–Canta otra vez, ¿Sí?

–No pienso cantar de nue-

No pude acabar la frase por el jodido Antonio y su beso... no me quedó más remedio que aceptar aquel beso. Cuando salimos de la sala, los demás estaban fuera esperando – dicho antes – y como era de esperar. Estos al vernos aplaudieron y me dijeron que fue el mejor regalo que se puede hacer... en fin, ¡arriba el sarcasmo!

Fuimos a dar a la piñata y Antonio cada vez que fallaba me reía de él y sí, era él quien le iba a dar a la piñata. La rompió al cuarto intento y cayeron bastantes golosinas de la piñata. Mi hermano fue en ese momento el ser más feliz de toda la tierra con las golosinas en manos y bolsillos literalmente.

–Ludy, ¿Quieres algun caramelo? No has intentado conseguir ninguno.

–¿Me has llamado Ludy?

–¡No! Dije Ludwig, ¿verdad?

–No, me llamaste Ludy. ¿Por qué me llamaste Ludy?

–Yo... lo dije sin pensar y... se me escapó.

–...Puedes llamarme Ludy si quieres.

–¿En serio? Ve~ ¡Me alegro de que te guste!

–Oye Feliciano, ya que tengo toda tu atención quiero preguntarte algo.

–¿De que se trata?

–Sé que tendrás mejores cosas que hacer pero... ¿Te... te gustaría... pasar conmigo... san valentin?

–¡Claro que si! ¿Pero por qué san valentin?

–Pues porque mañana estaremos cansados, ¿no crees?

–Supongo... ¡Fratello, ven un momento!

–¿Qué quieres Feliciano?

–¿Quieres algún caramelo?

–¡No quiero más caramelos! Me han dado ya demasiados...

–Yo quería darte aunque fuera solo uno... lo siento.

–Dame uno, pero no más de uno.

–Y quiero uno tuyo...

–Esta bien, toma.

–¡Gracias niichan! ¡Juguemos todos al twister que trajo Antonio-niichan!

Y nos pusimos a jugar al twister, primero empezaron Kiku y Feliciano, ganó Kiku. Después jugaron Gilbert y Francis, estos dos se peleaban mientras jugaban y quedaron empate, porque se cayeron a la vez. Después jugaron Alfred y Arthur, quedando otro empate. Después como Feliciano quería jugar más, jugó con el mister potato y este se dejó ganar. Feliciano ganó. Por último estuvimos Antonio y yo más tiempo que nadie... no me quedó más remedio que dejarme ganar aunque en realidad es una escusa que me quise dar a mi mismo... Eso sí, hicimos una revancha – para demostrar que soy bueno – ganando yo. No sé cómo lo hicimos que todos tuvimos posiciones comprometedoras menos Gilbert, Francis y Kiku.

Nada más acabar, nos encontramos a Arthur peleando con Gilbert – causa, estar borracho – sobre quien es más listo de los dos con un "tu eres más inteligente", "no, tu eres más inteligente", "no, insisto, tú eres más inteligente", "que no, tu eres más inteligente" "no no no no, tu más" y muchas cosas estilo eso.

Alfred se fue con Arthur porque según él, ya tubo bastante por hoy y si seguía así acabarían mal.

Gilbert les siguió, al lado de un francés sin nada de ropa – como en el juego de ponle la rosa a Francis – y se reían por el camino.

Poco a poco se fueron los pocos que quedaban hasta quedar Antonio y yo solos. Ahora sí era el momento para decírselo y no me tomaría otra negación como respuesta. Esta vez se lo diría y bien dicho. Antonio me siguió hasta mi habitación de nuevo y una vez allí me puse a buscar otra cosa que en un principio iba a buscar.

Una vez allí, le volví a pedir a Antonio que cerrase los ojos y este lo volvió a hacer. Saqué la super máscara tan esperada y se la puse enfrente de sus ojos.

–Abre los ojos.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Piensa de quien es.

–Sé de quien es pero... ¿por qué lo tienes tú?

–De eso te quiero hablar.

–¿Ha pasado algo?

–Más o menos... ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijera que Carlo no existe?

–Me reiría, la gente lo ha visto y sé que existe.

–No en ese sentido, si no que fuera... otra persona.

–¿Te refieres a que es bipolar o algo así?

–No, me refiero a que alguien... se "disfraza" de él.

–No sé cómo me sentiría, también depende de quien.

–¿Que te parece si me lo pongo?

–Bueno, pontela si quieres.

–Y así hice, me la puse para explicarle que Carlo no existía y que era él. Una vez puesta, Antonio estaba en shock y no dejaba de mirarme.

–Esto no me lo creo, ahora estoy soñando.

–No estas soñando, lo que ves es real.

–Sabía que tú y Carlo teníais demasiadas cosas en común pero... no me lo esperaba.

–Bueno... entonces, ¿Ahora mismo... que sientes?

–¡Me siento feliz de poderte decir al cien por cien que te amo!

Antonio se tiró encima mía para abrazarme aunque me cortaba la respiración. Comprendo que esté feliz por ya no tener dudas de "quien" amar pero tampoco es para tanto... ¿O Sí? –Bueno, en realidad no sé si es normal o no pero lo que sí sé es que me empezaba a ahogar.

–¡Imbécil, me estas ahogando!

–Perdón... – dijo mientras rompía el abrazo – ¡Es que estoy tan feliz Lovi!

–¡No me llames así!

–Lovi~

–¡No lo vuelvas a repetir!

–Te amo~

–¡Cállate y deja de decir tonterías!

–Lo siento... Oye por cierto, ¿Tu me quieres?

–No.

–Claro que sí.

–¡Claro que no!

–Entonces... me voy, es una pérdida de tiempo estar aquí.

–¡Espera!

–¿Sí?

–Yo... yo... y-yo... te amo.

–¡Me hace muy feliz que lo digas! Me siento tan bien...

Me quité la prueba de que Carlo no existía y la guardé. Nada más hacerlo, Feliciano entró llorando.

–¿Qué ocurre Feliciano?

–Hoy dormiré de nuevo con Ludy pero... ¡no me atrevo! Me da vergüenza.

–¿Tú? ¿Vergüenza? Eso es nuevo.

–¿Tú qué harías? ¿Dormirías con él o no?

–¡Ni en broma dormiría con esa patata andante!

–Pues... imagínate que en vez de ser Ludy es Antonio-niichan.

–Pues... yo... no sabría que hacer.

–¡Fratello, estás todo rojo!

–¡E-eso es tu imaginación!

–No es su imaginación, estas todo rojo Lovi-

–Ve~ ¿Entonces, qué harías?

–¡Esta bien, dormiría con él!

–Ve~ ¡Entonces ya sé que haré! ¡Gracias!

Feliciano se fue por donde vino en un principio. Antonio se sentó a mi lado y me susurró al odio "¿Quieres que durmamos juntos?". Yo entré en shock con esas palabras pero... acepté y no sabía bien como pude decirlo ni por qué lo dije pero lo hice.

Fuimos a una habitación que no era ni mía ni de Antonio, pues nunca se sabe que pude pasar si duermes con alguien y van buscando al propietario de la habitación y te vé. Sinceramente era mejor hacerlo así. Antonio y yo fuimos a dormir a aquella habitación y la verdad es que... la cama era cómoda.

–Me dijeron que fuiste tú quien montó la fiesta de cumpleaños, ha sido la mejor que me han preparado y te lo debo todo a ti, gracias.

–¿Quién te lo dijo?

–Me lo dijo Gilbert.

–Que bien, uno más en la lista.

–No te entendí.

–Cosas mías.

Esperé un buen rato despierto hasta que parecía que Antonio estaba dormido, cuando estan las personas dormidas es más fácil decir lo que sientes y esas cursilerías.

–Feliz cumpleaños – me acerqué un poco a su oído –Te amo.

–Yo también Lovi~ – Dijo mientras me abrazaba y ¿por qué no? Le devolví el abrazo.

Y mientras mi hermano pasaba la noche con el alemán, yo la pasé con Antonio...

* * *

Ahora... ¿Reviews? mejor dicho review ya que esta vez fue uno.

**LovinaxTonio95:** Gracias por las ideas~ me recordaste a polonia pero es tan guay que ni se nota (?). No pasa nada por no comentar y si quieres puedes decirme aun por que medio quieres que te pase lo que tienes que rellenar para salir en la historia (por haber ganado)

Y quería decir que si alguien quiere sugerir que salga algo en la historia (como por ejemplo algun personaje más, alguna pareja...) puede decirlo, acepto sugerencias en cualquier momento.

Eso es todo y hasta san valentin~ (mejor empiezo con este ya, hay mucho que contar o al menos eso creo). Chao~

(1) ¿Conoces el juego de ponerle la cola al burro? Pues aquí es lo mismo pero en vez de ser un burro y una cola es Francis y la rosa.

(2) Para quien no lo sepa, en cada país la letra de cumpleaños feliz varia y no depende de si hablas inglés, finés... no, si no en cada país se canta con letra distinta aunque es la misma melodía.


	13. Buon San Valentino

Hola~ bueno, antes que nada, ¡Feliz San Valentin! y sí, esto lo hice por San Valentin. Como podeis ver, el título esta en italiano (el de este capítulo) porque... por aquello del manga que estaba escrito en italiano y yo me dije "¿por qué no?" y lo puse. Espero que guste ya que a mi me parece raro.

Por cierto, lo quería haber hecho más largo pero en dos días no me dio tiempo a más, lo siento. ¡Pero cumplí con lo que dije! Ahora tardaré más en actualizar, lo siento. Aun así hice lo imposible para los dos capítulos en tan poco tiempo (en especial el anterior)

Por cierto, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya hay tres parejas para la historia y si no te gusta alguna, puedes dejar de leer la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Buon San Valentino.**

Ya llegó el día que todo ser vivo menos yo espera que llegue, San Valentin. Odio este día porque todo el mundo dice que nos tenemos que reunir con la gente que queremos pero yo directamente no me reúno con nadie. San Valentin también es conocido como el día de la amistad ya que muchas personas como yo no tienen pareja aunque... ¿Realmente Antonio fue un amor platónico o realmente Antonio y yo queremos llegar a algo más que amistad? No creo nada de eso, simplemente fue cansancio porque de veras, nunca querría a alguien como Antonio como mi pareja.

Es cierto que la noche que pasé el día del cumpleaños de Antonio fue agradable pero... de ahí a que me guste Antonio es un paso muy grande y creo que no debería de haberle dicho esas palabras – en concreto te amo – porque empiezo a dudar si realmente es cierto. ¿Y sí le doy una oportunidad hoy, que es San Valentin? No sé si debería, me apetece molestar a mi hermano con su cita con su amigito tan especial con nacionalidad alemana. Pero... yo ahora tengo demasiados problemas como para molestar a mi hermano y al alemán aunque en especial al último que nombré. ¡A la mierda todo! Me voy con estos dos a molestar.

Pero... me sentía mal por la decisión que decidí. Quería ir a molestar a estos dos pero por otro lado sentía como si traicionase a Antonio. Ahora la cuestión era, ¿Qué es lo mejor que podría hacer? Ni siquiera yo mismo sé qué hacer.

Mientras iba pensando qué hacer, me topé con Antonio y este lo único que hizo fue sonreír de oreja a oreja como siempre al verme aunque antes de que él se diera cuenta de que yo estaba allí, llevaba la cara más triste que le pude ver a una persona en siglos. Sin darme cuenta empecé a seguir a Antonio y al final le llegué a alcanzar – maldigo el momento en el que inconscientemente comencé a caminar – e hice que parase de caminar cuando notó de nuevo mi presencia.

–Hola.

–Suelta lo que tengas que decir.

–Quiero estar solo.

–Imposible de ti.

–¿Cómo?

–A ti no te gusta estar solo, si no estas con uno estas con otro así que, si quieres estar solo, es porque pasa algo.

–Me alegra saber que te preocupes por mi.

–No me preocupo por ti, es solo que... no entiendo por que estas así.

–Es que... tengo mis dudas.

–¿De qué?

–Pues de realmente si hago bien o mal al amarte.

–Haces mal.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque yo no te amo.

–Me lo imaginaba, hago mal al amarte. Adi-

–Ni intentes pasar el día conmigo.

–Lo que tú digas. Me tengo que ir.

Maldito bastardo que ni siquiera intenta nada conmigo... Este no capta lo que realmente quiero decir. Mientras él se iba, apareció Feliciano y este se fue con Antonio. Yo por mi parte, me dio curiosidad saber que pasaba y les seguí. Entraron en la habitación de Feliciano y yo me quedé escuchando que por cierto, se oía de maravilla.

–Antonio-niichan, escuché tu conversación con mi hermano y te digo yo que él te aprecia más de lo que nos pensamos.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Sé como es niichan, simplemente niichan se expresa de una forma distinta.

–Ya lo sé, solo es que... siempre me han dicho que me odian en mi familia.

–¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

–Ya lo has hecho.

–¿Sí?

–Claro.

–¡Ve! ¡Grazie Antonio-niichan!

–¡No hace falta que lo agradezcas!

–Ve... ¡es la costumbre! ¿De qué murió tu madre?

–Bueno... eso no lo sé bien, solo sé que murió aunque me dijo mi padre que murió de cáncer.

–¿Cáncer? ¿Eso se come? [Lo siento, tuve que poner lo de "¿Eso se come?". Es la pregunta que uso cuando no conozco algo y quiero saber que es].

–¿Cómo se puede comer algo que te hace morir?

–La comida de Arthur te hace sentir un síntoma parecido.

–Cierto, pero el cáncer no se come. Es una enfermedad que te puede hacer morir. Aunque también tenía diabetes mental (1).

–¿Diabetes mental? ¿es otra enfermedad?

–Sí, otra enfermedad.

–Ahora me dio curiosidad pero... después de la muerte de tu madre, ¿Qué hizo tu padre?

–Se volvió a casar, él decía que le quedaba mucha juventud y que no la iba a desperdiciar viviendo solo.

–Bueno, otro día me sigues contando ¡Parece interesante!

–¿Has quedado con Ludwig, no? Seguro que lo pasarás bien con él.

–¡Ve! ¡Vente con nosotros y trae a niichan!

–¿A Lovi? Pero-

–¡Nada de peros! Os esperamos fuera.

En cuanto vi que Feliciano iba a salir, yo me fui a esconderme para que no me viese. Al final no me vio Feliciano – este se fue con sus estúpidos ve – pero sí me vio Alfred que estaba pasando en ese momento y nada más verme se me acercó con... ¿un menú de una hamburguesería? Bueno, he visto cosas peores por parte de Feliciano.

–Hello! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Nada importante. Creo que deberías de irte a hablar con tu novio, hoy es el día de los enamorados.

–¡Pero no le encuentro! Además, a él no le gusta que me pase el día comiendo hamburguesas.

–Así estas.

–¿Dijiste algo?

–No dije nada, ¿me dejas solo?

–¿Te puedo ayudar a espiar? ¡Quiero espiar!

–¡¿Quieres dejar ya de chillar?

–¿A quien espiáis?

–Yo me largo, bye bye!

Maldito americano... ¡maldito estadounidense que no sabe hacer nada bien! Viene a joder y luego se va como si nada... y para colmo Antonio ahora cree que estaba espiando – aunque es verdad – y... ¡mierda, ahora que sé lo de su madre no puedo mirarle a la cara! Odio cada vez más la suerte que tengo, estoy a punto de creer en eso que Kiku me dijo... ¿Como era? Ya lo recuerdo, karma. Mejor no creo en eso, me divierte más joder... aunque mi hermano es el polo opuesto mío y le va muy bien en la vida... desvarío de tema, ahora sé que me esperaba con Antonio, un largo sermón de que esta mal espiar a la gente y luego la "invitación" a pasar san valentin... un segundo, ¿he dicho pasar san valentin con Antonio? Este fue invitado a pasarlo también con Feliciano, entonces eso significa que puedo molestar a los dos y estar con Antonio... ¡Este sí es mi san valentin! Pero me refiero a joder, no que me alegra pasarlo con Antonio porque obviamente no me alegra para nada la idea de pasar san valentin con Antonio.

–¿Y a quién espiabas? Llevas un rato en silencio.

–No espiaba a nadie, estaba pasando por aquí y me lo encontré de casualidad.

–¿Y tu hermano no te vio? Eso es raro.

–¿Ahora me sacas el tema de mi hermano? Lo que faltaba, no solo mis padres me hablan de Feliciano, ahora tú también.

–Lo siento...

–Si con sentirlo bastara...

–¿Por qué no quieres hablar de tu hermano?

–Porque es un inútil.

–Pero es lindo.

–¿Ahora le defiendes con esa chorrada? Si tanto te gusta mi hermano, vete con él, aún está libre y sin ataduras a nada.

–¿Cuando dije que le quería a él? Yo quiero al que me da la vida y al dueño de mis sueños (2)

–Idiota. – Dije girándome, sé que estaba muy pero que muy rojo es más, no sé bien si cuando Antonio lo dijo se sonrojó pues nada más empezar a decirlo agachó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares

–¿Quieres venirte con nosotros? Vamos Feliciano, Ludwig y yo si no se apunta nadie.

–¿Aquí no trabaja nadie? – Dije volviéndome a girar a la dirección en la que estaba Antonio.

–Sí pero si solo hay dos personas viviendo más los que trabajan, por eso no hay tanta faena.

–Cierto... supongo que tienes razón.

–¿No te apetece recibir un regalo por San Valentin?

–Si, pero si es de alguna mujer que este buena y que sea... algo como... como-

–¿Me vas a decir como te gustan las mujeres?

–No, no soy como Feliciano que lo cuenta todo.

–Pues si no te llego a parar hubieras continuado.

–Conclusión, soy heterosexual y no homosexual como mi hermano.

–¿Cómo sacaste esa conclusión? Te recuerdo que tú y yo-

–¡No lo digas! Intento olvidar aquellos incidentes.

–Si quieres olvidalos, pero yo no lo voy a hacer. ¡Vente con nosotros a pasar el día!

–¡Te dije antes que no quería pasar el día contigo!

–No, dijiste que no intentara pasar el día contigo no que no quisieras pasar el día con nosotros.

–¿Y qué te crees que significa? Piensa un poco con ese cerebro que aun tienes sin estrenar.

–Está bien, no vengas si no quieres.

–¡Pues eso voy a hacer!

–Pero luego no te quejes si estas aquí solo y los demás pasándolo bien.

Me quedé inmóvil, ¿Desde cuándo Antonio sabía todo eso y qué más sabía? Seguro que es obra de Feliciano, obra del inútil e inservible hermano pequeño. A veces desearía cambiar de puesto con mi hermano para que supiera lo que es ser hermano mayor y las responsabilidades que eso conlleva, pues ser hermano mayor es como ser el segundo padre de un hermano porque si este no esta, ¿A quién acuden los hermanos pequeños? A los mayores. Si fuese él el mayor de los dos aprendería a ser mas... ¿normal? Algo así (3).

–Lo siento, no quise decir eso. No sé que me ha pasado.

–No es eso, es mi hermano aunque no te quita la culpa.

–¿Tu hermano?

–Nada que te importe.

–¡Pues vamos!

–Oye Antonio... En realidad te debo yo la disculpa... Lo siento. – Nada más decirlo, Antonio se puso a abrazarme, algo que no es nuevo para variar.

–¡Ya estamos en paz!

–No lo volveré a repetir, ¿entendido?

–Sí.¿Me quieres?

–No.

–Que cruel eres~

–No soy cruel.

–Pues di que me amas~

–No.

– Por favor~

– No.

– ¿Te puedo dar un beso? Sería muy breve.

– ...Yo.. ¡Jamás me des un beso!

Sin darme cuenta, me estaba besando una vez más con Antonio y voy a analizar unas cosas sobre besar a Antonio. Empecemos por la primera parte, me cansa que si quiere besarme me lo pregunte, si quiere besarme que lo haga y punto aunque... mejor que pregunte por si acaso. La segunda parte es que él sabe perfectamente que es lo que quiero y esto complementa a la primera parte o al menos eso creo. La tercera parte es que él sabe que aunque yo no quisiera, no podría negarme a un beso de él... Bueno, dejo ya este tema o me volveré loco, mi mente no deja a Antonio ni un segundo.

–¡Vamos!

–No voy a ir.

–¿Por qué no? Será divertido.

–Ve tú, yo no soy el invitado a ir.

–Esta bien.

Antonio se puso a agarrarme del brazo y a ponerse a correr conmigo hacia la entrada. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con mi hermano agarrado al alemán y este siendo sometido a unas preguntas de Gilbert – ese idiota me cae mal por ser familia del otro – y a su lado Francis colgando un póster suyo poniendo que dentro de poco habría otra fiesta... lo peor de todo es que en el papel ponía que la fiesta se hacía aquí mismo con el permiso de Feliciano y este invitado. ¿Cómo sé todo esto? Porque escuché al albino hablar – gritar – con mi hermano y su futuro novio y el cartel del francés se veía a kilómetros... No sé de que trataba la fiesta pero yo no pensaba ir.

–¡Niichan, al final veniste!

–No me quedaba más remedio, ¿nos vamos ya? Quiero volver lo más pronto posible. Maldigo el motivo de este día.

–También vienen Arthur y Alfred, siento no haberte avisado antes Antonio-niichan.

–No importa, un descuido lo tiene cualquiera. ¡Un abrazo Feli-chan!

–¡Ve! ¡Un abrazo! – los dos se pusieron a abrazarse como idiotas... vale, me estaba poniendo algo celoso de Feliciano pero apenas, si tuviera que ponerle un numero del cero al diez sería un uno – Ve... hay que esperarles, aun no están aquí.

–Genial, a esperarles.

–Frater, frater! (4) No te enfades... ¡Únete al abrazo!

–No voy a hacer eso, eso es para gente como tú.

–Está bien, ¡Ludy, Ludy! ¡Únete al abrazo!

–Esto... ahora no Feliciano

–¿Por qué no Ludwig?

–Feliciano, eso es normal. Piensa que eres retrasado mental y das vergüenza.

–¿Reta qué? No lo entendí bien fratello.

–Mejor si no me entiendes, así sigues en tu mundo.

De repente Antonio y Feliciano dejaron de abrazarse porque venían un ingles y un estadounidense cogidos de la mano como cualquier pareja. Cuando estos vieron que les miramos, dejaron de ir de la mano – en especial por cierto inglés – y en serio, ese tío no sé por que pero empieza a caerme bien, tal vez por entendernos mutuamente. En realidad empezamos discutiendo y Kiku nos comentó que eso era porque los dos eramos... ¿Qué palabra uso? Ya no me acuerdo, el caso es que según él si dejábamos de discutir nos llevaríamos bien y así resultó ser aunque prefiero otras personas como amistades.

–¿Qué estáis mirando todos? ¡Vayámonos ya!

–Ve... ¡ya vamos Arthur! Pero aún no encontré mis llaves...

–Todos tenemos llaves, ¿nos vamos ya o qué?

–Ve... pero niichan... ¿Qué pasa si me da por volver?

–Ya te dejaré yo mis llaves.

–Grazie Ludy!

–Este es nuestro primer San Valentin juntos. ¿Verdad Arthur?

–¿Es necesario que lo digas? Espero que valga la pena nuestro primer San Valentín.

Enseguida abrimos – no queremos que esos dos acabasen discutiendo – y salimos de allí para... ¿Dar un paseo? Eso es lo que creo que iban a hacer en un principio el señor patata y Feliciano. Nos pusimos a caminar un buen rato hasta que nos sentamos en un banco muy grande.

Una vez nos sentamos en el banco,, Feliciano se puso a hablar de como quería la pasta – increíble pero cierto, bueno, es creíble – y como quería pasar el día. Yo solo me limité a escuchar y callar. ¿Para qué reñir a tu hermano si ya lo hace su novio? Bueno, no es novio pero si le riñe casi todos los días.

–¿Y si compramos pasta? La pasta es buena.

–Yo sigo diciendo que quiero una hamburguesa para comer, ¡y para cenar también!

–Ya basta Alfres, además, ¿Como vas a conseguir ahora una hamburguesa si cerca de aquí no hay nada, idiota?

–Muy fácil, llamando por teléfono a McDonald's

–McDonald's no encarga a domicilio.

–Harán lo que yo diga, para eso soy un héroe.

–No eres un héroe y no encargan a domicilio, ¿lo repito?

–¡Si que soy un héroe! Pero bueno, llamaré a Burguer King. Hoy dan regalos de Bob Esponja [Es cierto, al menos en España dan de muñecos con los diver king a Bob Esponja].

–Para empezar, una hamburguesa no es el plato que se come en San Valentín y tampoco van a domicilio, solo los chinos te lo traen a casa [Ahora es cuando te imaginas a China llevando comida a la gente de casa en casa].

–Arthur, eso no es cierto. Telepizza es de España y te lo llevan a casa así que no solo los chinos van con la comida de casa en casa [Telepizza es una casa de pizzas que ganó fama por llevar la comida a casa de quien la solicita y en un principio podías gastarles bromas pero ahora ya no].

–Pues entonces le pediré a Telepizza una hamburguesa, ¡Gracias por decírselo al hero, Antonio!

–Ve... yo nunca he comido nada de Telepizza.

–Pues Feli-chan, hoy hay una oferta especial por San Valentin, una pizza con forma de corazón con el sabor que quieras.

–¿En serio? Que bonito sería recibir un regalo así... una cosa, ¿tú y niichan vais a comer una pizza así?

–Ni en broma me como eso, a saber a que sabe.

–Lovi, el sabor de pizza que tú les pidas a los de Telepizza.

–Joder Antonio, ¡deja de llamarme así!

–Ve~ Ludwig, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

–Yo... me iba a pedir una pizza para esta noche ya que me apetece una.

–¡Entonces yo también quiero!

–Feliciano, ¿Tú no querías comer pasta?

–Sí pero ahora quiero pizza... ¿Por qué lo dices, niichan?

–Porque-

–Tengo hambre... ¡Vayamos a comer!

–¡Estoy con Antonio-niichan, vayamos a comer!

–Os odio, no paráis de cortarme cuando hablo.

–Lo siento, Lovi...

–Oye Ludwig, no has dicho nada aún.

–Sí que hablé, cuando preguntaste.

–¿Y aparte?

–Joder, tengo hambre. ¡Vayamos a comer ya!

–Ve... niichan tiene hambre.

–¡El hero tiene que comer now! [Hero ya se sabe que es héroe pero por si alguien no sabe que es now (nunca se sabe), significa ahora]

–Comportate por una vez en tu vida Alfred.

–Pero Arthur... ¡Todos tenemos hambre!

–Ve.. ¡Vamos Ludy!

Por fin nos levantamos y nos fuimos a comer, mejor dicho, a buscar un sitio para comer. Al final acabamos en un bufet libre y ya imaginareis que comió cada uno.

Al acabar, salimos de allí con un italiano y un alemán que iban cogidos de la mano – y se supone que no son novios – y hablando, aunque no les escuchaba. Luego, Arthur y Alfred iban también de la mano aunque en un principio Arthur se quejó – imbécil... – y yo también quería imitar a los otros cuatro pero Antonio ni lo intentaba ni yo me iba a rebajar tanto como para pedir permiso para ir de la mano con él. Fuimos caminando cada... ¿par? Si, no encuentro nada mejor. Íbamos cada par – menos Antonio y yo – a lo suyo, como si no fuéramos todos juntos. De repente, Feliciano se paró, se soltó aquella mano alemana y se vino a mi lado. De repente todos nos paramos y nos pusimos a mirar a Feliciano.

–Ludwig, te lo tengo que decir.

–¿El qué? No entiendo que te pasa, solo hemos hablado de mi hermano.

–¡De eso se trata, de lo que me pasa! Llevo tiempo queriéndolo decir y creo que hoy es el día.

–¿Por qué hoy?

–Porque... hoy es San Valentin.

–¿Esto va en serio? Es que estas hablando muy serio.

–¡Es que este tema es muy serio! Niichan... ¿Crees que lo debería de decir?

–Haz lo que te de la gana, todo te sale bien...

–¡Vale! Ludwig, te tengo que decir algo muy importante y aunque Gilbert me dijo que no lo intentara lo voy a intentar.

–Espera, ¿Has dicho que ese idiota te dijo que no lo hicieras?

–Sí, mientras tú me decías todo lo contrario. Gilbert me dijo que fracasaría y por eso tenía miedo y al final te hago caso a ti. Ludwig, ¿No te has preguntado por qué siempre he querido estar contigo a pesar de donde fueras? ¿No te has preguntado por qué quiero dormir contigo? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que lo he dado todo por poder estar contigo? Que te diga niichan cuantas veces no he estudiado por estar contigo si no me crees.

–Te creo pero... pensaba que eras así.

–¡No es por eso! Como quieres que te quiera si el que quiero que me quiera no me quiere como quiero que quiera.

–Feliciano, ese trabalenguas no sirve ahora.

–¿En serio niichan? Me costó aprendérmelo para decirlo y si así no puedo de otra forma no puedo ¿Que hago niiichan?

–Dilo o si no esta noche duermes en la calle.

–De acuerdo... Ludwig... yo... yo... ¿que has comido?

–¡Feliciano, dilo ahora!

–¡Esta vez si lo haré, Lovino! Ludwig, yo... yo... desde hace mucho... yo... te... te he amado... ¡pero aun lo hago!

Nada más Feliciano soltar aquella bomba, se escondió detrás de mi y antes de esconderse pude notar que Feliciano estaba todo rojo. Hoy pude aprender una cosa, a Feliciano lo he subestimado un poco, ¡pero muy poco! ¿Cual fue la reacción de la patata? Muy fácil de adivinar, fue a por Feliciano – eso sí, todo rojo – y se puso a su altura.

–¿En serio?

–Sí... Sé que tú no sientes nada por mi pero al menos me gustaría que me dieses una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo llegar al nivel de lo que buscas y llegar al nivel de Kiku.

–¿Qué tiene que ver Kiku con todo esto?

–Tu... le amas, ¿verdad?

–Yo a quien quiero no es a Kiku...

–¿En serio? ¿Y a quien? Si me lo dices puedo llegar a su nivel... o al menos intentarlo.

–No quiero que intentes llegar al nivel de esa persona... porque... eres tú.

–¿Qué dijiste? No te entendí bien.

–Yo también te amo.

–¿En serio?

–Feliciano, te dije yo que saldría bien.

–Tienes razón niichan, debí intentarlo antes...

Entonces, mi hermano y su... ¿Novio? se besaron. Acto seguido se besaron el equipo A – con equipo A me refiero a Arthur y Alfred, no a Arthur, Alfred y Antonio, ¡más le vale que no se bese con alguien que no sea yo! – y yo por acto reflejo besé a Antonio.

–Ludy, soy tan feliz...

–Yo también pero ahora soy yo quien te tiene que preguntar algo. Tu antes me has pedido una oportunidad y acepto pero... ¿Me darías tú una oportunidad a mi?

–¡Claro que si Ludy! – dijo mi hermano besando de nuevo a su novio.

Por otro lado, Alfred y Arthur nada más acabar de besarse, Arthur comenzó a llorar.

–¿Sucede algo, Iggy?

–¡No me llames así, idiota!

–Está bien pero... ¿Que te pasa?

–¡Pues que mañana te vas a Canadá a ver a tu hermano que está estudiando!

–¿Entonces no quieres que me vaya? Pues cambio de planes, iré a por mi hermano y lo traeré aquí.

–No, tu simplemnte ve a visitarle y luego visita a tus padres.

–Ok!

Y estos dos se volvieron a besar, yo por mi parte nada más acabar con Antonio, solo me puse a observar las conversaciones ajenas. Por un día más mandaría a la mierda mi orgullo y haría como Feliciano, no tan cursi, pero le pediría una oportunidad a Antonio.

–Lovino, ¿Te gustaría hacer como ellos y ser mi pareja?

–¡¿Qué?

–¿Tú quieres... ser mi pareja? Solo nos hemos besado y cosas así pero no hemos hablado seriamente de esto y sé sincero.

–Yo... está bien, ¡pero lo hago para que no me des un sermón de esto el día de mañana!

–Lo que tú digas.

Y así fue como un día normal, o el día de San Valentin, pudo unir a unas personas que se aman o que se amaban pero eso no fue todo lo que pasó.

–¡Quiero un helado, ve!

–¿Quien quiere un helado?

–¡Yo quiero helado! ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero!

–¡Que sean dos más mon ami!

–Exacto west, dos más para el grandioso yo y esta.

–Joder Gilbert, ¡no me confundas con una mujer!

–Es que con esa melena pareces una mujer Francis.

–Mira quién hablo, el que cuida de un pollo como si fuese un hijo.

Después de una pelea de Gilbert versus Francis, fuimos a tomarnos un helado y charlaron sobre la caída torpe que tubo Francis para ir hasta donde nos encontraron. La verdad es que me esperaba hablar de otra cosa pero imaginarme a Francis caer es algo que no me quita la risa – aunque no me reí – y también se enfadaron con Gilbert por ocultar lo de Feliciano y el alemán – admito que en un principio yo también soy culpable, pero le dije que se declarase – y después nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar para encargar comida china y pizzas de Telepizza – cortesía de Feliciano que quería llamar y cortesía de su novio, cual quería en un principio encargar pizza pero el motivo era Feliciano porque sí, la pizza iba a ser para Feliciano.

Y Feliciano la compartió con el alemán.

Y el ingles y el estadounidense compartieron otra.

Y Francis se fue con Gilbert a ver a una amiga de este que compartía con Roderich y este a su vez también iba – iban los cuatro.

Y Antonio compartió otra de esas pizzas conmigo... por obligación de Feliciano.

Luego llegó hora de regalos y a mi me tocó hacerlo rápido porque no pensé en hacerlo.

Al final lo logré hacer pero resultó que todos hicimos lo mismo, chocolate.

Y entre todos nos repartimos el chocolate que cada uno hizo – porque todos hicimos – entre los seis. Misteriosamente a cada uno le gustaba más el de su pareja – en Arthur, aunque no lo dijo, se notó y Alfred fue una excepción – y aunque yo no lo dije... sé que se notó.

Y jugamos de nuevo al twister y todos jugamos, ganó Feliciano.

Y al final no nos intoxicamos por el chocolate de Arthur.

Feliciano sacó chocolate suizo y no lo comimos riendo un poco.

Ya era algo tarde y aunque no tenía ganas de irme a dormir, no tuve más remedio. Alfred se llevó a dormir a Arthur que se quedó dormido. Feliciano empezaba a tener sueño y como no tenía ganas de ir andando hasta la cama, le pidió al alemán que le llevase en brazos. En mi caso, no tuve más remedio que dejar que Antonio me llevase en brazos, por más que le pegaba y por más que le insultaba, el más feliz me llevaba.

Y al final cada uno durmió con su pareja, yo al menos por no tener más remedio.

* * *

Primero, ¡reviews!

**Nyx_Selene:** me alegro que te guste y que se te alegrase el día aburrido.

**LovinaxTonio95:** Si, en vez de decirlo lo demostró. Te lo pasaré por mensaje.

**Arkanthoz:** ¿El 12 fue uno de tus favoritos? Mio también, para qué mentir. Ya corregí la frase, es que lo copié todo en un día y como quería publicarlo el día que tocaba, me tuve que dar prisa. Si quieres puedes leer la frase corregida a ver si ahora lo puedes entender. ¡Gracias por avisarme!

Ahora una pregunta, ¿Añado alguna pareja más? Es que de momento no he añadido más pero puedo hacer que x persona se deje a y y se vaya con z y muchos más ejemplos (sinceramente, prefiero nuevas parejas en todo caso ya que hay tres de momento).

Me pasaron este video y me dio mucho miedo. Reconozco que me da miedo en la parte en la que hablan (en realidad lo pongo por eso) Os digo que os dará miedo (lo que más miedo fue la cara que tiene la primera vez que Veneciano habla (enlace): ht tp: / www. youtube . com / watch?v=x0CmoW97iw4&feature=related (como se sabe, borra los espacios)

(1) No quise poner más explicación de que trata el cáncer, es tan conocido que creo que todos saben de que trata. La diabetes mental es como volverse loco. Pondré un ejemplo primero desde el punto de vista normal, que te lleven en una ambulancia a un hospital a 10 minutos de tu casa. Ahora con diabetes mental(eso si, el ejemplo ocurrió en España): Ir en avión desde Francia (en guerra) a Portugal. Para la muerte de la madre de Antonio me basé en la de mi abuelo, cáncer y diabetes mental porque... no sé, me apetecía y supongo que no había ganas de pensar.

(2) Esto es nuevo, se me ocurrió nada más llegar a esa parte y lo sé, quedo mal pero no soy poeta ni nada.

(3) Voy a aclarar una cosa, no quise ofender a nadie. Yo misma soy la menor en una familia de cinco hermanos y tener a cuatro que te riñen por ser como eres y por no saber hacer nada – sí que sé pero como lo hago mal prefiero no hacerlo... de hecho siempre que me pongo a ordenar mi habitación acaba peor – es agotador y... ¿mencione que la mayor de todos parece mentalmente una niña de cinco años? En serio, lo parece y encima para meterse en, por ejemplo facebook, me llama y me hace perder el tiempo con eso ¡Y normalmente son dos horas diarias! Podría hacer incluso una novela de mi familia.

(4) Frater = Hermano en latín y sí, de ahí evolucionó nuestra palabra hermano aunque si notais tiene cierto parecido a fratello y en francés es lo que se le conoce como latinismo. Soror sería hermana, sœur en francés y en italiano sorella. En estos dos casos el nuestro es el que menos parecido tiene en latín (podría poner de ejemplo también el portugués, rumano, catalán... pero no hay ganas).


	14. Si No Si No ¡Otro día será!

Hola~ Por fin pude actualizar, tuve muuuchos exámenes, trabajos y mucho rollo para poder actualizar, aparte de que se murió el único abuelo que me quedaba hace una semana justa. Aunque a ese hombre le conocí en ese periodo de que eres un niño pero no te acuerdas de nada por eso no lloré cuando me enteré, es como si te dicen que un hombre se ha muerto por cáncer, sientes pena pero no lloras ni nada. En fin, que no pude actualizar y por fin lo hice. Solo digo que a lo mejor al final te decepcionas (lo comprenderás conforme pase la historia y no, no es nada malo). Por cierto, me encanta ver a Iggy al estilo magia y no pude evitarlo, seguro que Iggy fue profesor de Harry Potter y todos esos aunque mejor no lo fue, salieron algunos medio ranas y no soy muy fan de Harry Potter (ni de crepúsculo), en todo caso soy fan de sus libros ya que esas dos escritoras son muy buenas escribiendo y si te gusta crepúsculo, te gustará más la huésped (the host), que es también de la autora de crepúsculo y no tiene nada que ver con crepúsculo. Si alguien quiere que le recomiende libros, yo he leído algunos muy buenos o al menos para mi gusto y no soy de leer mucho novelas de amor.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Si... No... Si... No... ¡Otro día será!**

No era justo, el mismo día en el que Feliciano se le declara y comienzan a ser novios, ya hizo algo que... ¡Dios! ¿Por qué yo no? ¡Por Dios, tengo más raciocinio que Feliciano para saber si esta bien o no! Obviamente no es por su novio – le odio demasiado – si no que... ¡Esta bien, admito que tengo celos de Feliciano por haber hecho algo que yo no! Aunque tengo muchas, mejor dicho muchísimas más cosas que envidiar a Feliciano, ahora solo envidio esa. Es que, joder, ya va siendo hora. Que la gente de por hecho que no lo voy a decir porque eso es rebajarse... ¡que lo haga él! Pero... ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué acabe en la habitación de Francis para pensar en todo esto? ¡Me estoy volviendo loco y encima odio todo esto!

–Bueno mon ami, cuéntale a tu querido Francis que te pasó para venir aquí. ¿Quieres una gran noche d'amour française?

–Sí, pero no contigo. – ¿En serio dije yo eso? En fin...

–¿Y con quién si no soy yo? – maldito... yo sé que él lo sabe pero quiere que yo lo diga.

–¡Cállate Franchute, no vine a hablar contigo! – Obviamente, Franchute era el apodo que le puse por empezar igual que su nombre.

–¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? Este sitio es para estar conmigo.

–¿No es evidente? Mi hermano... lo hizo ya y...

–Ah mi querido Feliciano, le dije que enseñara ese culo tan sexy que tiene y-

–¡Pervertido! ¡¿Cuando sucedió eso?

–Pues... hace poco y creo que la próxima vez le diré que me lo enseñe a mi, me hizo caso...

–¡Joder, que asco! No sé como quieres verle el culo.

–Pero me dijo que al final no pudo enseñar el culo, espero que otro día lo haga. ¿Quieres jugar a "culo o codo"? Tengo fotos de culos y codos para eso.

–...Lo tuyo no es normal, además, la mayoría siempre son codos.

–Pero me gusta ser así, aunque tengo bastantes codos y bastantes culos.

–Me largo, pero no volveré a entrar a esta habitación, ¡pervertido!

–¡Espera, sé lo que quieres y como conseguirlo! Quieres sexo descontrolado con Antonio, ¿verdad?

¡Maldición, Francis es más astuto – si lo es – de lo que pude imaginar! Me pilló con las manos en la masa ¡y encima usó una palabra mal sonante! Aunque... lo que dijo era cierto pero que de por seguro que jamás lo confesaré ni lo admitiré.

–Me lo imaginaba, ese sonrojo y ese silencio lo dice todo. Ni un no de tus labios me hará pensar en lo contrario.

–¡Cá-cállate! Yo no quiero...

–Claro que quieres, admito que... Oh, mon dieu! Es tan sexy Antonio...

–¿No te gustaba aquella chica?

–Sí pero por si no lo sabes a mi también me van los hombres.

–¿Evito comentarios?

–Si quieres, pero tú también eres sexy. Tanto tú como Antonio me dais envidia por tener lo que tenéis y tener el derecho de poder aprovecharos del otro.

–Me voy, si sigues así pensaré peor de ti.

–¡Dile a mi Toño que es sexy, se alegrará de saber eso de tu parte! – Dijo Francis mientras me iba de la habitación – ¿Conseguirá esa noche que tanto quiere aunque nunca lo admita?

Admito que ahora me cuestionaba si era capaz de conseguirlo, a Antonio le cuesta ver las indirectas que le hago – quizá, peor que Feliciano – y como es obvio, no voy a decírselo en la cara. Tampoco quiero intentarlo, tal vez fracase en el intento...

Cuando salí de aquella habitación, me encontré con gilbert que estaba yéndose de la puerta y supuse que estaba escuchando. En cuanto Gilbert notó que lo vi, este vino a mi y me agarró del brazo y me llevó a su habitación. ¿Dije que Francis tiene una habitación más decente que Gilbert? Gilbert tiene fotos y pósteres de él – no hay imagen en la que él no salga – con carteles con awesome y cosas así. También hay algunas imágenes en las que sale él y su infancia con unos cuantos chicos con algo de su edad. Casualmente uno de ellos era Roderich – los demás no los conozco, pero no sé como se conocieron antes de llegar aquí – también habían algunas imágenes de Gilbird. Y lo más destacable no era que no podías ver la pared, si no que habían revistas porno en las que estaban ordenadas por montones y algunas con la palabra patata alemana – Ludwig, pero odio decirlo – en grande. Francis, aunque es de extrañar, si tiene porno, no lo tiene tirado por el suelo. Tiene fotos de él y sus viajes según me comentó Feliciano, me dijo que iba mucho a Seychelles, a Estados Unidos o a Canadá – para ver a un amigo de allí – y no sé que más sitios. Había un póster que destacó mucho a mis ojos, era aquella chica de piel bronceada con un color de ojos que hacían juego con su melena y una sonrisa pura y blanca. Aquella chica era muy bella, ¿Dije que era bella? Porque es bellísima y es tan hermosa que con solo mirarla parece que se rompa su piel en mil pedazos. Aunque no sé como es su carácter, me la imagino muy alegre y simpática, una chica con la que podrías ser feliz eternamente.

Y ahora es cuando me pregunto, ¿Desde cuando describo así a la gente? Bueno, no es nada cursi ni nada de ese estilo ya que al fin y al cabo era una mujer, si tuviera que describir a Antonio... mejor dicho, voy a describir a Antonio, Antonio es un bastardo que no sabe hacer nada. Con solo eso ya le pude describir.

–Sentémonos en estos sillones que traje para cualquier asombroso momento porque pasar el tiempo conmigo es oro.

–¿Querías hablar conmigo? Esta bien, pero no tardes.

Me senté en un sillón, aunque antes de sentarme comprobé mirando todo detalle por si acaso había algo y al ver que no había nada me senté.

–Ya has podido ver que nuestros hermanos son novios... apenas salió del cascarón mi west.

–Si... buenísimos recuerdos vienen a mi mente con Feliciano - ¿Se notó el sarcasmo? Es sarcasmo.

–Pero me alegro por ellos, fue preciosa su declaración.

–¿Como? Tú no estabas allí para verlo.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Francis y yo os estábamos espiando!

–¡¿Que tú y el francés que?

–¡No dije nada, si no Francis me mata! Además... iba a hablarte de lo que quieres de Antonio, kesesese

–Eres un cotilla.

–¿Pero es cierto?

–¡Claro que no!

–Pues yo escuché todo lo contrario.

–Me da igual lo que "escuchaste".

–Kesesese~ yo sé que es cierto pero quiero que lo admitas.

–Para empezar, no quiero hablar contigo de ese tema y para finalizar, sea cierto o no, no es de tu incumbencia.

–Si que lo es, él es mi amigo.

–Me largo, y cuidado con aquel poster de allí, se va a caer.

–¡No! ¡Ese poster no! Me lo hice ayer con Gilbird... salimos tan asombrosos...

–Lo que tu digas.

–¡Pero no te vayas, espera un momento!

Yo aun seguía sentado mientras este se levantó a arreglar el poster más grande de la sala, la que salían Gilbird y Gilbert. Cuando acabó, se acercó a mi poniendose de cuclillas a mi altura, agarrando mis muñecas y apretándolas – lo vuelve a hacer y le mato – ¿qué pretendía con eso? ¿Que llorase? ¿Que gritase? No entendía que porque agarrarme las muñecas y apretar.

–Si no me lo dices, no te soltare.

–¡Joder! ¡¿que quieres que diga?

–Di lo que todos sabemos que quieres, di que quieres sexo.

–Esta bien, lo admito, quiero... quiero... sexo, ¿contento?

–Ahora ven, vamos a ir al grano.

–¿Al grano?

–Si, antes que nada, te quiero enseñar una cosa.

–¿Qué mierda me quie-?

–¡Hola Antonio!

Espera... ¿Dijo Antonio? Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Justamente se enteró él y lo peor de todo no fue eso, no señor, si no que este se fue corriendo de la puerta porque si, allí estaba él y yo sin enterarme hasta que lo nombró Gilbert. Me fui detrás de Antonio – ¿realmente me preocupo por él? Si es así, estoy perdiendo la cabeza porque yo jamás me preocuparía por alguien tan... tan... por nadie, directamente – y en cuanto pasé por al lado de Feliciano, este se puso a seguirme. Al cabo de un rato, Antonio paró, yo le alcancé y mi hermano llegó un poco más tarde que yo, eso si, poniéndose detrás mía.

–Oye idiota, no sé porqué estabas allí pero lo entendiste mal, me cae mal Gilbert.

–Vete con Gilbert, él te dará lo que necesites.

–¿Lo que necesite? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿No es evidente? Escuché la conversación.

–¿La conversación? ¿Desde que punto?

–Desde que le admitiste que quieres sexo. ¿Tan desesperado estás o es que le amas a él más que a nadie?

–Yo no quiero sexo y encima odio a Gilbert, ¿Como voy a amar a un revienta barriles?

–Obviamente parece que le amas.

–Tú lo que quieres es que sea como mi hermano, todos quieren un Lovino como Feliciano y no un Lovino como Lovino.

–A veces me gustaría que te parecieras un poco a él, él toma la iniciativa en muchas cosas.

–¡¿Te estas enfadando por una conversación que tuve con Gilbert?

–Mira quién habló, el que siempre se queja pero no hace nada por remediarlo.

–¿Sabes qué te digo? Si quieres un Feliciano, vete con él.

–Ve~ llevo desde el comienzo

–Feli-chan, ¿Tan difícil es pedirle a tu hermano un poco de cariño y que sea más amable?

–¿Cariño? ¿Amable? Ni en broma.

–Niichan, tú sabes que Antonio-niichan está bromeando.

–Ya claro, ahora todo esto era una broma. Vete al infierno, Feliciano.

–Niichan, todo esto se arreglaría si dijeras qué sucedió en la conversación. Si no es nada malo se solucionaría.

–Ni de coña lo digo. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte?

–Yo solo quería ayudar... ve... ¿Que opinas tu, Antonio-niichan?

–¿Yo? ¡Que cuente lo que quiera Lovi!

–¿Ves? El bastardo vuelve a ser feliz – me gustaría decir que no sonreía, pero estuvo todo el tiempo sonriendo aunque fuera forzado y se notaba – y ya no es necesario.

–¡Pero yo quiero saberlo! Soy tu hermano y me preocupo por ti.

–No lo pienso decir, ¡Adios!

Obviamente no iba a contar el tema que había hablado anteriormente con Gilbert y además, si lo digo, ¿por donde empezaría? ¿como se lo diría? Esto es de locos. No me gusta ninguna palabra para ese acto y encima cuando la gente usa esos términos, los dicen sin más. Al final, caminando lo más lejos que pude de aquellos dos, me encontré con la superpatata de Feliciano y no sé ni cuando empecé a llorar, porqué me puse a llorar, y porqué me puse a abrazarle. No entendía la razon – o razones – para hacer aquello pero lo que si que sé es que me tenía que desahogar con alguien, no importa nada de esto, algún dí me vengaría de él.

–¿Es mi falta de sueño y te estoy confundiendo con tu hermano Lovino o eres Lovino?

–Soy Lovino y no creas que me caes bien por estar aquí así contigo.

–¿Te peleaste con Feliciano?

–No.

–¿Con Kiku?

–No.

–¿Con Arthur?

–No, con Antonio.

–Pero Feliciano me dijo que os iba bien, todos los días se pone a hablar de lo bien que le va a la gente.

–Maldito Feliciano...

–¿Vas a contar lo que sucede, vas a seguir llorando o te vas a ir?

–Total, ya lo saben Francis y Gilbert, y el que se cree guay es lo mismo que tú, un borracho del centro de europa.

–¿Un borracho?

–Si, un borracho.

–Si lo vas a contar, soy todo oídos.

–Odio eso pero en fin, lo diré.

Me puse a contar la maravillosa historia en la que se cuenta la ya famosa historia de lo que yo quería porque, aunque yo le dije que no quería, la gente sabe que es lo contrario – en serio, menos mal que en mi mente nadie se mete y nadie puede saber lo que pienso – y realmente eso me frustra. La verdad es que contarle tus problemas a este tío te hacen quedarte mejor y más si no opina mientras hablas, no sé que tipo de educación le habrán dado pero este seguro que nunca le ha faltado en su familia algo para comer porque se nota que tenían dinero para educarlo – y él ganas de aprender, yo jamás me dejaría dominar por alguien hasta el punto de hacerme así – o supongo que es porque los alemanes son muy disciplinarios y educados, como la gente va diciendo. Obviamente, los adjetivos maravillosa y famosa, eran sarcasmo.

–Yo después de todo eso, vine aquí y ya sabes el resto.

–¿Tienes celos de tu hermano por haber hecho eso?

–¡Cállate, yo no dije eso! Simplemente... ¡Joder, no es por ti!

–Eso ya lo sé pero... Feliciano y yo aun no hemos hecho nada de eso.

–¿En serio? ¿Y por qué Feliciano lo va diciendo?

–Es... una venganza o broma, aunque más bien broma, que le hacemos a Gilbert.

–Bueno, me voy a dormir, no me encuentro bien que digamos.

Y era cierto, no me encontraba bien y por eso me fui a dormir. Lo único que ocurrió antes de irme a dormir fue que escuché como alguien estaba haciendo... ¿magia? Algo así, por eso antes de ir a dormir, entré a la habitación y me encontré con Arthur que en su mano diestra tenía un libro y en la zurda no tenía nada. Cuando entré – entré a pesar del miedo porque si, Arthur en ese estado daba miedo – Arthur se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se puso a esconder el libro.

–¡¿Tú que haces aquí? N-no es que me importe pero es que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

–La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. ¿Desde cuando haces magia?

–Desde nunca, estaba leyendo un libro... ¡un libro de miedo!

–¿De miedo? ¿Me dejas ver?

–¡No!

–Entonces, desde mi punto de vista es magia.

–Esta bien, es magia pero no se lo digas a nadie.

–Si me dices que estabas haciendo.

–Estaba haciendo que Alfred... regrese pronto.

–¿Tanto te aburres?

–¡No es eso, es el simple hecho de que donde está hace mucho frío! ¡Y no me preocupo por el ni nada!

–Lo que tú digas pero, dime, ¿No se tiene en la mano zurda el libro cuando eres diestro? Así se tiene libre esa mano para hacer otras cosas.

–La derecha es diestra, la zurda es siniestra; lo siniestro tiene menos probabilidades para que se cumpla (1).

–Tu sigue con tu magia, me voy a dormir.

–Pero no se lo digas a nadie, ni a Alfred.

Salí de aquella sala extraña – que se montó Arthur, eso antes era una sala normal y corriente – para ir a dormir – mi principal objetivo en esos instantes – y al poco tiempo me dormí en mi cama.

Al final, como me fui pronto y sin ir a cenar, me desperté bastante pronto, a las tres de la mañana. Lo primero que hice fue comer un poco de lo que Feliciano me dejó preparado al lado de mi cama – es más astuto de lo que parece – y después me dirigí a las habitaciones de los demás pero sin entrar. Fui de habitación en habitación y misteriosamente había gente despierta; Feliciano y su novio charlaban tranquilamente – sin contar risas y algunas cosas más – del día de hoy. Lo único que escuché fue un "Niichan está últimamente raro, ve... no puedo evitar preocuparme por él aunque él piensa que no me preocupo nada por él, es más, quiero ver a todo el mundo igual de feliz que yo". Mi hermano es raro, su novio también. También estuvo Francis despierto – mejor dicho, llorando – porque ahora decía que no sabía si le atraía un hombre o aquella chica de la que tanto hablaba. Gilbert estaba durmiendo mientras en sueños se echaba piropos como "que asombroso soy" "Gilbird es asombroso" o simplemente "aweosme". Arthur parecía que no podía dormir – estaba encima de su cama abrazando sus piernas y inclinándose hacia delante y hacia atrás – por algún trauma con la magia; decía cosas raras como "los rusos vendrán a por mi", un día de estos le gastaré una broma con eso. Antonio también estaba despierto y este lo que hacía era... ¿Una carta? Mi curiosidad pudo conmigo y por eso me puse a su lado.

–¿Para quien escribes, idiota?

–Pues... a... a nadie.

–No soy tonto como mi hermano así que di a quien le escribes.

–Escribo a mi familia... nada más.

–¿Tu familia?

–Si, este año les toca vivir en España.

–¿Y los otros años?

–Un año en España, otro no, mi padre es de España, mi madrastra no.

–¿Tienes hermanos?

–Algo parecido, es decir, son hermanastros.

–¿Y que les escribes?

–Lo que hago normalmente, escribo como me va para que no se pongan a buscarme en el mundo entero, mi padre es capaz.

–¿A quien de todos escribes la carta?

–Pues... a mi hermanastra.

–¿Tienes hermanastra? Que suerte, yo no tengo ni hermana ni hermanastra ni nada.

–Pero aun así tu hermano es el modelo de hermano que siempre he querido pero nunca tenido.

–Te digo yo que es mejor que no.

–Bueno, ¿Me ayudas a acabar?

–No, me voy a dormir.

–Esta bien pero, últimamente estas raro.

–¿Por qué lo dices, bastardo?

–Pues... al final me he enterado por tu parte de lo que te pasa.

–¿D-de mi parte? ¿D-de lo que me pasa?

–Si~ ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

–¿El qué?

–Tú sabes a qué me refiero, escuché la conversación entera con Gilbert y sé de que iba, solo quería que me lo dijeras tu. Ahora di, ¿Quieres?

–¿El qué?

–Sé que Gilbert te iba a enseñar unas fotos de Gilbird, pero también sé lo que quieres. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que el rojo te sienta bien en la cara?

–¡Cállate bastardo!

–Fusososo~ ¡Es que es verdad!

–¡Cá-lla-te!

–Esta bien, pero quieras o no quieras no hablaremos de ese tema.

–¿Ahora es cuando me vas a decir porqué o lo evitamos?

–Se supone que es pecado ser homosexual así que pensé que ya que estamos pecando, ¿por qué no esperar al matrimonio? Al menos solo sería un pecado y no dos.

–¿Es que te piensas casar conmigo o algo raro?

–¿Tú no? ¡Yo pensaba que tal vez algún día nos casaríamos y seríamos felices! ¡Y seremos una gran familia con muchos hijos!

–Idiota, dos hombres no pueden tener hijos.

–En España hubo un hombre que estaba embarazado (2).

–Pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

–Pero al menos de momento es mejor esperar.

–Sigue con tu carta, me voy a dormir.

–Lovi... ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

–No.

–¿Si?

–No.

–Por favor...

–No.

–Anda, dí que si.

–No.

–Por fa.

–Esta bien, solo si no me molestas en todo lo que queda de noche.

–¡Gracias Lovi~!

Nos fuimos a dormir y la verdad es que aunque quisiera dormir no podía, no es por el hecho de que estar con Antonio, no, si no el simple hecho de que alguien me amaba hasta el punto de casarse aunque... en realidad estaba feliz por eso pero el problema era que era con un hombre. Aun así me alegraba de tener a alguien a quien amar porque jamás lo diría pero Antonio a sido la persona que más amor me ha dado y la persona por la que más amor siento. ¿Me estoy volviendo loco por esto? Al fin y al cabo él es mi... mi novio, creo que realmente estoy enamorado de Antonio pero prefiero que sea así. De todas formas, el amor es algo que no se puede evitar.

Pasaron las horas y lo único que hacía era contemplar en la habitación en la que estaba; estaba muy ordenada, habían bastantes cuadernos, Cds... pero de todo eso, lo que más me llamó la atención fueron aquel montón de cartas, me recuerdan a una cierta etapa del pasado con Antonio. Ahora tenía planeado una nueva cosa, poemas, me lo recomendó Feliciano y... se ofreció en hacerlos él por mi pero aun así creo que sería mejor hacerlo yo aunque se me da mal hacer todo ese tipo de cosas; no se hacer nada bien, todo lo que hago me sale mal [Eso me recuerda a mi, en mi casa nunca hago nada porque si no saben que no se hacer nada y al hacerlo mal es una pérdida de tiempo] y encima como Feliciano es todo lo contrario, a él le dicen "¡buen trabajo!" y después añaden "aprende de tu hermano, Lovino".

Al final pude ponerme a dormir un rato, descubrí porque no me podía dormir y era por la lluvia [Se nota que escribo mientras llueve] y por el frío que tengo [Bueno, frío yo si que no tengo apenas, bendita calefacción]. Solo tuve que ponerme en una zona de más calor y después de ello cerrar los ojos. Mi zona de calor fue Antonio – no tuve mas remedio – y la verdad es que con Antonio se duerme mejor... ya entiendo a Feliciano, siempre durmiendo con su novio. Si duermes con alguien se duerme mejor que a solas así que a partir de ahora me inventaría cualquier escusa para dormir al lado de Antonio para no pasar frío y además, él es el que me lo pide así que solo me tengo que negar para que él crea que yo no quiero dormir con él y luego acepto a cambio de algo, eso es como un dos por uno.

Sin mis padres ahora la vida era maravillosa, aunque es extraño que no envíen a nadie para que nos vigile, ¿Confiarán en Feliciano y en mi? No creo. ¿Será que lo hacen con alguien de aquí? No creo, cuando lo hacen siempre nos avisan – aunque mi padre no está, mi madre avisaría – y si no avisan ellos, avisa el que nos "cuida".

Ahora es cuando me pregunto, ¿Vendrá alguien a joder mi vida? Es probable que suceda, cuando más feliz estoy, más me joden mis padres.

* * *

(1) Me lo he inventado con este trecho breve que aunque es horrible, es verídico: en la edad media (y hasta hace poco si no me equivoco), las personas que eran zurdas, como decían que era la mano siniestra, no podían ser zurdos y les obligaban a ser diestros. Los zurdos no existían, ya que se les obligaba a ser diestros con, por ejemplo, pegarles. La población zurda que era obligada a ser diestra, al final se les reprime no se qué en el cerebro y acababan mal. El que actualmente se conozca a la zurda como siniestra es por que antes la gente tomaba la izquierda como algo siniestro. por ello actualmente los diestros y los zurdos se quedan con la mano dominante conforme nacen. Dato curioso de esto, los diestros eran mejores que los zurdos en las guerras, por eso no habían guerreros zurdos; era más fácil defenderte de un diestro siendo diestro que defenderte siendo zurdo con un diestro. Sé que no escribí esto muy bien pero el concepto que quería dar creo que lo hice bien.

(2) Increíble pero cierto, hubo un hombre que estaba embarazado según las noticias pero existen muchas probabilidades de porque se quedo embarazado (hablamos de hace dos años si no me equivoco) un ejemplo de eso es que fuese una mujer y se operase para parecer un hombre ya que aunque cambies de sexo completamente, por dentro sigues igual. Cada uno que piense lo que quiera aunque también hay casos de gente que nace con un sexo y luego resulta que por dentro es el otro; en este caso sería hombre por fuera, mujer por dentro. Si alguien quiere más información de esto, puedo intentar buscar y lo paso o si no puede buscar por su cuenta.

* * *

Y ya acabé, aunque no contesto reviews, por el simple hecho de que no hay reviews (pero no importa, sé que enviar reviews es como una pérdida de tiempo y lo entiendo, por eso no me dejaria ni un review).

Sobre las personas que ganaron, ahora envió lo que hay que rellenar para salir en esta historia tan... rollo.

Tengo una pregunta, ¿Alguien quiere que añada algún personaje de Hetalia? Si alguien quiere, por mi no hay problema (de hecho, veo la historia un poco pobre de personajes) e incluso si quieres que añada a alguien, puedes decirme que quieres que sea, que quieres que pueda hacer... en fin, lo que se te ocurra.

También algo que preguntar, ¿Alguien quiere que Estados Unidos vaya con Canadá para que Canadá salga en la historia? Se me ocurrió ahora la pregunta y por eso la puse.

y la última pregunta, ¿Alguien quiere que vaya algún personaje de Hetalia a "vigilarles"? Solo si alguien quiere porque me lo estoy pensando y además, si fuera alguien no se quien.


	15. ¡Mira! Te presento alguien y algo nuevo

Hola~ Este creo que salió algo corto... pero es que quería subirlo hoy porque mañana me voy de concierto (desgraciadamente y con mis dos hermanos) y no podría actualizar hasta el domingo y para que se quedara igual preferí subirlo hoy... bueno, espero que le guste a alguien ya que no sabía como hacer este capítulo y como llovia, me inspiré (el final lo hice hoy... pero es que tuve muchos exámenes que por cierto, en un examen solo hemos aprobado 3 de 20 un examen de sociales y yo aprobé, segun el profesor, grácias a la primera guerra mundial pero es que es fácil de aprender y más si te lo imaginas en plan hetalia, fui la única que hizo la primera guerra mundial en perfecto estado (no es alardear pero por una vez que hago algo bien...).

¡Ánimo a la gente que tenga exámenes y que saque la máxima nota posible! (porque yo hatsa el martes no acabo y el martes tengo 3 si no voy el lunes ya que a las 9:15 tengo otorrino (medico de los oídos) y a esa hora un exámen y a la 1 otro (lunes y miércoles salgo a las 3:10, martes, jueves y viernes a las 2:18 (los dos del mediodía) y entro a las 8:30 de la mañana (y me levanto a las 7:00 aunque como tengo sueño eso varía a 7:08 máximo, normalmente a 7:05) y lo demás lo tengo libre para mayormente escribir y fandub (mayormente me es más costoso últimamente escribir ya qye en el fandub en 10 minutos tengo uno y en escribir tardo 5 horas en tener capítulo si me lo tengo que currar cuando estoy escribiendo).Dejando atrás mi vida, aquí el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 15. ¡Mira! Te presento alguien y algo nuevo.**

A mi parecer, se estaba bien sin nadie que nos riñese ni nada y más conforme son mis malditos padres. ¿Y si estaba de incógnito? No creo, lo sabría Feliciano. ¿Y si lo sabe Feliciano? Es posible, siempre le hacen chantaje para que no me diga nada y a pesar de eso, me lo dice. Sea lo que sea, si alguien tiene que venir, lo sabré.

Salí de la habitación y para mi sorpresa me encuentro a Francis corriendo como Dios le trajo al mundo pero con una maldita rosa con la que uno no se puede preguntar "¿Como se mantiene en el sitio sin caerse?" pero te volverías loco de pensar en esa estupidez.

El sujeto que le seguía era Gilbert con Gilbird y gritando "maldito imbécil, ¡ven aquí!". Parecía algo que era imperdonable si te lo perdías y por ello, les seguí.

–Imbécil, pídele perdón a Gilbird.

–Jamás, es mejor mi Pierre.

–Pero tu Pierre es más gay que tú.

–¡No soy gay! Eso me sienta mal.

–Pero te van tanto hombres como mujeres.

–Eso es ser bisexual, no gay y, ¿a quien no? Las mujeres y los hombres son todos iguales; solo cambia unas pequeñas partes del cuerpo que... ni tu entenderías.

–Y tu eres la excepción.

–¿La excepción?

–Si, tu no eres ni hombre ni mujer y encima dejas a Pierre que se pelee con Gilbird.

–Si solo fuese pelear...

–¿Que has dicho de mi awesome Gilbird?

–Nada, no dije nada en especial de nadie.

–Mas te vale.

Cuando estos dos dejaron de pelear, noté una mano en mi diestro hombro que, realmente me asusté y me asusté tanto que hasta di un pequeño bote del susto. Cuando asimilé que era una persona, no tuve más remedio que girarme y para colmo, era Antonio.

–¿Tanto te gusta oír discusiones ajenas?

–No es asunto tuyo.

–Lo que sea, Roderich te espera.

–Mierda, ya iré.

–Feliciano ya está.

–¿Ya?

–Si, y vino con una amiga.

–Hasta luego, bastardo.

Me fui corriendo a ver qué amiga trajo Roderich, Roderich nos describía siempre a una chica que con su descripción ya me parecía bastante hermosa, ni guapa ni linda podría describirla.

Al llegar, me encontré a mi hermano sentado en una silla con un traje... ¿De comunión? Dios Feliciano, caíste demasiado bajo, muy bajo.

–Niichan, cámbiate porque si no vendrá Roderich y nos castigará.

–¿Castigar? No me hagas reír, nunca le ha importado nuestra vestimenta.

–Pero ahora dice que estamos a su cargo y tenemos que hacer lo que nos diga; se pondrá a vivir aquí mientras tanto con una amiga suya.

–¿La has visto?

–No, aun no.

–Bueno, ¿Que pretende que me ponga?

–Bueno, su amiga trajo ropa así que ponte la ropa en la que tiene un sobre en el que pone "Lovino".

–Menuda mierda, ya voy.

Me fui a vestir con aquella ropa que... era cómoda, bastante cómoda además era – no es para alegrarse – algo parecida a la de Feliciano. Cuando me senté al lado de Feliciano, Apareció Lily con dos bandejas llenas de comida. En una bandeja habían pasteles y en la otra habían frutas. Luego Lily se nos acercó y nos dijo que vendría Alfred dentro de poco y con más personas – otros idiotas más, como todos – y que nunca se nos ocurriese criticar a alguien con Roderich a su cargo. ¿Dije que mis padres me joderían la vida? Pues eso.

–Bien chicos, ¿Ya sabéis las provincias de Polonia?

–¿Donde está tu amiga?

–Feliciano, en vez de preguntar eso dime al menos la capital de Polonia, la cual antes perteneció a Rusia.

–¿Polonia no era antes de la URSS?

–Si, hasta la primera guerra mundial pero ahora di al menos la capital de Polonia.

–Polonia... Polonia... ¿Moscou?

–Feliciano, esa es la capital de Rusia.

–Menudo coñazo...

–Pues si te aburres Lovino, dila tu.

–La capital de Polonia es Viena, ¿estamos en paz?

–Viena no es capital de Polonia, esa es la capital de Austria.

–Ya lo sé, es para joder. Sé que es Varsovia.

–Pues en vez de "joder", vas a estar castigado al estilo época de Franco.

–No será verdad.

–Te lo digo yo. Cuando acabemos la clase quiero que te pongas como una cruz sujetando esos libros de allí y sin que se te caigan.

–No lo pienso hacer, además, pesan mucho; son más pesados que la biblia.

–Pues lo harás, charlar con Antonio sobre sus castigos funciona.

–¿Como?

–Antes, la gente en los colegios cuando se les castigaba se les hacía castigos como ese. ¿Prefieres que te dé con una regla fuerte en la palma de tu mano?

–No sé que es peor...

–Niichan no es tan mala persona como para recibir ese castigo.

–Esta bien, no lo haré pero a la próxima si. Elizabeta, ¿puedes venir?

De repente entró Gilbert como alma que lleva el diablo y se puso en medio de la sala a molestarnos. Realmente, eso es un verdadero coñazo porque cuando por fin voy a ver a la chica, viene él y lo estropea.

–Kesesese~ ¿Dónde está la marimacho?

–Ve~ ¿Marimacho?

–Si, alias Elizabeta.

–Gilbert, ¿Te gustaría un poco de mi sartén?

–¡No! ¡Sartenes made in Hungary no!

–Esta bien, pero pagarás tus palabras.

–¿Ahora tú aprendiste inglés? Pronuncialo mejor aunque claro, ni siquiera sabes hablar tu idioma.

–Mocoso... ¿Quieres ver como Gilbert sabe más idiomas y mejor que tú?

–Ni que fueras tan viejo para llamarme mocoso aunque claro, seguro que eres muy viejo, si no mirate tu pelo; es del color de las canas.

–¡Me da igual quien seas ni como seas, te voy a matar con mis propias manos!

Me fui corriendo del lugar porque Gilbert se puso a buscar algún arma para atacarme. No era la mejor opción quedarme allí y esperar a mi muerte. Cuando salí, me choqué con Arthur, cual ya parecía algo más... tranquilo que la noche de "magia".

–¡Mira por donde vas!

–¡Lo mismo te digo!

–¡Pues no corras la próxima vez!

–¡Mierda, aun me sigue Gilbert! ¡Me tengo que ir!

–Yo no veo a Gilbert... tal vez te perdió de vista.

–O aún sigue buscando algo con que matarme... ¿Y tú por qué demonios estas hoy tan contento?

–¿Yo? Nada que te importe.

–Solo era por educación, no me interesaba lo más mínimo.

–Yo me tengo que ir, dentro de poco vuelve Alfred.

–Que ilusión... ahora que él no está ya comprendí quien reía de esa forma tan... tonta.

–Si... tan tonta que... la necesito...

–¿Pero a qué te refieres con el si? No te oí lo demás.

–Nada, cosas mías.

–¿Como aquello del ruso? Si, lo sé.

–¿Qué hacías espiándome?

–Yo no te espiaba, estaba de paso. ¡Me tengo que ir, si no vendrá Gilbert!

Volví a continuar de nuevo con la huida hasta que me encontré con Gilbert de cara, en vez de venir con algo en las manos, se puso a reírse en mi cara.

–¿Creías que te iba a matar de verdad?

–No me hubiese importado.

–¿Vas a venir con el cuento de que nadie te quiere?

–¿Tú como sabes eso?

–No sé... cuando duermes hablas en sueños aunque más bien chillas lo que dices.

–¿Que yo que hago y cuando lo hago?

–Hablas mientras duermes, y siempre sueltas cosas relacionadas con el que nadie te quiere o con tu amor con Feliciano.

–¿Que tiene que ver Feliciano?

–No lo sé, tú sabrás. Anoche me despertaste 3 veces y Antonio no pegó ojo en toda la noche.

–La culpa es tuya, por desvelarte.

–Lo que tú digas pero si no me crees, preguntale a Antonio.

–A mi no me importa la opinión de los demás.

–Pero andate con ojo; cosa que sueñas, cosa que comentas.

Es hora de pensar, ¿que sueño últimamente? Cosas cursis como... el amor... ¿Se referirá a eso? Es posible, aunque supongo que se referirá en general. De repente Gilbert se fue riéndose más que antes y yo, seguidamente, me puse a caminar. Por el camino – hacia ningún lugar – me encontré con Francis que colgaba un cartel de... ¿una obra de teatro? Extraño pero... real. Francis colgaba esos mega carteles – eran bastante grandes, ocuparían un metro y medio de alto y un metro de ancho – con la ayuda de Antonio, eran como Don Quijote y Sancho Panza, Heidi y Pedro, Feliciano y Ludwig... (1) vamos, como uña y carne. Cuando el francés me vio, me tiró del brazo y me dijo que fuera a ayudarles.

No les iba a ayudar, o al menos eso pensaba en un principio, pero cuando vi la cara de cansancio de Antonio fui a ayudarles – no era plan de que estuviese medio dormido – y la verdad es que no quedaban muchos carteles. Cuando acabamos de colocarlos, Francis se fue a pasar un rato con Pierre y a prepararse para... no se qué raro.

–¿Aun sigues humano o ya eres zombie?

–Estoy bien...

–Ven conmigo, tienes que ir a dormir.

–Gracias por preocuparte por mi.

–No me preocupo por ti y además, vales más sano que enfermo ya que es gastar el dinero cuando alguien está enfermo (2).

Salimos de aquel lugar para ir a donde tenía planeado llevarle. Hacía mucho que no iba a aquel lugar y en realidad tenía ganas; era bastante amplio y apenas iba gente, el lugar perfecto para dormir la siesta, lo que tanto me gusta hacer.

Por el camino, nos encontramos con un perro que al final apareció el dueño – mientras que no aparecía el dueño, el perro se ponía a seguirnos y a olernos, odio eso – y después nos encontramos a Kiku y estaba triste porque había terminado la relación con su novia. Cuando llegamos, todo seguía como siempre, un verde prado con un árbol en el medio y al lado una roca que medía cinco metros de alto y dos metros de ancho. Aquella piedra estaba bien pulida y en ella había escrito un texto que nadie se había parado a descifrar – más que nada porque no se sabe ni el idioma ni su procedencia – ya que apenas había gente que conocía el lugar.

–Lovi... ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

–No me llames así.

–Vale, pero ¿Y este lugar?

–¿No es obvio? Es una pradera.

–¿Como el del loco de la pradera? No me digas que eres tú...(3)

–Deja de hacer bromas, ve a la sombra de aquel árbol y aquella piedra y mira dónde se está mejor.

–¡De acuerdo!

Entonces, Antonio me llevó arrastras hacia donde yo le dije y se quedó en la sombra. Primero miró la roca y se puso a tocarla porque se sabe que esa roca no apareció así como así, estaba bien pulida como si lo hubiese hecho alguien. Después de mirar la roca, se se puso a mirar el árbol.

–¿Qué es esto?

–¿No lo ves o se te encogió el cerebro?

–Ya veo todo esto pero me refiero a lo que hay escrito en el árbol.

–¿En el árbol? ¡No lo leas!

–¿Por qué?

–Porque... no necesitas explicación así que no lo leas.

–¿Es un poema?

–¡¿Lo has leído?

–Si... y la letra es como la tuya, ¿Es tuyo?

–¡No es mio, idiota!

–¿Cuando lo escribiste?

–No es mio, ¿lo repito de nuevo o por fin te entró al cerebro?

–La letra es tuya, reconozco tu letra.

–Esta bien, es mio.

–¿Cuando lo escribiste?

–Pues... el día antes de tu cumpleaños.

–¡Te quedo muy bien, me gusto mucho!

–¿En serio? Quiero decir... ¡Cállate!

–¿Volvemos?

–Aquí es donde Feliciano y yo solíamos venir cuando eramos más pequeños a pasar la tarde, sobretodo cuando venía de visita un niño que ponía las habitaciones patas arriba por buscar a mi hermano y curiosamente, ese niño se parece al novio de Feliciano justo al irse el niño, al cabo de los años vino el novio... Lo que te iba a decir, este sitio es bueno para dormir la siesta. (4)

–Menuda historia...

–Y no se ni porqué lo cuento ni para que lo cuento, ¿Vas a dormir o ni quieres pasar el rato aquí?

–¡Quedate conmigo mientras duermo!

–Esta bien, pero no te acostumbres.

Nos pusimos a "dormir" la siesta ya que hoy, misteriosamente, no podía dormir la siesta. Mientras Antonio dormía abrazando al árbol – si, estaba abrazando al árbol – yo me puse a pensar en todos los problemas que me esperaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Ahora me tocaría conocer a la mujer con la que me tengo que casar en un futuro no muy lejano y también soportar a Feliciano que está a las mismas que yo, entonces son dos problemas en uno. También me tocaría tener que soportar el no poder estar con... vale, eso será fácil aunque no me guste la idea y sin olvidar que Feliciano tiene que dejar al suyo, ¡victoria para mí, fuera el alemán de mi vida para siempre! Aunque tendría que soportar a Feliciano, así que es peor.

Mi vida es un asco, solo quiero tener la vida de una persona normal y corriente. ¿Tan difícil es pedir a alguien que te deje vivir la vida a tu modo sin que nadie te comprometa y estar obligado a casarse? ¡Envidia me da mi hermano de Seborga! Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Estará casado por la misma causa que yo? ¿Y si lo compruebo yendo a Seborga? ¡Esa es la solución a mis problemas! Aunque si no está casado... es una pérdida de tiempo... pero siempre hay que intentarlo.

Al final, de tanto pensar me quedé dormido cuando ya empezaba a caer el sol, pensar tanto solo me provocaba jaquecas.

Cuando desperté, me encontré en mi habitación y me asomé por la ventana; estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte. Cuando salí de la habitación me encontré con Feliciano que estaba cubierto de agua de la lluvia y todo por querer bailar y cantar debajo de la lluvia, algo estúpido según yo pero a la vez parecía divertido. Como era la hora de cenar, me fui a cenar la cena que ahora hacía Francis – ahora el alemán ya no cocinaba, creo que fue decisión de ambos y me alegro de ello – aunque odiaba su cocina.

Cuando por fin cené, decidí volver a ir a dormir, no me gustaban los días de lluvia y misteriosamente Antonio lo acabó sabiendo – más bien se lo dijo Feliciano o al menos eso me dijeron – y era "obligado" a dormir con él. El tiempo transcurría y ahora lo próximo que haría sería comentarle a Feliciano el plan de ir a Seborga por si le interesa – le interesará aunque sea más tonto que... que yo que sé – pero eso lo haría después de que regrese Alfred de América – Si no me equivoco vendrá acompañado y me interesa saber quien o quienes son – ya que tengo ganas de ver la cara que trae.

* * *

Aclaro que el título a alguien se refiere a Hungría y a algo el lugar (pradera), pero sé que es un lugar y no un objeto, no se me ocurría nada mejor.

(1) Quien no lo sepa, usé a personajes muy famosos (o eso creo) de dúos un poco inseparables. El primero es del famoso libro de Cervantes "El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha" (más conocido como "Don Quijote de la Mancha" o "Don Quijote") y si, sé el final de Don Quijote así que espero que nadie me diga nada al respecto eso. El segundo es del libro de Heidi (no me sé el nombre completo, pero si sé que lo escribió un/una suizo/suiza), también se animó en dibujos animados (más famoso por los dibujos, creo yo) y tiene incluso película, realmente el libro de Heidi es muy recomendado (como Don Quijote, realmente toda casa tiene que tener libros y el Quijote es una joya de la literatura española que todo español tiene en su casa) y una curiosidad de Heidi, la casita de Heidi en los alpes (Suiza) "existe", es decir, como Heidi tuvo mucha fama desde que la sacaron en dibujos animados (al principio hubo gente que se pensaba que Heidi en dibujos animados los hicieron italianos y no japoneses, actualmente hay gente que lo confunde con anime por el hecho de ser de Japón) hicieron la casa conforme sale en los dibujos animados y de hecho, recibe bastante turismo pero en especial de gente de Japón. El tercero es más obvio que el agua es transparente; son Alemania e Italia de Hetalia.

(2) Más bien aplicado en los esclavos; un ejemplo de esto fue el imperio romano. Los esclavos se les hacía trabajar pero de forma que no enfermasen porque para empezar, se les tenía aprecio, aparte costaban mucho dinero y si estaban enfermos era tirar el dinero en cuidarles y esperar a que se recuperasen y mientras a perder dinero para nada. Más que nada fue por el aprecio y el dinero.

(3) El loco de la pradera, si no me equivoco es un libro o algo así. Si no es un libro, al menos es una frase muy usada y si es un libro (creo que si), también es usado en frases.

(4) Aquí hice mención a Sacro Imperio Romano, aunque no he unido a Sacro Imperio Romano con Alemania porque hay gente que piensa que Sacro Imperio Romano no es Alemania y viceversa, tampoco quise dar a entender que son la misma persona. En realidad lo que hice fue poner mi primera reacción cuando vi a Sacro Imperio Romano y Alemania, mi reacción fue parecido a eso... solo recuerdo que me dije "se parecen mucho esos dos". A lo personal, ni creo ni dejo de creer en la teoría de que esos dos son el mismo, es decir, creo que tal vez sea el mismo pero en algunos momentos lo dudo y no pierdo la esperanza de que sean la misma persona porque al menos me agrada la idea y se sacaría bastante provecho, al menos para escribir.

* * *

Sobre la gente que saldra en la historia, solo me llegó el de TheFannishaUsui así que aún me faltan tres (lo digo por si alguien lo envió y no me llegó, ya se sabe que no me llegó) aunque cada uno a su tiempo y ya sé cuando aparecerá TheFannishaUsui, me vino de perlas una cosa que me dijo para inspirarme.

Ahora, reviews:

**LovinaxTonio95:** creo que me dejé tu comentario aunque si lo hice no lo vi en el capitulo de antes. Solo digo que me alegra saber que te guste la historia y espero que te vaya bien.

**TheFannishaUsui:** ¿Serás mi doble o yo soy tu doble? Tenemos muchas cosas en común, en serio, creo que me será muy fácil plasmar tu personalidad ya que la mia es similar (por no decir igual ya que es una exageración pero es casi igual, en serio) no importa que una persona no pueda leer por lo que sea, no siempre se puede leer.

**Arkanthoz:** ¿El caos? Bueno, tal vez esta cerca, tal vez no o tal vez nunca haya (quien sabe, tal vez me de una locura y lo decida, solo tengo planeado como acabar la historia y puedo alargarla bastante aunque tenía planeado hacer 25 capitulos o menos pero me da la sensación de que necesitaré más).

**Neko . Italia . Angel:** No te preocupes, yo tenía muchos exámenes también pero solo estudio 2 horas y luego saco 8 (no me gusta jugar con eso, pero es porque me entretengo con otras cosas y solo estudio 2 horas o 3 y el día antes del exámen) ¡Animo con los exámenes! y no te preocupes llegar tarde (llegaste a tiempo ya que lo vi un poco antes de subir el capítulo aunque más bien la culpa sería mía por no verlo antes) y me alegra que pienses eso, siempre he pensado que escribir no es mi fuerte y por eso hago esto, para mejorar (o eso creo).

Quiero hacer unas preguntas, se me ha pedido a fem Canadá, ¿Alguien quiere o está en contra? (si te da igual, pasa de ello) Aunque también puedo poner a un nyotalia y a la versión normal (yo les llamo versión).

Y otra cosa, ¿Alguien quiere que le ponga a Japón y a Seborga alguna pareja en especial? (al menos a Seborga le tengo planeado alguien pero intenta convencerme a otro) si quieres a alguien en especial, hazmelo saber y dame un porque (aunque sea un "porque me gusta esta pareja" o algo así). Quien me convenza saldrá en el fic (tal vez dos ideas juntas de personas distintas me convenzan pero si fuese así saldrían esas personas quienes me convencieron o las que simplemente dijeron al mismo personaje y su porque no me convenció, también saldrá)

Última cosa, ¿Alguien quiere a algún personaje nuevo? ¿Alguna pareja en concreto? ¿Que suceda algo en la historia en concreto? Hazmelo saber y me lo pensaré.


	16. Hola de nuevo

Este lo acabé anoche y sé que es corto pero esta "historia" no sé porque no me dió a más. Reviews y eso están en el otro capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Hola de nuevo**

Ahora ya lo tenía todo bajo control, iría a Seborga para ver si puedo solucionar la causa de mis problemas aunque no iría sin que llegase Alfred, como dije antes. Como Alfred regresaba hoy, hoy empezaría a prepararme lo que me llevo a Seborga pues no voy a ir al estilo "no tengo nada, dámelo tú". Aunque antes que nada, era decírselo a Feliciano.

Le busqué y le busqué, pero no lo encontré hasta que pasó una malgastada hora de mi vida y le vi en le jardín sentado en el suelo con un bloc de dibujo y enfrente suya, un gato.

–¿Qué haces?

–¡Hola niichan! Estaba dibujando un poco... ¿Quieres verlo?

–No.

–Ve...

–Te voy a preguntar una cosa.

–¿Que cosa?

–¿Te gustaría conocer a nuestro otro hermano?

–¿Va a venir? ¡Yo quiero, ve!

–No, voy a ir a Seborga yo.

–Pero no sabemos como es.

–Pero tenemos la pista de que tiene un rizo en el pelo.

–Un rizo... ¿Igual al nuestro?

–Eso supongo, al fin y al cabo es de esta asquerosa familia.

–¿Puede venir Ludwig? ¡Di que si!

–No puede, es ir y volveremos pronto. ¿Recuerdas que te tienes que casar?

–Es cierto... ya no me acordaba de que nos casaremos, ¿Como serán?

–Ni idea, ¿entonces vienes o no?

–Si, iré contigo pero Ludwig tiene que venir.

–¿Y eso? ¿Para qué quieres que venga?

–¡Me gusta estar con él y sin él me siento inseguro!

–Pues haz lo que quieras, pero aunque venga seguiré molestandole.

–¿Y Arthur puede venir?

–Que venga quien quiera, a este paso vamos a dejar la casa vacía.

–¡Vale! Te traeré una lista de los que vienen. – Nada más decir esto Feliciano, se fue.

–Y yo quería hacer esto rápido... ahora se convertirá en un viaje de larga estancia.

Decidí sentarme en el suelo y el gato se puso a mirarme mientras maullaba sentado en su su sitio. Me puse a mirar a aquel gato y tenía una característica poco común, era un rizo exacto al de mi hermano. Cuando transcurrieron unos minutos, el gato se fue y su causa fue la llegada de una chica la cual al verme se sentó al suelo a mi lado.

–¿Nos conocemos?

–No, yo soy Elizabeta y vine a pasar un tiempo aquí. ¿Eres Lovino?

–Si, yo soy Lovino. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

–Si... ¿Me ayudas a grabar unas escenas?

–¿Escenas? ¿Te gustaría ser directora de cine?

–No... digo si, me encanta el cine y ahora estoy grabando escenas románticas.

–¿A ti también te va la cursileria?

–Más o menos, ¿Has visto a Gilbert? Le tengo preparada una sorpresa.

–¿Esa sartén es la sorpresa?

–Si... ¿Le has visto? Es que se ha burlado de mi y le estoy buscando.

–Ve a ver si esta preparando la obra de teatro, creo que Gilbert participa y esta ayudando a Francis en crear el guión pero eso no saldrá bien... son demasiado idiotas como para que salga bien.

–Si tu lo dices... hasta otra y, ¿me harás el favor de dejarme grabar esas escenas?

–Por una mujer, lo que sea.

–¿Te da igual de que tipo sea?

–Supongo que si...

–Entonces llamaré a Kiku y haré que se traiga las cámaras de fotos y de videos.

Y como Elizabeta vino, se fue. Me volví a quedar solo pero cuando recordé que hoy venía Alfred y dentro de poco estaba allí, me tuve que apresurar, no es por ser puntual ya que no iba a ir puntual, si no por ver la cara de cansancio de aquel idiota y la compañía que traía. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba caminando, me encontré con Francis y Gilbert peleando.

–YO debo ser el AWESOME de la obra, si no no salgo ni nada.

–NO seras el AWESOME de la obra, seras un árbol.

–NO seré un Árbol, seré el AWESOME de la historia.

–No existe el awesome de la historia...

–Pues se inventa y el papel es mio, yo solo interpreto a los awesome.

–Tu serás el "awesome" árbol.

–No quiero un árbol, quiero ser... el que siempre es awesome.

–Vale, serás una persona pero no te acostumbres.

No sé bien de que hablaban pero por lo poco que oí apostaría lo que fuese a que hablaban de la asquerosa obra que se tenía planeado hacer... en fin, algo que ni harto de vino quiero ver pero me tocaba aguantar y seguro que o mi hermano aparece en la obra o mi hermano llora con el final de la obra con la escusa de que es o bien bonita o bien triste, tonterías de la vida de mi hermano.

Me encontré con Arthur tarareando una estúpida canción, solo le faltaba dar saltos de alegría porque si, Arthur estaba feliz por la llegada de su querido americano que odio, como a todos los que conozco, bueno, casi todos. Arthur cuando me vio me hizo un gesto para que le siguiese y sin yo saber por qué le seguí.

Fuimos caminando hasta llegar a la puerta principal en la que estaban todos para dar la bienvenida al estadounidense que venía en unos momentos, estábamos esperando como idiotas y por ello incluso me puse a beber un poco de la coca-cola que tanto le gustaba a Alfred y... en fin, hay bebidas mucho mejores que la coca-cola, pepsi y todas esas cosas... aunque es más conocido como cola.

–Ve... Ludwig, estoy cansado de estar de pie... ¿Me regalarás alguna silla o algo por mi cumple?

–Feliciano, a tu lado hay una silla.

–¿Puedo sentarme encima tuya? ¡Eres muy cómodo!

–Genial Feliciano, ya sabemos que sientes por el alemán.

–Niichan, ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? Es taaaan cómodo...

–No gracias, antes muerto.

–¡Dejad de pelear, idiotas! – Dijo Arthur sacando de la conversación a Feliciano para meterse él.

–Habló el que se cree mago de nivel 80 en un juego de rol.

–Habló el que se cree idiota.

–Yo no me creo idiota, aquí el idiota eres tú.

–¿A ti te tengo que llamar amigo? No lo pareces.

–Tú tampoco.

–Niichan, Arthur... no peleéis... ¡daros un abrazo y todos felices!

–¿Que se perdió el awesom?

–Deja de alabarte...

–No me alabo, digo la verdad.

–Lo que tú digas... Arthur, si necesitas ayuda, llámame.

–No gracias, no quiero ayuda de algo como tú.

–¡Oye, yo no soy un objeto!

–Pues... lo pareces.

–¡Eres muy cruel Lovino!

–O mi asombrosa vista no le ve o llevo días sin ver a Antonio.

–Ya volverá, te recuerdo que él tiene mucho trabajo.

–Cierto, tiene que encargarse de varias cosas... ¿Y a ti como te va, west?

–¿Yo? Bien... supongo.

–Ve... ¿De que habláis?

–De nada Feliciano, nosotros sabemos de que hablamos.

–En eso el asombroso yo está de acuerdo con Francis.

Se hizo un gran silencio en la sala, nadie decía nada, la gente ni se miraba entre ellos solo se ponía a pensar en algo o al menos aparentarlo. Yo lo único que hacía era mirar de vez en cuando a la gente y ponerme a pensar sobre de que tenían que encargarse el alemán y el español... sinceramente, creo que se me fue la imaginación.

Al final la puerta principal se abrió y solo apareció Alfred que nada más entrar, se tiró encima de Arthur para... para matarlo en un abrazo idiota-amoroso-asfixiante. Al final solo vino Alfred, cero compañía, por lo que empecé a preguntarle.

–Oye come hamburguesas, ¿no venías acompañado?

–Si, en unos días viene.

–¿Tanto?

–¡El hero le dijo que se esperara unos días y así lo hizo!

–...maldito.

–¡Animate niichan, que Elizabeta está aquí para tomar unas fotos!

–¿Fotos?

–Si y por cierto, ¿no habéis notado unos flashes de cámara? Ve... ¡son rápidos!

–Cierto... mi asombrosa mente recuerda que esos flashes los tiene la cámara de Elizabeta...

–¿Habéis traído hamburguesas?

–He traído scones.

–¿Alguien ha traído comida?

–¡Idiota, deja en paz a mi comida y deja de abrazarme!

–No.

–¡Haz lo que te digo ya!

–Esta bien... ¿Hay comida?

–Hay comida en la mesa principal, ¿no la ves?

–¡Ya la veo, gracias Feliciano!

–¡No fue nada, ve!

Nos pusimos a comer, aunque más bien se pusieron a comer ellos ya que yo no me puse a comer. Con lo poco que podía ver, me di cuenta de que habían algunos que se reían con cualquier cosa, incluso por un insulto hacia ellos.

Pasaron las horas, al final yo también acabé comiendo y bebiendo hasta que ya empezaba a cansarme y cuando me cansé, lo que hice fue irme a dormir la siesta algo tarde, pero se ve que ya tenía tanto sueño que el resto que quedaba de día me lo pasé durmiendo... supongo que tal vez por la falta de sueño que, sin darme cuenta, estaba acumulando.


	17. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Bueno, en realidad tardé un poco en escribir porque estaba escribiendo un capítulo (el 16) y este lo escribí hoy mismo, y aparte de que tarde, no escribí antes porque fui al medico y me dijeron que tengo reflujo en el estomago (el rge) y tango prohibidas muuuchas comidas, como algunas frutas (limón, naranja...) y algunas verduras y lo mejor de todo es el fallo que hizo el médico, añadió en el apartado de verduras el tomate... en serio, lo que más me jodió de todo es el tomate, me quitó mi almuerzo cuando estoy en casa (si, almuerzo tomate y no me arrepiento), me quito la pasta (solo puedo comer pasta con jamón de york y esas cosas), me quitó la paella, me quitó la pizza... muchas comidas con las que no puedo vivir sin ello. En fin, que me será difícil hablar de comida... ¿hablé de bebidas? solo puedo agua, nada de gas ni zumos con frutas que tengo prohibidas (incluido el gazpacho) y nada de lácteos, en fin, quien quiera saber que es el rge puede buscarlo por internet que fijo sale y si alguien sabe que pueden comer las personas con rge, si me lo pueden decir estaría agradecida.

¡Disfruta del capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 17. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

Maldito día en el que nací, ¿por qué? ¡Porque hoy es mi maldito cumpleaños! Bueno, también el cumpleaños de Feliciano...

Lo primero que hice fue salir de mi habitación porque no iba a hacer lo mismo del cumpleaños pasado y si, me pase todo el día en mi habitación llorando porque Feliciano tuvo fiesta y yo no, ¡mis padres no piensan nunca en los dos, solo en Feliciano esto y Feliciano aquello! Vale que sea su hijo favorito pero vamos, yo también tengo derecho por ser hijo como Feliciano.

Sin darme cuenta, Feliciano vino a mi saltando de alegría por ser su estúpido día y lo primero que hizo fue llevarme arrastras a fuera de la vivienda. Luego me explicó que "Lud" no quería a ninguno de los dos por allí y seguro que es por la fiesta de Feliciano, sin Feliciano se puede preparar y sin mi no se puede joder la fiesta ¿Alguien se dio cuenta de que yo tenía razón? ¡Debería de ser adivino!

Feliciano se veía nervioso, tal vez es menos tonto de lo que pensamos – pero es tonto de todas formas – y se huele algo de su fiesta... lo raro es que solo lo hace cuando me mira, tal vez sabe que para mi no hay fiesta y piensa que le voy a matar... lo haría pero ya estoy acostumbrado a no recibir fiesta de cumpleaños... a partir de los cinco años dejaron de darme fiesta de cumpleaños, realmente mis padres me jodieron mi infancia.

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Feliciano fue llevarme de paseo pero no se le ocurrió que no comí nada antes de sacarme como si fuese un perro. Al final pude comer algo porque al idiota de Feliciano también le entró hambre y pudimos comer algo aunque el muy tonto no me dejó comer apenas nada.

Después de comer, mi hermano se puso a perseguir al gato que dibujó el otro día y cuando el gato ya estaba en brazos de Feliciano, Feliciano se puso a reír con su tonta risa y luego me dijo que jugar con gatos era un pasatiempo muy divertido y más cundo el gato quiere, realmente lo veo algo tonto.

Por fin se hizo la hora de regresar y mi hermano iba corriendo y feliz, yo en vez de imitarle porque no lo iba a hacer, solo pude seguirle a mi paso, caminando. Cuando llegamos, Feliciano se puso a taparse los ojos y se me arrimó a mi diciendo "niichan, tápate también los ojos" y sin saber por qué no rechisté, lo hice.

Al entrar, todo el mundo dijo "feliz cumpleaños" y Feliciano dando vueltas a su alrededor. Yo lo único que hice fue sentarme en un sillón porque, como todos los años, era para Feliciano la fiesta.

–Feliciano, ¡abre primero el regalo del awesome porque es el más awesome!

Eso ya fue el colmo, los regalos. Primero, toda la atención fue a Feliciano y ahora me tenían que poner los regalos de Feliciano a la vista, eran demasiados... como no aguantaba más la angustia de no tener ni un felicidades, me fui de allí a mi habitación.

En mi habitación, lo único que hice fue empezar un estúpido dibujo y a los cinco minutos de entrar a mi habitación, vino Arthur.

–¿Qué pretendes hacer aquí?

–¿No es obvio? No voy a ir a esa maldita fiesta.

–Pues haz lo que quieras.

Cuando se fue Arthur, al momento de irse, vino Antonio riendo y seguro que era para decir "¡jódete Lovino! La fiesta es para Feliciano y a pesar de todo, no te voy a hacer caso el día de tu cumpleaños"... es un maldito que hace días que ni veo.

–¿Por qué no sales a la fiesta?

–¿Para qué, para que se me fastidie más el día de lo que está? ¡No pienso ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Feliciano!

–¿De Feliciano? ¡La fiesta es para los dos!

–...¿que?

–La hemos planeado para ti y para Feliciano, así que, ¡no llores!

–No estoy llorando ni he llorado.

–Pues cuando he venido estabas llorando y lo estás haciendo.

El idiota tenía razón, estaba llorando pero no me di cuenta... en fin, tantos cumpleaños así no me tendrían que afectar pero... aún me afectan. Aunque quería parar de llorar, estaba llorando y ahora cambió el porque, estaba llorando de felicidad. Antonio se puso a abrazarme y como estaba feliz, pues no le aparté de mi... en realidad hacía bastantes años que no tenía un cumpleaños.

–Lovi... no llores.

–No me llames así y no estoy llorando.

–¿Vamos a la fiesta?

–No, ahora no quiero ir.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo mientras se desabrazaba de mi y levantaba los brazos al aire, una estupidez – aun no te felicite, solo lo hice cuando todos.

–Oye una pregunta, ¿que has hecho estos últimos días?

–¿Yo? Pues... estaba... ¡estaba preparando la fiesta!

–¿Como supiste mi cumpleaños?

–Pregunté a Feliciano por tu cumpleaños y de paso por el suyo.

–Ya entendí, todo a Feliciano.

–No fue por eso, fue porque quería que fuese una sorpresa y Feliciano me ayudó pero Feliciano no sabía que la fiesta iba a ser para él también.

–A-antonio...

–¿Si? ¿Quieres decirme algo?

–...gracias.

–Venga, ¡vamos!

Al final fui a la fiesta y bueno, en realidad no estaba nada mal ya que aun no había nadie borracho – al primero que miré por si acaso fue a Arthur, se emborracha aunque no lleve la bebida alcohol o eso creemos – y los dos hermanos amantes de la cerveza se pusieron a competir por quien aguantaba más tiempo sin emborracharse. Feliciano estaba corriendo por la sala con dos velas, una en cada mano y realmente eso da miedo, más que estar a solas con Francis.

Vale no, todos los que le conocen saben que sus comentarios van con segundas y en realidad me molesta bastante el tener que ir con cuidado sobre eso.

Y la gente seguro que se esperaba que lo primero que hiciese fuese ir a por los regalos, pues quien se pensó eso estaba equivocado o equivocada, eso me daba igual ya que solo me importaba el que tuviese, después de muchos años, una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Realmente he valorado muy poco a Antonio, a pesar de que yo creo que es idiota – cosa que no niego – siempre me ha mirado como ni mis padres lo tendrían que hacer, por decirlo de alguna forma, Antonio a sido el único que ha intentado ver en mi lo que no existe y lo que nadie ha intentado verlo... en realidad le debo mucho.

–Niichan, ¿no quieres regalos?

–Ya no soy un niño Feliciano.

–Ya veo... niichan, ¿hay regalo para mi? A pesar de que nunca te hacen fiesta tu y yo nos regalamos siempre algo... ¡Yo te regalé este colgante con una imagen nuestra! Yo hice todo en el colgante.

–Supongo que gracias, aquí tienes mi regalo, un nuevo bloc de dibujo y Feliciano, ¿aquel gato es de alguien?

–No... ¿por qué?

–Toma, ponle este collar y quédatelo.

–¡Gracias!

En realidad sabía lo del gato, de ahí el collar de gato que tenía e incluso se lo probé al gato y como le estaba bien, pues lo envolví para regalo.

Al final sacaron otro poster de Francis para ponerle la maldita rosa, odio el juego de ponerle la cola al burro, si el burro no tiene cola, ¡que le den al burro!

Y también sacaron el twister de nuevo, el que se compró para la fiesta de Antonio y por cierto, aun no le dije nada de Seborga... ¡otro día será!

La verdad es que no abrí los regalos, pero eso no significa que no fueran a ser míos y por eso los regalos acabaron en mi habitación para que un día de estos los pudiese abrir con tranquilidad.

La fiesta fue algo más animada que si estuviesen mis padres pero también hay que decir que fue algo aburrida. Al menos tenía una fiesta de cumpleaños y se lo debo a los presentes; eso si, jamás les diré nada por ello ya que no les dije yo que la hiciesen – pero en el fondo yo realmente quería.

También comimos tarta y no estaba nada mal, aunque la hizo Francis y nunca le iba a decir algo como "estaba muy buena, ¿me das la receta?" o algo como "Francis, me tienes que hacer más porque están muy buenas" y además, estaba en todo mi derecho de no decirle nada. También soplamos las velas y la gente se ponía a aplaudir como tontos por unas jodidas velas.

Después nos pusimos a jugar a dibujar cosas para que las adivinaran y a hacer preguntas. Lo peor de todos los juegos fue el que propuso Francis en el que pocos como yo y Arthur nos negamos a jugar pero como era mayoría absoluta, tuvimos que jugar.

–Ve... entonces como propuso el juego Francis-niichan, le toca a Francis-niichan.

–Bien, ¿A quién le daré todo mi amour?

–¡Cállate idiota! ¡Vuelve a tu país a beber vino!

–¡Me partes el corazón! además, al menos yo si vuelvo como comida decente y no como tú y tus scones.

–¡No te burles de mi!

–Francis-niichan, te ha tocado con Alfred.

–¿Alfred? ¡Yo no quería Alfred!

–¡Jajajaja, yo tampoco quería que me tocase y me toco! ¡Jajajaja!

–Eres un completo idiota.

–¿Entonces tengo que decir algo bonito de Alfred? Bien... Tu pelo está bien cuidado como el mio y no como el de Arthur.

–¿Tienes algo en contra de mi pelo o algo?

–Si, está pasado de moda.

–¡Muerete!

–Ve... vamos a las agujas del reloj y ahora me toca a mi.

–Feliciano es más listo de lo que creía.

–Ve... me tocó a Gilbert.

–Kesesese.

–A ver... Tus ojos són como dos rubíes.

–sniff... eso es awesome por tu parte...

–¿Estás llorando? ...¡Lo siento!

–Feliciano, no es tu culpa, es que eres asombroso para las rimas.

–¡Gracias Gilbert! Arthur, te toca.

–...¿que? ¡yo no juego a eso!

–Pero te toca...

–Está bien...

–Te tocó a Alfred.

–A ese idiota no puedo decirle nada.

–Pues si no sabes que decirle, dale un beso.

–¡Buena idea Lovino! Dale un poco de tu amour a Alfred.

–Esta bien pero solo si la gente que está silbando y cosas así paran, solo lo hago para que no molesteis y no porque quiera.

–Meteros en ese armario, lo llamare "armario donde Arthur y Alfred se dieron el lote"

–¡Cállate bastardo del vino!

Y así fue como ellos acabaron en el armario y primero se escucharon quejas hasta que ya no se escuchaba nada.

–Bien, pasados los cinco minutos para el beso, le toca a Ludwig. Ludwig, te toca.

–¡Mira como gira la botella!

–¿Es de coca-cola?

–¿No es genial? ¡Esa la traje de Canadá! ¡El hero sabe lo que se necesita en cualquier momento!

–Ve... ¿Me tocó a mi?

–Venga Ludwig, dale algo de tu amour a Feliciano con el beso.

–Esta bien... vamos Feliciano.

Y estos también estuvieron cinco minutos en el armario aunque a estos no se les escucho ninguna queja.

–Ve... le toca a Gilbert

–¿Y me tocó con Arthur?

–Exacto, Arthur.

–Bien, esto... eres algo awesome pero no llegas ni a mi altura.

–Supongo que eso es un cumplido de tu parte... Antonio, te toca.

–¡No me riñas Arthur!

–Antonio-niichan se durmió y no supo lo que se le dijo...

–Ah... me toca jugar... bien... voy allá.

–Ve... Te tocó con Francis-niichan.

–Antonio, ¿quieres una noche de amour francés?

–No y a ver que te digo... tus ojos son como el mar.

–Eso es muy típico Antonio, muy típico.

–Es que no se me ocurría nada más Francis.

–Niichan, te toca.

–Genial, ahora me toca a mi.

–Y te tocó con Antonio-niichan.

–Vale, ahora es cuando yo digo que no pienso decirle nada.

–¡Te toca darle beso! ¡Tu fuiste el que decidió lo del beso cuando era mi turno y ahora te toca a ti!

–Esta bien, esta bien, pero luego no os quejeis.

No tuve más remedio que aceptar y Antonio y yo nos encerramos en el maldito armario.

–No te voy a dar el beso que todos quieren.

–¿Y yo puedo dartelo?

–No, en realidad acepté por otra cosa...

–¿El qué aceptaste? ¿Que cosa?

–Acepté venir al armario para decirte lo que te voy a decir ahora y si solo estás tú no es lo mismo que si están todos. Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que haces por mi... sé que nunca te lo digo pero al menos hoy me has demostrado algo.

–¿El qué?

–Pues... eres el único que me ha querido en todo lo que llevo de vida y en realidad... me gustaría que fuese así para siempre.

–No entendí a que te refieres pero fue muy bonito. ¡Estás muy pero que muy rojo!

–¡Cállate!

–Yo quería el beso... ¿Sali-

No le dejé a Antonio tiempo para acabar la frase, más que nada porque le besé... al fin y al cabo estaba obligado a besarle... pero ni Antonio ni yo queríamos solo uno y corto y por ello fuimos a más y más hasta que Francis nos paró de inmediato cuando tocó la puerta y dijo que llevábamos media hora. Al final salimos del armario y la fiesta de cumpleaños prosiguió sin mi y sin Antonio y mi cumpleaños transcurrió con Antonio y yo a solas... realmente, este ha sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he podido recibir.

* * *

Lo sé, una mierda de capítulo, como el anterior y como todos pero... no tengo nunca ni imaginación ni inspiración y lo peor de todo es que estoy esperando a que una tienda me entregue un tomo de haruhi suzumiya, tres accesorios de dos cosplay y un colgante de una serie. Y si, vivo muy cerca de la tienda pero no hay ganas de ir allí y si no compro en salones del manga compro en tokyoshop o en kurogami (kurogami no es en la misma ciudad pero es en mi provincia, a 10 km de mi casa y como voy mucho a Castellón (mi provincia) pues... aprovecho también).

Ahora pasaré a reviews:

**TheFannishaUsui:** Si, supongo que es raro encontrar a alguien parecido a ti (dando igual el sexo) y en fin, creo que ya no falta mucho para que salgas.

**Arkanthoz:** En europa en ese sentido de catastrofes y eso no hay apenas problemas pero aun así es muy doloroso a pesar de que no lo estas sufriendo ver como otros lo pierden todo pero algunos le dan solo 3 años para que Japón se recupere pero al menos sabemos que Hetalia seguirá en pie (Himaruya Hidekaz dijo que estaba bien y que no tuvo ningún problema) y en europa los únicos problemas que surguen son económicos y ninguno grabe (doy gracias a que solo son económicos pero maldigo que hayan catástrofes como las de japón e incluso aún más leves) y según las noticias en España, ahora tal vez vaya algo de Japón a Chile (digo lo que escuché). Me puedes enviar la información a mi correo, algun servidor como megaupload o fireshared o directamente por fanfiction si siguen dudas ya te responderé por correo o algo así.

Como comentaba con Arkanthoz (más o menos), me faltan 2 personas por rellenar ese cuestionario raro (o si está rellenado, por mandar) y el de REMULA_BLACK me llegó también por correo... misteriosamente me llegó dos días más tarde, el mismo día que me lo envió por fanfiction.

Y espero que nadie sufra con lo que le pasa a Japón ni que le suceda en su tierra, eso sería un buen material para una historia pero muy triste para los que lo sufren y como que no hace falta que suceda.


	18. El aburrimiento mata demasiado

Solo digo que si fuera por mi nadie comeria, la causa es simple, siempre se me olvida. Bueno, también tengo que decir que es algo corto el capítulo y con esto si tengo excusa buena, estube durante 7 horas (viernes mañana) haciendo un video cual dura casi 2 minutos. El viernes por la tarde fui a dormir a casa de mi hermana (la pregunta es, ¿hay algo en que mis hermanos no sean mejor que yo? ¡Incluso mi hermana esta escribiendo un libro cual lleva 90 páginas (eso hace 2 meses o un poco más, ya habra superado las 100)! En fin, solo sé que al menos soy más lista que la mayor, ella dijo "Alemania es un país nórdico" y yo pense "Claaaro, en todo caso germanico" y después de eso, mi hermana dijo "en francia cuano dices France la e no se pronuncia porque los ingleses obligaron a los franceses a no usar la e final cuando fueron su colonia" y entonces pense "Si, Francia ha sido de toda la vida colonia de Inglaterra, ¿no será que te confundes con que estos países han pasado mucho tiempo juntos?" y luego me puse a pensar en hetalia y ya no me entere de la peli (mi hermana Lorena (la segunda hermana, con la que me quede a dormir y no la otra que es la mayor de todos) cual era killers (un rollo, en serio) aunque mi hermana en un principio alquilo otra película de miedo, pero que mucho miedo (ahora no recuerdo el nombre). El sabado lo único que hice fue pasar la mañana comprando comida con mis padres y el sabado por la tarde me puse a escribir un poco y ha ver videos en youtube y hablar con una amiga sobre hetalia (con imagenes incluidas).

Bueno, después del discurso (me pasé el domingo escribiendo mientras mi hermano dormia), dejo el capítulo. PD. Somos 5 hermanos y yo la menor de todos.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: El aburrimiento mata... demasiado.**

Me encontraba en la habitación más llena de cosas inútiles en las que se puede encontrar una persona, aunque hay gente que esas cosas inútiles las llama instrumentos. Esta vez estaba allí porque el austriaco quería tocar algo de chopin y... por Dios, como puede ser tan aburrido. Al principio, tal vez puedes pensar "que divertido" aunque no lo dijera ni lo voy a decir pero a los cinco minutos tienes ganas de que te trague la tierra y no volver jamás ya que... estoy más solo que la luna aunque ese dicho esta equivocado ya que creo que la luna tiene al menos a las estrellas.

En cuanto me di cuenta, mi hermano se durmió y le tenía envidia ya que este "concierto" era muy aburrido y llevábamos dos horas sentados sin hacer nada, aparte de escuchar aquel piano infernal, claro. Al menos no estaba yo solo ya que Elizabeta y Gilbert estaban, aunque estaban peleando porque... supongo que era por estar aburridos, no sé.

–¿Qué os pareció?

–¡Ahora sacaré mi sartén y volarás por los aires!

–¡Jamás! ¡El awesome Gilbert jamás volará!

–¡Luego vuelvo a tocar el piano para vosotros dos!

–¡No es justo! ¡La culpa es de Elizabeta!

–Yo me tengo que ir... es más, ¡llegamos tarde! ¿Recuerdas que tenemos que ir al concierto?

–Os habéis librado, pero otro día me escuchareis de nuevo.

Y así fue como me pude librar y mi hermano también se libró ya que Elizabeta se llevaba arrastras a Roderich y esta murmuraba algo como "yaoi" o algo así. Mientras estos se iban, Feliciano se despertó y se fue corriendo gritando "Ludwig" y Gilbert se fue diciendo "dime, awesome Gilbird, ¿Qué podemos hacer?"

¿Que hice yo? No me fui, tenía ganas de estar allí ya que no sé por qué pero me sentía bien y también tenía como una voz que me pedía ayuda y esa voz parecía que venía de los instrumentos. No sé cuando ocurrió que empecé a tocar cada uno de los instrumentos que habían pero ninguno llamaba mi atención, cada uno era bello a su manera pero al fin y al cabo eran lo mismo, cosas inútiles.

–Hola Lovi, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

–¿Y a ti que te importa? ¡Vete lo más lejos que puedas!

–Te estaba buscando pero si quieres me voy...

–Da igual, ya que estas quedate pero en silencio.

–Vale pero... ¿Qué haces?

–¡No estoy haciendo nada así que silencio!

–Esta bien, ¿y tu hermano?

–Con el novio pero si tanto le quieres, vete con él.

–En realidad solo quería preguntarle una cosa.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Te lo digo si me dices que haces pero tu primero, si no luego no me lo dices.

–Esta bien, solo estaba mirando a estos cacharros.

–¿Te refieres a los instrumentos? ¡La música es algo muy bello!

–¡Cállate y responde la pregunta!

–¿El que?

–¿Que le vas a preguntar a Feliciano?

–Pues... ¡no puedo decírtelo!

–¿Por qué? ¡Yo ya lo dije, así que ahora te toca a ti!

–Lo sé pero... no me atrevo a decírtelo a ti.

–Te toca decirlo, un trato es un trato.

–A veces puedes ser caprichoso...

–Mira quién habló.

–... pero lo diré, quería preguntarle a Feliciano si alguna vez has tenido pareja.

–¿...que?

–No sé, me dio curiosidad...

–¿Y por eso vas a preguntarle a Feliciano? ¡¿Y le vas a preguntar de mi vida? ¡Eres de lo peor!

–Por eso no quería decírtelo.

–¡Eso no se pregunta!

–Pero quiero saberlo porque quiero saber más de ti.

–Pues no creo que a ti te gustase que te preguntase algo así, mejor dejamos el tema. ¡Y no le preguntes a Feliciano!

–Vale, vale... ¿Me cantarías algo?

–No te cantaré nada.

–¿Y yo te puedo cantar algo?

–No, creo que de canciones ya estamos bien servidos o si no preguntale a Roderich.

–Cierto, me invito a venir pero me quede con Francis.

–¿Como te libraste de él?

–Pues muy sencillo, diciéndole que tenía mucho trabajo.

–Buena excusa y más si proviene de ti.

–¿Tu crees? Bueno, me dijo que me daría cultura pero aun así no vine.

–¡A mi me dijo lo mismo! Pero... Chopin aburre demasiado.

–Bueno, si pasas horas escuchando a Chopin supongo que aburre.

–Alguien que me entiende... ¿Tendrás algo que no sea inútil?

–¿Me das un beso?

–No.

–¡Pues me pondré este cartel!

No sé si alguien se lo creería si se lo dijese pero Antonio iba con un cartel en el que ponía en grande "Se buscan besos" y luego en pequeño ponía "Da igual sexo y edad, aquí se necesitan besos". Misteriosamente apareció Francis con un cartel en el que ponía "besos y sexo gratis". Francis aun seguía con ganas de jugar al juego de la botella –aquel juego que aun sigo odiando, siempre lo odie– y por ello iba con una botella en la mano –aparte del cartel, claro– gritando "¡besos y sexo gratis para todos!" y después del grito pude oír "sin excepciones". Francis incluso besaría a matusalén porque a él no le importa ni la edad, solo le importa que se pueda mover y que sea una presa a la que le pueda dar su ''amour'' francés. Vale, eso de Francis da miedo pero para eso está mi hermano, ¿o me equivoco?

En fin, que cuando Antonio y Francis se vieron con cada uno su cartel estos se pusieron a reírse y se ponían a gritar "¡hemos tenido la misma idea! ¡Somos unos genios!" pasaron unos dos minutos y ya se tranquilizaron.

–Bueno Antonio, te cobro un beso por otro beso.

–Pero tu luego vas a otro y después a otro y-

–Oye, ¿no crees que hace calor? Ya te ayudo a quitarte la camisa.

–Pero así ya estoy bien.

–Claro pero-

Reaccioné de forma un tanto brusca... pues le di a Francis en la cabeza con una sartén de Elizabeta –usé una de las que se dejó cuando estábamos escuchando a Roderich con su piano– y Francis acabó en el suelo inconsciente aunque parecía que estuviese en coma o algo parecido.

–¿Crees que le di fuerte? Aunque me da igual si se muere.

–Se levantará, enseguida recuperará la consciencia.

–Al menos no está muerto... me libro de ser culpado de asesinato.

–Yo voy a por besos, me da igual quien me de besos pero ¡necesito muchos besos!

–Prueba de que no naciste bien.

–Te aconsejo que te vayas de aquí por si despierta Francis, nunca se sabe que puede hacer. ¡¿Quien quiere un beso?

No sé si me arrepentiré algún día cuando mire el pasado y me haya fijado en lo que sucedió hoy ya que tal vez Francis me puede matar pero lo que si tengo claro es lo que hice, ya que me llevé a Antonio arrastras (1) hasta una habitación que estaba completamente vacía.

–¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

–Eres un bastardo que se pasa la vida haciendo el... ¿bastardo? Pues eso, que me molesta.

–¿Donde estamos?

–No lo sé ni yo...

–¿Puedo encender la luz? (2)

–Tengo ganas de saber cual es esta habitación.

–¿Entonces puedo?

–¡Hazlo ya, maldición!

Y no sé como lo hice pero aquella habitación resultó ser una de las habitaciones de mis padres –si, tenían más de una– aunque mis padres en realidad nos tenían prohibido entrar en sus habitaciones y más desde aquel incidente en el que entró mi hermano y me obligó a entrar con él... vale, debo admitir que aquel día también tenía miedo como mi hermano y dormimos juntos aquel día –encima llovía–

–¿De quién es esta habitación?

–Es de mis padres... cada año cambian de habitación y cuando van a usar de nuevo alguna otra habitación, tiran la cama y la cambian de nuevo.

–¿Y si dormimos hoy la siesta aquí? ¡Se ve cómoda la cama!

–¿Estás pensando ahora en dormir?

–Si, ¿Dormimos?

–Esta bien pero... no me cabrees, ¿De acuerdo?

–¡A dormir!

–...Como pudo ser tan rápido que incluso ya está en la cama.

Nos pusimos en la cama pero... no había forma de encontrar el sueño, hoy Morfeo nos odiaba (3). Como no podíamos dormirnos, decidí darle conversación a Antonio.

–¿Crees Francis algún día me matará?

–No lo creo, siempre le pasa algo así.

–¿Como es que tu vida es tan perfecta? No hay ninguna persona que te odie.

–Eso no es cierto, tu siempre vas diciendo que me odias, Arthur también e incluso un día un hombre intentó pegarme con un palo porque según él, yo era quien pasaba por su jardín hasta que descubrió que era un hombre con su perro.

–Vamos, que nadie te odia.

–Vale, aquel hombre no pero Arthur y tú si.

–Arthur es un bastardo que va diciendo que odia a la gente pero nunca lo dice en serio.

–Pues entonces solo me odias tú, aunque más bien dices que odias a todo el mundo.

–Tú lo has dicho, odio a todo el mundo, literalmente hablando claro.

–Ya puedes ver que me odia alguien.

–En realidad yo... no te odio.

–¿Y me darías un beso?

–No.

–Te doy yo uno a cambio.

–¿Para qué quiero un beso tuyo?

–¿Es un si?

–Obviamente, ¡no!

–Pues le daré un beso a Francis ya que él si que quiere.

–¡¿Por qué de todas las personas que hay en la tierra eliges a él?

–Porque es el único que sé que me besaría, ¿conoces a alguien más?

–No pero...

–¿Pero...?

Me quiero morir y moriré pronto. ¿Por qué yo, justamente yo tuve que darle un beso a él? Odiaba mis impulsos aunque en realidad no era algo malo... o al menos eso creo yo.

Y bueno, más tarde ya no ocurrió nada porque me quede dormido... y claro, una persona dormida poco puede hacer –aparte del vago, claro– y más si estas en una cama tan cómoda como en la que estaba.

Fui el primero en despertar –un milagro– y como no tenía ganas de caminar, me quedé un rato echado en la cama. Dentro de poco tengo que ir a Seborga con mi hermano y a la gente que este haya invitado... menudo desperdicio de tiempo, tanta gente se pensarán que iremos de turismo y eso que es ir y volver...

–¡Besos gratis para todos!

–¡¿Como entraste Francis?

–Por la puerta, por donde si no.

–¿No sabes respetar a los que duermen?

–Pues si no puedo molestaros a vosotros me voy a molestar a Arthur, creo que aún están de paseo.

–Buen viaje y que te atropelle algo.

–Yo quiero hacer el bom ñaca ñaca bom con alguien...

–Pues sueña que en la realidad no conseguirás nada.

–¿Tú quieres? Gilbert me dio patadas, Alfred se puso a tirarme cubitos de hielo con un tirachinas, Elizabeta me dio con un de sus sartenes, Arthur me tiró por un acantilado, Roderich se puso a tocar Chopin durante dos horas y Feliciano e Antonio me dijeron que no entendían eso y se pusieron a buscar en diccionarios y en traductores y aun así no saben lo que es.

–Empecemos por que no me interesa tu vida y segundo, ¡de ahí no sales hasta que yo lo diga!

–Esto no es forma de dar amour...

Francis estaba metido en un paquete del que no saldría al menos hasta que me canse de verle allí encerrado. Francis intentaba salir y era tanto el ruido que hacía que al final se despertó Antonio.

Al final Antonio sacó a Francis de aquella caja en la que lo encerré –alias paquete porque se puede enviar, lastima que no lo enviase a Francia– y Francis se fue al salir pero no sin antes manosear bien todo lo que puede –a mi no me llegó a tocar pero Antonio si ya que fue él quien lo sacó de donde yo lo encerré– y al salir, se fue gritando "Ludwig".

–Ahora que nadie escucha te quiero pedir una cosa, en realidad a mi me da igual eso pero sé que tú me matarías si lo dijese delante de alguien.

–Ve al grano, bastardo.

–¡Tengamos una cita, Lovino Vargas!

–¡¿Que? ¡Ni de coña!

–Esta bien, ¿otro día?

–¡No!

–¿Y entonces por qué sigues siendo mi pareja? Las parejas se dan citas y muchas más cosas y que yo sepa tú y yo nunca hemos tenido una cita decente, es decir, a solas y que saliese bien.

–Solo te falta ponerte a llorar.

–¡No voy a llorar para nada!

–Lo estas haciendo, ¿Tan importante es para ti tener una cita?

–¡Por supuesto! Pero tú nunca me dejas hacer nada...

–Hagamos un trato, yo te doy una cita a cambio de...

–¿A cambio de que?

–¡Lo estoy pensando! Es que lo que pensé no sirve.

–¿Que pensaste?

–Pensé en un beso pero prefiero que me cocines algo ya que tengo hambre.

–Preferiría el beso pero si quieres comida... ¿no tendría que tener Francis la cena hecha?

–Entonces comida no. Si quieres el beso, solo tienes que besarme.

Y así hizo Antonio, últimamente hacíamos las siestas tarde así que ya era casi hora de dormir y lo único que hice después del beso fue ir a dormir –aunque antes fui a cenar– pero hoy era algo raro... dormía con mi hermano Feliciano porque el alemán no estaba disponible y a esto que se agregó Antonio con la escusa de querer dormir con mi hermano –mala escusa, por cierto– y con Antonio se agregó Gilbert que se sentía solo sin su Gilbird –este estaba con el alemán que tanto odio y que mi hermano tanto quiere– y aunque Francis no se unió, prefirió molestar a Alfred y Arthur cuales estaban viendo una película de miedo.

–Hoy fue un gran día. Ve... ¡soy muy feliz!

–Bueno, podría haber sido mejor...

–Lovino tiene razón, podría haber sido un día más awesome... hoy lloraba de felicidad mientras estaba solo.

–Gilbert, ya que te acoplaste, ¿Donde está Gilbird?

–Mira quien habló, el que se acopló por Feliciano.

–No peeleis, ve~

–Bueno, Gilbird se fue al final con west a la obra aquella a la que fue el señorito.

–¿Él fue a ver ópera?

–Si, y Elizabeta se llevo muchos libros raros y también gritaba "este "yaoi" es bueno". ¿Alguien sabe que es yaoi?

–Ve... Kiku habló una vez sobre eso pero no tengo ni idea de lo que es.

–¡Que lindo eres Feliciano-chan!

–Si vienes a piropear a mi hermano, te vas.

–Pero niichan, aquí cabemos todos.

–Es una cama de dos personas.

–Niichan, aunque es de dos es muy grande, ¡y muy cómoda!

–Bastardos...

–¡Lovino también es lindo! ¡Fusososo!

–Kesesese~

–Ve~

–¡Ahora los tres juntos! Esta vez más tiempo, como el de Feliciano-chan.

Es hora de contar hasta diez, si cuando cuente hasta diez no paran, mueren. Uno...

–¡Mira, el rizo de Lovino tiene forma de corazón! ¡Voy a tocarlo!

–¡No lo hagas Antonio-niichan que-!

–Chigiiiii ¡Dejalo de una vez si no quieres morir esta noche!

–¡Es divertido! ¿Quieres hacerlo Gilbiert?

–¡Yo también quiero probar!

–¡Ni se os ocurra tocar esa parte de mi cuerpo o juro que os mato!

–Antonio-niichan, es mejor que dejes eso.

–De acuerdo, ¿Puedo tocar el tuyo?

–No vas a tocar más rizos, bastardo.

–Pero, ¿por qué tanto misterio con el rizo?

–El awesome yo quiere saberlo.

–¡No podemos decir nada! Es mejor que no lo sepais...

–Feliciano, no hace falta que les des explicaciones, si no quieres decirlo, no lo dices y punto.

–El awesome yo tiene ganas de dormir.

–Pues ve a dormir, bastardo.

–Ve... ¡Buenas noches!

–¡Buenas noches a todos!

–¡Awesome noche a todos!

–Buenas noches, bastardos...

Y al final nos pusimos a dormir y en toda la noche nadie se despertó aunque mi hermano se pasó toda la noche abrazándome y no paró de decir "Ludwig" y algunos "Ve~". La noche fue tranquila a partir de que la película acabo –se oían gritos, pero no digo la procedencia porque es demasiado evidente– y a partir de que la película acabó, apenas habían ruidos o al menos eso hasta que me dormi.

* * *

Reviews (lo que envie para salir en el fic me falta 1 de 4, tal vez haga alguno nuevo):

**TheFannishaUsui:** Los profesores son de lo que no hay, a mi una se nos pone a gritar en un simulacro de incendio "¡Fuego, fuego! ¡chicos, llevaros lo que necesiteis que aquí hay un incendio!" y como sabíamos que era un simulacro, nosotros no parábamos de reir y uno de mi clase ve y dice "Pues si hay fuego, yo me voy por la ventana *arranca la persiana de plastico de la ventana* Ala, ahí os quedais" aunque era sarcasmo. Si, falta poco para que te puedas leer en tus aventuras que no sé porque se me hacen algo evidentes (¿por ser la escritora? tal vez). Y el juego tal vez lo haga en un capítulo solo para ese juego.

**moonplata: **Bueno, si te soy sincera, no sé si pueda hacer algo así porque verás... 1. no sabría explicarme bien, ya que nunca lo he hecho pero se puede hacer el intento. 2. Si lo hago, me moriría de la vergüenza (ya lo hago con actualizar capítulos). Pero me alegro que te gusten los capítulos.

**panshaaa:** ¿En serio te lo leiste en un día? Cada día me sorprende más el mundo pues soy un cero a la izquierda en todo aunque me alegro que te guste.

**Neko . Italia . Angel:** Yo creo que llegar tarde sería llegar cuando ya se subió un capítulo nuevo (pero es que subí el 16 y el 17 juntos, el mismo día, como con el 1, 2 y 3) Y dentro de poco se sabrá todo eso e incluso si dejo alguna duda podría aclararla en otro capítulo.

Bueno, estoy abierta a sugerencias (como siempre) y solo unas cosas de más (para quien quiera): ¿Alguien quiere que ponga un cápítulo extra (ya pienso hasta en eso) sobre el juego de la botella? ¿Alguien quiere que aparezca algun personaje en Seborga (aparte de él, claro)? ¿Alguien sabía que mi cumple es el 18 de Abril y cumplo ya los 16 años? En fin, dejo las preguntitas.

* * *

(1) Haruhi Suzumiya fue mi inspiración para esto de llevar arrastras ya que en el primer tomo del manga, Haruhi lleva arrastras a Kyon a su club (Brigada S.O.S) aunque en el anime también lo lleva arrastras no es tanto "espacio" el que recorre el manga y el anime (en el manga más espacio).

(2) Que nadie me mate pero sé que hay sitios que se dice prender la luz pero... en España se escribe encender así que por lo tanto, lo dejo así. PD. Aparte de que mi dialecto es el neutral (España), justamente lo pregunta la persona que representa a España así que si fuese algún país de otro dialecto del Español, tal vez no lo hubiese dejado así ya que no lo sé.

(3) Morfeo pertenece a la mitología griega y se sabe que esta relacionado con el sueño, ¿no? Bueno, si no me equivoco, Morfeo era aquel (entre nosotros aquel, no le digáis nada a Grecia que si no nos mandará un ejército de gatos a España para matarme [es broma, ríe si quieres pero no llores porque sé que fue malo el chiste]) que se durmió y se quedó durmiendo para siempre. Si esto no es cierto, tal vez sea porque en vez de ser esto así, Morfeo sea en la mitología griega el Dios del sueño pero creo que es lo primero que escribí o si no algo parecido.


	19. Hasta aquí hemos llegado

Vale, ahora tengo problemas para escribir. ¿Porqué? Pues es simple. Este miercoles, un chico (era marroquí, como dijo mi directora "estoy hasta arriba de los moros) se le ocurrió la genial idea de jugar con sus amigos a pegarse con piedras y uno de ellos esquivó la piedra dandome a mi en el ojo diestro. Al final tengo una fisura leve en el ojo y estoy desde ayer por la noche con gotas y se me dilata la pupila y no veo. Pero eso no significa que no pueda, pues aun tengo el izquierdo.

El día 13 tuve la piedra en el ojo, el día 14 escursión. La próxima actualización será el 18 de abril, un autoregalo para mi (va en serio).

¡Disfruta!

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

Era ya muy tarde, hora de dormir pero como era obvio mi hermano estaba con su querida patata en alguna cama leyéndose algún libro sobre algún tema interesante para ellos, como por ejemplo el kama sutra y también poniéndolo en práctica. Obviamente solo sé que está con la presencia de aquel. [No busques nunca kama sutra ni nada de eso, yo no sabía que era hasta hace poco y porque me lo dijeron y si quieres ser igual de inocente que Feliciano, no busques]

Para colmo, Francis siempre estaba amenazando con ir algún día a nuestras habitaciones para "dormir" con cada uno de nosotros y nunca se sabe si te puede tocar – literalmente hablando, claro.

¿Y que hacia la parejita de habla inglesa? Vamos, a los dos únicos que hablan inglés que son el inglés y el estadounidense. Pues estos dos estaban peleando – como no – sobre un tema muy inútil a mi parecer; cual de los dos dialectos del inglés es mejor.

–Está demostrado que la gente cuando aprende inglés aprende nuestro dialecto, idiota.

–¿Pero por qué te empeñas siempre en discutir?

–¡Yo solo digo lo que es verdad!

–¿Siempre dices la verdad?

–¡Exacto!

–¿Pero siempre? ¿Seguro?

–¡Claro, por supuesto!

–Entonces, ¿Me amas?

–¿Yo? ¿Amarte? ¡Ni en los sueños de Francis!

–No creo que Francis sueñe con que x persona e y persona se amen. Más bien él soñará con un "Presa fácil, allá voy" y ahora, dime la verdad, ¿me amas?

–No.

–Se sincero.

–Soy sincero.

–Vale, ¡Me voy con un amigo! – Se giró para irse pero fue detenido por el inglés.

–Te amo... idiota.

–¿Puedes hablar más fuerte? No te escucho bien.

–¡PUES QUE TE AMO!.. idiota.

–¡Yo también te amo mi querido cejón! – Se tiró encima del inglés dejando caer su peso encima y el inglés quedando en el suelo.

–¡No te atrevas a tocarme! si no te gusta como soy, ¡adios!

–Era broma, en serio, ¡Era broma!

–Eso espero.

Y Gilbert seguía con la historia de su Gilbird, porque según él le faltaban demasiados elogios para apreciar lo que era Gilbird y sin contar lo que él decía sobre el "asombroso" Gilbert, aunque realmente no sé quién lo verá como asombroso porque yo no le veo ni la pizca de gracia.

Como todo el mundo, literalmente hablando, estaba ocupado con sus asuntos – como es de esperar – yo me puse a buscar a alguien que estuviese más solo que Arthur cuando esta saltando por los prados ingleses con sus amigos imaginarios. Lo mejor de todo es que encontré a alguien que estaba solo, demasiado solo para ser él, siempre anda con alguien.

Me acerqué poco a poco para asustarle y darle su merecido de una vez por todas para que dejase de ser tan jodidamente él porque ser él es como... como un castigo, como una maldición, como un pecado... debe ser pecado ser como él y aun así... aun así... me gusta como es.

Odio desviar temas. Al final me acerqué lo suficiente para poder darle el susto pero el susto no se lo llevó él, si no me lo llevé yo porque llevaba la cara pintada como un zombie y sin exagerar porque lo parecía.

–¿Se puede saber qué pretendías con eso? – Rompí el silencio a los cinco minutos, una vez me calmé del susto que me dio con aquello porque para que negarlo, me quería morir del miedo pero cosa que no le diré a nadie.

–Bueno, desperté con esto puesto.

–¡Pues quitatelo, bastardo!

–Esta bien, pero solo a cambio de algo.

–¿El que?

–Pues a cambio de que me lo quites tú, yo no puedo quitarmelo.

–Antonio... no tienes remedio.

Al final me puse a quitar la maldita pintura de su cara... no me importa que esté así, en serio, si no lo hago por mi para no tener que ver algo tan... tan... terrorífico pero aun así seguía igual de hermo-

Mejor dejo de ponerme a pensar y más cuando esté solo o con alguien que me pueda alterar los pensamientos, como el idiota presente.

–¿Sabes? Estas todo rojo.

–¿Y a ti que mas te da? ¡No estoy rojo para nada!

–Pues yo te veo muy rojo, muy rojo.

–Pues será tu imaginación.

–Tal vez...

–Oye, quiero saber algo.

–¿El qué? ¡Contestaré lo que sea!

–¿Lo que sea?

–Si, lo que sea.

–Bueno, yo... y-yo... quiero saber...po-porque... tu... a mi... me... tu... me... porque tu me... me a-a-a-a-amas.

–Balbuceas tanto que no te pude entender.

–¡PUES LÁVATE LOS OÍDOS Y PRESTA ATENCIÓN, TE HE PREGUNTADO "¿PORQUÉ ME AMAS?" Y ENCIMA AUN SEGUIRÁS SIN COMPRENDER!

–¿En serio te preguntas si te amo o no?

–S-si... eso mismo quiero saber...

–¡Estas tan rojo y lindo que me dan ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte!

–¡Pero jamás lo harás!

Y sin darme cuenta, Antonio ya me tenía atrapado contra él. Era confortable estar allí pero como buen hombre fuerte que soy, no me iba a dejar "vencer" tan fácilmente o al menos tampoco hoy.

–¡Suéltame idiota!

–¡Pero si esto es muy cómodo y bonito!

–No es bonito que dos hombres estén abrazados así que, ¡Sueltame!

–Esta bien... si ya no quieres más abrazos, ya no lo haré más. Puedes irte cuando quieras.

¿Qué era lo que se esperaba que hiciera? ¿Que saliese corriendo? ¿Que me hiciera del clan tonto de Feliciano? ¿Que me pusiera a gritarle y a pegarle? ¿Alguna reacción violenta, quizás?

Nada de eso lleva la respuesta correcta, pues hice todo lo contrario.

Me puse a envolver con mis dos brazos a Antonio. Estuvimos un buen largo tiempo abrazándole mientras este estaba en pleno shock y al final pudo abrazarme él de nuevo.

–Esto es muy bonito... y lindo. Tu y yo, casémonos, ahora.

–¡No gastes bromas tan idiotas, bastardo!

–No es broma, ¡nos tenemos que casar!

–Ya claro, tu lo que quieres es verme muerto.

–¡Yo te quiero ver feliz y coloreando! Pero no muerto.

–¡Me has cambiado el maldito de tema, deja de hacer eso!

–Cierto, el supertemazo...

–Tú quieres morir joven, ¿cierto?

–¡No quiero morir! Morir es para la gente que perdió lo que mas quería o para gente que no puede encontrar lo que busca.

–¡Pues no te burles de mi y contesta a la pregunta que te hice hace minutos!

–¿Pero no es obvio? Yo te amo mucho... cosa que muchos no hacen con otros...

–¿Me estas acusando de ser frío o algo?

–¿Qué pasa?

–¡No sé, tu sabrás! Me contestas mal y encima me echas la indirecta.

–¿Contestar mal?

–Te pregunté el porque no si lo haces o no.

–¿El qué?

–El porqué me a-a-a-

–¿El porqué te amo?

–Eso mismo.

–Pues porque eres lo que me da la vida cada día.

–...Te lo acabas de inventar ahora, ¿verdad?

–La verdad es que si, no sabía que decirte.

–¡Encima lo dices como si fuese lo más normal del mundo!

–Pero aunque lo acabo de pensar ahora, es esa la razón, tú eres mi razón para vivir.

–En realidad son tus amigos y Feliciano pero como no sabes que decir para decirme la verdad, prefieres mentir.

–¿Y tú me amas?

–¡Jamas haré semejante cosa!

–Que cruel eres Lovi...

–¡Llámame por mi nombre, no por un apodo inútil!

–Lo que tú digas... pero eres cruel.

–Soy sincero, cosa que tú no.

–Pues si tanto me odias, podemos dejarlo aquí ya que me dices más insultos y te odio que palabras bonitas y te amo.

–¡Pues bien por ti, hasta nunca!

Al fin se fue Antonio – un milagro – pero no acabé de procesar bien la conversación de antes. Y cuando no me di cuenta, vi como salía de su escondrijo Gilbert y Francis.

–mon petite, has sido abandonado.

–¿Qué?

–Kesesese~ Y yo que pensaba que habría más tema con vosotros.

–Dejaros de discursos de estos y decidme que quereis.

–Francis, vayamos a hablar con Antonio.

–¿De qué?

Se pusieron a hablar al oído en susurros y solo pude entender de todos los susurros un "lo han dejado" y un "Es triste que ya no se quieran".

¡Mierda! Ya entendí lo que pasaba aquí, ¡Antonio me ha dejado! Pero... no hay razón para abandonarme... ¿o si la hay?

–¡FELICIANO, VEN AHORA MISMO!

–Ve~ ¿Sucede algo?

–Antonio... Antonio... Antonio...

–¿Estas llorando? ¡No llores, seguro que ira todo bien sea lo que sea!

–¡Me ha dejado por tu culpa!

–¡¿Ehh? ¡¿Qué hice yo ahora?

–Me ha dejado por no saber decirle que le- que yo le- ¡Ni ahora puedo acabar la frase!

–¿Pero tú le amas?

–Si... o eso quiero no creer.

–Niichan, me tengo que ir.

–¿Y me dejas así, sin más?

–Lo siento, voy a ir a visitar a unos niños.

–¿Niños?

–Si, me gusta mucho ayudar a la gente que tiene problemas.

–¡Me apunto! Quiero burlarme de todos los inútiles que tienen problemas.

–¿En serio? ¡Vamos pues!

Feliciano se puso a correr conmigo para prepararse para salir a donde sea que vayamos. Cuando ya tenía comida y unos materiales como telas y cosas así, nos fuimos.

Estuvimos unos diez minutos caminando hasta que llegamos a una casa grande y vieja pero a la vez tenía un toque rústico.

–Feliciano... ¿Aquí quien vive?

–Unos niños, es un orfanato.

–¿Aquí? ¿Un orfanato?

–Exacto, un orfanato.

–No me gusta este tipo de cosas y lo sabes.

–Pero si aceptaste a venir... y los niños se alegrarán de verte, les hablé mucho de ti y quieren poder ver como eres.

–¿En serio?

–Si, lo que dije es cierto.

Entramos a dentro de aquel edificio y lo primero que sucedió es que una estampida de niños atropelló a Feliciano y cuando Feliciano habló de mi, hicieron lo mismo conmigo pero enseguida se pusieron enfrente de Feliciano.

–Hoy cocinaremos pasta.

–¿Pasta de nuevo? Llevamos dos semanas a base de pasta.

–Pero la pasta es muy buena.

–Feliciano, estos niños no deben comer pasta todos los días. ¿Por qué no les haces otra cosa?

–¿Y que podemos cocinar?

–Puedes hacer algo como pizza o algo así.

–¡Haz pizza! Nos gusta mucho la pizza como aquella que probamos la otra vez.

–Pues hagamos pizza.

Nos pusimos a hacer pizza y cada uno iba por su lado, y obviamente a mi me tocó participar en también hacer la comida. Nos pusimos a hacer la comida y al final vino una chica rubia para avisarles a los niños de que ya tenían que comer y que teníamos que acabar ya – y ya estabamos acabando por suerte – para que comiesen a hora.

–Vaya Feliciano, hoy trajiste a algún amigito, ¿no?

–¿Él? ¡Él no es mi amigo! Él es-

–No le conozco.

–¡Niichan, no digas esas cosas!

–Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas pero para ti soy Lovino o destino.

–¿Sois hermanos? ¡Qué alegría! Bueno, voy a prepararles la comida.

–¡De acuerdo! ¡Cuando acabes nos avisas!

–¡Claro Feliciano! Hasta luego.

Y al final salió la chica de allí y se fue a preparar la mesa mientras sacábamos las pizzas.

–¿Quien era esa chica?

–¿Ella? Es belga.

–Te pregunté por el nombre.

–¿Te acuerdas de Elizabeta, verdad?

–Como olvidarla, me cae bien pues odiamos los dos a Gilbert y encima esta buena.

–Bueno, pues ellas dos son amigas.

–¿Como sabe que somos hermanos?

–Sabe tu nombre y aparte ya se lo dije antes.

–Pues la rubia esta buenorra.

–Es mona pero yo prefiero a otras damas.

–¿Como quien?

–Elizabeta, le salen unos dulces dulcísimos y riquísimos.

–¿Y como se llama la chica? Aun no me lo dijiste.

–Cierto, se llama Emma.

Nos pusimos a comer con aquellos niños y me puse a conocer mejor a la chica. Al parecer la chica tiene un hermanastro y un padrastro... eso me recuerda a algo pero tal vez son imaginaciones mías.

Al acabar de comer nos pusimos a jugar con aquellos niños y de todos ellos solo me habló una niña pequeña.

–Lovino, yo te apoyo.

–¿De qué me estas hablando ahora?

–Lo creas o no, Dios me dijo que te tenías que esforzar y al final conseguirás lo que quieres.

–¿Otra que se le va la olla?

–Si hablas con Antonio tal vez puedes volver con él y seréis de nuevo felices como pareja.

–Pero yo le odio, siempre lo he hecho.

–Realmente no le odias, yo lo sé y todos lo sabemos.

–Aunque fuera verdad lo que dices, Dios jamás aceptaría a dos gays.

–Es su voluntad, como la de que Feliciano esté con Ludwig.

–Genial, maldita voluntad.

–En realidad a Emma no le tenías que conocer así que, la debes olvidar.

–¿Olvidar semejante belleza? Eso es muy difícil.

–Emma te hará favores pero a la vez mucho daño cual solo te quitará una persona. Si sigues aquí será peor, tu futuro esta con Antonio y no sin él.

–Ya claro, ahora ves el futuro.

–Toma, esto es tuyo.

–¿Una carta?

–La última que le escribiste a Antonio como Carlo pero este jamás la llegó a leer. ¿Recuerdas lo que pone?

–Sinceramente, no.

–Pues estaba en blanco, solo había un dibujo.

–¿Un dibujo?

–Si, una declaración de amor absurda desde tu punto de vista pero lo era.

–¿Qué quieres darme a entender con esto?

–Dale la carta, cuando se la des él lo entendrá y si lo abres antes, el dibujó cambiará.

–¿A qué cambiará?

–A un dibujo que representa el frío, un bloque de hielo.

–¿Y qué hay dibujado?

–Ya lo verás, cuando lo abra Antonio.

Al final, al acabar de hablar, le dije a Feliciano que me iba por asuntos pendientes con Antonio – y este se puso feliz, al igual que la belga – y me fui de allí. Me puse a correr para poder llegar lo mas pronto posible a donde estuviese Antonio.

–Espero que funcione... porque al final ya acepté definitivamente la verdad.

* * *

Y ahí teneis el capítulo, el final será el día 18 ya que lo vi más emocionante si lo dejaba aquí con la intriga (como es intriga actualizo pronto, aparte de lo que dije antes).

Y lo de Emma, es Bélgica y puse Emma por varias razones. La primera es porque es uno de los posibles nombres de Emma y el que más me gustó de todos (y de que Laura es el nombre de una amiga, a la cual le apodé con putilla pero la razón es simple, ella me puso algo peor, ¡me puso cejotas! la razón es simple, ella conoce hetalia y se puso a investigar mi apellido Nares y es británico y por ello, me relacionó con Arthur y me dijo "Eres también de propiedad de Arthur, de hetalia". Sigo con Emma, también le puse Emma porque desde el 2003 es el nombre más común de Bélgica (antes era Alice, nombre puesto a Bélgica por los fans con la razón de que se le compara con Alice de "Alice en el país de las maravillas" y aparte dicen que son similares en cuanto a carácter.

Aclaro que odio a Bélgica, es uno de los pocos personajes de hetalia que odio por el simple hecho de cortarme el rollo (quien dice rollo dice yaoi).

Aclaro que en realidad el capítulo iba a acabar en otra cosa, en realidad iba a ir de que los dos iban a acabar paseando pero mira si dieron vuelta los asuntos, lo veo más interesante así.

Reviews:

**TheFannishaUsui:** Quien toca el rizo muere, el rizo causa muerte subita. En fin, ¿quien no quiere hacer locuras? En fin, creo que estoy alejando demasiado las apariciones pero no falta mucho, creo que unos 3 o 4 capitulos y aun me queda mucha historia, me da la sensacion de que como siga así llegaré a escribir una novela.

**LovinaxTonio95:** ¿Tienes capítulo favorito? Eso no me lo esperaba de nadie, en serio. Da igual que llegues tarde o no se comente, me hace feliz que la gente lo lea aunque no comente. Tengo que hacer que Antonio toque más el rulito~ aunque eso implica un atentado en España... me lo pensaré, quien sabe si le toca a la Comunidad valenciana (de donde yo soy).

**Neko . Italia . Angel:** Creo que en el capítulo anterior estaba muy inspirada, debería dejar las drogas (no tomo drogas y las tengo que dejar, eso es algo raro). El misterio~ ya se verá todo lo que haya que venir y no importa si llegas a tiempo o no.

¿Alguien quiere salir en la historia? Otro miniconcurso con dos preguntas. 1-¿Que crees que habrá en el dibujo de la carta? solo aviso que tiene que ver con el amor y esta escrito, no dibujado. 2-¿Crees que Seborga tiene pareja? (la tiene), Si es si (eso espero), ¿Quién crees que es? Solo digo que tiene que ver con él y no es de Europa.

Las reglas de las preguntas son las mismas y mandaré el cuestionario a quien lo acierte y será el mismo que a los que ganaron la otra vez.

Quiero que juzgen el regalo de mi hermano porque llevo un parche por culpa de la piedra, este es el enlace ht tp: / / z0r . de/910

Espero que os haya gustado y espero que hayan leido al menos lo de salir en la historia ya que lo veo emocionante y esta vez di pistas. De la 2 pregunta es la pareja de Seborga, no si tiene. En la 1 esta escrita en español, así que no lo intentes en otro idioma.

Gracias por leer todo lo que llevo de fic, y espero que le guste a alguien y se aceptan sugerencias de lo que sea, tal vez incluso me ayuda a continuar la historia si no sé como relacionar dos cosas.


	20. No me puedes decir que no

Feliz cumpleaños para mi! *se siente por un momento como forever alone* *ya no se siente forever alone* bueno, lo prometido es deuda y si alguien quiere ver el regalo que se me ha hecho pueden verlo aquí: ht tp: / www . youtube . com/watch?v=s7fjQh-F_2gh&

(Hablando del video), La letra y eso es mía y como alguien se imaginará, en fanfiction puse a los lectores (es decir, a ti) porque como que los lectores son mis amigos (o tal vez no, no se que opinan la gente que lee mis locuras) pero lo que si se es que... bueno, si me aceptas como amiga, yo encantada.

Ahora la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: No me puedes decir que no.**

Me puse a correr más rápido que cuando te ponen en las narices los scones de Arthur y te toca correr por tu vida. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más corría y al final me encontré a Antonio con sus dos amigos en el típico bar al que vas con Jimmy y Joe cuando sales de la universidad estadounidense. En vez de ser el idiota de turno e ir corriendo, preferí espiar... al fin y al cabo Antonio es un despistado y nunca se entera de si lo espían o no.

–Creo que debería hablar con él de ello.

–Hiciste bien, ahora puedes estar conmigo.

–Francis, tú sabes que aunque él no sea tan modesto conmigo es lo que yo necesito.

–Mon ami, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

–Alguien con quien estar y además... Le conozco mejor de lo que todos piensan y sé que su intención no era en la que acabamos.

–¿Como lo sabes?

–Pues-

–¡Otra ronda para el asombroso yo! Yo soy el típico hombre que necesita algo de beer. Cuanto más beba, más hermosas puedo ver a las mujeres.

–¡Acaba la frase Gilbert!

–Ya la acabé, maldito. Vine a ver mujeres hermosas.

–Y también a hombres sexys.

–¿Qué? ¡No busco nada sexy y menos de un hombre!

–Ya claro.

–¡A empezar la ronda!

Y así empezaron con su nueva ronda de cervezas mientras yo me quedaba observando a los tres y a Antonio no se le veía triste... No se arrepentía de haberme dejado.

Me fui corriendo de aquel lugar y fui derecho a la habitación de Antonio, en su habitación está el aroma que tanto busco ya que si no está él conmigo, solo puedo inhalar su aroma para al menos poder sentirlo.

Al llegar a la habitación de Antonio, lo único que hice fue tirar por toda la cama prendas de Antonio y al final... de la misma felicidad de sentirlo, me dormí en medio de ella.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí, pues me dormí al momento pero cuando desperté me fijé en que llevaba una manta encima cual antes no estaba. Nada más levantarme, vino Feliciano sonriendo como un niño cuando le dan un caramelo.

–¡Hola niichan! ¡Antonio-niichan me dijo que estabas aquí y vine a verte!

–¿Él sabe que yo estoy aquí?

–Si, lo sabe.

–¡Mierda! ¡Es lo peor que me puede pasar!

–¿Porqué? Él estaba feliz.

–¿En serio?

–Si.

–¿Seguro?

–Ve~ ¡Si! Ve y dale la carta.

–¿Qué carta?

–La de Antonio-niichan.

–¿Lo sabes? ¡¿Como lo sabes?

–Pues... porque la estoy viendo.

–¡Pues no mires! Además, ¿Como sabes que es para Antonio?

–¿Para quien si no? Además, es la persona con la que te escribes con más frecuencia. ¡Vamos a hablar con él!

Fui arrastras por parte de Feliciano hacia donde me quería llevar.

–¡Ya llegamos!

–Esto está desierto, Feliciano.

–Vaya... una nota...

–Pues leela, idiota.

–Aquí dice: Si alguien nos busca hemos salido a hacer unas compras porque el asombroso yo le apetece ir a comprar unas cosas y de paso a beber unas birras. Kesesese~

–Maldito idiota...

–¿Y si vamos? ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Yo quiero comprar!

–No pienso salir de aquí.

–Por favor~ ¡Y compraremos dulces!

–¡Dije que de aquí no me voy!

–Ve...

–Esta bien, pero deja de poner cara de perro abandonado.

–Grazie! ¡Voy a por mi gato y nos vamos!

–¡No puedes llevarte algo como eso!

–¡Ya estamos los tres! ¡Vamonos de compras!

Y al final Feliciano se llevó su maldito gato con nosotros y nos fuimos a comprar. Por donde ibamos la gente se ponía a mirarnos y yo cada vez me cabreaba más... hasta que salté y, ¿a que nadie sabría con quien?

–¡Dejad ya de mirarnos, joder! ¡¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer que mirar lo que hacemos?

–Ciao Emma! ¿Como estas?

–¡Hola chicos! ¿Has traído a tu gato? ¡Que lindo!

–¿Te gustan los gatos? Este me lo encontré y me lo quedé.

–¡Me encantan! Yo tuve uno pero murió de viejo...

–Ve~ Que pena... ¿Y qué hacías por aquí?

–Pues vine a comprar unas cosas antes de volver a casa. Estuve buscando a mi hermanastro pero no le encuentro.

–¿Ya te vuelves con tus padres? Ve...

–Si, tengo que hablar con los padres de mi pretendiente.

–¿Tú también tienes ese lío? Feliciano y yo estamos igual.

–Pues que coincidencia... en fin, seguro que nos veremos pronto.

–Eso espero Emma, sin ti el orfanato no tiene vida.

–Gracias Feliciano, ¡Hasta otra!

–Oye Emma, ¿Y si vienes con nosotros a comprar?

–Mejor ir acompañada que sola.

Emma se puso a sonreír pero... había algo en su sonrisa que me recordaba a Antonio, tal vez imaginaciones mías ya que no tienen nada que ver, ni siquiera se conocen. Fuimos de tienda en tienda y mi hermano estaba mirando cosas para el gato y de paso aprovechó para mirarse algo pero en cambio, la belga estaba mirándose cosas para ella. La belga era guapa pero no me atraía como lo suelen hacer las mujeres, tal vez estoy perdiendo la magia de esto.

Cuando ya se compraron lo que querían, fuimos a comernos unos gofres de chocolate y en ese momento no me apetecía comerme nada de eso, más bien me apetecía comer la típica pasta que come mi hermano. Ahora me fijé en el color de ojos de la belga, eran verdes como los de-

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¡Solo necesito una siesta de nuevo! ¡Eso es! ¡Es lo que necesito en estos momentos!

–Niichan, ¿Por qué estas cambiando la cara todo el tiempo? ¿Tanto cambias tu pensamiento?

–Para empezar no es así y a ti no te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer.

–Niichan... ¿Te has enfadado conmigo?

–Solo estoy cabreado, nada más.

–Chicos, ¿De qué estais hablando?

–Niichan está triste.

–¡No estoy triste!

–Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, llevo algo de prisa.

–¡Hasta otra Emma!

–¡Hasta otra Feliciano, y a Lovino igual!

–Hasta otra...

Me da envidia la belga, así como así se puede ir sin tener que soportar a Feliciano. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, es uno de los pocos que le cuento de mi vida.

–¡Hola Kiku!

–Hola Vargas-san. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

–Pues Niichan peleó con Anto-

–¡Son imaginaciones tuyas!

–¡Ve! ¡No lo son!

–Tranquilos, la gente nos esta mirando...

–¿No estabas con mi Ludy?

–¿Ludy?

–Ludwig.

–¿Te cae bien la super patata mutante andante? Es mala influencia.

–Somos amigos.

–¡Sigamos con las compras! Feliciano-kun, ¿y ese gato?

–¿Te gusta? ¡Lo encontré por la calle!

–¿Pu-puedo tocarlo? Me gustan los gatos.

–¡Claro que puedes tocarlo!

–Kawaii neko...

–¿Por qué nos tienes que hablar en japonés? Al final me tocará aprender japonés.

–Hablaba con el gato...

–Esto es de locos...

–Niichan, ¿llevas la carta?

–Si, ¿por qué?

–Porque dentro de poco iremos donde esta Antonio-niichan.

–¿Y como sabes donde esta?

–Pues porque fueron a comprar y a beber "birras".

–Pues no pienso ir, en todo caso que venga él.

–Pues es pura coincidencia pero esta aquí.

Miré hacia donde señalaba y encontré a tres personas borrachas. Los tres iban cantando la típica canción de cumpleaños sin ningún razón.

–¡Felicidades, Gilbert!

–¡Gracias! Hoy es mi asombroso cumpleaños, ¡18 de Enero!

–Mon ami, es 18 de Abril, no de Enero. ¿Lo entiendes?

–¡Kesesese! ¡Bebamos más cervezas!

–Bruder, sabes que me gusta mucho la cerveza pero creo que vosotros tres os pasasteis. [Bruder = Hermano, según me dijo una amiga que sabe algo de alemán. Cosa curiosa, odio a los alemanes porque mi cuñado es alemán y gracias a él odio a los alemanes.]

–Hay Ludwig, se nota que estuviste hablando todo el tiempo de Feliciano por no emborracharte. No me digas que... ¡Tú estas a dieta!

–¡Claro que no! ¡No estoy a dieta!

–A claro, te preocupa el italiano.

Feliciano se puso a correr y al llegar donde ellos estaban, se puso a abrazar a Ludwig con su característica sonrisa en la cara. El alemán se despidió de su hermano y los demás y se fue junto a Feliciano.

Los otros tres se fueron a beber pero cuando fueron a marchar, Antonio se desmayó en el suelo.

–Oye Lovino, ¿Puedes llevarlo a casa? Tengo que emborracharme.

–¿Aun más de lo que estas? Bueno, eres alemán al fin y al cabo.

–¿Le vas a llevar o no?

–Que si pesado, ya voy pero que quede claro que lo hago para que luego no digáis que soy egoísta.

–Lo que tú digas, vamos Francis.

–Vamos... ¡hic!

–¡Kesesese! ¡Tienes hipo! ¡Hic!

–Hablo el rey del alcohol.

¿Razón real de que llevaba a Antonio a su casa? Simple, no podía dejar a Antonio en ese estado solo y peor si era con otros dos borrachos más. Le llevé todo el camino a caballito como borracho que iba.

Le dejé en su cama, como era de esperar pero al dejarlo, me agarró del brazo y me tiró encima de él como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y más después de haber dejado recientemente una relación. Lo peor, o lo mejor según como se mire, Antonio me beso en los labios. La borrachera le afecto mucho.

–Oye Antonio, esto no se hace cuando se deja una relación.

–¡Pero si estaba bien por ti dejarlo!

–¡He tenido ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice! Tú crees que a mi me gusta dejar a la gente así como así pero no es cierto...

–¿Estás llorando?

–¡Y por tu culpa! ¿Donde esta la borrachera de antes?

–Lo siento mucho si te hice llorar...

–Toma, esta carta es tuya. Ábrela.

–¿Y qué contiene?

–Ábrelo y miralo por ti mismo.

Pero no la llegó a abrir, se durmió y encima me tenía bien agarrado para que no me pudiese ir. Me tocó dormir toda la noche con Antonio, a su lado... cosa que deseaba todas las noches pero ni muerto lo digo, ¿Qué pensarán de mi?

Al despertar, me pude quitar del abrazo de Antonio – para variar – y lo que vi fue... horrible, Feliciano y su novio, de la mano, felices. Me dio rabia más que nada, cosa que no pude evitar.

Al final volví a donde estaba antes mi "amigo" durmiendo, pero esta vez ya estaba despierto y parecía cansado, muy cansado.

–¿No estabas durmiendo?

–Me duele la cabeza...

–Eso se le llama "resaca".

–Y tengo hambre...

–Oye bastardo, abre esta carta...

–¿Una carta? ¿Para mi?

–¿No recuerdas nada de anoche?

–Recuerdo hasta que nos encontramos con Feliciano.

–Perfecto, no recuerdas haberme visto.

–¿Que nos vimos? No me acuerdo ahora.

–Abre ya la carta, ¡me empiezo a desesperar!

–Vale, vale... ya voy.

Antonio se puso a abrir la carta y yo le miraba con curiosidad para ver la cara que ponía de lo que había ahí escrito lo cual yo no sabía que era. Al final la llegó a abrir y se puso a llorar.

–¿Y tú por qué estas llorando ahora? ¿Hay algo malo ahí?

–¿Tú has visto la carta, no?

–Bueno... eso no se pregunta...

–¡Es verdaderamente muy hermoso! ¡Lo guardaré como un tesoro!

–Tampoco creo que sea para tanto... ¿no?

–Pero es que es tan lindo... gracias Lovino.

–Supongo que... ¿de nada?

–Enseguida vuelvo, esperame un segundo.

Y Antonio se fue corriendo, mientras se fue, yo me puse a mirar la carta y resultó ser algo muy simple pero a la vez directo. Eran unas letras dibujadas en las que ponía "Te amo".

–Algo tan simple se supone que arreglará la relación... No tengo nada que perder.

–¡Aquí está mi regalo!

–¿Tan rápido?

–¡Ábrelo!

–Otra carta...

Me puse a abrir la carta y se trataba de lo mismo que el mio pero con otro texto, en vez de un "Te amo" era un "Perdóname".

–No lo entiendo... ¿A qué te refieres con esto? ¿Acaso ya encontraste a alguien? ¡Encima que lo hago por ti vas tú y me echas a un lado sin más!

–¿Eh? ¡Yo solo quiero que me perdones por haberlo dejado!

–¿Qué?

–¿Te gustaría volver conmigo? Yo al menos quiero volver...

Cuando acabó de decir su frase, me volví a tirar encima de él para abrazarle. Por culpa de mi orgullo perdí esta oportunidad pero esta vez, al menos hoy, dejé a un lado mi orgullo y le abracé.

–Te echaré de menos cuando vayas a Seborga.

–¿No te invitó Feliciano?

–No, me dijo "Antonio-niichan, yo quiero que vengas pero te tiene que invitar mi hermano ya que así es mucho más bonito".

–Y, ¿Vas a venir?

–¿Puedo?

–Cl-claro... en ningún momento dije que no.

–¡Pues iremos juntos a Seborga!

–¡Pero no me ahogues!

Se ve que esto le hizo mucha ilusion, pues no dejaba de abrazarme y me estaba asfixiando.

Y no hay nada mejor que dejar de vez en cuando el orgullo, ser honesto y aceptar la realidad es mucho mejor a la larga que no aceptar lo que sientes y ser orgulloso, sin olvidar ser frío. Obviamente no puedo cambiar pero al menos intentaré no ser tan orgulloso, esta vez se salvó la relación pero tal vez la próxima vez no tenga arreglo.

–¿Entonces volvemos a ser pareja?

–¿Y por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

–¡Di que si! ¡Di que si!

–Tú ya sabes la respuesta.

–Pero yo quiero que lo digas.

–Esta bien, si.

Y ya era hora de empezar el viaje hacia Seborga, quien sabe si al final podremos obtener las respuestas que buscamos.

* * *

Me quedó algo soso pero... lo hice nada más subir el otro y lo acabé el sábado con retoques del domingo ya que hoy tuve un exmaen (deberia de ser al reves pues, ¿no? Revisar ahora y antes estudiar).

Ya se ve que lo que se respondio en este ya no se vale para el concurso, lo que no se contesto aun es valido.

Reviews (cual me haria feliz un felicidades, pero estoy harta de tanto felicidades y cero regalos aunque en fanfiction y eso yo entiendo que no se den regalos pero... que no te den tus amigos/familia un regalo es penoso):

**Arkanthoz:** No te preocupes por lo del ojo, este miercoles es el ultimo dia de gotas. Me da la sensacion de que el capitulo anterior te gusto... el comentario se ve como mas... ¿intrigado? no se describirlo. Realmente quien tiene que agradecer soy yo, porque gatsas tu valioso tiempo en leer y eso al menos me hace feliz de que se haga la molestia de leer. Aparecerá Seborga pronto, ya veras pero lo que si sé es que me hizo feliz tu comentario (como siempre el de todos).

**TheFannishaUsui:** Dios, un viaje de fin de semana, ¿donde? yo nunca salgo a ningun sitio pero tal vez este verano vaya a china, tendre que aprender a decir aru en vez de chino (puedes reir, lo hice por eso). Y me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo.

En serio, meteros en el video ya que tambien lo hice por mis amistades de fanfiction.

Y si llega vuestro cumple, quiero que lo paseis mejor que yo pues los suelo pasar sola solo que en este cambio que recibi una postal de unos amigos de clase.

**Anuncio:** Llega pascua, ¿que mejor que pasar el tiempo cuando apenas tus amigos quieren quedar contigo y no tienes nada que hacer? Habrán más capítulos seguidos.

Y **experiencia de clase** de el miercoles 13 (de este mes): estamos en clase, empezando a copiar lo que nos dictaba la profesora (poesía del renacimiento) y empezó así.

Durante los siglos XVI - XVII (todos copiabamos en silencio)

se tuvo muchas relaciones (todos tronchandose, y nuestra profesora "no son relaciones sexuales, así que podeis parar". Paramos a los 5 minutos).

con Italia (yo y una amiga mía tronchandonos (ella ve hetalia y se imagino a Italia con España (como yo), en clase danos la literatura de España. Luego los demás también se reían)

"Chicos, así no puedo dar clase" - la profesora intentando detenernos

"Pero es muy divertido" - yo hablando y riendo a la vez

La profesora dijo "sigo" y añadió: por lo que se empezó a tener gusto

Y al final todos partiendonos de risa por mi culpa, hetalia me cambio la clase. Lo demás dictado ya no tiene gracia ni nos paso nada. Aunque luego todos al salir se decían "Oye, ¿por qué nos hemos reido en clase?" Pero hubo 2 personas que me señalaron, si llegan a preguntar porque... se quedan muertos.

Si alguien quiere contarme alguna experiencia así, ¡puedes contar conmigo!


	21. Regalos a Feliciano

Ya van dos veces que se me borra esto (Pero pongo lo mismo, por suerte).

Quería subir esto más rápido pero tuve problemas de 1. Mi hermano, siempre jodiendo. Vino este jueves de Barcelona y Dios, siempre molestando. "Oye Sara, ¿Crees que llovera?" eso es el ejemplo mientras escribía esto, en serio, molesta mucho. Por suerte no me pilló escribiendo esto pues me diría "¿Qué es esto?" "¿Puedo leerlo?". Le conozco muy bien como para hacer eso. Por suerte estaba en la pestaña de bad apple (fandub, version ingles por Cristina Vee) hablando de Vee (casi muletilla de Feliciano), ¿Alguien sabía que existía la familia Chigi? La encontré en google este miercoles acabando un trabajo de Historia (arte del siglo XIX, segun uno de mi clase, Renacimiento y yo en cuanto lo oí le dije "ya claro, arte del siglo XV"). Creí que eso tenía que decirlo. Bueno, 2. Me faltaba inspiración para el capítulo, hasta que hable con una persona que me ayudo a inspirarme de nuevo aunque el capítulo me quedé a mitad porque me decía "como hacen esto" y cosas así pero sabía de que hacer el capítulo.

Y bueno, aquí dejo le capítulo y hoy haré fiesta, mi hermano se vuelve hoy a Barcelona. Nunca me ha gustado la historia pues la autora es una mierda, así de claro.

Y mi madre al oir estos comentarios me obliga a ir a una psicóloga y llevo yendo bastante tiempo, ella me dice que estoy bien solo que esta vez mi madre le va a decir lo que piensa de mi "autoestima" y mi "complejo de inferioridad", dice que tengo poca autoestima y mucho complejo de inferioridad, tener no lo tengo y si lo tuviese algo obvio, todos me tratan como una mierda (asi de claro) y bueno, la gente prefiere a mis hermanos o cualquier otra persona antes que mi pero realmente poco me importa, todos son unos inútiles, idiotas, patanes, bastardos... ¿ya se entendio?

Deberí de tener el ego algo más alto, pero no tanto como el sexy de Gil... eso no tenía que estar ahí, como Gilbert.

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Regalos a Feliciano**

–Oye Feliciano, últimamente no hablas de tu macho patatas.

–¿Y por qué tendría que decirlo?

–Porque... ¿Porque si?

–¿Te preocupas por mi, niichan?

–No me preocupo por ti, solo lo menciono porque siempre hablas de él.

–Ve~ No te preocupes por eso niichan, ahora tendria que estar entrenando con él.

–¿Tú? ¿Entrenar? Si nunca entrenas de nada.

–Pero Roderich me dijo que debo hacer deporte y Ludwig me ayuda a hacer deporte.

–Y luego Roderich me dijo que se enfado contigo por no ir a clase y que tienes que ir.

–No quiero ir... ¿Por qué tengo que ir?

–Ve, si vas es mejor...

–¡Tu, Lovino! ¿Acaso no sabes hacer nada bien?

–¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

–Desde que empezasteis a hablar de mi, ¡tú también harás deporte!

–¿Yo? ¿Con mi hermano y su novio? Antes muerto.

–¡Ladrón! ¡Dale esa hamburguesa al hero!

Nada más oir ese grito se oyó un golpe fuerte, nos dirigimos a ver quien era y resultó ser Alfred con un hombre debajo suya con una hamburguesa en la mano.

–Ve~ ¿Qué ha pasado?

–¿No es obvio? Se quieren tanto que se tiran al suelo que ¡No seas tonto Feliciano!

–¡Ve! ¡Lo siento!

–Si con solo sentirlo bastara...

–Lo siento mucho...

–¡DAME MI HAMBURGUESA!

–Pero si me has sacado de rodar un anuncio... ¡El anuncio es así!

–¡Pero si me la quitaste de las manos cuando me daba la hamburguesa!

–Porque fuiste el elegido para el anuncio...

–¿El elegido? ¿El hero? No me extraña, todos adoran a los heros como yo.

–Además, no llegaste a pagar la hamburguesa.

–El hero no tiene que pagar.

–¿Puedo volver ya al McDonald's?

–Supongo... ¿Y a quien representas? ¿A un ladrón normal que tiene que atrapar el hero? ¿Trata de un héroe y soy yo, verdad? ¡Yo soy EL HERO!

–¿Pero que dices? Soy una mascota de McDonald's y tú no me tienes que atrapar.

–¿QUÉ? ¿EL HERO NO TE ATRAPA?

–¿Tú, héroe? ¡Que dices! A ti solo te roban la hamburguesa y ya.

–Entonces... encima de ser esto una farsa, ¿no hago de hero? ¡Esto es una conspiración!

–Esta bien, vayamos a hablar con ellos pero ¡dejame respirar, pesas demasiado!

–¡Vamos a que me pongan como hero!

Mientras estos peleaban, Feliciano se puso a hablar con Roderich.

–Roderich, me tengo que ir...

–Esta bien, le aviso a Ludwig.

–¡Muchas gracias! ¿Has visto a-

–Aquí está tu gato.

–¡Gracias de nuevo, Roderich! ¿Y Elizabetha?

–Con Gilbert, mirando noseque raro pero conociéndola llevará su sartén.

–Ya veo... ¡Adiós!

–Y tú Lovino, mientras entrenas con Ludwig yo estaré leyendo esto.

–Genial, al final me voy con el fornido.

–No, te acompaño allí y luego mientras te vigilo yo me pongo a leer.

–No sé si eso es peor... ¡espera! Lo es.

–Andando, cuanto más tardes más tarde empiezas las clases.

–¿Y Feliciano? ¿Por qué después tenemos que hacer clases?

–¿Feliciano? Esta... haciendo algo importante.

–Ya claro, ahora resulta que tiene algo importante.

–Vamos, si no no podrás jugar después.

–¿Como? ¡No soy ningún niño!

–Tranquilo, nadie te ve como un niño.

–Ya claro, como que no lo insinuaste.

Y al final salimos a hacer el entrenamiento, bueno, más bien ponerme a correr con un austriaco leyendo una revista y siguiéndome un alemán con cara de pocos amigos.

–¡Corre más, que a este paso no llegarás ni donde está Roderich!

–Joder... ¡Oye, que Roderich lo tengo a mi lado!

–Animo.

–Encima se burla... no es justo.

–Menos llorar y más velocidad.

–¡No voy a hacerte caso y después de esto no voy a hacer clase!

–Si las harás, ya verás.

–¡Lovino, si no corres a la velocidad que te digo correrás el doble!

–¡¿Qué? ¡Ni muerto!

–Pues ponte a-

–¡Francia vino regalando su maldita rosa de sus partes! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Morir!

–¡Oye, espera un momento que aunque venga Francis no te hará nada!

Y al final corrí tanto que alcancé al fornido alemán y este, me paró agarrándome de la camisa.

–Detente... fijate donde esta Francis.

–¿Con Roderich? Menos mal, es hora de irme.

–No, vas a seguir y ahora toca correr con cinco kilos encima.

–¿Cinco kilos? Ni muerto lo hago.

–¿Quieres acabar como Alfred?

–¡No! ¡No pienso pasarme la vida con cerebro de hamburguesa y comiendo hamburguesa!

–Pues ya sabes, a correr.

–Esta bien... pero solo por hoy.

–Al fin y al cabo eres como tu hermano.

–¡No soy como Feliciano! ¡Ni me compares con él!

–Lo que tú digas, lo que tú digas...

–Pues voy a seguir corriendo y cuando acabe me voy.

–Espera, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

–¿A ti? Ni loco.

–Es que yo... quiero regalarle una cosa a tu hermano... y quien mejor que tu para ayudarme...

–Te ayudo si me das algo a cambio.

–¿Comida?

–A cambio de que me invitas a comer.

–De acuerdo.

Aprovechamos el momento en el que el austriaco estaba algo entretenido con el francés. Fuimos a la habitación de la patata andante y entonces fue cuando empezamos a hablar.

–Pues no sé que regalarle a Feliciano.

–Regalale pasta.

–¿Pasta? Eso no se puede regalar.

–Esta bien, ¿que tal algo para su gato?

–Demasiado triste, el regalo es para él.

–Nunca lo he preguntado pero, ¿Por qué demonios tienes aquí perros?

–¿Perros? Entra en la posibilidad ya que es para él y adora los animales.

–¿Me... me estas escuchando?

–Y le gusta la pasta, un libro de recetas de pasta.

–¿Acaso olvidaste mi presencia?

–Y... ¿aquel muñeco que vi? A él le gusta.

–Me iría pero me invitas a comer.

–Y luego, ¡algo para pintar! Se pasa el día pintando.

–¿Cuando me vas a invitar a comer?

–Ya sé que regalarle, ¿salimos ahora?

–Pero primero a comer, correr tanto me dio hambre.

Y al final fuimos los dos a comprar lo que este quería, pero primero fuimos a comer y bueno, ahorremos detalles de lo que este se pidió, no lo comería ni muerto. Lo primero que llegó a comprar fue algo para que pintase...

–¿No crees que es un poco grande?

–¿Que dices? No quiero estar mucho tiempo contigo, a mi me conviene para irme pronto.

–Y bueno, ¿Que piensa usted, ya que lo vende?

–Es lo más vendido y está de oferta, esto es un caballete y se usa para pintar cuadros.

–A Feliciano le vendría bien algo como un cuaderno, caballetes hay demasiados pero cuadernos siempre tiene pocos.

–Pues compraré un cuaderno de lo que tú dices.

–Hombre, si vienes y dices "deme lo mejor que tenga" es normal que te saquen esto.

–Pues de cuadernos tiene esto, voy a atender a otra persona.

–Te lo digo porque es para mi hermano, compra un cuaderno como estos, uno que tiene la tapa en blanco y así la decoras con... no sé, imágenes de Feliciano.

–¿Y con qué puede dibujar?

–Comprale pinturas, algún estuche con pinturas.

–Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacerlo...

–Yo mientras espero fuera, odio estas tiendas.

–¿Por qué?

–Pues porque estas tú.

Después de que el alemán pagase los dos regalos iba a comprarle un muñeco que este vio en una tienda. Fuimos y nos atendió una chica la cual estaba haciendo un intento de ligue a mi y a la patata, lástima que fuese alemana.

–Os lo regalo a cambio de que esta noche vengáis conmigo.

–Te doy el doble si me dejas en paz – fue lo último e lo único que le dije a la dependienta, me daba bastante miedo.

–No acepto dinero a cambio, venid aquí a las 10 esta noche.

–Claro, aquí estaremos. ¿Puedes envolver el regalo?

–¿Qué regalo? ¿El mio?

–El muñeco lo voy a regalar.

–A bueno, ¿pongo alguna etiqueta o algo?

–No gracias.

Y salimos de la tienda, luego el alemán se puso a reírse y yo estaba enfadado, ¿A qué venia aquella maldita cita?

–Tranquilo, no iremos a esa cita pues ni siquiera sabe donde vivimos y si no aceptaba no me daba el muñeco.

–¿Y para qué ese muñeco?

–Bueno, supongo que a tu hermano le gustara porque a él le va este tipo de cosas.

–Y a todo esto, ¿Para qué tantas cosas? ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

–Ahora vamos a recopilar recetas de pasta, para escribirlo y dárselo a Feliciano.

–No pienso estar preguntando, así que mejor compra libros de cocina y lo copias.

–Eso iba a hacer.

–Pues date prisa, no voy a estar más tiempo aquí.

Y al final compró recetas de comida italiana y en especial, pasta, aunque luego habían unas pocas pizzas también.

–Bueno, ya acabé con todo.

–Entonces volvamos, no voy a pasar más tiempo aquí contigo.

Y volvimos con los regalos para Feliciano, y al final le ayudé con los preparativos de decoración ya que me invitaba a cenar también y nadie perdona el comer. Estuvimos un buen tiempo decorando hasta que fui a llamar a Feliciano, lo encontré en su habitación.

–Oye tú, tu novio te quiere ver.

–¿En serio? ¡Ahora recuerdo que tengo algo que decirte!

–¿De qué se trata?

–Pues que... bueno, Alfred al final rodó el anuncio.

–¿Y para eso me avisas?

–Si, veremos el anuncio de Alfred.

–Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

–¡Vayamos a ver que quiere Lud!

Y fui arrastras hasta que paró Feliciano, Feliciano se encontró con los regalos envueltos en papel de regalo – era lo obvio – y este fue a donde estaba su novio y le preguntó que para quién era.

–Esto es... para... ti.

–¿Para mi? ¡Muchas gracias!–Dijo mientras le abrazaba para luego al acabar darle un beso en la mejilla.

Se puso a abrir los regalos y los abrió todos muy feliz, como si así intentase hacer feliz a quien le hizo los regalos.

–Pero... no puedo aceptar esto.

–¿Por qué?

–Esto seguro que es muy caro... no puedo aceptar.

–Lo hice porque quise, me da igual el precio, eres lo que más quiero en la vida.

–Es lo más bonito que me has dicho... y que me hayan dicho. ¡Te amo, Ludwig!

–Y yo... a ti.

–¡Vayamos a ver el anuncio de Alferd!

–Espera, necesito hablar un segundo en privado con Lovino. ¿Puedes esperar en la puerta?

–¡Claro! ¡Hasta ahora!

Y Feliciano se fue y no entiendo el miedo que tenía en ese momento. ¿Para qué hablar conmigo?

–No quiero hablar contigo.

–Lo primero es la pregunta, ¿te importaría que le regalase un perro a Feliciano?

–¿Qué? ¿Un perro? Eso... es mucho trabajo para él.

–Si él no se encarga, lo hago yo.

–Ya tiene el gato.

–Lo sé, por eso te pido permiso de si Feliciano puede tener el gato...

–A pesar de que te odio a ti, si eso le hace feliz, hazlo feliz.

–Y lo segundo es agradecerte todo lo de hoy.

–Ahora tendré que vérmelas con Roderich...

–¡Feliciano!

–Ve~ ¿Si?

–Abre el armario.

–¿Aun hay más regalos?

–Si... uno más.

Feliciano se acercó a abrir el armario y dentro de él había un perro, como se suponía que debía ser.

–¿Un perrito? ¡Es muy lindo!

–¿Te gusta?

–¡Lo adoro! ¿Tiene nombre?

–No, no tiene nombre.

–Pues le pondré un nombre muy bonito, ya verás.

Y el perro salió del armario, vaya por Dios, el perro tal vez sea gay... curioso. Al final fuimos a ver el anuncio de Alfred todos juntos y bueno, Gilbert decía palabras como "esto no es tan asombroso como yo" "esto no tiene nada de awesome, si saliese yo sería lo más awesome del mundo, después de mi y de Gilbird".

El anuncio fue algo... Dios, horrible, ¿y qué decir de los diálogos?

–Oiga señora, ¿Podría darle al hero una hamburguesa?

–¿Qué hamburguesa quiere?

–Pues quiero la mega mac con patatas extra grandes y un vaso de cola grande.

–Un segundo... aquí tiene.

–Normalmente tardáis mas.

–Es que nuestro servicio ha mejorado e incluso tenemos sistema anti robo mejorado. Aquel ladrón que está en la puerta ya no puede entrar. Mira lo que pasó la otra vez.

–Anda, pero si salgo yo en la grabación.

–¡Es cierto! Supongo que sabrás que saliste corriendo y no le atrapaste y te quedaste sin hamburguesa.

–Si... no le atrape... y al final me la comí delante de Arthur.

–Bueno señor, ¡que pase un buen día!

–Oye, ¿Y por qué no me has cobrado?

–Y ahí me cortaron mi parte del anuncio...

–¿Es así como pides una hamburguesa? ¡¿Y por qué me nombraste?

–¡Oye! Era un anuncio y el hero manda... además, dije la verdad. Yo comía mi hamburguesa mientras tú comías scones.

–¿Y qué pasó después del anuncio?

–Pues que me cobraron y fue bastante.

–Por eso no lo sacaron.

–Feliciano y Lovino me vieron como hero, ¡Atrapé al ladrón!

–Oye Alfred, necesitas la noche de amour para aprender modales.

–¡Tú no tocas a nadie sin mi consentimiento!

–¿Por qué no? ¿Qué me dices de la hermana de Alfred?

–¡Cállate!

–Bueno, ¿que os pareció el anuncio?

–Ve~ ¡Saliste en la tele!

–Es un rollo.

–¡Niichan!

–No es nada asombroso pues no salgo yo.

–Le falta amour

–¡Es increíble! Yo nunca he salido en televisión.

–Español tendrías que ser para que te guste eso.

–¡Pero niichan, fue increíble! Antonio-niichan tiene razón...

–Si Alfred fuese más educado estaría mejor. ¡Y vosotros no tenéis derecho a meteros con el anuncio o con Alfred!

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque no.

Y al final acabamos todos riendo porque Arthur y Francis se pusieron a reñir en medio de todos. Nos fuimos a dormir y algunos en compañía – casi nadie es la excepción – por ser obligados, por estar de acuerdo o por querer. Al final los regalos de Feliciano salieron bien y Feliciano se puso feliz pues el amor es darlo todo por la persona que amas. Al menos, eso aprendí hoy.

* * *

Bueno, ya me mandaron las 4 personas todo. En, ahora solo falta mirar cuando acoplar a los 4 personajes. Me han gustado mucho algunas respuestas en algunos e incluso, si no lo dije, todo lo voy a tener en cuenta.

Bueno, aquí van reviews:

**TheFannishaUsui:** ¡Gracias! Y no te preocupes, no quiero ningún regalo y es más, agradezo tus intenciones. Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo y bueno, yo no voy de escursión en religión por el simple hecho de no dar religión, yo doy la alternativa de esta. Lo que te pasó fue muy bueno pero una cosa, si quieres decir "quiero dormir" en inglés, puedes decir "I want sleep" porque want es querer, wish es desear y love es amar como "I love sleep" (Adoro/Amo dormir, sinónimos así). Habló la que tiene el básico en inglés y la que nunca estudia inglés porque se cree que aprueba todo y asi es, todo es suerte. A mi mis compañeros me tratan mal, una me sacó la navaja de broma y me hizo daño, desde entonces se piensa que estoy enfadada con ella y no, es que mi cara es así. Luego todos me respetan por miedo, pues enseguida me altero, me pongo a gritar cuatro insultos y me temen. Lo peor de todo después de la indeferencia y del odio esta el miedo, miedo de ser abandonado, de que te pueda pasar algo... (Eso sonó a algo de fanfiction pero es que me vino ahora a la mente, estoy inspirada).

**LovinaxTonio95:** ¡Gracias! Claro que existe eso, nunca lo dudes (yo lo estoy haciendo, tal vez...) Yo a Bélgica la suelo poner con holanda (el único incesto que me gusta, odio los incestos por experiencia personal) o con alguna chica (aunque no soy de mucho yuri... eso lo admito).Y bueno, lo importante es que ya lo enviaste y esta bien (a no ser que me pasara algo de largo).

La experiencia personal de los incestos es muy simple, fue con mi hermano (de 5, el 4) de nombre Abrahán (menudo nombre, por cierto) y bueno, este siempre estaba insinuandome cosas que bueno... al final llegué a huir de él pero este siempre venía, e incluso nos hemos llegado a besar... aunque solo eran cortos en los labios (el típico pico, como todo el mundo me dice) pero bueno, yo puedo usar la escusa que usó Feliciano en el capítulo 2 de axis power hetalia, soy virgen y no es divertido disparar a alguien virgen, en serio, ¿Qué tiene de divertido?. Bueno, si alguna vez ves algún incesto, sabrás que no es nada bonito que te ocurra y más si tienes a un hermano que te amenaza con callar. Realmente esto nunca se lo he contado a nadie y es la primera vez que lo comento... es vergonzoso decir estas cosas y si lo tuviese que decir en la cara, no podría. Ahora se borra, si alguien lee este párrafo, lo que sale en este párrafo, en serio, no me gusta hablar de estas cosas.

Bueno, mi horario de internet cambio (¡Por fin!) y ahora puedo estar mucho más tiempo, porque por fin mi hermano se compró su ordenador (computadora) y me delvolió el mio (mi computadora). Es lo mejor que te puede pasar. (El mismo hermano que hable en el párrafo de antes, el de antes de la historia es el mediano, el 3 de 5).

Misteriosamente tengo un sujetador que me hace efecto Ucrania, en serio, mi madre no sabe como comprar las cosas y eso que apenas estoy desarrollada como la gente de mi edad (eso es cierto, aunque no soy plana, todo hay que decirlo)

Me alegraron las felicitaciones que me mandasteis (tanto por fanfiction como por messenger) y si alguien quiere que le deje algun review en alguna de sus historias, puede avisarme, leo la historia y dejo review.

Y a todo esto, ¿alguien me recomienda alguna canción de hetalia para hacer cover o fandub? Pensé en hacer cover de "Let's boil hot water" De Italia del norte y después tal vez algun marukaite pero... ni idea, ¿Alguien me recomienda alguna canción de hetalia?


	22. En un día sucede lo que menos te esperas

Siento la tardanza, siento que sea corto. No tuve tiempo por culpa de clase y pues tengo un portatil (laptop) nuevo! así que puedo escribir en dos ordenadores (computadoras) distintos, y, ¡son de mi propiedad! Y bueno, también que aparte de que no me venia la isnpiración, pues eso. Creo que ha sido la espera más larga y encima un capítulo corto.

Espero que nadie se haya preocupado por la historia en sentido de "¿Seguira la historia después del terremoto, pues tal vez le afectó?" Por si acaso, respondo que no me pasó nada ayer por el simple hecho de que soy de la Comunidad Valenciana y no de Murcia (aunque yo este arriba, aquí no ocurrió nada). Ahora mi madre tiene miedo porque resulta que vivimos cerca de un volcán... y yo voy y me entero ahora.

El próximo capítulo será el sábado, lo prometo.

* * *

**Capítulo 22: En un día sucede lo que menos te esperas.**

–Niichan, me apetece bailar.

–Pues baila con alguien.

–Pero Ludwig se fue... y no tengo con quien bailar.

–Pues baila con el estúpido perro que te dio.

–¿Pero los perros saben bailar?

–Claro, ¿por qué no?

–¡Voy a bailar!

–Eso y déjame en paz. Primero Roderich y después Feliciano, ¿alguien más?

Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde se fue la patata andante? ¿Cómo logro irse sin Feliciano, cual esta todo el día colgando de su brazo?

Cosas extrañas se han visto, pero esta no. Tal vez el alemán se fue para siempre de mi vida, al fin pero... descarto esa oportunidad de ser feliz, Feliciano se hubiera puesto a llorar con algo estilo "no me dejes solo" o algo como "quédate o llévame contigo", como dije, no se fue para siempre.

Pero... cabe la posibilidad de que se fuera para siempre sin decir nada...

En cuanto a Gilbert, ¿No se hubiera ido con él? ¿No sabrá si se fue realmente o no?

La próxima vez, empiezo desde Gilbert y no desde un "podría ser".

Me puse a buscar a Gilbert, por muchos sitios e incluso, le pregunté a Elizabeta y no supo responder mientras se iba con un "¡ya voy Roderich!". Que suerte tiene todo el mundo, sin cargar al maldito Feliciano ni a nadie y es que siempre es un Feliciano esto y Feliciano aquello.

Y al final encontré a Gilbert echado en el suelo como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer en esos momentos. Estaba con un Francis con una diadema muy rara en la mano y los dos sonriendo por nada, digo que nada porque estaban mirando al cielo desde la entrada.

–¿Qué se supone que hacéis aquí?

–Mirar el espectáculo de los Dioses.

–Calla Francis, ahora se esta convirtiendo en una mano.

–Es que nos saludan los Dioses.

–Yo solo creo en dos Dioses.

–¿En quienes, Gilbert?

–Pues en el Dios que esta con mi amigo Fritz esperando a mi llegada y en la asombrosa persona.

–No creo que tú seas Dios.

–Si lo soy, ¿No decía Jesús que él era Dios? Pues yo también.

–Bueno, hay muchas versiones de eso pero yo creo en que Jesús-

–¡BASTA YA! ¿Por qué no dejais de hablar de si hay un Dios mirándonos y os ponéis a hacer lo que deberíais de hacer?

–Es que dentro de poco es eurovisión.

–Yo quiero que salga Prusia.

–No saldrá.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no, el big five nunca permitiría tal abominación.

–¿Y quienes son el big five?

–¿Quieres que Prusia salga en eurovisión y no sabes quienes son?

–Exacto.

–Son Alemania, Italia, España, Francia y... los malditos británicos.

–Menuda combinación más rara, deberia ser el super big one y el puesto sería para Prusia.

–Yo quiero que gane Francia.

–Pues yo... yo no quiero que ganes, me hace reír esa canción.

–Yo... hace dos años voté a Noruega.

–¿Al que ganó?

–Si, quien ganó.

–¿Por qué les votaste?

–Pues... porque yo... I'm in love with a fairytale!

–Eres un infantil, yo ese año vote a Islandia.

–¿Por qué a Islandia?

–Porque me hizo llorar y mucho.

–Pero si es una canción normal y corriente.

Y por fin volví a ganarme su atención con un golpe que les di, me acerqué a ellos y les di con una botella de cerveza a cada uno y Gilbert, me quito la botella con la que le di y se la bebió de golpe.

–Así molaría ver eurovisión... con las cervezas, todos parecen estar buenos.

–Espera un momento, ¿Todos?

–Claro, cualquiera delante de mi cuando estoy borracho se transforma en algo bonito a mis asombrosos ojos.

Y eso me dio miedo, estaban los dos borrachos – se les notaba muy fácilmente – en serio, nunca me voy a acercar a hablar con alguien que este con el cuerpo lleno de alcohol.

–Oye Gilbert, ponte esto.

–¿Qué es?

–Algo para el pelo, es muy bonito.

–Si no es asombroso no me lo pongo.

–Claro, lo que tú digas que es.

–¡Entonces ponme ese objeto asombroso!

Y la diadema que vi en un principio al final resulto ser unas orejas de conejo blancas y me puse a reír en cuanto Gilbert se puso la didiadema y vi el parecido de Gilbert con un conejo.

–¿Me veo más asombroso que Lena cuando canto Satellite?

–Eso cualquiera, mon ami.

–Oye, no te burles de los alemanes. Solo yo tengo derecho de decir esas cosas por ser asombroso.

–Oye, ve a por tu hermano y enseñale lo "asombroso" que eres con eso en el pelo.

–¡Eso haré! ¿Y dónde está?

–¿No te lo dijo?

–No, ¿Tú te acuerdas?

–Sinceramente... no me acuerdo de nada.

–Es que eres tonto.

–Tú tampoco te acuerdas.

Y aburrido de ver como estos dos hablaban, decidí irme. Al poco tiempo, me encontré a Feliciano haciendo lo que "amablemente" le sugerí, él estaba intentando enseñar al perro a bailar.

–Feliciano, ¿qué se supone que estas haciendo?

–Estoy bailando con él... ¿Te gusta de nombre "Pasta"?

–Eso no es nombre para animales, esos solo lo ponen la gente como tú.

–¡Ve! ¿Te gusto?

–Tus ideas no son de mi gusto.

–¿Eso es un si?

–Eso es un espero estar en paz.

–¡Seguro que no es eso! Yo sé que es un si.

–Si, lo que tú creas.

–Pues te dejare a ti el nombre para él.

–Mejor déjaselo a otro.

–¡Tienes razón! Ludwig sabrá cual es el nombre indicado.

–Eso, él seguro que le pone patata o cerveza.

–¿En serio? Bueno, si es así lo buscaré yo. Me gusta de nombre pasta o pizza. También quiero...

Y me fui de allí, Feliciano pensativo era como contemplar a algo que nunca se mueve con la diferencia de que Feliciano dice "Ve" y cosas así.

Pero lo peor de todo fue un Gilbert improvisando su forma de ligar con Francis, Antonio, Roderich y Elizabeta. Al acercarme comprobé que "jugaban" a confundir a Gilbert en su estado y la que más disfrutaba era Elizabeta... porque si, estaba ligando con ellos pero al llegar yo, poco tiempo faltó para que se pusiera a llorar como un loco abrazándose a todos. Enseguida llegó Feliciano con una patata llevándole de la mano y los dos felices – se le nota a Feliciano por ser su cara por defecto pero el otro llevaba una sonrisa hasta ver a Gilbert – aunque nada más encontrarse con Gilbert, este fue corriendo a abrazar a aquellos dos seres.

–Ludwig, te estuve buscando por toda la nevera.

–Fui a comprar la comida que malgastasteis ayer.

–Es increible que estés a salvo, la nevera no pudo contigo.

–¿De qué nevera me estas hablando? Esto es de locos...

–¿Trajiste más cerveza? Ya no quedan y quiero emborracharme.

–Aprovechando un día libre que tienes...

–Yo soy tan asombroso que casi todos los días son libres.

–Gilbert, no sé que harías sin mi.

–Muchas cosas Ludwig, muchas cosas.

–Claro, muchas cosas.

Y me fui, recordé que mi hermano era gran fan de eurovisión.

Me ponía un poco enfermo saber que mi hermano se creía esas tonterías un poco hasta el punto de querer participar cantando... solo imaginarme a mi hermano cantando eso, me dan ganas de suicidarme por la muerte más segura.

Gilbert se fue corriendo a ver eurovisión por arte de magia y nos arrastró a todos con él.

–El hero no sale.

–Idiota, ¿cómo vas a salir ahí?

–¡Ya lo entiendo! No salgo porque no va de heroes ni de acción ni de nada de eso.

–Es solo una semifinal... Dios, ya tengo suficiente con Feliciano... por favor... liberame de estos.

–Tampoco es para tanto, yo soy el que más sufre.

–Mentira.

–Verdad, Alfred es como el típico niño que lo que quiere lo tiene que tener.

–¿Y si quiere casarse con el mundo entero?

–¡Arthur me dedico una canción!

–¡Yo no lo hice! Mi país hizo esa canción porque si.

–Lo que tu digas Arty. Yo sigo diciendo que la escribiste por mi.

–Tengo razón y no me llames así.

–Espera un momento... ¿Era hoy eurovisión?

–Si, ¿Tan borracho quedaste ayer?

–Pues soy tan asombroso que no me emborracho.

–Pero es semifinal, no olvideis.

–Que más da, Arthur.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo me aburria, hasta que al final acabó la primera semifinal.

–Pero que estupendos resultados... ¡Soy asombroso!

–No me puedo creer que acertaras todos los países.

–¿No es genial? Aunque soy tan asombroso que era de esperar.

–Pues Niichan casi gana si no fuese por dos países.

–Malditos mal nacidos, no saben darme suerte.

–Ahora todos tendrás que invitarme a cerveza a la final.

Invitar a Gilbert a cervezas es como ser un masoca y querer quedarte sin blanca. Yo sabía que enseguida se nos iría mucho dinero... hasta que estuviese borracho de nuevo.

Y no quiero ni pensar lo que puede ocurrir si acierta en la siguiente Arthur o alguien así por el estilo... no quiero imaginármelos, sería más bien un botellón que un show desagradable por ver.

–Chicos, me voy a dormir. Llevo desde ayer despierto y quiero descansar.

–¡Vayamos a comer pasta!

Y al final hicimos lo que dijo Feliciano, después de unas cuantas discusiones, comimos pasta. Creo que como sigamos comiendo pasta, moriremos.

Fui el último en acabar de comer – empecé el último y no tenía hambre en un principio – y al final me topé con un grupo muy pero que muy normal entre ellos molestar a Gilbert, ya estaba de nuevo borracho. Se supone que Gilbert se fue a dormir. Al llegar, Gilbird pió y Gilbert se fue corriendo diciendo que era culpa de Pierre yendo hacia donde estaba Gilbird. Después de eso, Francis sacó un papel y se la ató a un pie, su ave cual se fue volando hacia el destinario de la nota.

–Mon cherie, espero que aceptes.

–¿De qué hablas idiota?

–¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí, Arthur?

–Desde que vino Alfred, ¿Para quién o para qué es esa nota?

–Para Maguerite.

–¿Y quién es?

–La hermanita de tu novio.

–Wait a minute. Alfred, do you have a sister?

–Yes, te la presenté varias veces.

–¿En serio me la presentaste? Ahora me entero yo.

–¿Y no conoces a la familia de tu novio? Menudo novio más idiota.

–¿Qué me dijiste, Lovino?

–¡Yo no dije nada, lo siento si escuchaste algo que te ofendió!

–Y Francis, ¿cómo está de loca como para poder aceptarte?

–No está loca y es hermosa. Tiene los cabellos rubios y ojos violeta.

–Oye, ¿no estabas enamorado de aquella chica castaña?

–Bueno, la morena es guapa pero si no me niega ella, la negaré yo. En cambio, la hermana de Alfred es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

–¡Ya recuerdo! A mi hermana le caísteis tú y Gilbert muy bien.

–¿Gilbert? Se las verá conmigo.

–Ahora que lo pienso, tenemos apellidos distintos y somos hermanos… ¡Dame una explicación, Arthur!

–Yo no tengo nada que hablar.

–¡Arthur, se bueno con el hero!

Arthur y Alfred se fueron y en cuanto les perdí de vista con insultos del británico por ir de la mano con el estadounidense, llegó Feliciano y se puso a abrazarme por detrás y este iba acompañado de Kiku.

–¡Niichan, me alegro de verte de nuevo!

–Pues yo no y, ¿No estabas aquí?

–No, vi a Kiku y me puse a hablar con él.

–Cuanto tiempo, Vargas-san.

–No me gusta ese apodo para nada…

–Niichan, ¿Te vienes?

–No y, ¡quitate de encima, idiota!

–¿No quieres venir a ver que nos ayuda a preparar Kiku para ir a Seborga?

–Esta bien, pero otro día.

–¿Un Lunes? Son los días en los que te das ánimos por empezar.

–De acuerdo, el Lunes pero quiero que lo tengáis todo listo.

–¡Vale, Niichan!

Y Feliciano se fue corriendo con los brazos en posición de "soy tonto y así demuestro mi felicidad", ya hay que ser tonto.

–Hay que ser muy tonto para hacer eso.

–No es de ser tonto, es de querer ser feliz pero en el caso de tu hermano es ser feliz.

–Si, lo que tu digas…

–Yo creo que tú y tu hermano sois felices.

–Ya claro, mi hermano me hace tan feliz que me dan ganas de suicidarme de la sobredosis de felicidad.

–Tal vez tu hermano quiere que seas feliz.

–Mi hermano es tonto y no sabe que es ser feliz.

–¿Y si lo compruebas?

–¿Una tontería? No gracias.

–Anda ven, dale una oportunidad a Kiku de demostrarte que es cierto lo que digo.

–Está bien, pero solo esta vez.

Y me puse a seguir a Kiku hasta que me llevó a una ventana que daba a una habitación donde estaban mi hermano italiano y el alemán tan tranquilos mientras se abrazaban.

–Realmente Ludwig me hace muy feliz… ¿Te hago Feliz, Ludwig?

–Bueno… algo así-

–¿En serio? ¡Encontré la persona ideal!

Y desaparecimos de la ventana, tampoco era como para ponernos a mirar las intimidades de los demás y además, como que no me interesaban a mi.

–¿Comprendes lo que es la felicidad para tu hermano?

–Eso no significa que no sea tonto, lo es.

–Podrías apoyarle como hermano, él lo hacía contigo.

–Tú lo has dicho, lo hacía.

–Hasta que conoció a aquel niño, ¿Cierto?

–Cierto, desde entonces nada fue igual.

–Pero aun así, tu hermano es feliz cuando te ve feliz.

–Eso nunca es verdad, ni él queriendo e hace feliz por verme feliz.

–Dejemos el tema de la felicidad, ¿apoyarás a tu hermano?

–A su novio jamás.

–Para eso tiene a Gilbert.

–Como si hiciese muchas cosas ese borracho.

Y al final nos encontramos a Alfred charlando con una chica rubia con un oso en brazos… en un principio no la vi pero después me di cuenta de que Alfred no estaba solo y estaba hablando con una mujer.

–Alfred, ¿Por qué me dices eso de ellos dos? No les conozco.

–Gilbert es un egocéntrico y Francis un pervertido, ¿Lo entendiste?

–Si, eso lo entendí pero no les conozco como para saber si eso es cierto.

–Mejor no les conozcas.

–¿Quién es Gilbert y Francis? ¿Son esos dos?

–¿Esos… dos? ¿Están detrás de mí?

–Detrás de ti hay dos chicos.

–¡No nos comparéis con esos dos! ¡No soy ni un borracho egocéntrico ni un idiota pervertido!

–Thanks to god, sois vosotros y no ellos.

–Si, fastídiala más que antes.

–Es que, bueno, me recomendaron no ajuntarse con aquel trío y eso hago con mi hermana.

–Alfred, a pesar de quien te lo dijo es sabio, ¿Te das cuenta a quién se lo dices?

–Claro a Kiku y a ti… ¡Olvidé que os lleváis bien con ellos!

–¡No me llevo bien con ellos! Pero olvídalo, pienso igual de esos dos.

–¡No se lo digáis a nadie, por favor!

–Oiga señor Jones, deja ese tema y dinos, ¿Ella es la chica que comentó Francis?

–Si, mi hermana y hace un momento llego Pierre con una notita de Francis.

–Soy Marguerite, un placer.

–Yo soy Honda Kiku y él es Vargas Lovino.

–¿Honda y Vargas?

–Kiku dijo los apellidos primero, su nombre es Kiku y el mío Lovino.

–Pues es un placer conoceros a los dos, de ti me han dicho que serías quien tal vez podría prestarme una habitación, aunque fuese de invitados.

–Te dije que él o Feliciano.

–Lo que él dijo, ¿Tenéis alguna habitación libre que me queráis prestar?

–Tener tenemos, solo falta que esté en orden y la habitación es toda tuya.

–¡Muchas gracias! Me dijeron que no me harías tu el favor y que lo haría Feliciano.

–¿Lo dijo Alfred, verdad?

–Si, él me lo dijo todo.

Después de pelear con Alfred por hacerme quedar mal con una dama, entre Feliciano y yo le dimos una habitación y como Kiku se quedó en la calle por culpa de su exnovia, le buscamos una nueva habitación y se la dimos también. Ambos agradecieron la habitación y luego Feliciano y yo seguimos de nuevo nuestro rumbo.

–Niichan, ¿Crees que hicimos bien? Dices de no confiar en nadie y ahora no sé si esta bien.

–Si, esta bien.

–¡Voy a ver a Arthur! Me prometió que hoy iriamos a mirar a un animal muy "raro" o algo así dijo.

–Se refiere a ver como Alfred se come una hamburguesa.

–¿En serio?

–Si, lo que yo digo.

–¡Pues a disfrazarse!

Y acabamos disfrazándonos con lo primero que encontramos, mi hermano de mi madre y yo de mi padre.

–Oye "papá", ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

–¡No me llames así ni en broma!

–Lo siento... ¿cambiamos de disfraces?

Y cambiamos los disfraces, yo de Feliciano y él de yo.

–Niichan, parece que seas yo.

–No me esperaba que llegases a parecerte a mi físicamente.

–¿Cambiamos disfraces?

–¡No! por una vez quiero probar una cosa.

Me fui corriendo a buscar a Ludwig mientras practicaba la voz de mi hermano. Al encontrarle, me puse a abrazarle y a soltar muchos "Ve~" de vez en cuando.

–¿Quieres algo?

–¡Lu-Ludwig, vayamos a comer pasta!

–Buen intento Lovino, a Feliciano no le cuesta decir mi nombre y encima se nota que no eres Feliciano.

–Mierda, pues probaré con otro a ver.

Y busqué a Feliciano lo más rápido que pude y en cuanto le vi, lo planté delante de Antonio y Feliciano se quedó sin habla.

–Hola Lovino, ¿Cómo te va?

–A-Aléjate de mi.

–¡Yo no quiero, te pareces mucho a Feliciano!

–Bueno... Fe-Feliciano quiere pasta.

–Di "pasta~"

–pa...pa-pa-pasta~

–¡Ahora comeremos pasta!

Y Feliciano se fue a comer pasta, y yo aquí aguantandome las ganas de haber fastidiado al alemán... encima de decir su nombre me tocó abrazarle... ¡y Antonio es tan idiota que ni notó la diferencia!

Y me esperé horas ya con mi ropa puesta esperando a Antonio y "cantarle las cuarenta" como muchos dicen.

Y al final llegaron con una sonrisa tonta y cuando Antonio pasó por mi lado dijo un "hola Lovino, estuve con Feliciano". Cuando Feliciano me vio, pasó por mi lado y me dijo "Nada más salir, me dijo que no coló lo de los disfraces y que realmente quería pasar el rato conmigo y otro día quedaríais".

Feliz de saber que al menos si lo supo en un principio, enfadado por esperar para nada.

Y por ello, me uní a la fiesta de Gilbert a "emborracharse hasta el amanecer" donde también estaba gente como Arthur – Alfred vigilándole desde una esquina – y como Kiku aunque este fue más bien por curiosidad.

* * *

No sé si lo he dicho alguna vez o si alguien lo sabrá pero... si, eurovisión es real. El big five esta formado por los países que más dinero dan a la unión europea (si no me equivoco) y si, escribi parte de la historia viendo la 1 semifinal y la 2 es dentro de menos de 4 horas y mañana yo exámen de historia (en el anterior estudie 2 horas y fui del grupo pequeño que aprobó el examen, solo 3 aprobamos y eso me hizo feliz (el que yo aprobase). Si alguien quiere ver eurovisión puedo daros enlaces aunque empieza a las 21h. en europa tanto la 2 semifinal como la final (malditos mal nacidos, yo queria que llegase a la final por lo menos Noruega y no llegó, espero que al menos gane otras de mis favoritas como Bielorúsia y Dinamarca).

Si alguien quiere ver eurovisión y como España hace el ridículo, me podeis avisar y, aquí los fans de hetalia decimos que la canción de Reino Unido es una canción UsUk, de ahí lo que puse en la historia (si no entendeis aun así a que me refiero, os paso la letra con anotaciones del UsUk).

**Reviews:**

**TheFannishaUsui: **Di lo que no entiendas del anterior y lo explico... si quieres. Gracias por las recomendaciones y me pensaré lo de pasta, todo el mundo lo dice.

**Arkanthoz:** Muchas gracias, yo espero que todos tus días sean felices. Veo que te gusta el GerIta, tu comentario lo demuestra. No intentes combencerme, siempre digo cosas así porque siempre pienso eso aunque y aunque reconozca que algo vale la pena, no lo digo y me empieza a gustar la historia... parezco rara.

**panshaaa:** No importa, solo me importa que te guste y que pienses eso. Si no comentas esta bien, al menos sé tu opinión y es lo más importante, ni todos los reviews me hacen tan feliz como saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo.

**LovinoxTonio95: **¿Doble y borroso? Me recuerda a cuando me levante mal con un ojo y estube/estoy con el ojo con un poquito de diotria de más. Realmente esa incitación la base un poco en cuanto a la gente te da folletos y te obliga a asistir o si no no puedes pasar por x sitio o hacer x cosa. Dios, haremos un clan tú con tu familia y yo con mi familia. Todo el mundo me bombardea con lo de Pasta para el nombre del perro, alguien que no solo puso Pasta (aunque es Ludy pero, ¡que mas da!) y sé que Pasta es de Feliciano, él es capaz de crear una organización en defensa/honor a la pasta, eso todos lo sabemos.

**eli-eliza-yaoi: **Se me ocurrió leer tu mensaje en medio de clase y... puse cara de Feliciano en medio de clase por el comentario, ya ves. Me alegra que te gustase y que empezaras a leer fanfics, yo cuando empecé, lo hice con hetalia y aun lo hago. Cada review, comentario, mensaje o cualquier cosa que me llega, lo leo y a ser posible, lo contesto. Si alguna vez me envias algo, ten por seguro que al menos lo leo y lo tengo en cuenta y a ser posible, contesto. Ya ves que hace el aburrimiento, ¿no?

**Neko . Italia . Angel:** Nunca es tarde si algo es bueno, no te preocupes por eso, lo primero es estudiar. gracias por ambos comentarios, me alegra que pienses así. Era maestra de lengua castellana y no de historia pero el de historia también hace spam de muchas parejas de hetalia (ejemplo: FrUk, UsUk, GerIta...).

Y, una pregunta sin responder aun: ¿Quién es la pareja de Seborga? (Si contestas es el mismo premio que antes y las mismas normas, en caso de ya salir me pensaré que premio puede ser).

Y saldrá la gente dentro de 2 capítulos así que el big four... ¡saldreis! pero me decidí por todos juntos... (hay chicos y chicas, eso si lo digo ya).


	23. Ya tendré un día mejor

Lo sé, lo prometí para el sábado día 14 pero tuve unos problemas con mi word y todo eso así que lo siento, aunque con mi imaginación pude arreglar el openoffice y el bloc de notas y word no me van aun... ya los miraré cuando acabe los examenes (tengo unos 6 en dos semanas y acabo el curso por fin). Creo que en verano escribire mucho e incluso acabaré en Verano (aqui estamos en primavera casi verano) si hago lo que pienso (mucho tiempo libre para escribir). En el próximo capítulo si no me equivoco pongo ya la gente que gano.

* * *

**Capítulo 23. Ya tendré un día mejor.**

–¡Yo quería ganar de nuevo!

–¡Pues te gane! ¿Qué te esperabas del poder británico? Ahora también me tenéis que invitar a mi a beber.

Y ahí estamos – obligados – viendo la segunda semifinal de este jodido entretenimiento. Algunas canciones estaban bien, otras eran buenas y otras eran horribles – mayormente eran horrendas – pero no se puede hacer nada, al fin y al cabo cada uno lleva lo que quiere.

Gilbert y Arthur se pusieron a "bailar" – estaban semiborrachos ya – mientras que los demás se reían de ellos, yo incluido. Al menos, si nos tocaba "pagarles" las bebidas, teníamos que sacar algo de provecho.

Y así llegamos a la final, hoy, sábado 14 de Mayo. Solo hubo unas batallitas – donde estaba o Gilbert, o Arthur o yo – y en las que yo estaba era con razón, pues dos personas estaban quedando mucho últimamente. Después descubrí para qué y era porque Antonio quería cantarme algo.

Y eso que unos segundos antes de saberlo, le quise mata a él y a mi hermano pero no lo hice. La canción tenía bastantes idiomas e incluso alemán y por culpa de que hubiese alemán me dieron ganas de romper todo lo que hubiese pero entonces noté que era una estrofa muy corta y se lo perdoné con la condición de que no lo hiciese de nuevo.

Pero sé que lo hará, aunque prefiero pensar lo contrario.

–¡Ya empieza el festival este tan poco asombroso!

–¡Cállate! No me dejarás escuchar nada.

Y nos pusimos como pudimos, Gilbert quería ocupar todas las plazas hasta que recibió un sartenazo de parte de la húngara. Cuando lo recibió, se sentó bien y ocupamos las plazas hasta que Alfred dijo que no contamos a su hermana y entonces, se sentó entre Alfred y Arthur, cosa que molestó a Arthur y Alfred no notó la molestia de Arthur. Todos empezamos a beber.

–Este año eurovisión es impresionante.

–Si no gana Hungría, os mataré a todos.

–¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa si no gana, marimacha!

–Pues votad por Hungría, así todos viviréis en paz.

–Yo votaría por mi asombrosa persona pero lamentablemente no se puede por ser tan asombroso que me llevaría todos los puntos y entonces el concurso no tendría gracia.

–¡Aquí ganaría el hero pero no gana porque no soy de Europa!

–Chicos… ya empezó y nos lo estamos perdiendo…

–¿Dijiste algo, hermanita?

–Pues que no puedo oír bien…

–¡Yo quiero sentarme con Marguerite!

–¡Ya no se mueve nadie de su sitio, así que te quedas donde estas!

–Pero yo quiero estar con ella y no con Gilbert… Por favor, Roderich, será la última vez.

–¡Esta es la segunda y tercera no hay, así que te quedas al lado de Gilbert!

Y después de eso todo continuó en paz hasta las votaciones…

–¡Toma! ¡Los doce puntos para Reino Unido!

–Que cruel eres Lovi, no me das ni un punto.

–Para empezar, yo no doy punto, es el país y segundo, no te votan a ti, votan al país.

–Ve~ seis puntos a tu país de parte de Italia.

–Y nosotros 3 a Italia.

–¿Cómo que Francia 12 a España?

–Claro que si Francis, somos buenos amigos después de todo.

–No estoy tan seguro de eso, Toño, yo creo que más bien somos todo lo contrario.

–¡Mi puesto da asco y eso que lo hice bien!

–No te preocupes Arty, para mí I can es la canción ganadora ya que me la dedicaste a mí.

–¡Yo no te la dediqué! Si no me crees, busca los créditos de la canción y verás que no hay ningún Arthur Kirkland.

–Arthur al menos me dio 1 punto… nunca veranees en Benidorm.

–¡Si quiero ir, iré pero por un maldito concurso del que no tengo nada que ver a mi nadie me prohíbe nada!

–Y pensar que España hizo mal dándole los 12 a Italia y no a Francia… en vez de 10, debería de ser los 12 pues tú nos diste los 12.

–Esto… ¿Gracias Antonio por lamentarte de algo que no tenemos nada que ver?

–¡No pasa nada Francis, la próxima serán los doce!

Y al final se acabó aquel trauma para todos, era horrible tener que ver todo aquello más que nada por tener a todos aquellos discutiendo (ejemplo, Gilbert y Arthur que no se cortaron con la bebida, ¿y que me dices de la patata de mi hermano? De ese ni hablemos) y otros en vez de discutir, se reían (como Alfred)… y bueno, habían excepciones como Elizabeta que estaba con la sartén y luego yo que estaba observando el "espectáculo" que montaron tanto ellos como los de la televisión.

Y cuando se acabó lo que estábamos viendo (tiene que ver con el trauma para todos porque si, aquello era eurovisión), las peleas no cesaron y todos seguían discutiendo y Elizabeta estaba enfadada por la posición de Hungría, realmente el ganador no me gustó para nada, Azerbaiyán… ¿Dónde se supone que esta eso? ¡Ni siquiera es de europa! [Al ladito de Turquía, en Oriente y a todo esto… que me expliquen a mi como un país no europeo participó en un concurso europeo.] Pero bueno, al menos Italia quedó en segundo puesto.

–¡Es hora de fiesta!

–Pero si no ha ganado Prusia, imbécil.

–¡Niichan, no te enfades!

–¿Qué me dijiste, mocoso?

–¡Yo no te dije nada, solo dije que Prusia no participó!

–¡Pero participó en nuestros corazones! [Y ya que estamos, Sealand, Andorra, Liechtenstein… también participaron en nuestros corazones].

–Feliciano, ve a por tu hermano, yo iré a por el mío.

–¡De acuerdo!

Y al final me escapé de mi hermano en su intento de detenerme pero su novio si tuvo éxito y se lo llevó lejos de donde estábamos.

–Lovino, nos llevaremos bien.

–No creo, no me gustan las sartenes.

–Y a mí no me gusta el peinado que llevas pero si me gusta cómo te llevas con Gilbert.

–Es un idiota descerebrado.

–Yo también pienso eso.

–Con Gilbert es normal.

–Ya te digo.

–Vosotros dos, ¿Qué decíais de mi hermano?

–Eso, ¿Qué decíais del asombroso yo?

–¡Huyamos!

–Lovino… ¡Tengo una sartén, así que mueve tu culo y regresa donde estoy yo!

–¿Una sartén? ¿Alguien dijo una sartén? ¡Dónde demonios está Roderich!

–A mí me dejáis en paz, me voy a manifestar mi enfado sobre la pérdida tan grande de eurovisión con Austria.

–Eso será… Chopin.

–¡Me voy contigo, no me dejes sola con estos borrachos! Además, escuchar algo de piano me vendrá bien.

La húngara y el austriaco se fueron sin prestar atención a todo lo que dejaban atrás, un desastre natural, era natural más que nada porque era de esperar con ellos.

–¡Mira Francis, el de esta foto se parece a ti!

–Gilbert, estas tan borracho que me comparas con un negro.

–Con ese no, con el de la otra foto.

–¡Yo no me parezco a él por ser francés! Es el simple representante de eurovisión y por el amor de Dios... ¡No me compares con nadie!

–¿Francis es racista por no "parecerse" a un negro? Fusososo~

–¡No soy racista por decir que no me parezco a un negro! Si un europeo es negro, es por descendencia no europea pues los europeos raramente son negros. Otra cosa es que sean un poco morenos de piel.

–Francis, eres racista.

–¡No soy racista! Y encima habló el que odia a los gitanos.

–¡Que odie esa húngara no significa que odie a los gitanos!

–¡Yo me casaré algún día con la más negra del mundo y así no seré racista! –Empezó a hablar Feliciano, quitando la atención a aquellos tres.

–Feliciano, si haces eso tendrás que dejar a la patata que siempre va contigo primero y después buscar a la más negra del mundo cual hay probabilidades de que no seáis compatibles por algunas cosas.

–Entonces me quedo con Ludwig, es mucho trabajo el que tendría que hacer.

–¡Feliciano es racista!

–Tú si que eres racista, pervertido francés violador-de-lo-primero-que-se-mueva.

–¡Yo no violo a nada! Aunque si quieres te violo… ¿Quieres Lovino?

–¡Jamás!

–¡No puede acabar así! Por el amor de Dios… Bambi no puede quedarse así.

–Pobre Bambi… ¿Le adoptamos Gil?

–¡Que buena idea, Toño! Aunque sería más asombrosa si fuese la idea mía.

–¡Yo también quiero adoptar a Bambi! Pobrecito… –Dijo Feliciano añadiéndose con ellos dos a "ver el final" de Bambi.

–¿Desde cuándo estáis viendo Bambi? – Dijo Francis también añadiéndose.

–Pues ya hace, soy tan asombroso que soy más rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

–Siento interrumpir tan "bonito" momento pero… ¡Bambi es ficción y no vamos a traer a ningún animal más!

–¡Niichan, no digas eso!

–Es la primera vez que Oniisan llora.

–¡Callaros ya de una vez y dejad que Bambi se muera ya!

–Que cruel eres niichan.

–Eso no es nada asombroso, Lovino.

–Yo me largo, ¡adiós!

–¡No te vayas, niichan! Recuerdo cuando lloraste con el final de Bambi…

–¡Yo no llore! Era que mis ojos estaban tan felices que lloraban de eso.

–¿Felices de ver morir a un animal? Que cruel eres, Lovi-

–¡Tú te callas Antonio que siempre estas llorando con la ficción!

Me fui dejando a aquellos llorar como idiotas –lo que son– y llegué a ver a Arthur y Alfred discutir sobre la comida de mañana, unos scones o unas hamburguesas para comer. Decidido, no pienso comer aquí cuando discutan sobre esos dos alimentos.

Después de pasar por allí sin que me viesen, me topé con la húngara y el austriaco, estos me vieron y me arrastraron hacia el piano, sentándome en una silla para ver al austriaco tocar alguna melodía.

Pero no fue una, ¡fueron tres! Y yo ya tenía mucho sueño, quería ir a dormir pero no me dejaban. Y empezó la cuarta melodía, del mismo autor de las otras tres y de siempre.

Pero al acabar la cuarta, empezó con una de Mozart en la quinta melodía y para concluir hizo la melodía escogida por Europa para eurovisión.

–Y con esta finalizamos, el próximo día tienes clase.

–¿Puedo ir ya a dormir?

–Me llevas preguntando eso mucho tiempo, pero aún no puedes.

–¿Vas a tocar otra?

–Más quisieras, tienes que guardar todos esos trastos para que aprendas.

–O lo hago mañana o lo hace otro.

–O te quedas en tu habitación hasta que vuelvan tus padres.

–Esta bien, tu ganas. En cuanto acabe, destruiré el piano y me iré a dormir.

–Nada de destruir pianos, acabas y te vas a dormir.

–¿Y Feliciano qué? Él tiene más que aprender que yo pues tiene menos años que yo y equivale a experiencia.

–Él ya hizo cosas esta mañana, por ejemplo estuvo limpiando con Gilbert.

–Espera un momento, ¿Gilbert y Feliciano? ¿Limpiando?

–Tú lo dijiste, ponte a ordenar.

Me puse a ordenar todo aquel rollo que aquel austriaco me pidió y este estaba observando como lo hacía mientras me decía que lo hacía mal con sus típicos "tonto". Al acabar de ordenar aquello cual quedó peor hasta que llegó Feliciano, el austriaco se fue corriendo detrás de Gilbert cual llevaba como bandera la ropa interior del austriaco. Feliciano se fue dando saltitos hacia la habitación de Ludwig. Yo me fui a dormir lo más rápido que pude ya que me costaba mantenerme de pie por el sueño que tenía ya.

Y es que nada más llegué, me dormí e incluso sin cambiarme de ropa y es que ya no podía más.

* * *

Antes de nada, aclararé unas cosas:

Se dice que los gitanos provienen de Hungría, aunque no todos son de allí... Francis se parece al cantante de Eurovisión dicho por muchas personas y el nombre del cantante es Amaury Vassili. Por último, muchos niños no soportaban ver la pelicula de Bambi por el final de esta (la muerte y todo eso) aunque yo no recuerdo si llore o no (aunque no suelo llorar nunca ni nada e incluso me dicen que soy muy seria pero mentira, no soy una poker face ni nada de eso, es solo que no rio de idioteces). Hubo muchos padres que tuvieron que quitar Bambi de su casa.

Ahora, reviews:

**TheFannishaUsui: **Dios, como los reyes que hay II, III, IV... buena observación para mascotas (me da pena con los nombres que se me ofrecen, típico de Feliciano pero pobre perro). Ya ves, lo que hace las "ganas" de estar con alguien. En cuanto encuentre la letra te la mando.

**LovinaxTonio95:** Ya ves, los celos son malos pero se pueden ocultar (yo tengo celos de y hacia mi hermana, la 2 de 5 y nadie los nota o eso creo yo). Es que se nace para estar borracho (eje: Gilbert) y lo de bailar con perros lo saqué de que estuve una temporada intentando enseñar a mi perra a bailar. La pregunta de Eurovisión la respondi y acertaste lo de Seborga (era fácil), ya miraré como pagarte por acertarla y pobre, todos la olvidan aunque eso cambiara (mentira, canadá es invisible si o si).

**eli-eliza-yaoi:** Pondré mas UsUk en tu honor (y en el de todos sus fans porque si, conozco hombres fans del yaoi). Ya haré más Gilbert con orejas de conejo (es que se le parece pues los conejos blancos siempre los he visto con ojos rojos y Gilbert es albino con ojos rojos).

**panshaaa:** La ternura esta en el arie~ y cute es poco para Canadá.

También "amore & paz" para toda la faz de la tierra y para ti y quienes leen (en especial los dos ultimos gurpos).

Ya se ve con esto que no me gusto mucho quienes eligieron para ganar en Eurovisión, ¿no? menudo asco de canción que parece que lo hicieron por hacer (habían mejores, cualquiera era mejor y encima suiza en último lugar... vendrá con una escopeta y nos matará a todos).

Según unas fuentes mias hoy es el supueto cumpleaños de Dianarca, mañana el de Suecia y pasado el de Hungría así que... ¿Felicidades a quien se supone que lo celebre? Pues eso.


	24. La Leyenda, La Pérdida Y El Encuentro I

Bueno, al menos lo subí tarde pero por lo menos lo he subido. He intentado que quede algo coherente y digo ya que habrá dos partes ya que, bueno, la segunda prefiero dedicarle un capítulo entero y no un párrafo en este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 24. La Leyenda, La Pérdida Y El Encuentro Parte I**

Solo faltaba algo, porque si, ya lo teníamos todo preparado y eso que se encargó de todo Arthur y este estaba orgulloso por no haber necesitado ayuda de nadie, si no cuentas a Alfred que no podía remediar el querer ayudar a su "damisela", como él dice. Todos estaban impacientes por irnos pero es que Gilbert decía que le faltaba algo. Mientras Gilbert buscaba ese algo, cual era Gilbird, los demás estábamos mirando quién se encargaba de cada cosa. Pero habían cosas peores para preocuparse que eso, por ejemplo el que mi hermano no metiese cosas inútiles como toda la pasta que quedaba en casa. Una cosa es llevarte todas tus pinturas, todo lo pintado por ti, todo lo que has compuesto y tus mascotas más un poco de pasta pero querer llevarte toda la pasta de casa más la de los mercados era demasiado. Arthur nos dijo que al pueblo siguiente encontraríamos amigos suyos que nos ayudarían a ir a Seborga. Genial, Seborga está en el norte de Italia ¿No es genial tener que gastar mucho tiempo en ir? Añade el tener que aguantar al trío inseparable más Feliciano y su novio y por último, Alfred y Arthur. ¿A quién engañaré? También se venía Kiku porque Feliciano no podía estar sin él tanto tiempo y encima invita a esa tal Emma, me pone muy nervioso su presencia en un viaje, pues es una mujer.

–¿Seguro que no os olvidáis de nada? Yo no sé todo lo que os tenéis que llevar cada uno.

–¡Quiero pasta!

–¡No cabe más pasta, Feliciano! Creo que la pasta es la que te hizo tan tonto…

–¡La pasta no hace nada, es muy buena!

–¡Deberíamos irnos ya, va a llover! [Escribí esta frase porque ayer llovió y hoy llueve, es más, hoy con granizo]

–Arthur tiene razón, vayámonos ya. ¡Pero si llueve, el hero os salvará!

–Y como el awesome que soy, yo dejaré toda la tarea sucia a los demás. ¿El señorito y la marimacha vienen?

–¿Algún problema en que vayamos? Si vamos será para vigilar tus modales y pegarte con mi sartén si te pasas en algo.

–¡Mierda, no podremos beber hasta emborracharnos! Al menos aún quedan West y Arthur.

–¡No beberá nadie y menos mientras estemos preparándonos para solucionar mi vida!

–Niichan, no pasará nada si beben. Algo de diversión no vendrá mal.

–Como nadie habrá planeado como ir y todo eso, he pedido a unos "amigos" que nos ayuden.

–Arthur, ¿Acaso tienes amigos?

–¡Por supuesto que tengo! ¿Acaso creías que solo dependo de estos idiotas y de ti, el mayor idiota del mundo?

–Eres cruel, Arthur pero el hero te perdona.

–No hace falta que me perdones, no hay nada que perdonarme. La verdad es la verdad.

–¡No es justo! ¡El hero no es idiota!

–¡Larguémonos ya! ¡El reino de Prusia nos necesita!

–Gilbert, ¿Qué frase es esa? Lo ideal sería algo como… ¡Nos esperan un gran grupo de mujeres guapas y sexys esperando nuestro amour!

–¡No! ¡Nos esperarán un gran grupo de mujeres con grandes jarras de cerveza!

–¡Dejad de pelear vosotros dos! Y yo estoy con Gilbert, prefiero las cervezas que las mujeres.

–Habló el que antes se preocupaba por la lluvia.

–¡Deja de buscarme los fallos, Alfred!

–O nos vamos o nos vamos. Estamos todos listos, incluso Feliciano. –Dijo la patata que aún no dijo ninguna palabra.

–¡Lud me obligo a estar listo!

Y por fin no fuimos, a paso lento fuimos hacia Seborga y para hacerlo más interesante, nos fuimos andando. Todos estuvimos sin hablar –pero con excepciones como Feliciano y Alfred– hasta que…

–Lud, tengo hambre.

–Arty, ¡Yo también!

–West, ¡Tengo sed, dame cerveza!

–Oniisan prefiere vino francés, de buena calidad.

–¡El vino está mejor que la cerveza! Ve~

–¡Deja de tirarme de la manga, Alfred! Además, podría haber más silencio…

–¿Quién quiere un tomate?

–¡Yo prefiero al que lo ofrece! Mi especialidad son las personas y no aceptar tomates que no sé dónde lo metiste. ¡Oniisan le dará lo mejor a Antonio!

–¡Que majo es Francis! ¿Qué me ofrecerías, por ejemplo?

–No te hagas el tonto, yo te daría sexo, vino, sexo, comida, sexo, más sexo, MUCHO más sexo-

–Shut up (¡Cállate)! Ya te odio lo suficiente como para tener que soportar que me estés hablando.

–Ese odio es necesidad de amour francés, ven conmigo Arthur y sabrás disfrutar.

–¡Ya basta, Francis! –Dijimos Alfred y yo a la vez pero es que ya me estaba cabreando de que estuviese aprovechando en ligar que ya no le soportaba nadie e incluso Feliciano se escondía en aquella bestia alemana ya que Francis le miraba con ojos de querer que él fuese el siguiente.

–¡Y deja a mi hermano!

–Lovino, ¿Quieres ser el siguiente?

–¡Aléjate de mí si no quieres que te mate por el camino hacia Seborga!

–Será divertido, veremos la apuesta de sol y después habrá cena, un brindis y lo que sigue.

–¡Si quieres llegar a la apuesta de sol con vida jamás tendrás que tener esos pensamientos y menos conmigo! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

–Definitivamente, no comprendo a la gente de occidente.

–Hey wine bastard.

–Dime querido Arthur.

–¡Hoy morirás!

–¡Chicos, ya hemos llegado!

Gracias a la intervención de Emma pudimos dejar aquella discusión y ponernos a comer –¡Ya era hora! –y conversar un poco, cosa que no me apetecía.

Nos metimos en un pequeño recinto para comer algo y lo peor no fue la comida, cosa que me toca admitir que no estaba mal, sino que se pusieron a ligar unos de ellos con ella ¡e incluso cuando comentaban sobre ella Emma y Elizabeta. Lo de ellas dos lo vi raro, en serio. De Gilbert, su hermano y Arthur me lo espero y más si estos tres están borrachos. Francis se cortó de beber por aprovechar para ligar ya que "borracho" no se liga –eso dice él– y el último amigo de los tres se cortó de beber por la amenaza que le di, no me importa nada él sino la cerveza. Los odio. Odio que se beba cerveza y a él también claro. Feliciano estaba avergonzado por la escena que montaban los borrachos y Alfred estaba disfrutando de ver al inglés en ese estado y de esa forma. El austríaco se fue de la vergüenza y le siguió la húngara. Emma estaba distrayendo a mi hermano para que no tuviese que ver esa escena. La chica disfrutaba de lo que hacían los cuatro, tres borrachos y uno intentando meterse en la cama de esa mujer. Obviamente se llevó Francis y Gilbert un golpe por parte de Elizabeta cual le golpeó lanzando su sartén a la cabeza. Yo disfrutaría más si hubiese sido a los cuatro pero no se puede pedir tanto. Al final salimos de allí con unos borrachos y unos cuantos dolores de cabeza por culpa de los gritos que daban.

Proseguimos el viaje de nuevo, había que admitir que era una locura el viaje conforme lo hacíamos pero según Arthur teníamos buena suerte de contar con amigos suyos que nos iban a ayudar a llegar a Seborga. Aquel inglés al parecer tenía bastantes recursos, me pregunto qué tipo de amigos son, pues tal vez sean imaginarios ya que muchas veces lo he visto hablar solo. Y no solo yo. Por ejemplo, Alfred también lo ha visto hablar solo y este acaba tan confundido que se come una hamburguesa. Obviamente eso es la excusa perfecta para comerse una. Francis y Gilbert caminaban con ayuda de la húngara porque después del sartenazo se sentía culpable. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía culpable de discutir y enfadarse con Gilbert y Francis? Ni idea pero eso creo que no era normal. También estaba allí el austríaco caminando junto a ella por si "tenía problemas". Feliciano iba a mi lado diciendo cosas en tan bajo que ni lo llegaba a oír, pero tampoco me interesaba. No hablemos de Emma que era la única que se divertía con el viaje. Bueno, Alfred también puesto que Arthur iba a su lado dando el espectáculo. Luego también tenemos a la nueva parejita del año, compuesta por un alemán y un español, estos lo que hacían era hablar y hablar sin mas e incluso reírse por nada. Cabe decir que uno está borracho y otro no.

Al final llegamos a una fuente algo peculiar porque esta tenía una leyenda que le conté a Feliciano darle miedo. Feliciano estuvo una temporada que se pensaba que se creyó aquella leyenda. Cuando llegamos, nos metimos en la fuente porque teníamos algo de calor.

Al salir, Feliciano se acordó de la leyenda al ver la fuente donde el agua salía de los cabellos de una dama. Este se puso feliz al ver la estatua y nos pidió que nos sentáramos haciendo un semicírculo alrededor de él. Lo hicimos más que nada por estar cansados y porque había sombra en aquel lugar. Entonces Feliciano aclaró su garganta y empezó a relatar aquella historia. Yo me la sabía bien pero de todas formas, seguí la historia.

–Hace mucho tiempo, nació una mujer muy bella. Era la típica que se describían en las poesías. Aquella mujer era hija única y cuando tuvo 5 años murieron sus padres cuando atacaron la ciudad. La convirtieron en esclava puesto que perdieron la guerra y cuando se pierde una guerra, te hacen esclavo. El problema de ella no era el día, era la noche. Por las noches dormía encima de un pajar con un montón de esclavas más después de un día agotador de servir a los señores de la casa. Pero eso no era lo peor de las noches, cada noche que la señora no estaba, pedía a una esclava que le hiciese compañía por las noches.

–¡Arthur, tengo miedo! –Dijo Alfred abrazando a Arthur mientras una húngara les observaba de una forma… no muy grata.

–¡Idiota, cállate y déjale hablar! Los demás están intentando escuchar y no pueden. Prosigue Feliciano.

–¡Allá voy! –exclamó feliz para volver a aclarar su garganta y proseguir–Un día de Mayo, cuando ella tenía 10 años, le tocó ser ella quién le hacía compañía pero le tocó no con el señor de la casa, sino de su hijo. Él la deseaba pero ella no. Ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre cual este venía de un lugar más allá de las montañas, más allá del mar. Él intentó que fuese suya pero jamás lo consiguió. Los Dioses, por tal desdicha decidieron que ella estaría en estado y tendría un hijo por parte del caballero del norte y luego el problema era, ¿qué harían con ellos dos? A uno le pondría en su corazón otra bella dama que esta a su vez amaba mucho a ese hombre, hijo de un señor. El otro, sin más remedio, estaría para siempre con aquella chica que tendría un hijo de él pero para que no sufriese, puso el nombre de la dama en el corazón del caballero que sin él saberlo, sería padre. La esclava pudo formar su familia con aquel caballero del norte y aunque no duró mucho, él murió cuando su hijo tenía 4 años y la esclava, de la tristeza, siguió el mismo camino a los dos años que le siguieron. Sin embargo, el hijo del señor, cual se convirtió en señor y su esposa, cual era igual de bella por dentro y por fuera, fueron muy felices siendo todos una familia. Ellos murieron de vejez y tuvieron una hija única. Esa hija única dio la casualidad de que se casó con el hijo de la esclava puesto que los dos se amaban y llegaron a tener una familia numerosa y tuvieron todos eran de muy buen prestigio ante la sociedad. Y de ahí la estatua, esos dos niños felices con una flor simbolizan a la esclava y al señor y a su vez representa a sus dos hijos, cuales se casan sin que ellos lo llegaran a saber. Se dice que si echas una flor a la fuente, encontrarás el amor de tu vida.

–¡Pues todos a tirar una flor! –Si, era Gilbert aún borracho.

Acto seguido, todos se pusieron a tirar una flor dentro de la fuente y a mí me tocó imitarles. Uno por uno fuimos echando la flor aunque obviamente son supersticiones. ¿Cabe decir que algunos echaban la flor felices y otros por obligación? Espero que no. Lo peor fue encontrar las flores para la fuente ya que estábamos en una zona que no habían tantas flores y más que sean decentes para "encontrar el amor".

Se hizo de noche y nos alejamos de la fuente con el nombre más estúpido del mundo, pues su nombre era "El beso" y nos metimos en un cuchitril llamado "la fuente el beso". Otro nombre estúpido a mi parecer. Como era muy pronto para dormir, decidí ir a tomar algo de aire y al salir, me encontré con la parejita de habla inglesa hablando. El estadounidense riendo y el inglés sonrojado, la causa de ello no sé si era ira o vergüenza pero si sé cómo acabó ese rollo, ellos besándose. Ahí no queda eso, el francés quería unirse pero sin éxito. Al no tener éxito, se puso a ligar con las pocas personas que pasaban por allí, si, hombres y mujeres. Luego, la parejita ítalo-alemana también acabaron igual, solo que los dos estaban igual que el inglés, sonrojados y a mí me entraron arcadas de ver todo aquello. Luego, la húngara al verme me dijo que si hacía lo mismo con Francis ya que era el único que estaba libre en aquel lugar y obviamente no acepté, es mas, me fui corriendo de allí. No sé cómo acabé allí, con el austríaco cual estaba con el pruso por obligación de la húngara ya que les amenazó a uno con sartenes y a otro sin piano. Ya se imaginan hacia quien. Luego con Francis de nuevo por ahí me dio mucho miedo, demasiado y no como el de siempre, más de lo habitual. Este se acercaba a mí con fines no muy gratos para mí puesto que este planeaba cosas sexuales. Obviamente me fui del lugar y al salir me encontré con Emma. ¿Acaso todos me siguen y es mi día de mala suerte? ¡Debe ser eso! Pero resistí y en vez de irme me puse a hacer lo que hace Francis con las damas para que le rechacen y, efectivamente, Emma me rechazó. ¡Es lo mejor que me pudo pasar! Le agradezco por una vez en su vida algo de provecho al mundo. Y a todo esto, me llegué a topar con todos salvo el japonés y el español… o eso creo. Espera, me olvido de alguien… ¿Tenía que ver con Gilbert? ¿Con Arthur quizas? ¿con Kiku? ¡Ya lo recordé, con Alfred! Pero… ¿Quién? Ese oso volador no creo… espera ¿un oso volador? Se me va la cabeza… bastante. ¡La hermana de Alfred, dueña de ese oso! Es que soy listo, superdotado diría yo. Al menos la hermana de Alfred no causaba tanto miedo como la húngara o la belga ya que esta era algo más tímida. Esa era una ventaja para mí puesto que no haría nada que harían las otras dos. ¿Qué tema hablo con ella? No sé de que hablar…

–¿Ocurre algo?

–¿Qué?

–No me quitas el ojo en ningún momento y pensé que… necesitabas algo.

–¡Si, tengo que huir de esos lunáticos!

–Ve a dormir, pareces cansado.

–Mientras estén así no, pues cierro los ojos y no los vuelvo a abrir.

–No creo que suceda…

–¿Estás ahí? No te veo.

–Si te fijas bien estoy aquí… Me voy a dormir, haz lo mismo y dile a Alfred que me fui a dormir.

–De acuerdo, ¡mañana nos despertamos pronto!

Y empezaban a caer unas pocas gotas, ya empezaba a chispear para empezar a llover. Me acerqué a Alfred para decirle que lo de su hermana y este se fue corriendo pero no fue por ella, no, la causa era cierto inglés que iba con un arma a por él. De dónde la sacó no lo sé. Luego, mi hermano empezó a lloriquear porque un "animal" se llevó un anillo que le dieron a nuestros padres por la comunión. Al menos a mí me dieron uno igual. Me tocó seguir el rastro ya que si lo descubrían nuestros padres nos mataban y en primer lugar a mí.

Estuve buscando aquel animal, solo sé que era muy pequeño y con la pista de que "era como un conejo". Este Feliciano y sus problemas… ¡Ni maldiciéndole a él y al anillo puedo encontrarlo! La lluvia empezó a caer y bien fuerte, al final pude encontrar el anillo en el suelo pero… lo peor era que sin darme cuenta me metí en un bosque y me perdí… estaba todo tan oscuro que ni fuego me podía ayudar a encontrar la salida. Sin darme cuenta, me puse a llorar, pero de forma masculina ¡Porque llorar como niñas es de Feliciano, claro que si! Solo pude esperar a que amaneciese o a que parase la lluvia o ambas cosas. Decidí lo segundo pero la lluvia no cesaba y continuaba lloviendo. Al final, me encontré con una persona, no pude describir nada, ni siquiera el sexo hasta que esta comenzó a hablar.

–¡Te he estado buscando desde que nos lo comentó Feliciano! ¡Me alegro que estés bien!

–¡Bastardo, la próxima vez llega antes! ¿O es que estabas ya durmiendo sin ni siquiera saber dónde yo estaba?

–¡Feliciano no podía decir nada! Y aparte te fuiste muy lejos.

–¡Pues la culpa es tuya y de Feliciano! Feliciano por perder el anillo y tú por lento.

–¡Pues volvamos en cuanto antes!

Se hizo silencio mientras el español estaba mirando por todas partes, eso significa una cosa.

–…¿Sabes volver?

–¡Claro que si! Es por allí... ¿o era por allá?

–¡Mierda! ¡Ahora estamos perdidos por no memorizar el camino!

–Al menos no te perdiste solo… ¿No?

–Es peor perderse contigo, ¿lo sabías?

–Pues esperemos a que amanezca, ¿no crees?

–No creo en nada, nos hemos perdido y por tu culpa iré al infierno.

–¿Al infierno? ¡Jamás irás a un lugar así!

–…¿Y si entretenemos nuestra mente con algo?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Pues algún juego o alguna historia o algo… ¡Lo que sea para olvidar esto, mierda!

–¡De acuerdo! –Se hizo una gran pausa mientras este pensaba hasta que puso la cara de haber tenido la mejor idea del mundo–¿Al veo veo?

–¿Qué?

–¡Al veo veo! Un juego.

–Eso es aburrido.

–Pero no hay nada mejor que hacer y si quieres puede ser muy entretenido, aunque es aburrido…

–Pues empiezo yo; veo veo…

–¿Qué ves?

–¡No pongas esa vocecita tan aguda!

–¡Así es más divertido! Además, lo haces tú de forma muy aburrida, sin nada de emoción.

–Le pongo más emoción si tú no haces esa vocecita.

–¡Trato hecho!

–Prosigo. Una cosita.

–¿Qué cosita es?

–¡Lo has vuelto a hacer!

–Está bien, lo siento.

–Empieza por la letrita b.

–¡Lo sé! ¡Es bosque!

–Si, es muy aburrido.

–¿Y si contamos historias aunque sean inventadas?

–No, seguro que me aburres bastardo.

–¡Sería mejor que aburrirnos! ¿Dormimos?

–Dormimos pero si me tocas, te mato.

Y nos pusimos a intentar dormir. No podía dormirme pero lo intentaba al menos. La lluvia cesó pero aún hacía frío. No había nada para cubrirse y como el otro no se podía dormir, me tocó dormir apegado a él. Hay que aclarar que obviamente le di unos avisos y este aceptó con los avisos que le di y es más, se puso feliz por apegarse a mi. Obviamente no va a ser por los avisos.

Al final amaneció y gracias a Dios, no nos ocurrió nada aunque ahora nos tocaba salir del bosque y proseguir el camino.

* * *

Ahora reviews:

**TheFannishaUsui:** No pasa nada que no lo entiendas, es normal puesto que no lo ves. Y aún vienen nombres del perro pero este es más decente… digo yo. Y me alegro que te gustase. PD: Ahora te envio lo de la canción puesto que estoy en ello.

**LovinaxTonio95:** Al menos sabes más o menos la temática de eurovisión y lo mierda que es (y yo lo veo). Si quieres que sea un Franada se puede pedir, por pedir no pasa nada (ya que pocas parejas odio). Pero si quieres un Franada, te lo doy. Es que con Bambi muchos niños murieron por lo de la muerte y eso, ya ves.

**eli-eliza-yaoi:** Pues ya ves, adoro hacer personajes discutiendo y más si son estilo hetalia. Gilbert es asombroso borracho o no. ¡Me alegra que te guste!

Y para **quienes no entendieron el capítulo anterior**: ht tp : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=qvmQgRQsN3c

Si, ahí sale la puntuación de eurovisión. Así que puse la versión corta de la votación aunque puedes ver la completa si la buscas, si no la quitaron aún esta.

Este capítulo lo partí en dos ya que si no veía que era mucho y estuve mucho tiempo sin subir nada, ¡Lo siento! Pero es que tuve muchos problemas, que si mi hermana está divorciándose, los pocos amigos que tenía ya no los tengo porque me di cuenta de muchas cosas y si no fue porque con el tiempo me dejaron de hablar, fue porque les dejé de hablar yo. Luego problemas con 3 de mi instituto por insultarme en internet (en youtube, y aunque borré los mensajes tengo la prueba). Sé que todo eso no es una excusa válida para no haber subido pero espero que al menos le guste a alguien el capítulo y espero subir más pronto ya que las aprobé todas e incluso con: un 10, un 9, un 8, un 7, cuatro 6 y tres 5. Esos 5 son música, matemáticas y ética y ciudadanía cuales 1. En música no sabía que había examen y no estudie (pero saqué un 6). En matemáticas no se me da bien trigonometría y todo eso y en ética y ciudadanía el profesor aprueba a quien quiere con la nota que quiere (eso dicen todos).

¡Espero que el próximo salga más pronto!

PD. ¿Alguien se puede creer que estoy viendo "cómo conocí a vuestra madre" mientras acabo de escribir y subo esto?


	25. La Leyenda, La Pérdida Y El Encuentro II

Siento mucho la tardanza, en serio, seguro que alguien habrá pensado que me olvidé del fic pero no, ¡jamás me olvidé de el! Y es mas, ¡ya puedo reanudarlo! No sé si será esto una alegría para alguien o no pero continuaré el fic (pues hay dos causas, 1: jugar demasiado a pokémon (si alguien quiere mi código amigo, lo paso pues me encanta coleccionar pokémon y combatir contra amigos) y la 2: computadora rota. Se me perdió el capítulo y harta de esperar a que me compren otra y me saquen el disco duro (cosa que aun no está hecha), rehice el capítulo.

**IMPORTANTE:** Perdí lo de quienes ganaron y no puedo recuperarlo, tengo tres opciones.

1: Olvidar el tema y seguir la historia.

2: Volverme a pasar la información igual o abreviada, lo que veais importante.

3: Esperar a recuperar el disco duro que pueden ser meses.

**¡Feliz Navidad A Todo El Mundo Y Pasarlo Bien Con Las Actividades!** Yo iba a ir a patinar sobre hielo como hace dos semanas, el día 10. Fue la primera vez que patiné sobre hielo y era más fácil de lo que esperaba y me caí dos veces al hacer el tonto (esas vueltas poniendo los patines rectos, al ir a la tercera vuelta, me caía). Patino casi todos los días para ir al pueblo (y esto no tiene que ver con felicitar la navidad).

Espero que se me perdone por tener el fic así. ¡Lo siento mucho!

* * *

Capítulo 25. La Leyenda, La Pérdida Y El Encuentro Parte II

Al amanecer, aún no había salido apenas el sol pero era lo suficiente para poder salir del lugar. Obviamente, al despertar, me encontré con Antonio con su típico comportamiento pueril; estaba intentando trepar un árbol.

–¿Qué mierda haces? –Me acerqué para que pudiese escucharme mejor.

–Pues trepar. –Lo dijo de forma como si fuese lo más normal y corriente del mundo.

–Eso ya lo veo, idiota. –Y enseguida me puse a mirarle con la típica mirada de "si las miradas matasen…"

–Es que si trepo puedo ver dónde están los demás. –"Como si eso lo explicase para que no fuese algo infantil" ¿No crees que te hace pensar eso?

–¿Y eso se te ocurrió a ti solo o te lo han dicho porque como eres tonto te ha pasado más veces? –Al decir aquello, le tiré una roca pequeña.

–Bueno, una vez me perdí y salimos así pero la idea original fue mía ¡y no tires más piedras! –Si, ya llevaba dos.

–Pues en vez de tanto hablar, más trepar y más mirar que quiero comer algo. –Dejé las piedrecitas en el suelo.

–¡Ya me queda poco! –Dijo mientras hacía su intento de trepar.

–Y a todo esto, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trepando?

–No mucho, 10 o 15 minutos quizás. –Pues vas bien, a ese tiempo tendrías que estar arriba, el árbol es de 4 metros.

–Pero si estás casi en el suelo, mi hermano lo haría incluso mejor, aunque no sé cuál es más inútil. –Si participasen en una competición de inutilidad y estupidez y todo eso, ganaban.

–Pero tu hermano no está aquí.–No hace falta ni que lo digas dos veces, me lo imagino.

–Ni falta que me hace que esté conmigo. –Dije yéndome por un camino.

–¿A dónde vas? –Dijo trepando más rápido.

–Por donde viniste ayer, seguro que así no me equivoco. –Dije alejándome más y más.

–¡No lo hagas! Ayer me perdí. –Volvió a trepar a la misma velocidad.

–Genial, más vale volver pronto o moriremos de hambre, ¡Trepa más rápido! –Volví a tirar una piedrecita.

Mientras le tiraba pequeñas piedras y él trepaba, mi estómago empezaba a rugir del hambre que ya llevaba y al final Antonio llegó a trepar hasta la copa del árbol, eso si, le llevó una hora. Entonces nos dirigimos por un camino y era todo recto. Solo podía hacer caso a sus palabras ya que no me sabía el camino. La verdad es que el camino se me hacía eterno y me empezaba a cansar. Al final, me tuve que sentar porque mis piernas ya no podían soportar y es que era mucha roca y mucho camino que aguantar, también era cuesta arriba el camino. Al final, mi acompañante se puso a llevarme a caballito como aquel que dice y no pude más que aguantar, ya que aunque yo le decía de esperar, mi estómago decía lo contrario. Maldito estómago y sus inutilidades. "Es que tu estómago dice lo contrario". Maldito bastardo. En fin, al final nos tocó comer algo de lo que llevaba el idiota ya que no dijo nada por el camino pues "no se acordaba". Pena de quien no tenga más remedio que depender de él. Al acabar de comer aquello que no quiero ni saber si estaba en buen estado–aunque sabía bien–o no, reanudamos el viajecito de vuelta. Este hizo el mismo progreso de antes mientras maldecía todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. Llego un momento en el que se puso a tararear una melodía. Obviamente le pregunté y me dijo que eran canciones populares que cantaban sus padres. ¿Señor sensibilidad al canto? Fijo que aparecerá.

Después de horas de caminar, llegamos a donde estaban todos y justo a tiempo para ir a la comida –maldigo el día de ayer, pues no pude comer nada desde que amaneció– y era un buffet libre en el cual había bastante cosa y eso ya me alegro el día... un poco de nada el día.

Nos sentamos todos en la misma mesa, donde cada uno teníamos nuestro plato a excepción de mi inútil hermano, cual tenía cinco platos de pasta, los cuales dudaba que se pudiese acabar.

Conforme iba pasando la hora de la comida, se iba creando el grupo de alcohólicos pues estaban ya bastante borrachos aunque el líder de todos era el prusiano rey de los borrachos, pues estaba tan borracho como el rey de copas, el caballo de copas, la sota de copas y el as de copas juntos, si fuese posible claro. Se puso tan borracho que se puso a declararse a todo el mundo, los cuales fueron rechazándole al acabar de declararse.

Después, para volver a animarse de nuevo, se puso encima de una mesa con dos jarras de cerveza y en ropa interior a excepcion de una corbata cual estaba atada en la cabeza. Aquello fue el colmo de los colmos y le tiré en la cara lo primero que pillé a mano; la pasta de Feliciano.

Feliciano se puso a llorar por "la pérdida de la pasta tan buena que no debía acabar así" como él decía. Aunque estaba diciendo también cosas como "¿Por qué tubo que acabar así! ¡Es peor que la tragedia de Romeo y Julieta!" Aunque a los cinco minutos se olvido del tema y se fue a por otro plato de pasta.

Al final, acabamos de comer y el grupo borracho se puso a ayudar al maestro de los pollos a levantarse del suelo porque según algunos de las mesas de alrededor "le di demasiado fuerte". El problema es que él no tiene suficiente aguante, es muy débil y debería ser más fuerte, ¡tienen fama las mujeres de alli de ser como hombres! por algo será, digo yo.

Después de comer, nos fuimos a hecharnos la siesta junto a algunos vagabundos y a un amante de los gatos cual resultó ser griego. Creo que fui el único en verle pues los gatos le tapaban bastante bien. Estubimos un buen rato aunque antes de dormir, como el tonto de pastalandia estaba durmiendo, le puse el objeto por el cual pasé mala noche y mala mañana a su lado.

Desperté a media siesta de las que odio que sean interrumpidas y todo porque los borrachos estaban haciendo de las suyas; dibujando con retuladores permanentes en nuetras caras. Les eché la bronca pero después me uní a ellos pues empezaron en mi y aun quedaba el resto. Al fin y al cabo quería algo de diversión y en esos momentos era el único tipo de diversión que podía recibir.

El más divertido fue mi hermano, cual le dibujamos más cosas al dormir sin camisa. Le dibujamos la segunda guerra mundial en medio de su estómago. Sus caras fueron épicas al despertar y ver las maravillosas obras que habían construido el aburrimiento y la borrachera.

–¿Esto es una obra de arte? ¡Le daré mi propio retoque! Ve~–Dijo Feliciano al verse sus dibujos.

Feliciano fue el único que sonrió, pues también encontró algo que no quería perder por nada en el mundo y lo guardó como el tesoro más valioso del mundo. Después de tanto tiempo para no recibir ni las gracias, como si el objeto estubiese allí y fuese normal.

–¡Recuerdo que quería presentaros a unos amigos! Deben estar a punto de llegar.–Dijo Arthur mirando a traves de la ventana.

–¿En serio, invitate a alguien? ¡Pero si la presencia del hero es la única que necesitas!–Dijo Alfred moviendo los brazos y las piernas para poner pose estilo héroe de cómic.–Además, tu no tienes amigos.

–¡Yo si que tengo amigos! Además, ahora estan algunos de ellos con nosotros y que tú no los veas no significa que no estén. Una vez conocí un noruego que reconoció haberlos visto también como yo, los demá no quereis reconocerlo.–Dijo Arthur para defenderse.

Y empezó una batallita entre ellos dos. La húngara en todo el día no hizo aparición y el austríaco prefirió estarse todo el día tocando el piano en la sala de musica que tenían a trecientos metros. Eran propiedad privada pero se lo permitían usar a los que estaban registrados en este asqueroso antro.

Estuvimos un rato sin hacer nada hasta que vino la húngara para gritarnos "¡ya llegaron tus amigos, Arthur! Fui a por ellos pero nos habíamos entretenido comprando unas cosillas como cámaras para el viaje... y más." [Todos sabemos que ese "y más" es yaoi XD]

* * *

No pude hacerlo más largo por faltarme lo de los cuestionarios ¡La culpa es solo mía pero quien iba a saber que se me rompería el ordenador! Aunque esto no lo lee nadie, aun así me disculpo por la tardanza.

Dejaré de lamentarme y pasaré a los reviews (aun así hay que contestarlos, ¿no?):

**TheFannishaUsui:** Si, vas a salir solo que tengo ese pequeño problema cual atrasó la salida del capítulo (aparte de pokémon) pero espero solucionarlo pronto y que salga. Técnicamente salias en este pero si no publicaba esto no podía avanzar la historia.

**LovinaxTonio95:** Esta vez no me preocupe mucho por actualizar al parecer XD Lo del prucan lo veré, pues tengo que saber si alguien quiere prucan. **¿Alguien quiere que añada prucan a la historia?** ¡No explotes, eres demasiado joven y amante del yaoi como para hacerlo! Babea todo lo que quieras menos en el teclado que si no lo fastidias y no puedes escribir. ¡Cuidate tu también y espero que puedas tener tanta pasta como Feli!

**eli-eliza-yaoi:** Me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo también pues es un conector para el siguiente (si puedo hacerlo).

**¡Disfruten si tienen vacaciones y espero que me puedan perdonar por la tardanza! Si no subo este mes el próximo capítulo, ¡hasta el año que viene! Y por si no puedo, les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos.**


End file.
